Blossom In The Winter
by sasuke fans
Summary: blossom in the winter, seperti pohon Sakura yang tidak mungkin akan bermekaran di musim dingin, bagaimana Sakura akan menghadapi setiap sikap kakak-kakaknya?/ rate M just for save/DLDR, tolong baca apapun di atas sebelum membaca yaa.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ B****lossom In The Winter****]**

**( Prolog )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov.**

Setelah seminggu akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan pasangan suami-istri, mereka adalah Haruno Kizashi dan istrinya Haruno Mebuki, mereka meninggalkan satu-satunya putri semata wayang mereka, gadis kecil itu masih berumur 6 tahun, akhirnya dia pun bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, gadis kecil itu hanya mengalami luka ringan, namun dia butuh beberapa terapi untuk menenangkan syoknya, saat itu ibunya melindunginya sewaktu terjadi kecelakaan, itu yang di ucapkan seorang polisi saat menemukan mereka di dalam mobil.

"Sakura, ayo ikut pulang bersama kami." Ucap ibuku padanya. Sakura, Haruno Sakura, nama gadis kecil itu, ibu sedang membujuknya.

Mungkin saja dia masih syok akan kecelakaan yang terjadi, dan juga dia baru saja sembuh, gadis kecil itu terus menggenggam tangan suster yang datang bersamanya, ibu berusaha berbicara padanya dan meyakinkannya, aku tidak tahu jika ayah dan ibu berencana mengadopsi Sakura untuk menjadi anak mereka.

Ayah dan ibu sudah berteman cukup lama dengan keluarga Haruno itu, mereka seperti keluarga, Sakura pun tidak memiliki sanak keluarga lainnya, dia menjadi anak yatim piatu dan kemungkinan besar akan di tempatkan di panti asuhan.

Ayah dan ibu tidak menginginkan hal itu, mereka bergegas mengurus surat-surat untuk mengesahkan gadis kecil itu untuk menjadi anak angkat mereka.

Pupil hijau Zambrut yang redup itu mengarah padaku, tatapannya terlihat lelah, meskipun dia masih anak kecil, dia telah mengalami hal yang sulit.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi ibumu." Ucap ibu.

"Dan kau boleh memanggilku ayah." Ucap ayah.

Ayah dan ibu seakan sangat senang mendapatkan Sakura, mereka seperti pasangan baru yang mendapatkan seorang putri, mungkin ibu sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, semua saudaraku adalah anak laki-laki.

Sakura hanya terdiam, sesekali melirik ayah dan ibu dan tatapannya kadang mengarah padaku, aku tidak peduli akan hal ini, aku hanya menemani mereka, lagi pula Sakura akan tinggal bersama kami.

"Ayah, ibu." Ucapnya, suaranya terdengar kecil dan imut, wajar saja di umurnya yang masih 6 tahun. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari suster yang menjaganya, ibu sampai memeluknya erat dan menangis, sementara gadis itu, lagi-lagi dia menatapku dalam diam.

Seharusnya dia yang paling bersedih, tapi ibu juga merasa kehilangan akan kepergian kedua pasangan Haruno itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala administrasi di rumah sakit, kami membawanya pulang, aku yang harus membawa kendaraan, sementara ibu seakan tidak ingin menjauh dari Sakura.

Di rumah.

Aku masih memiliki dua saudara, aku anak bungsu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, sedangkan kakak pertamaku, Uchiha Itachi, dan kakak kedua adalah Uchiha Izuna, semuanya adalah anak laki-laki, mungkin ini yang membuat ibu sangat senang mengangkat Sakura menjadi anaknya.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja, ayah dan ibu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, mereka tidak tinggal bersama aku dan para saudaraku, sebelum ibu dan ayah pergi, mereka berpesan untuk menjaga Sakura dan kami harus menyayanginya seperti saudari kami.

Menatap malas akan kedua pria yang terlihat seperti om-om itu.

"Sakura, sekarang aku akan menjadi kakakmu, panggil aku Nii-chan." Ucap kak Itachi, itu terdengar sangat aneh, aku mengingat jika dulunya dia pun memaksaku untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Nii-chan', panggilan itu membuatku muak.

"Niichan." Ucap gadis kecil itu. Dia mau saja di bodohi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku kakak juga." Ucap Izuna.

Mereka sama saja, sama-sama idiot dan menjijikan.

"Kakak." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Mereka sangat bodoh menentukan panggilan mereka masing-masing.

Gadis itu menatap ke arahku yang cukup jauh darinya, aku hanya berdiri dan menonton kedua pria layaknya om-om seperti tengah mengganggu gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan memanggilku 'kakak'." Ucapku dan menatap dingin padanya, aku tidak suka mendengar ada yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Hey, Sasuke, jangan seperti itu, kau akan membuat Sakura takut, ingat pesan ayah dan ibu, kita harus menjaga Sakura dan bersikap baik padanya." Tegur kak Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar nasehat darimu, kalian saja yang mengurusnya." Ucapku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, seakan aku tidak senang akan kehadiran gadis kecil itu.

"Dia hanya iri, sebagai anak bungsu akhirnya Sasuke memiliki saingan, lihatlah, ayah dan ibu akan sangat-sangat menyayangi Sakura, sekarang dia yang menjadi adik bungsu kita." Ucap Izuna.

Menatap kesal ke arahnya, memangnya aku anak kecil? Aku tidak akan iri dan risih jika kedudukanku sebagai anak bungsu akan di gantinya.

"Sasuke."

Menatap gadis kecil itu, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan nama, tatapan yang masih sama saat kami membawanya dari rumah sakit.

"Ya kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapku.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Aku tahu dia gadis kecil yang imut, dia bahkan memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang sedikit cempreng tapi tetap imut, makhluk macam apa dia?

Bergerak ke arahnya dan menggendong Sakura, menjauhkan gadis kecil ini dari kedua pria tua itu.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku, mulai sekarang, jangan menyentuh Sakura." Tegasku dan menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Ha? Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Dia adalah adik kita bersama, kau tidak boleh memonopoli Sakura." Protes Izuna.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengurus anak perempuan, mengurus pacarmu saja tidak beres, apalagi kakak, kau jauh lebih sibuk dariku, Sakura tidak akan terurus jika di tanganmu." Ucapku.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Sakura bukan bayi, kami bisa mengurusnya juga." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Pacar dan adik tidak sama, bagaimana kau membandingkan pacarku dengan Sakura yang imut itu!" Izuna tetap saja protes.

"Pokoknya, mulai hari ini, Sakura adalah milikku, aku yang akan mengurusnya!" Ucapku, lantang.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang cukup kacau, kami berdebat untuk masalah mengurus Sakura hingga aku benar-benar mendapat apa yang aku inginkan, Sakura akan terus bersamaku dan tidak akan aku biarkan dia bersama kedua pria tua itu.

**Ending Sasuke Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo...~

auhtor sasuke fans disini, ini adalah fic ketiga yang baru dari author, sejujurnya author penasaran akan alur fic semacam brother-con. tapi melihat prolog di sini, mungkin agak buruk, ya author sudah memikirkan ini jauh hari, dan terus kepikiran, apa tidak apa-apa jika up cerita semacam ini? author terus memirkannya, apalagi jika umur tokoh wanita dan pria itu sangat jauh =w=, ini bukan berarti author mendukung hal semacam pedofilia atau apa, fic ini hanya sekedar untuk menghibur dan rasa penasaran author untuk membuat fic alur semacam ini =w=, tolong jangan di bully yaa, ini hanya cerita fiksi yang author pun tidak berharap ada di dunia nyata dan author berharap kalian menanggapinya dengan lebih positif. =w=.

alasan menggunakan judul "blossom in the winter" ini sebagai perumpamaan author tenang Sakura yang akan tumbuh di tengah-tengah para saudaranya yang terkenal dingin, tapi tidak jika di rumah, mereka akan sangat menyayangi Sakura. jadi ya gitu deh.

author kembali membawa Izuna, Itachi, Sasuke, author senang buat interkasi ketiganya, apalagi kalau Izuna lebih senang jika sikapnya kek preman. XD (sorry buat fans Izuna)

semoga tetap menghibur deh seperti biasanya. fic lain juga akan tetap update kok.

silahkan di follow, di like, atau jadikan favorit juga boleh. XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

Menatap anak kecil yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu, sebenarnya 6 tahun itu sudah termasuk anak yang cukup besar, tapi tubuhnya sangat kecil dan dia cukup pendek. Aku tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku untuk kedua kalinya, aku yang akan merawat Sakura, meskipun aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana merawat seorang anak kecil, apalagi dia seorang gadis.

"Kenapa memanggilku 'Sasuke'?" Tanyaku.

Tatapannya jadi terlihat takut dan bingung, tidak, aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak menatapnya seperti ini, berusaha membuat wajahku lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, aku hanya penasaran." Ucapku.

"Aku mengikuti Niichan." Ucapnya, polos, dia mulai memanggil si orang tua itu dengan embel-embel Nii-chan, sangat bodoh untuk di dengar.

Gadis kecil ini hanya mengikuti ucapan Kakak, ya, aku tidak suka dia memanggilku kakak, aku juga bukan kakaknya, walaupun secara hukum, kami sekarang adalah saudara.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku mulai sekarang." Ucapku, aku akan mulai merawatnya dan mendidiknya menjadi gadis yang baik dan sempurna.

Ini hanyalah ide yang cukup konyol, tapi aku berpikir untuk membuatnya menjadi pasangan sempurna untukku di masa depan, walaupun umur kami terpaut jauh, aku yakin dia luar sana ada begitu banyak gadis yang masih muda memiliki pasangan yang cukup tua.

Sebuah anggukan kecil darinya, dia sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Aku harus menjauhkannya dari apapun, jangan sampai ada tangan kotor yang menyentuhnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi pasangan." Ucapku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, bingung.

"Ya, karena kau akan menjadi pengantinku di masa depan."

"Apa akan seperti ayah dan ibu?"

"Ya kira-kira seperti itu."

Berhenti.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Aku malah membuat hal yang belum dipahaminya, tidak apa-apa, dia akan mengerti dengan sendiri.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, jangan pernah membuat kakak atau kak Izuna menyentuhmu, lari atau menjauhlah dari mereka." Perintahku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka penuh kuman, kau akan sakit jika dekat dengan mereka."

Tatapannya terlihat takut, ah, sangat mudah membohongi seorang anak kecil, tapi entah sampai kapan ucapan bodohku ini akan bertahan, kelak dia akan menjadi gadis dewasa yang memahami segalanya. Untuk sementara aku harus membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jauhi dapur, dalam artian kau tidak boleh masak atau menyentuh benda-benda di sana, tanganmu akan terluka. Mengerti?" Ucapku dan sebuah anggukan darinya.

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku, jangan panggil kakak atau kak Izuna."

"Apa aku juga tidak boleh bermain dengan Niichan dan kakak?" Ucapnya dan terlihat murung.

"Ya, jangan bermain dengan para om-om tua itu." Ucapku, walaupun mereka sebenarnya belum terlalu tua.

Kenapa dia terlihat murung? Aku saja sudah cukup.

"Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu." Ucapku.

Menggenggam tangan kecilnya itu, gadis kecil yang terlihat begitu rapu, dia harus di perlakukan khusus.

Naik ke lantai tiga, di sana ada sebuah kamar, kamarnya dan kamarku tidak terlalu jauh, hanya di batasi oleh kamar kakak. Sebuah kamar yang sudah di persiapkan ayah dan ibu selama dia masih berada di rumah sakit.

Ada tempat tidur _single bed, _banyak boneka di tata di sana, kamar ini tidak begitu besar, dulunya menjadi tempat tidak terpakai, akhirnya di gunakan juga, di desain khusus untuk seorang anak gadis dan dia buat senyaman mungkin untuknya, harapan ayah dan ibu agar Sakura betah tinggal bersama kami.

"Ini kamarmu, di sebelah adalah kamar kak Itachi dan di sebelahnya lagi adalah kamarku. Jangan masuk ke kamar kakak atau Izuna." Ucapku, aku kembali memberinya beberapa peringatan. "Tapi kau boleh masuk ke kamarku sesuka hatimu." Tambahku.

Kembali sebuah anggukan kecil darinya, aku terlalu banyak memberinya perintah, apa dia akan mengingat segala perintahku itu? Apa dia akan menerapkannya? Aku harap dia melakukan apa yang sudah aku katakan padanya.

Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi wanita yang sempurna.

"Ah, satu lagi, jangan memotong rambutmu." Ucapku, sekarang rambutnya hanya sebahu, dia akan semakin cantik jika rambutnya panjang dan tergerai.

Semua ide ini membuatku sedikit bangga, aku tidak perlu sulit untuk mencari wanita di luar yang bahkan asal usul mereka tidak jelas dan pola kehidupannya yang mungkin buruk, pacaran di sana sini, dia sudah di sentuh oleh berbagai pria dan mungkin sudah melakukan hal buruk. Jika Sakura terus bersamaku, aku bisa memperhatikannya tumbuh dengan baik dan dalam lingkungan yang baik juga, dia akan menjadi wanita yang sangat spesial untukku.

"Uhuk', mau sampai kapan kau terus menjauhkan Sakura dari kami?" Tegur kakak. Menatap malas padanya, aku sudah membuat deklarasi tentang Sakura adalah milikku, masih saja sibuk ingin ikut campur.

"Aku memberitahukannya banyak hal agar dia melindungi dirinya, termasuk dari kalian." Ucapku.

"Ha? Dasar konyol Sasuke, kau jadi terlalu terobsesi pada Sakura, biarkan dia bersama kami juga." Ucap Izuna.

Mereka selalu saja mencari alasan untuk dekat dengan Sakura, apa tidak bisa membiarkan gadisku itu tenang dan sendirian saja?

"Tidak, jangan mengganggunya, dia sedang istirahat." Ucapku dan mendorong mereka menjauh dari kamar Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mencari beberapa hal tentang merawat anak gadis di internet, tapi yang muncul adalah hal-hal bodoh dan menjijikan, ya aku tahu ini jadi semacam aku pedofil! Tapi aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu padanya! Aku akan bersabar hingga waktunya tiba, dia harus menjadi dewasa terlebih dahulu, aku hanya ingin merawatnya seperti adik kecilku.

Ah..~ ini sungguh merepotkan, tapi aku harus melakukannya.

Di mulai dari apa yang di perlukannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

author update dikit-diikit yaa.. =w=.

sengaja, biar cepat di ketik gitu, nanti author rajin update deh.

tenang saja, ini sebenarnya bukan fic tentang pedofilia, author hanya mencamtumkannya karena posisi Sakura yang masih cukup kecil, jadi itu saja jangan salah paham yaa, hehehe.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura : 6 tahun**

**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**Izuna : 25 tahun**

**Itachi : 32 tahun**

* * *

Di mulai dari apa yang di perlukannya.

"Kakak, kami akan jalan-jalan." Pamitku pada kakakku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga?" Protesnya.

"Kenapa? Karena itu merepotkan, sebaiknya kau masak saja, kami tidak akan makan di luar." Ucapku, selama ini aku jauh percaya pada masakan kakakku.

Menatap Izuna yang sudah siap.

"Aku juga akan ikut." Ucapnya.

"Siapa yang akan mengajakmu? Tinggalah dan temani kakak." Ucapku.

"Aku akan tetap ikut." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa kita bisa pergi bersama?" Ucap Sakura, dan memasang wajah memohonnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika melihatnya memasang wajah seperti itu, aku juga tidak sudi mengajak preman itu.

Kami jadi berhenti berdebat. Kenapa dia ingin kak Izuna ikut? Aku sudah memberinya banyak peringatan, apa dia lupa lagi? Mungkin aku harus mengucapkannya setiap hari agar dia terus mengingatnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dan hati-hati di jalan." Ucap kakak dan tampak senang.

Menyebalkan.

"Kita akan membeli perlengkapan untukmu, Sakura." Ucap kak Izuna.

Apa-apaan itu? Apa kau sedang berusaha sok dekat dengan Sakura-ku? Dia tidak akan peduli padamu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku yang akan memilihkannya untukmu." Ucapku. "Dan kau diam saja." Ucapku dan menatap kesal pada Izuna.

"Aku akan membantumu memilih, serahkan pada kakakmu ini juga, Sasuke." Ucapnya dan memasang wajah puas itu, aku tahu kau jauh lebih tua, tapi tetap saja aku tidak peduli akan umur kita ini!

Setelah tiba di sebuah supermarket terbesar dan terlengkap, menarik sebuah troli dan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang area perlengkapan anak-anak. Apa yang di perlukan Sakura?

"Psst.. Sasuke." Bisik kak Izuna padaku, dia sangat mengganggu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja!

"Apa?" Tanyaku, malas.

"Apa Sakura, sudah menggunakan itu?" Bisiknya lagi dan menunjuk area bra.

Rasanya kepalaku akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memakainya! Lihat sendiri! Dasar kakak bodoh!" Kesalku.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras berbicara? Aku hanya sedang bertanya!" Balasnya, dia pun menjadi kesal.

Ah sial! Kak Izuna ikut adalah sebuah bencana, dia bahkan memikirkan hal bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun sudah memakai bra, dasar bodoh! Idiot! Apa dia tidak melihat tubuh gadis kecil itu! Jadi bikin malu saja.

Beberapa orang menatap ke arah kami, ini bukan waktunya ribut, menghentikan pertengkaran konyol ini. Menatap Sakura, aku tidak sadar sejak tadi dia sudah mengambil beberapa barang.

"Wah, Sakura sudah pintar untuk memilih barang." Ucap kak Izuna, berhenti memuji setelah mengatakan hal jorok padaku.

"Aku memilih barang yang biasa ibu belikan." Ucapnya.

Aku dan Izuna jadi terdiam, kami bahkan saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tenang, dia masih mengingat kedua orang tuanya, mungkin perlu waktu baginya untuk terbiasa tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

"Mulai sekarang, pilihlah apapun yang kau suka." Ucap kak Izuna.

Setidaknya dia mengubah sedikit suasana suram tadi.

"Apa itu boleh?" Tanya Sakura, tatapannya terlihat ragu.

"Hn, ambil apa saja yang kau suka." Ucapku.

Dia jadi semakin ceria dan berlari di beberapa rak, mengambil berbagai produk mandi yang di sukainya, dia suka akan gambar lucu di setiap kemasan produk itu.

Sebuah pesan dari kakak, dia memintaku membeli bumbu dapur, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang bumbu dapur, menghampiri kak Izuna dan memperlihatkan pesan dari kakak.

"Ha? Apa ini? Apa ini bahasa planet lain?" Ucapnya dan aku sangat ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Ini bumbu dapur, bagaimana kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu bumbu dapur." Ucapku, kak Izuna sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Coba cari saja, pasti mereka menuliskan namanya di setiap bumbu." Ucap kak Izuna.

Bertanya pada seorang pegawai dimana area bumbu, pegawai wanita itu terdiam dan mematung.

"Para pangeran." Gumamnya.

"Nona, apa kau sedang koslet? Kami sedang bertanya." Tegur Izuna.

"Di-di sebelah sana." Ucapnya.

Menatap seluruh area ini, berbagai bau ada disini dan begitu banyak jenis bumbu.

"Jahe?" Menatap satu-persatu pesan kakak.

Kak Izuna mengatakan jika hanya perlu melihat namanya saja. Menatap seluruh area ini dan isinya jahe, jahe apa? Jahe merah? Jahe putih? Jahe biasa? jahe emprit? jahe gajah? Kenapa ada begitu banyak jahe? Aku harus membeli yang mana? Ini sungguh menyusahkan.

"Ambil saja satu, tetap saja mereka satu keluarga." Ucap kak Izuna, dia pun tidak pusing untuk semua nama benda itu.

Mengambil jahe merah dan sebuah tangan kecil menghalangiku. "Ambil yang itu." Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk jahe biasa.

"Apa benar kakak ingin jahe ini?" Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Sakura lebih tahu dari kau." Ejek Izuna.

"Lalu siapa yang asal memberi saran padahal dia jauh lebih bodoh." Sindirku.

"Apa? Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?" Kesal Izuna.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berani padamu?" Ucapku, aku jadi merasa terpancing dan semakin kesal padanya.

"Jangan bertengkar!" Teriak Sakura.

Berhenti dengan aksi bodoh kami, wajah Sakura bahkan terlihat sedih dan akhirnya dia menangis.

"Maaf, kami tidak akan melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sasuke." Ucap kak Izuna. Masih mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuat masalah." Kesalku.

"Kau yang terlalu keras kepala!" Kesalnya.

Kami jadi adu ribut lagi dan di tambah Sakura yang menangis.

Seorang petugas keamanan datang dan ingin menangkap kami.

"Kalian pria-pria yang tidak tahu malu, bagaimana kalian ingin melakukan hal buruk pada seorang gadis kecil." Ucap petugas itu dan dia salah paham.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun!" Ucapku dan Izuna.

"Ya, jelaskan semua di kantor polisi." Ucap petugas itu dan dia tidak mau tahu apapun.

"Kami adalah kakaknya!" Ucapku.

Apa-apaan ini? Kami bahkan di tuduh yang tidak-tidak, menatap sekeliling dan kami menjadi tontonan, Sakura masih terisak, aku harap dia segera mengatakan kebenarannya, jika tidak, kakak akan datang ke kantor polisi dan menertawai kami.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update. karena kesalahaan memulai =w= seharusnya tulis umur dulu yaa. wkwkwk. *maaf*

jadi author udah cantumkan umur mereka di atas, jadi mereka cuma beda 17 tahun yaa apa ini sudah termasuk dalam kalangan orang-orang pedofilia? sebenarnya ini hanya sebagai chapter pembuka, kedepannya ketika Sakura sudah belasan tahun dan Sasuke memasuki umur dengan angka 30an, apa itu juga termasuk pedofilia? author kayak kurang paham tentang ini, makanya kurang percaya diri mau update kisah semacam ini, tapi mungkin yang di maksudkan pedofilia orang dengan umur30-40an dan korban masih 4 atau 5 tahun, yaa perkiraan author. (pengetahuan sampe sini)

tapi, tapi, itu bukan inti cerita ini, bukan menjeremus kesana.

jadi, author membuat banyak peringatan di atas agar di pahami =w=. nanti salah buat cerita di hujat lagi. :D :D :D bukannya menghibur malah nambah masalah, :D :D

semoga menikmati alur pelan ini.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 3 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura." Panggilku, lembut. Gadis itu berhenti menangis dan menatapku, dia berlari ke arahku dan aku bisa menggodongnya. "Ini salah paham, pak, kami bertengkar dan membuatnya menangis." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak percaya pada kalian." Ngotot petugas itu.

"Kami sudah katakan padamu, jika kami adalah saudaranya, tanyakan saja pada adik kami." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Lepaskan dia dan biar aku bertanya padanya." Ucap pak petugas itu lagi, tapi Sakura memeluk erat.

"Sakura, katakan pada pak petugas ini." Ucapku.

Gadis kecil itu akhirnya berbalik, wajahnya jadi basah, mengusap pelan wajah itu.

"Me-mereka adalah kakak-kakakku." Ucap Sakura dan kembali memelukku, dia masih terisak.

"Baik, aku percaya, jika saja kalian membuat keributan lagi, aku akan menahan kalian berdua." Ancam petugas itu.

Menatap kak Izuna dan dia membalas tatapanku dengan sangat kesal, kau yang membuatku hampir di permalukan! Aku bukan orang seperti yang di cap petugas itu!

Belanja hari ini sangat melelahkan, semua gara-gara kak Izuna, jika saja dia tidak ikut, semua akan baik-baik saja, pada akhirnya aku memperlihatkan semua isi pesan kakak pada Sakura, gadis kecil itu tidak turun dari gendonganku dan menunjuk semua benda yang di minta kakak.

Aku tidak percaya jika di umurnya yang masih sangat muda ini dia bisa tahu segala nama bumbu-bumbu itu, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya pada kakak, tapi si kak Izuna ember.

"Sakura yang membantu kami." Ucapnya, dasar ember!

"Benarkah? Hari ini aku akan memasak makanan khusus untuk Sakura." Ucap kakak.

"Aku akan memakannya!" Ucap semangat Sakura. Gadis kecil yang terlalu bersemangat dan kami sudah membuatnya menangis di supermarket, hal itu tidak boleh terulang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayah dan ibu sudah mengurus segala hal untuk sekolah Sakura, gadis ini akan masuk ke sekolah dasar, aku yang akan mengurusnya, dari membangunkannya, menyiapkan segala keperluannya, dia termasuk gadis yang mandiri, aku tidak perlu memandikannya, dia sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri, menyisir rambutnya mulai panjang, wajahnya sangat bersih dan putih, dia akan terus terawat seperti ini.

Sarapan akan selalu di siapkan kakak, tidak lupa bekal untuknya, sebuah tangan ingin mengusap puncuk kepalanya, menepis kasar tangan kak Izuna.

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku! Aku juga kakaknya!" Protes kak Izuna.

Aku tidak perlu meladeninya, Sakura akan sedih jika melihat kami bertengkar.

"Hey, pak kepala direktur, bisakah kau memberikan tugas yang banyak untuk Sasuke? Aku ingin dia sangat-sangat sibuk sampai menyerah untuk mengurus Sakura." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Kau ada-ada saja." Ucap kakak dan tertawa.

"Aku juga bisa merawat Sakura." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya, aku termasuk pegawai terbaik di kantor." Ucapku dan menyombongkan diri, itu benar, aku melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan baik.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Sakura katakan sesuatu, apa kau tidak peduli padaku?" Ucapnya dan merengek seperti anak kecil di hadapan Sakura.

"Aku peduli pada kakak, aku peduli pada Sasuke dan juga Niichan." Ucapnya, tersenyum.

"Aku pikir kau tidak peduli padaku lagi, katakan pada Sasuke untuk membiarkan aku dekat denganmu." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Jangan meminta hal aneh pada Sakura." Kesalku.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan adikku, apa itu salah?"

"Ya itu salah! Menjauh darinya!" Ucap kesal kak Izuna.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya hari ini Niichan." Ucap Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyebalkan! Setiap hari meladeni pria idiot itu! Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali untuk menjauh dari Sakura! Sakura hanya milikku!

Mulai melajukan mobilku dan mengantar Sakura ke sekolah, aku yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk Sakura.

"Kalian bertengkar terus? Apa tidak membosankan?" Ucap Sakura, dia jadi mulai mengerti keadaan sekitarnya.

"Bosan, sangat bosan, tapi kak Izuna tidak mau berhenti."

"Aku tidak masalah dekat dengan kakak." Ucapnya.

"Itu tidak boleh, berapa kali aku katakan padamu, Sakura." Ucapku.

"Niichan dan kakak sangat baik."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau yang tidak boleh dekat pada mereka." Ucapku.

Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapanku dan terdiam, dia mulai memikirkan apapun sekarang, aku jadi harus semakin menekankan segalanya padanya.

Menepihkan mobilku, kami sudah sampai, membuka sabuk pengaman gadis itu dan sebuah kecupan manis darinya di pipiku, itu adalah perintahku, aku yang memintanya untuk berterima kasih dengan sebuah kecupan, tidak dengan ucapan 'terima kasih', ini masih hal aman, aku tidak melakukan hal berlebihan terhadapnya.

"Jangan lupa akan pesan-pesanku." Ucapku, sebelum dia turun.

"Jangan berlarian, jangan di sentuh murid laki-laki dan belajar yang baik. Aku ingat semuanya." Ucapnya.

"Jenius, aku senang kau menghapal itu semua." Ucapku dan sekali lagi aku sangat bangga pada diriku yang berhasil mengajarinya.

Gadis itu sudah turun dan sebuah lambaian ceria darinya, dia terlihat bersemangat setiap ke sekolah. Kau harus menjadi gadis yang cerdas juga dan kelak menjadi pendampingku yang sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ya umurnya cukup amat sangat jauh, makanya ini mikir-mikir mau buat cerita kek gini, author bosan dia alur yang itu-itu saja. =w= pokoknya semoga menghubur deh, dan fic ini akan cukup bikin ngakak, ya begitu lah..

see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 4 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov. **

Belajar dari pengalaman buruk, tidak, itu bukan pengalaman buruk, itu adalah hal konyol yang pernah aku alami, sekarang aku sedang bersama Sakura di supermarket, kami akan membeli beberapa barang termasuk barang-barang titipan kakak, aku mengunci kak Izuna agar dia tidak ikut bersama kami dan membuat masalah.

Sakura berhenti dan mematung di rak permen, coklat, dan semua makanan manis, aku benci rak ini, aku selalu menghindarinya.

"Tidak ada cemilan manis, itu akan merusak gigimu." Tegasku.

Gadis kecil itu berbalik dan memasang wajah memohonnya, kenapa dia selalu saja melakukan itu jika menginginkan sesuatu? Apa dia tahu jika aku sulit menahannya?

"Tidak." Tegasku, lagi.

matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, apa dia akan menangis dan merengek padaku? Aku tidak suka dengan sikap anak kecil seperti ini.

Aku menyerah, aku tidak ingin dia menangis.

"Baik, hanya satu, pilih satu saja." Ucapku.

Dia jadi ceria begitu saja setelah mendapat ijin dariku.

**Bugght.**

Menatap kesal ke arah beberapa wanita yang menabrak troliku, apa-apaan mereka? Jalanan di lorong ini begitu luas, kenapa sampai menabrak troliku?

"Apa kalian tidak bisa minggir?" Ucapku, aku benar-benar kesal.

"Oh, maafkan kami, kami tidak sengaja." Ucap mereka dan nyengir tidak jelas, segeralah pergi dari hadapanku.

"Kami tertarik padamu, apa kau bisa memberi nomer ponselmu pada kami?" Tanya mereka dan ini membuatku semakin muak.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

Gadis kecil itu berlari dan aku langsung menggendongnya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah punya pasangan, enyalahkan kalian semua." Tegasku. Kalian bisa melihat pasanganku ini, cantiknya bahkan lebih natural.

"Maaf-maaf."

Akhirnya mereka pergi, tapi dengan ucapan yang lebih salah paham lagi.

"Dia sudah punya anak ternyata."

Sakura bukan anakku! Dialah pasanganku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Sakura tidak mau bangun dan terus bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya, dia tidak boleh menjadi gadis yang malas, ada apa dengannya? Menarik paksa selimut itu menjauh darinya, gadis ini merintih kesakitan dan terus memegang pipi kanannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanyaku, aku cukup khawatir, dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa? Tanganku tidak juga lepas dari pipinya.

"Apa kau sakit gigi?" Tanyaku.

Gadis itu terdiam, bahkan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan marah, jadi katakan saja." Ucapku, walaupun aku terus bersamanya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut padaku, aku hanya mengucapkan banyak hal dan kadang membuatnya takut padaku.

"Aku makan banyak coklat dan permen manis, maaf Sasuke, aku tidak mendengarkanmu." Ucapnya.

Aku sudah menegurnya untuk menjauhi makanan manis, tapi dia tetap saja memakannya, apa karena dia anak-anak jadi lebih sulit untuk menyuruhnya mengikuti ucapanku? Tapi selama ini dia sering melakukannya.

"Dari mana kau dapat semua coklat dan permen itu?" Tanyaku, tidak mungkin dia mendapat semua makanan manis itu begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mau kakak dan Sasuke bertengkar." Ucapnya.

Dia menyebutkan 'kakak', siapa lagi pria bodoh yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Menghela napas, aku akan memberinya pembalasan, tapi di saat seperti ini, Sakura perlu mendapat perawatan terlebih dahulu.

"Kita ke dokter gigi." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit!" Ucapnya dan panik.

"Tidak, kita hanya akan ke klinik." Ucapku.

Sejenak ucapan rumah sakit membuatnyat terlihat tidak senang, apa lagi-lagi dia mengingat kedua orang tuanya? Ya ini sulit, tapi dia harus berusaha melupakan segalanya secara perlahan-lahan.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar, ini masih cukup pagi, mungkin kami bisa menunggu untuk sementara waktu.

"Kalian sudah bangun? Mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya kakak padaku.

"Seseorang yang idiot memberikan Sakura banyak coklat dan permen, sekarang giginya menjadi sakit, bagaimana dia terus berusaha keras untuk ikut merawat Sakura? Dia sama sekali tidak becus untuk mengurus Sakura." Ucapku.

Kak Izuna belum terlihat, apa dia masih tidur? Biarkan saja, aku akan semakin kesal jika melihatnya.

"Pantas saja dia membeli banyak permen dan coklat di minimarket." Ucap kakak.

Aku semakin ingin menghajarnya.

"Kakak tidak salah, kemarin dia mendengarkanku, aku mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak mengijinkanku memakan banyak makanan manis. Kakak lalu berjanji padaku akan membelikan yang banyak." Ucap Sakura.

Lagi-lagi gadis kecil ini tidak bisa menahan diri, bagaimana jika kak Izuna yang merawatnya, dia akan semakin menjadi gadis yang kacau dan buruk.

"Kami akan ke klinik dokter gigi." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, semoga cepat sembuh Sakura." Ucap kak Itachi padanya.

Dia pun mengangguk senang setelahnya merintih kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Klinik Dokter gigi ]**

"Aku takut." Ucapnya dan hampir menangis.

Kami menjadi antrian ke 3, kami datang cukup cepat jadi tidak terlalu menunggu, tapi setiap melihat anak yang keluar dari ruangan periksa itu, beberapa anak terlihat menangis dan semakin membuat Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, dokter itu adalah temanku, dia sangat baik, jadi tenang saja." Ucapku. Berusaha membuatnya tetap tenang.

"Nomer antrian 3, atas nama Uchiha Sakura." Panggil seorang suster.

Aku harus memaksa Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduk kami, dia terlihat sangat takut dan tangannya mencengkram kuat kaosku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan bersamamu di dalam." Ucapku.

Sebuah anggukan kecil darinya, walaupun dia berjalan masuk dengan tenang, tetap saja, wajah kecil itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Oh, Sasuke, apa kabarmu?" Ucap Kabuto, dokter Kabuto. Dia melihat ke arah Sakura. "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau punya anak? Tapi dia sangat besar, kapan kau menikah?" Tambahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan Sakura bukan anakku, apa kau tidak melihat namanya?" Ucapku, lagi-lagi ada yang salah paham.

"Aku pikir karena dia menggunakan marga yang sama, jadi dia adalah anakmu."

"Ayah dan ibuku mengangkatnya menjadi anak mereka." Ucapku dan menceritakan sedikit hal yang terjadi.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Sakura paman akan membuat gigimu tidak sakit lagi, mau ikut bersama paman? Duduklah dengan tenang disini." Ucap Kabuto.

Sakura masih terlihat takut, dia mulai duduk nyaman dan di periksa terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya giginya harus di cabut dan dia hanya termenung dengan kapas pada pipi kanannya.

"Aku tidak akan nakal dan makan makanan manis lagi." Janjinya padaku.

Aku senang mendengarnya.

Mencari Izuna dan tentu saja aku tidak akan segan memukul perutnya, kami jadi bertengkar hebat lagi dan kakak akan memisahkan kami. Dia tidak pernah mendengar ucapanku! Jauhi Sakura!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update! *heboh-heboh*

tapi di karena author belum bisa update fic TBC yang lain. *maaf* (sapa suruh buat banyak-banyak fic abis itu sakit kepala gara-gara mikir lanjutannya* :D

jadi author hanya bisa update yang ini saja dulu, makanya di tambah dua chapter. *maaf lagi*

jadi yang sedang menunggu kelanjutkan fic yang lain, harap bersabar ya. pokoknya auhthor anti dengan fic menggantung, semuanya akan tamat pada waktunya. *apaan sih* XD

hari senin yang padat, sibuk, dan ramai. selamat beraktifitas.

.

Next!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 5 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[ 6 tahun kemudian.]**

**Driiinggg…..! Driiingggg…!**

Bunyi alarm yang cukup bising, gadis berambut _softpink _sebokong ini menggeliat pelan, membuka matanya dan yang akan di lihatnya setiap pagi adalah wajah salah satu saudara angkatnya, dia akhirnya mengerti keadaannya sekarang, kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, dia menjadi satu-satu yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, pasangan Uchiha mengadopsinya menjadi anak angkat mereka.

"Kau tidak bergegas?" Ucap salah satu kakak angkatnya itu, sejak dulu gadis ini tidak pernah memanggilnya 'kakak', dia akan selalu memanggil namanya dan mereka tidur bersama.

Bukan dalam artian lain, saat mulai sekolah, Sakura takut tidur sendirian, semua kakak-kakak angkatnya menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya tidur bersama, tapi hal itu di larang oleh Sasuke, dia tidak boleh tidur dengan pria manapun selain dia, pada akhirnya Sakura tidur di ranjang yang sama dan berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mengantuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh malas, pagi ini kau harus berangkat ke sekolah dan ingat, jauhi dapur, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyentuh apapun di dapur." Ucap Sasuke, akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap gadis yang mulai tumbuh itu, rambutnya semakin panjang dan Sasuke melarangnya memotongnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan Niichan." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas bangun, lengan yang raping itu di tarik oleh Sasuke, dia juga tidak ingin Sakura masuk ke kamar kakak Tertuanya itu.

"Mandi dan bersiap, biar aku yang membangunkan kakak." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melakukan apapun perintah Sasuke, sejak dulu dia terus mendengar Sasuke, pemuda yang 17 tahun lebih tua darinya, selama ini yang mengurusnya hanya Sasuke, pemuda itu pun melarang kakak-kakaknya untuk ikut campur mengurus Sakura, menurutnya mereka hanya perlu mengurus perusahaan, bekerja, dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat berjalan malas ke arah kamar kakak tertuanya, rumah dengan tiga lantai ini cukup luas dan mereka memiliki kamar mereka masing-masing, berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang tak di kunci, Sasuke tahu kebiasaan kakak tertuanya yang bahkan hanya tertidur menggunakan celana pendek ketat, dia tidak ingin Sakura melihat hal tidak senonoh ini.

"Bangun, jangan lupa untuk membuat sarapan dan bekal Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi terbangun dan menatap saudaranya yang terlihat malas menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke, dimana _angel _kecilku?" Ucap Itachi.

"Cepat masak, jika tidak, Sakura akan kelaparan, apa kau mau dia kelaparan?"

"Iya-iya, kau jadi lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya, ah jangan lupa bangunkan Izuna, dia ada rapat pagi hari ini." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn."

Sasuke harus kembali berjalan turun di lantai dua, di sana ada kamar Izuna, membuka pintunya, namun pintu itu terkunci.

**Tok tok tok**

"Izuna, bangun, kau ada rapat pagi!" Teriak Sasuke dari luar.

**Ceklek.**

Pintu itu akhirnya di buka, tapi bukan Izuna yang keluar, melainkan seorang wanita yang sedang mengenakan baju kaos Izuna, dia seperti tidak memakai apapun di dalam.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap kesal pada wanita itu dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada.

"A-aku hanya mengantar Izuna, tapi dia tidak membiarkanku pulang." Ucap wanita itu, dia pun sedikit takut akan sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah ramah padanya.

Sasuke mengabaikan wanita itu, mendorongnya menjauh dari pintu dan mencari Izuna, pria itu bahkan hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya.

"Bangun, bagaimana bisa kau membawa pacarmu dan tidur bersama, aku sudah katakan tidak ada yang boleh membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah." Kesal Sasuke, bahkan tidak peduli dengan menginjak wajah pria yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

"Ayo minum lagi." Ngigau Izuna.

"Bangun sekarang juga, mandi dan bersihkan bau alhokol di tubuhmu." Kesal Sasuke. Menatap wanita itu yang hanya mematung. "Aku beri kau waktu 5 menit, jika kau tidak segera keluar dari rumah ini, aku akan memanggil polisi untukmu." Tegas Sasuke.

"A-apa! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku?" Ucap wanita itu, dia bahkan tidak menerima ucapan Sasuke.

"Waktumu sedang berjalan nona, aku tidak peduli kau pacarnya atau apapun, di dalam rumah ini ada aturannya. Bergegaslah sebelum aku membawa polisi agar menyeretmu keluar." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Pagi hari membuatnya sedikit lelah hanya untuk membangunkan kedua kakaknya itu, namun rasa lelahnya berkurang setelah melihat gadis yang telah memakai seragamnya itu, rambutnya masih setengah basah.

"Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu." Ucap Sasuke, mengambail sebuah _hairdry _dan meminta gadis itu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Aku melihat kakak membawa pacarnya." Ucap Sakura, dia akan memanggil 'kakak' untuk Izuna dan memanggil 'Niichan' untuk Itachi.

"Jangan perhatikan apapun, anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihat wanita itu."

"Kenapa? Kak Naori itu sangat cantik." Ucap Sakura, lagi. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat menceritakan wanita itu.

"Tidak, hanya kau yang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan sempurna." Ucap Sasuke, selesai dengan apa yang di lakukannya, rambut Sakura sangat panjang dan lurus, menatap wajah gadis itu di pantulan cermin, umurnya masih belia, wajahnya pun terlihat sangat natural, mulus dan tidak ada sedikit pun masalah di wajahnya.

"Kau selalu memujiku." Ucap Sakura dan tersipu malu.

"Jangan pernah membandingkan wajahmu dengan wajah wanita lain yang sudah tidak alami lagi, mereka menggunakan topeng yang tebal untuk menutupi segala keburukan di wajah mereka." Ucap Sasuke dan gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Sudahlah, sampaikan padaku jika Izuna kembali membawa wanita itu."

Sasuke akan bersiap dan mengantar gadisnya, Sakura tidak boleh turun sendirian, itu perintah Sasuke, pemuda ini tidak ingin ada yang menyentuh Sakura di saat dia tidak bersamanya.

Setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

maaf dikit,

see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 6 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini di meja makan yang cukup ramai hanya karena kedua Uchiha itu.

"Kau mengusir pacarku? Dia sampai menangis-nangis saat pulang." Marah Izuna.

"Aku tidak mengusirnya, kau saja yang tidak memikirkan peraturan di rumah ini."

"Dia sudah menolongku untuk pulang."

"Itu bukan sebuah pertolongan, lain kali jangan membawanya lagi."

"Kau-"

"-Kakak, Sasuke jangan bertengkar." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sedih.

"Dengarkan ucapan Sakura, bagaimana bisa kalian bertengkar di hadapannya." Tegur Itachi.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya tidak terima Sasuke mengusir pacarku, Naori bukan orang asing." ucap Izuna.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, kau tidak boleh terlambat." Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan Izuna yang tetap kesal padanya.

Sakura harus bergegas dan mereka pun berangkat bersama.

"Kau lihat itu? Bagaimana dia bersikap buruk pada Naori?" Ucap Izuna.

"Aku pikir kau tidak seharusnya membawa Naori bahkan dengan keadaanmu yang tengah mabuk parah, Sakura melihat kalian, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Sakura melihat hal yang tidak baik di saat umurnya masih sangat muda." Ucap Itachi, sedikit menasehati Izuna.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memperlihatkan hal buruk pada Sakura, tapi kau tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah keterlaluan? Dia bahkan membiarkan Sakura tidur bersamanya, seharusnya Sasuke sadar jika Sakura itu adalah adik kita, mereka tidak boleh tidur bersama!"

"Sakura seakan masih takut saat tidur sendirian, sudahlah, jangan mempermasalahkannya, selama ini Sasuke yang rajin merawat Sakura, lihatlah dia bahkan melarang Sakura melakukan pekerjaan apapun, dia di perlakukan seperti porselin yang kapan saja mudah jatuh dan pecah."

"Aku tidak peduli, dia hanya tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Naori, dia bahkan mengancam Naori dengan polisi. Lalu Sasuke itu aneh, dia terus mencap Sakura sebagai miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya dan mengatakan jika Sakura akan di perlukannya khusus hingga dia dewasa, dasar konyol, apa itu yang nama _brother-con_? Dia sangat over pada Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke, dia telah merawatnya selama ini, aku juga akhir-akhir sangat sibuk, pekerjaan sangat menumpuk."

"Aku tetap tidak peduli!"

"Jangan bertengkar lagi, Sakura akan terlihat sedih melihat kalian, jangan lupa rapat pagimu."

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tengah terparkir, Sasuke memeriksa apapun di dalam tas Sakura sebelum gadis itu keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak melupakan apapun?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku sudah membawa segalanya."

"Aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ucap Sakura, bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan sebuah kecupan di pipi pria itu.

"Hn, jangan lupa semua pesanku." Tegas Sasuke.

"Akan aku ingat." Ucap Sakura dan keluar dari mobil.

Kembali sebuah lambai tangan dari gadis ini, Sasuke masih terus menatapnya hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah.

Dia berpesan pada Sakura agar tidak boleh ada murid laki-laki yang menyentuhnya, baik itu di sengaja mau pun tak di sengaja, selama di sekolah Sasuke tidak bisa mengawasi gadis itu, dia terus-terusan khawatir berlebihan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Perusahaan Uchiha ]**

Semua hal ini tangani dengan baik oleh seluruh anak-anak Uchiha Fugaku. Gedung kantor yang terlihat besar dan memiliki 50 lantai ini cukup mencolok di tengah kota yang ramai, keadaan di dalam pun akan sangat sibuk dengan para pekerja, mereka di tegaskan untuk displin dalam bekerja.

Posisi kepala direktur utama di pegang oleh Uchiha Itachi, pria berwajah tegas dan tampan ini menjadi kepala di perusahaan besar ini, umurnya sudah menginjak 38 tahun, tapi tak ada satupun wanita yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, dia sangat sibuk untuk bekerja hingga tak sempat melirik wanita manapun, meskipun begitu wajahnya tetap terlihat awet muda.

Posisi wakil direktur di pegang oleh Uchiha Izuna, pria yang telah berusia 31 tahun ini juga sangat loyal akan pekerjaan, tapi dia telah memiliki pasangannya, mereka telah cukup lama pacaran dan belum ada niat untuk Izuna menikahi pacarnya, dia masih memikirkan untuk membantu Itachi menjalankan perusahaan dan pacarnya cukup sabar menanti hubungan resmi mereka.

Sementara posisi bagian keuangan di pegang oleh Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, berusia 29 tahun, Itachi tidak bisa mempercayai orang luar untuk memegang hal penting itu, bagian keuangan adalah salah satu bagian yang sangat di perhatikan, Sasuke sangat pandai di bagian itu dan semua pemasukan maupun pengeluarkan akan di sampaikan secara jelas.

Ketiga saudara Uchiha ini sangat tegas dan displin saat berada di gedung perusahaan mereka, mereka cukup di kagumi akan pencampaian dan kesuksesan mereka, tak hanya itu, wajahnya mereka sangat-sangat menonjol, para pegawai wanita hampir tak bosan untuk menatap wajah ketiga pria Uchiha itu. Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya tengah berada di luar negeri dan mengurus perusahaan besar mereka lainnya dan menetap disana, mereka akan jarang pulang dan ketiga pria ini memahami keadaan disana

Lain halnya saat mereka berada di rumah.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan aku mengajak Sakura keluar? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengajaknya!" Kesal Izuna.

Hari ini pertengkaran lain di mulai, semua karena Sasuke yang terlalu menjaga Sakura bahkan tidak membiarkan kedua kakaknya itu bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau bisa membiarkannya pergi sebentar saja, lagi pula Izuna yang mengajaknya, bukan orang lain." Tegur Itachi.

"Tidak boleh, Sakura tidak boleh keluar atau kemana pun, apalagi dengan _playboy_ seperti dia." Ucap Sasuke, selalu memasang wajah tenangnya, meskipun sekarang dia sangat-sangat kesal akan paksaan Izuna.

"Siapa yang _playboy_! pacarku hanya satu seumur hidupku!" Izuna semakin kesal, dia di cap sembarangan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat bingung dan hanya menatap mereka, mereka akan selalu seperti itu saat di rumah.

"Sakura, katakan sesuatu pada kakak anehmu itu, apa kau tidak merasa di kekan selama ini? Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai." Ucap Izuna dan menatap gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Katakan jika kau mau ikut bersamaku. Kita akan keluar sebentar dan jalan-jalan." Ucap Izuna.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah Sasuke yang hanya terlihat tenang, menatap ke arah Itachi yang mengangguk pelan, seperti memberinya kode, dia bisa melakukan apa yang ingin di lakukannya.

"Aku ada ulangan besok, aku harus belajar." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa benar itu?" Ucap Izuna dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa Sasuke yang mengancamu? Katakan saja, kita ini keluarga, aku juga kakakmu, aku juga berhak atasmu, Sakura." Lanjut Izuna.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu pada Sakura, kau yang membuatnya takut, cara bicaramu terlalu kasar, belajarlah berbicara lebih baik sebelum berbicara pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari ruangan itu dan memanggil Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu pamit pada kedua kakak tertuanya dan mengekor pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Sakura bersikap seperti itu, kau tidak merasa aneh? Apa Sasuke mencuci otaknya hingga dia begitu patuh padanya?"

"Mungkin ini semacam kedekatan, ya selama kita sibuk, Sakura sudah menempel pada Sasuke, dia mungkin jadi lebih nyaman bersama Sasuke. Coba dengarkan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi, kau harus berbicara lebih baik pada Sakura, hanya sebagai saran, mungkin Sakura akan mendengarkanmu."

"Aku akan mencobanya dan mendapatkan Sakura. Lihat saja kau Sasuke!" Teriak kesal Izuna.

"Ya lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan, tapi jangan sampai memaksa Sakura." Ucap Itachi, setiap hari mereka akan selalu berdebat, Itachi sendiri juga merasa cukup iri akan Sakura yang hanya dekat pada Sasuke, sebagai kakak Tertua dia pun memiliki hak, tapi dengan membuat makanan untuk Sakura, sudah menjadi hal terbaik untuknya., hanya Itachi yang bisa memasak di rumah dan semua pola makan Sakura akan di perhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

author masih belum bisa update yang lainnya. *maaf*

oh ya, ah ada kabar yang kurang mengenak, virus corona sudah mulai masuk ke indonesia, author hanya berharap untuk lebih menyikapi semua berita dengan baik dan tidak asal mendengar berita hoax, apalagi menyikapinya dengan secara berlebihan, =w= terus, rajinlah menjaga diri, seperti rajin cuci tangan, dan mungkin menggunakan masker saat keluar rumah mulai di perlukan, dan semoga semua tetap sehat selalu.

.

.

see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 7 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya.

Sakura merasa tak nyaman saat tidur, perutnya terasa sangat sakit, bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur nyenyak, dia sangat ingin membangunkan kakaknya itu, perutnya semakin tidak bersahabat, dia pun tak tega untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

Membuka selimutnya dan melihat darah di atas _bed-cover_, mencari asal darah itu, Sakura melihat darahnya itu keluar dari celananya.

"Sasukee! Bangun! Hikss…" Teriak panik Sakura, dia berusaha membangunkan Sasuke tanpa bergerak dan terus duduk seperti itu, matanya mulai basah, dia terus menangis.

Sasuke terbangun, menatap bingung ke arah Sakura yang terus menangis, mengikuti arah yang Sakura tunjuk, disana ada cukup banyak darah tepat di bawah Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menenangkan Sakura, dia pun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-aku tidak tahu, hiks, perutku sakit sekali, darahnya semakin keluar." Ucap Sakura, dia terus menangis.

Sasuke mulai terlihat panik, dia tidak tahu apapun, segera membawa Sakura ke dalam kamar mandi, memintanya menunggu, sementara Sasuke segera membangunkan Itachi.

"Kakak! Cepat bangun, Sakura, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi, berusaha sadar, dia sangat mengantuk, pekerjaan yang banyak cukup membuatnya sibuk dan jarang beristirahat.

"Sakura berdarah, tiba-tiba saja itu, pokoknya dia menangis dan terlihat kesakitan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa!" Ucap Itachi, akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau melakukan apa pada Sakura! Kenapa kau menodai adik kita! Ha!" Marah Itachi, bahkan meremas kaos adiknya itu.

"Bukan seperti itu! Kakak salah paham! Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu pada Sakura! Cepat lihat dia, aku membiarkannya di kamar mandi."

"Bangunkan Izuna, aku akan melihatnya." Ucap Itachi dan bergegas.

Sama seperti Itachi, Sasuke mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan membuat Izuna salah paham, Izuna hampir meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan jika aku tidak melakukan apapun! Darahnya keluar begitu saja!" Teriak Sasuke, kesal.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menatap bingung ke arah Sakura yang terus menangis, darah itu merembes di tempat duduk _closed, _gadis itu terus menahan sakit di perutnya dan sesekali terisak.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu." Ucap Izuna dan Sasuke hanya menatap pasrah, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini, tidak ada gunanya juga melawan Izuna, selama ini Sasuke merasa jika dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik pada Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar, kita harus menghubungi ibu." Ucap Itachi.

Beberapa nada tunggu dan akhirnya Mikoto mengangkat ponselnya.

"Maaf ibu, aku sedikit mengganggumu, ada hal gawat yang terjadi pada Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"_Ada apa Itachi? Apa yang terjadi?" _Ucap Mikoto dan terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, ibu bicaralah pada Sakura." Ucap Itachi dan memberi ponsel itu pada Sakura setelah di _loudspeaker_, mereka pun ingin mendengarnya.

"_Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"_ Tanya Mikoto, sementara ketiga pria itu mendengar serius ucapan ibunya.

"Ibu, perutku sakit sekali dan ada darah, darahnya keluar dari bawah celana, apa aku akan mati?" Ucap Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan gadis itu, ketiga pria ini semakin panik dan tidak tenang.

"Begitu yaa, tenanglah sayang, itu adalah hal wajar, maafkan ibu, ibu tidak bersamamu saat kau mulai menjalani masa dewasamu. Lalu kakak-kakakmu hanya para pria yang tidak tahu apapun."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali terisak.

"Biarkan ibu bicara pada Izuna." Ucap Mikoto.

Izuna mulai berjongkok di samping Sakura, gadis itu mengarahkan ponsel itu ke arah Izuna.

"Cepat hubungi dan jemput Naori, hanya dia yang bisa membantu kalian." Ucap Mikoto.

"Baik, bu. Tapi seseorang seperti tidak suka jika Naori datang ke rumah." Ucap Izuna dan menatap Sasuke, mereka sempat berselisih.

"Ini darurat, aku akan membiarkannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Izuna bergegas mencari ponselnya dan akan segera menjemput Naori, sementara itu Itachi dan Sasuke akan menunggu, mereka mulai mengganti ranjang milik Sasuke, ranjang itu mungkin akan sulit di gunakan lagi, hanya bagian _bed-cover_ saja yang bisa mereka cuci.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Naori dan Izuna sudah tiba, Naori meminta ketiga pria itu menjauh dari kamar mandi, dia yang akan mengurus Sakura.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Tanya Sakura pada Naori.

Tawa kecil dari mulut wanita ini." Tidak, kau tidak akan mati, ini adalah hal wajar bagi kita para wanita, selamat untukmu, kau telah menjadi dewasa Sakura, aku akan mengajarimu, gunakan seperti ini, dan jangan lupa untuk menggantinya. Aku akan menyimpan yang lainnya di lemari." Jelas Naori, selesai membersih Sakura dan membantunya memakai pembalut, hari ini Sakura hanya mendapat datang bulan untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Sakura termasuk sakit perut yang di alaminya, dia pun meminta gadis ini untuk mengecek persediaannya, setiap bulan Sakura akan mengalami hal ini dan gadis itu mulai memahaminya.

Mereka selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, dia masih sangat khawatir.

"Sakura baik-baik saja, kalian sangat panik, dia hanya mendapat datang bulannya." Ucap Naori dan ketiga pria itu terlihat legah.

"Aku pikir Sasuke berusaha menodainya." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu, bersihkan otakmu dengan pikiran jorok seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Hari ini mereka tidak bisa tidur bersama, Sakura harus menempati kamarnya, tempat tidur Sasuke tidak bisa di gunakannya untuk sementara waktu. Tempat tidur Sakura tidak sebesar tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, kau akan terlambat besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau akan tidur dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di sofa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu sok drama seperti itu, kita tidur bersama." Ucap Itachi dan menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa tidur sendirian, Sakura?" Tanya Izuna.

"Aku- uhm, aku akan mencobanya, mungkin aku akan memanggil kalian jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, hanya berusaha untuk membuat kakak-kakaknya itu tenang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

disini ada humor receh, entah akan lucu atau kagak.

hari ini hanya update ini dan "Kagutsuchi" fic lain nanti yaa.

.

.

see you nex chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 8 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Sakura tidak bisa bangun, rasa sakit terus menjalar di perutnya, Sasuke telah bangun sejak tadi dan duduk di sisi ranjang gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kau ijin untuk hari ini." Ucap Sasuke, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Apa akan sesakit ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang Naori katakan padamu?"

"Katanya memang akan sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Tahanlan sedikit, apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya, dia hanya ingin berbaring dan meringkuk di ranjang.

"Aku akan menghubungi ibu lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar, dia akan mencari ponsel di kamar.

Kali ini Itachi yang masuk ke kamar Sakura, membawa sarapan roti sandwich double ham cheese dan segelas susu.

"Aku akan menaruh sarapanmu disini." Ucap Itachi, menaruh sarapan Sakura di meja samping ranjangnya. "Terima kasih Niichan."

"Aku akan bekerja, sebaiknya Sasuke libur saja hari ini dan menjagamu." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak, biarkan Sasuke bekerja, aku yang akan libur dan menjaga Sakura." Ucap Izuna, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan kakak." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak repot, apa kau hanya ingin Sasuke yang menjagamu? Apa aku tidak bisa menjagamu?" Ucap Izuna.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kalian pergilah bekerja. Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika aku kesulitan." Ucap Sakura.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mencoba dekat denganmu, ingat Sakura, kakakmu juga aku dan kak Itachi."

"Aku mengerti, kakak, terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku."

Sasuke telah kembali, dia melihat kamar Sakura yang ramai.

"Apa kalian tidak bekerja?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hari ini semuanya libur, ini perintah kepala direktur." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

"Merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap datar ke arah Itachi.

Menghampiri Sakura dan mengatakan apa yang ibu mereka sampaikan, Sakura hanya perlu menahan diri, jika semakin sakit, gadis itu harus meminum obat anti nyeri.

Seharian pun mereka menjaga Sakura dan kadang ada sedikit keributan antara Izuna dan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mereservasi sebuah restoran, ajaklah pacarmu untuk makan sesuatu yang enak, itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku padanya." Ucap Sasuke pada Izuna.

"Hanya itu? Kau lupa satu hal, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana dengan permintaan maaf? Kau sudah membuatnya menangis."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku hanya perlu berterima kasih padanya." Ucap Sasuke dan tidak peduli.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang? Sakura sedang berusaha untuk tidur." Tegur Itachi, dia pun cukup kesal akan sikap kekanak-kanakan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Izuna Pov. ]**

"Ada acara apa kau mengajakku ke restoran seperti ini? Bahkan sampai di reservasi, bukannya kau sibuk?" Ucap Naori.

Hari ini aku mengajaknya makan malam bersama, ini permintaan Sasuke, katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih tapi dia tidak sudi untuk meminta maaf, dasar adik yang durhaka.

"Ini keinginan Sasuke, ucapan terima kasih sudah membantu Sakura." Ucapku.

"Sungguh? A-apa ini tidak berlebihan? Ucapan terima kasih saja tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

Menatap Naori, kami sudah cukup lama memiliki hubungan, wanita berambut hitam sedikit gelomban dan tatapannya terlihat ramah. Pertemuan kami pun tidak begitu di sengaja dan pada akhirnya aku yang lebih tertarik padanya, selain sikapnya yang baik, dia terlihat seperti ibu.

"Dia memang selalu berlebihan, apapun di lakukan berlebihan." Ucapku. Aku juga tidak mengerti akan pola pikir adikku itu.

Dulunya dia menjadi anak yang suka merengek, merengek padaku, merengek pada kakak, merengek pada ibu, tapi dia takut pada ayah, katanya ayah terlalu menakutkan saat menatapnya, bukan seperti itu, tatapan ayah memang selalu terlihat tegas dan seperti kurang ramah, padahal ayah adalah tipe pria yang lembut.

"Seharusnya dia meminta maaf padamu, bukan hanya berterima kasih padamu." Ucapku.

"Apa kau mempermasalahkan hal itu? Aku rasa sudah tidak perlu, aku yakin Sasuke hanya tegas karena aku datang ke rumahmu." Ucapnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, lagi pula jika kau datang itu bukan masalah, ibu bahkan tidak mempermasalahkanmu yang datang, dia saja yang terlalu berpikir kritis, seakan dialah yang akan mengendalikan segalanya di rumah." Ucapku.

"Tapi kalian tetap akur 'kan?"

"Akur? Mungkin hampir setiap hari kami bertengkar, dia tidak membiarkan Sakura bersamaku atau pun kakak, selalu menganggapnya miliknya, apa-apaan itu? Dasar pedo, apa dia hanya tertarik pada anak kecil hingga tidak memiliki pacar hingga sekarang ini?" Ucapku, ada begitu banyak wanita menginginkannya tapi dia seperti orang bodoh yang mengusir mereka, aku jadi curiga jika Sasuke hanya menyukai anak kecil, ada apa dengan isi otak adikku itu.

"Bukannya kak Itachi juga belum punya pacar?" Ucap Naori.

Ah, aku melupakan kakakku, pria yang gila kerja, jika di kenalkan wanita oleh ibu, dia selalu beralasan sibuk atau terus membuatku menjadi tamengnya, menyeretku begitu saja agar dia terlepas dari masalah pertemuan dengan parah wanita pilihan ibu, mau setua apa lagi dia? Apa dia tidak ingat jika ada yang namanya 'menikah'? adikku dan kakakku, mereka sama-sama aneh.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan mereka, hari ini nikmati makan malammu." Ucapku. Berhenti memusingkan kedua pria tidak jelas itu.

Rencana ke depannya, aku akan menikahi Naori, yaa tapi aku harus menunggu terlebih dahulu, sebaiknya kak Itachi yang lebih dulu menikah, aku tidak masalah lagi pula.

"Apa kau masih tetap akan bersamaku?" Tanyaku padanya, wanita cantik ini mengentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak dan menatapku. Tatapan itu tidak pernah terlihat ragu di hadapanku, bahkan senyum ramahnya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kita akan terus bersama, selama apapun, atau kau sudah bosan padaku?" Ucapnya, seperti setengah bercanda, tapi aku bukan tipe orang suka bercanda.

"Tidak akan, bagaimana bisa aku bosan padamu, aku yang memilihmu." Ucapku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, terima kasih juga jika kau terus bersamaku selama ini." Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam yang berakhir dan aku sudah mengantar Naori ke rumahnya, membuka pintu dan lampu ruangan tengah masih menyala, siapa yang masih di sana? Rambut _softpink_ itu akan terus menghiasi dalam rumah ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyaku dan menghampirinya, aku bisa melihat segelas susu dan roti sandwich di atas meja.

"Kakak jangan keras-keras, Sasuke akan bangun." Ucapnya, berbicara dengan sangat pelan.

Aku melupakan si adik pedo itu, dia mungkin sudah tidur dan tidak sadar jika Sakura tidak bersamanya, gadis ini sibuk membaca sebuah buku, tidak terasa dia sudah mulai menjadi seorang gadis remaja.

"Kau membaca apa?" Tanyaku, dari sampulnya seperti sebuah buku dongeng, tapi isinya hanya tulisan dan tidak ada gambar.

"Aku suka membaca novel semacam ini." Ucapnya.

Gadis yang beranjak remaja ini sebenarnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya, Sakura menghadapi segala masalah yang terjadi padanya, kepergian orang tuanya, dan dia harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan keluargaku, Sakura mulai membiasakan diri dan selama ini aku merasa dia baik-baik saja masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha.

"Ternyata kau sangat suka membaca." Ucapku, sedikit bersandar pada tubuhnya, hanya ada sebuah anggukan darinya. "Apa kau tidak bosan bersama Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Bosan?" Ucapnya, terlihat bingung dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Setiap hari kau terus bersamanya, apa kau tidak bosan?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan, Sasuke sangat baik."

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tidak baik? Apa kak Itachi juga tidak baik?"

"Semuanya baik, kakak jangan salah paham." Ucapnya dan terlihat sedih.

Ini pasti gara-gara Sasuke, dia terus melarang kami dekat dengannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menjawabnya lagi, aku senang kau menjadi adikku, aku juga bosan melihat isi rumah ini hanya para pria saja." Ucapku dan dia tertawa pelan. "Aku akan menemanimu, tapi ceritakan apa yang sedang kau baca." Tanyaku sekedar membuat suasana ini lebih nyaman.

Sakura mulai bercerita hingga aku tertidur, dia membangunkanku dan aku akan mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam." Ucapku dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, kakak sudah menemaniku." Ucapnya dan sebuah pelukan sayang darinya.

Aku tahu, dia pun ingin dekat denganku dan kakak, tapi Sasuke si tukang berlebihan itu terlalu menekannya.

Aku harap, suatu saat, Sakura akan melawannya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat Sakura melawannya, ini akan menjadi tontonan yang seru.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

maaf udah mulai nggak rajin update lagi. =w= ada beberapa fic yang juga belum kelar di kerjakan. haa...~ tapi author akan berusaha mengerjakan semuanya, hehehe, sebenarnya author juga lagi kerja satu oneshoot. jangan lupa bulan ini adalah bulan kelahiran Sakura. author sudah mulai menyiapkan sebuah oneshoot untuknya. yeeey...! dan efeknya fic lain tertinggal, hehehehe, *maaf* pokoknya nanti di update deh... jangan di teror yaa, HAHAHAH.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 9 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Pov.**

Sebagai anak tertua, aku pikir akan bisa mengatasi keadaan rumah selama ayah dan ibu kami tidak tinggal bersama kami. Ayah dan ibu meninggalkan kami setelah aku selesai dengan masa sekolahku, memasuki jenjang kuliah, aku pun masih harus mengurus kedua adikku, Izuna dan Sasuke, mereka masih di jenjang sekolah, tapi kepintaraan mereka tidak perlu di ragukan, aku jadi tidak perlu mengontrol nilai mereka, aku hanya perlu mengontrol keadaan mereka.

Keadaan aman dan tenang ini mulai berakhir setelah keduanya memasuki masa kerja, di tambah lagi dengan kedatangan Sakura, bukannya aku menuduh Sakura membuat kehidupan harmonis ini menjadi kacau, dia hanya butuh orang-orang baru untuk peduli dan menjaganya.

Sejujurnya aku percayakan apapun pada Sasuke, dia lebih dulu mengatakan segalanya, dia ingin merawat Sakura dan menjaganya, tapi di sisi lain, dia punya rencana tersembunyi sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin menasehatimu, tapi jangan terlalu menekan Sakura, kau bahkan tidak mengerti memperlakukan seorang gadis." Ucapku, hanya memberinya sedikit saran.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar hal semacam ini pada kakak." Ucapnya.

"Jadi benar, kau menyukai Sakura? Atau hanya ingin membentuknya menjadi seseorang yang kau harapkan selama ini? Dia bukan seorang robot yang dengan mudah kau program, ada saatnya Sakura perlu masanya sendiri." Ucapku.

"Sekarang kita di kantor, kakak tidak perlu membahas hal ini."

"Kalau begitu biarkan Izuna dekat dengannya, itu bukan sebuah masalah, lagi pula Izuna sudah memiliki Naori dan dia adalah tipe setia."

"Aku tidak ingin Sakura dekat dengan pria manapun selain aku." Ucapnya bahkan tatapan itu sangat tajam.

Sasuke benar-benar tipe keras kepala, begitu juga Izuna, jika bertemu, akan terjadi perang untuk kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Sakura bebas berkeliaran di dapur, aku tahu, walaupun Sasuke melarangnya berkali-kali, aku sering melihat Sakura diam-diam masuk ke dalam dapur, dia akan membuat cemilan di malam hari, dan aku sempat melihatnya berbicara dengan Izuna dan mereka sangat dekat.

Sakura juga sering memperhatikanku saat memasak, setiap Sasuke tidak berada di rumah, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama, sekarang Sakura memasuki masa remajanya, masa dimana dia penasaran dengan banyak hal dan sangat ingin tahu apapun, masa-masa seperti ini mereka akan sulit mengontrol keinginan mereka, Sasuke tidak sadar dengan begitu banyak hal Sakura lakukan tanpa sepengatahuannya.

Aku sudah memberi Sasuke sedikit peringatan agar tidak menekan Sakura, sekarang gadis itu akan lebih banyak berbohong pada Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku saat melihatnya keluar dari kamarnya, ah tidak, itu kamar Sasuke, mereka tidur bersama, aku hanya akan mengawasinya, tapi selama ini Sasuke benar-benar menjaga Sakura.

Gadis itu tertunduk dan tidak berani menatapku, mungkin dia takut jika aku mengaduh pada Sasuke dengan apa yang di lakukannya sekarang.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka, Sakura. Aku bukan Sasuke yang akan melarangmu." Ucapku.

Segara saja gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan dia terlihat senang.

"Aku juga ingin ke dapur." Ucapku.

Turun bersama dengannya, Sakura mulai membuat cemilannya, dia cukup rajin belajar masak, aku sangat tahu akan kebiasaannya, hanya di saat Sasuke tertidur nyenyak dia akan menjadi gadis yang bebas.

"Apa aku juga bisa mendapatkan sedikit cemilan?" Ucapku.

"Tentu." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku.

Dia mulai membuatkan sebuah teh herbal padaku.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan daun teh semacam ini?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kakak tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan aku memegang rahasianya.

"Aku bersumpah atas nyawaku sendiri." Ucapku.

"Jika pelajaran tambahan tidak ada, aku-uhm, aku berbohong pada Sasuke, di saat itu aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku, tidak jauh, hanya toko yang dekat dengan sekolah, mereka menyediakan begitu banyak jenis teh, aku pikir ini bisa membantu Niichan, katanya lebih menyegarkan saat di minum dan menghilangkan lelah." Ucapnya, dia pun bersemangat menjelaskan teh herbal yang di buatkannya untukku.

Mengusap pelan puncuk kepalanya, dia memang gadis yang baik, bahkan memperhatikan kami semua, walaupun dia terus mendapat tekanan dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih dan ini apa? Kau membuat cemilan yang cukup berat malam-malam begini." Ucapku, menatap pancake yang sudah jadi, dia cukup pandai membuatnya.

"Aku baru mempelajarinya, apa Niichan mau mencobanya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tentu saja." Ucapku dan adonan pancakenya sangat lembut, gadis ini mulai menguasi apapun di dapur.

"Jadi bagaimana kegiatan sekolahmu?" Tanyaku, sekedar mengisi waktu makan cemilan kami.

Dia menceritakannya dengan sangat antusias.

"Lalu, apa kau senang tinggal bersama kami? Ya walaupun kami semuanya adalah para pria yang bahkan tak mengerti keadaan wanita." Ucapku dan mengingat kembali kasus yang terjadi saat Sakura mendapat datang bulan pertamanya. Aku pun sangat khawatir dan memikirkan hal terburuk, Sasuke melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Sakura, walaupun dia menyukai Sakura, tetap saja dalam hukum kami adalah saudara.

"Aku sangat senang, serasa aku mendapat kehidupan keduaku, Niichan tenang saja, aku sudah menerima segalanya, aku juga sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku akan hidup dan mengejar segala impianku agar kedua orang tuaku di surga bangga dengan apa yang aku jalani." Ucapnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah begitu dewasa, terasa baru saja kau seperti anak kecil dan kadang menangis di antara kita." Ucapku dan wajahnya merona malu.

"I-itu karena aku masih kecil, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucapku, malu.

"Iya, aku mengerti, kau adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang jenius." Ucapku.

"Aku jadi merindukan ayah dan ibu." Ucapnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ayah dan ibu sangat sibuk di luar negeri." Ucapku.

"Sejak kapan ayah dan ibu tinggal di luar negeri?"

"Sejak aku selesai dengan sekolah SMAku, waktu itu cukup berat, apalagi aku harus mengurus Izuna dan Sasuke."

"Apa keduanya sangat rewel atau selalu bertengkar seperti sekarang?"

"Aku rasa tidak begitu banyak perubahan, mereka memang selalu berselisih, meskipun hal sederhana, keduanya begitu banyak fans waktu sekolah dulu, tapi mereka sangat dekat denganku jika ada masalah."

"Aku jadi membayangkan saat keduanya sangat akrab." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan kak Naori? Dia adalah kakak yang sangat cantik." Ucapnya, polos.

"Izuna dan Naori pacaran saat Izuna mulai bekerja. Aku rasa Izunalah yang mengejar-ngejar dia."

"Aku harap kakak dan kak Naori akan segera menikah." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal itu, tapi entah apa yang di tunggu Izuna hingga cukup lama menggantungkan hubungan mereka."

"Aku jadi kasihan pada kak Naori."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Gadis itu terdiam.

Aku yakin dia memiliki bebannya tersendiri, di saat status mereka adalah saudara secara hukum.

"Aku tidak melarang kau memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun, aku harap kau akhirnya memutuskan segalanya secara baik-baik." Ucapku, sekedar memberinya nasehat, bukannya aku ingin menjauhkannya dari Sasuke, tapi aku ingin Sakura memiliki kehidupannya tersendiri tanpa terus di ikat oleh Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku mengerti Niichan." Ucapnya.

Aku harapa dia memahaminya, walaupun Sasuke adalah tipe keras kepala, dia punya hak untuk menentukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Update...~

author lagi memasuki masa jenuh =w=, maaf yaa jadi jaraaaaaaang banget update, beberapa emang sibuk, jadi nggak sempat ngetik apa-apa, cuma update ini, itu pun dikit. =w=

semoga bisa rajin-rajin ngetik dan update lagi.

.

.

see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 10 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

"_Pokoknya, mulai hari ini, Sakura adalah milikku, aku yang akan mengurusnya!"_ Tegas Sasuke.

Aku selalu mengingat apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke padaku, Sasuke, Niichan, dan kakak berbeda, sikap mereka juga sangat berbeda. Niichan sangat pandai memasak, semua masakannya enak dan bekalku setiap hari terlihat mewah, kakak cukup tegas, bukannya aku takut padanya, dia bahkan terlihat mirip seperti Sasuke, meskipun jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke, kakak sebenarnya sangat baik, hanya saja kami kurang dekat, sementara Sasuke, dia adalah segalanya, dia seperti ibu di saat ibu Mikoto sedang jauh, seperti ayah Fugaku yang juga jauh, seperti seorang kakak, seperti seorang teman, dan kadang seperti seorang pacar.

Sasuke memberiku segalanya, dia melindungiku dari apapun, dia bahkan melarangku untuk melakukan ini dan itu, apalagi jika menyangkut pekerjaan yang berat-berat, katanya aku harus menjadi gadis yang baik dan tidak boleh memiliki cacat sedikit pun pada tubuhku, makanya dapur adalah area terlarang di rumah ini.

Ya, kadang-kadang aku merasa Sasuke sangat overpotektif dan sangat berlebihan akan apapun, aku bahkan tidak boleh keluar atau pergi bersama Niichan atau kakak, mereka jadi sering bertengkar.

Sasuke dan kakak hampir setiap hari bertengkar, aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka jika di kantor, aku sibuk ke sekolah dan belajar.

Sekarang sudah 10 tahun lamanya kedua orang tuaku meninggal, ibu Mikoto dan ayah Fugaku mengadopsiku sebagai anak angkat mereka, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka saat kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, ayah dan ibu kandungku sangat akrab dengan mereka. Aku jadi harus berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Sakura, mereka sangat menyayangiku ketika mereka kembali ke Konoha, ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto tidak tinggal bersama kami. Ketiga kakak-kakakku juga sangat baik, mereka begitu baik dan sangat-sangat peduli padaku.

Memakai seragam SMPku dan tahun ini aku sudah kelas 3, tidak terasa sebentar lagi akan lulus dan aku bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

"Sarapanmu dan bekalmu." Ucap kak Itachi padaku, sejujurnya Niichan itu seperti suami idaman, lihatlah dia bahkan terlihat manis dengan apron bergambar motif kucing itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Selamat pagi Sakuraku…~" Sapa riang kak Izuna, tangannya bergerak ke arahku dan mendapat tepisan yang kuat disana. "Ada apa denganmu Sasuke! Aku hanya ingin menyapa adikku!" Kesalnya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, jangan menyentuh Sakura." Tegas Sasuke.

Pagi ini mereka bertengkar lagi, lagi-lagi selalu bertengkar, aku rasa mereka yang anak kecil, bukan aku.

"Ingat umur kalian, hanya bertengkar setiap harinya, apa kalian tidak malu pada Sakura?" Ucap kak Itachi, yaa Niichan satu-satunya orang yang paling sabar di rumah ini, bahkan usapan lembutnya pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Lihat apa yang kak Itachi lakukan!" Protes Izuna dan menunjuk tangan Niichan yang sejak tadi mengusap puncuk kepalaku.

"Berhenti menyentuhnya, kakak tidak mengerti, rambut Sakura akan kotor oleh kuman di tanganmu!" Sasuke jadi marah-marah pada Niichan.

Aku terlalu di lindunginya, padahal aku tidak apa-apa, semuanya menyayangiku dan aku sangat beruntung memiliki rumah dan keluarga baru ini.

Sarapan dengan suasana yang seperti biasanya, berisik, mereka akan berhenti setelah aku dan Sasuke berangkat.

Awalnya, aku sedikit takut pada Sasuke, saat pertama kali kami bertemu di rumah sakit, tatapan itu terlihat sangat dingin, dia hanya menatap datar padaku, tanpa ekspresi apapun, sebelumnya dia juga terlihat tidak peduli, tapi setelah aku memanggil namanya, dia berubah pikiran, aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, pria dewasa yang akan sulit di tebak, orang dewasa memang sangat rumit.

"Apa kau ada kegiatan tambahan sekolah?" Tanyanya, saat ini kami tengah berada di perjalanan, Sasuke akan selalu mengantarku meskipun dia sibuk.

"Ada pelajaran tambahan saat jam 4 sore, mungkin agak sedikit pulang lebih lama ." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku saat kau sudah akan pulang." Ucapnya, dia juga tidak membiarkanku pulang sendirian.

Mobilnya mulai menepih, melepas sabuk pengamanku dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sudah aku lakukan sejak dulu, ini keinginan Sasuke, katanya sebagai tanda terima kasihku padanya. Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan, mengecup pipi pria itu dan bergegas keluar, berbalik dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Satu hal yang aneh, aku harus menjauh dari sentuhan setiap murid laki-laki di sekolah, apa Sasuke tidak tahu, itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit! Kadang aku akan tidak sengaja menabrak atau bersentuhan dengan mereka, lagi pula Sasuke tidak akan tahu, dia tidak punya mata-mata di sekolah.

Lalu, hari ini.

"Sakura, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku!" Ucap tegas seorang murid laki-laki.

Ha? Apa ini? Pernyataan? Dia adalah salah satu teman kelasku, aku tidak tahu jika dia menaruh perasaan lebih padaku, tapi.

"Jika kau berani mengatakannya pada kakakku, dan dia menjawab boleh, aku akan menerimanya, aku malas untuk mengatakan dua kali, jadi kau minta ijin padanya." Ucapku.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, a-aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada kakakmu." Ucapnya, ragu.

"Baiklah, maaf aku tidak bisa." Ucapku dan berlalu.

Sebuah tarikan dari lenganku, seperti sekarang ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa menepis tangannya dariku, itu terlihat tidak sopan dan sangat kasar.

"Aku akan meminta ijin pada kakakmu!" Tegasnya.

"Berjuanglah." Ucapku.

Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke akan hal ini. Apa dia akan menginjikannya? Apa aku boleh memiliki pacar? Walaupun selama ini, Sasuke telah mencuri seluruh perhatianku padanya, aku jadi terlalu lengket dan merasa terus membutuhkannya di sampingku, aku terlalu di manja olehnya.

Jam sekolah berakhir aku sudah menghubungi Sasuke dan kami akan menunggu bersama, saat dia telah tiba dan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, aku keluar bersama murid laki-laki itu, dari jauh aku sudah melihat tatapan tidak senang Sasuke, apa dia akan marah jika aku berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki lain?

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, menarikku menjauh dari teman kelasku itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kakak!" Ucapnya.

Wah, aku tak menyangka jika dia akan secepat itu memanggil Sasuke 'kakak'.

"Bocah sepertimu, apa yang akan kau katakan?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu seakan ingin mengirisnya halus-halus, kau harus sabar menghadapi kakakku ini.

"Biarkan aku dan Sakura pacaran, aku ingin menjadi pacarnya, aku mohon kakak mengijinkannya." Ucap murid laki-laki itu, dia terlihat sangat takut, tapi dia sangat berani berbicara pada Sasuke, aku salutnya padanya.

"Menjauh dari Sakura, aku bisa memotong lidahmu jika kau kembali mengucapkan hal bodoh itu dan jangan memanggilku 'kakak', aku bukan kakakmu." Tegas Sasuke, tatapannya setajam hewan buas yang sebentar lagi akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku akan segera pulang." Ucap murid laki-laki itu dan kabur, dia tidak tahan untuk melawan tatapan tajam itu.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu, dia ingin minta ijin padamu." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku menikmati sedikit drama tadi.

"Jangan membuat masalah, segera masuk ke dalam mobil." Ucapnya, sikap jahatnya berubah begitu saja.

"Kenapa jika aku memiliki pacar?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau lupa padaku? Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pacar?" Ucapnya.

"Kau adalah kakakku."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu saudara."

"Aku mengerti, ayah dan ibu pasti akan sangat marah."

"Aku tidak peduli, saat ini aku berusaha melindungimu, mengurusmu agar kau menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untukku, ingat itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mobil ini mulai melaju ke arah jalan raya, memikirkan ucapan Sasuke, sebelumnya dia pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku, dia ingin aku menjadi gadis yang sempurna untuknya ketika dewasa, dia sengaja merawatku dan mengurusku, aku tidak tahu jika ini adalah rencana Sasuke, dia tidak menganggapku sebagai saudara, makanya aku tidak boleh memanggilnya kakak, bagaimana jika saat itu aku tetap memanggilnya kakak? Apa mungkin sikapnya tidak akan seperti sekarang ini?

"Jika aku dewasa nanti, apa kita bisa menikah?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, kita akan menikah." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Sasuke begitu percaya diri, apa dia tidak tahu jika aku mencemaskan hubungan ini? Ayah dan ibu pasti tidak akan menerimanya, lagi pula aku sudah menggunakan marga mereka dan aku tidak ingin membuat masalah, mereka mungkin akan menganggapku sebagai anak yang tidak tahu balas budi, mereka mengadopsiku agar aku tidak ke panti asuhan, aku juga tidak ingin tinggal disana, tapi bagaimana menghadapi mereka? Sasuke pun termasuk orang yang sulit di hadapi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

kali ini kita masuk ke Sakura pov. Itachi sudah, Izuna sudah, berikutnya akan fokus ke sasuke pov dan Sakura pov.

terima kasih atas saran kalian *jadi terharu* pokoknya terima kasih deh, author update malam-malam begini, ketika sedang bingung mau ngapain, ide muncul =w=, ya untuk sekarang belum bisa istirahat dengan baik, masih belum bisa liburan juga, apalagi sekarang nggak bisa jalan-jalan dengan kasus yang sedang terjadi di dunia, dan sekarang indo termasuk, makanya setelah dari tempat kerja, langsung tinggal di rumah dan tidak kemana pun, orang tua juga khawatir kalau keluar-keluar. =w=.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 11 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, terbangun, menatap jam dinding dan masih jam 3 pagi, kembali menutup mata dan sedikit sulit, berbaring ke samping dan aku melihat wajah yang tertidur nyenyak itu, Sasuke akan selalu tertidur dengan sangat pulas, siang harinya dia sangat sibuk, jadi saat malam hari, dia akan cepat tidur agar mendapat istirahatnya.

Akhirnya aku kembali ke kamar Sasuke, aku sempat membuat sedikit kegaduhan, tidak-tidak, mereka saja yang terlihat sangat panik saat aku mendapat datang bulanku untuk pertama kalinya, Naori membantuku segalanya, Sasuke jadi harus mengganti tempat tidurnya dan beberapa hari itu aku kembali ke kamarku.

Meskipun kami tidur bersama di ranjang yang sama, Sasuke tidak pernah tidur di dekatku atau menyentuhku, kami memiliki area masing-masing, Sasuke pun jarang bergerak atau berpindah hingga menempel padaku, tapi orang-orang akan beranggapan lain ketika tahu aku dan Sasuke tidur bersama, Sasuke sangat menjagaku, aku masih sangat muda untuknya, sekarang umurku masih 16 tahun dan Sasuke sudah 33 tahun, dia sudah sangat tua untukku, tapi wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan dia begitu tua, wajah Sasuke sangat tampan, Niichan dan kakak juga, mereka sangat tampan, sama seperti ayah Fugaku yang juga tampan, inilah kekuatan DNA.

Tapi kenapa mereka tidak menikah juga? Mereka akan setua apa baru akan menikah?

Aku jadi merindukan ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto, mereka akan sangat jarang pulang, kapan mereka akan pulang lagi?

Bergerak mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menempelkan wajahku ke lengan atasnya, kebiasaan Sasuke adalah tidur dengan menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana kain panjangnya, dia melarangku masuk ke kamar Niichan dan Kakak, tapi aku sudah tahu kebiasaan mereka masing-masing, meskipun Sasuke melarangku, aku jadi semakin penasaran, Niichan dan kakak hampir sama, mereka hanya akan menggunakan celana pendek tanpa atasan, sangat pendek, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke marah jika aku masu ke kamar mereka, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa pada mereka.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Terdengar akan suara serak itu.

Mengangkat wajahku, Sasuke terbangun, sesekali pria itu memejamkan matanya dan membukanya, aku mengusiknya.

"Maaf, membuatmu terbangun, aku juga sempat terbangun dan sulit untuk tidur lagi." Ucapku.

"Uhm, tapi jangan memancingku, tidurlah di tempatmu." Ucapnya, Sasuke mengusirku dan menyuruhku menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak memancingmu." Ucapku, memancing apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

Tangan pria itu bergerak, mendekapku ke arahnya dengan erat.

"Tidurlah, kau akan sulit belajar jika mengantuk." Ucapnya.

A-apa ini? Sasuke memelukku? Bukannya kita tidak boleh tidur sedekat ini? Aku jadi bisa mendengar suara detakan jantung Sasuke, wajahku jadi terasa memanas, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

"A-aku akan ke tempatku." Ucapku dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke, aku harus melepaskannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan melepaskanku, dia kembali tidur dengan posisi membelakangiku. Sejenak saja aku merasakan kehangatan di sana.

Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku masih gadis berumur 16 tahun dan bahkan belum di anggap gadis dewasa!

Tapi,

Apa benar Sasuke menganggapku spesial? Apa aku tidak boleh menjadi adiknya saja? Apa hubungan ini tidak apa-apa? Aku terus mencemaskan keadaan kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, suara alarm yang selalu di setel Sasuke sangat berisik, aku harus bangun dan mematikannya, menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur, bergerak perlahan dan turun dari ranjang, aku yakin Niichan akan cepat bangun, biasanya terlambat, tapi aku harap dia sudah berada di dapur dan aku bisa melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Niichan." Ucapku berlari dan memeluk pria tinggi dan dewasa itu dari belakang.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya.

Menjauh darinya dan mengangguk, bau Niichan itu seperti adonan kue yang enak, pagi ini memperhatikannya membuat sarapan untuk kami.

"Apa Sasuke belum bangun?"

"Iya, dia belum bangun, aku jadi bisa memperhatikan Niichan." Ucapku.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku jadi tersipu malu." Ucapnya dan tertawa pelan.

Niichan memang orang yang sangat ramah.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan bersiap, Wajah Sasuke akan terlihat kesal jika melihatmu di dapur." Ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti, laksanakan!" Ucapku dan bergegas, aku hanya melihat Niichan sebentar saja memasak.

Berjalan naik ke lantai tiga, sebuah tarikan dan pelukan dari seseorang yang memiliki kamar di lantai dua.

"Aku menangkap anak nakal yang lari-lari." Ucapnya.

"Aku bukan anak nakal!" Ucapku dan tertawa.

"Ya, kau anak nakal, apa pagi ini Sasuke masih tidur? Kau jadi bebas berkeliaran seperti ini?" Ucap kak Izuna dan melepaskanku.

"Sshttt…! Jangan berisik, Sasuke masih tidur." Ucapku.

Kembali pelukan darinya. "Kenapa kau sungguh menggemaskan Sakura!"

"A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kakak!" Protesku.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan bangunkan pangeran kodokmu itu." Ucapnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pangeran kodok?" Ucap sebuah suara dan tarikan darinya cukup keras, pelukan kak Izuna jadi terlepas dariku.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya. Sampai ketemu di meja makan, Sakura." Ucap kak Izuna dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa berlarian di luar? Kenapa membiarkan kak Izuna memelukmu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan kesalnya, pagi-pagi dia sudah marah padaku lagi.

"Aku tidak berlarian, sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kamar, aku juga harus bersiap." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin dia dan kakak bertengkar lagi, aku sangat bosan melihat mereka bertengkar.

Namun di meja makan, hanya ada tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke, kenapa jika kak Izuna memelukku? Dia sangat sayang padaku, aku juga sering memeluk Niichan, aku jadi terus mendapat batasan darinya, padahal kita semua adalah saudara.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 12 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini.

Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak terima, dia masih mematung dengan pakaian rapinya dan juga koper yang siap di bawanya.

"Cepatlah, ibu membutuhkanmu, kami tidak sepertimu yang memiliki otak yang encer." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan membawanya, Sakura harus sekolah, apa kau tega membiarkannya bolos sekolah, itu tidak baik, dia sudah kelas tiga dan akan sangat sibuk dengan ujian akhirnya, lagi pula kau pergi hanya dua minggu, nikmat kerjamu saja." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Sakura apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Tidak." Tegasku dan Sasuke terlihat murung. "Pergilah, ibu membutuhkanmu, di rumah masih ada Niichan dan kakak, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

Hari ini Sasuke harus keluar negeri, dia harus pergi ke ibu Mikoto, ada sedikit masalah di bagian keuangan di perusahaan yang ibu Mikoto kelolah, Sasuke yang harus datang ke sana dan membantu ibu Mikoto untuk menyelesaikannya.

Tapi, sejak tadi dia tidak juga berangkat dan hanya mematung menatapku dan sesekali melirik Niichan dan kakak yang berdiri tepat di belakangku, mereka seperti tengah mengusir Sasuke dari rumah ini.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu dari dua makhluk berbahaya ini, jangan membiarkan siapapun yang menyentuhmu dan ingat, jauhi dapur." Pesannya, Sasuke akan terus mengulang pesan yang sama hingga aku terus mengingatnya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapku, aku akan tetap menjaga diri selama Sasuke pergi.

Tangannya terulur ke arahku, mengulurkan tanganku dan sebuah tarikan dari Sasuke, pelukan erat darinya.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian jika macam-macam pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melihat tatapannya pada Niichan dan kakak, Sasuke terus memelukku erat.

"Pergi sana, jangan membuat ibu menunggu." Ucap kak Izuna.

Pelukannya terlepas.

**Cup…~**

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

Mematung dengan sebuah kecupan di bibirku.

"Sasuke! Beraninya kau menciumnya! Jaga sikapmu!" Teriak kak Izuna dan kak Itachi berusaha menahannya agar tidak memukul Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke pergi, aku merasa sedikit hampa, padahal hanya dua minggu, tapi ada hal lain yang sangat ingin aku lakukan ketika Sasuke tidak berada di rumah.

"Kami mencintaimu, Sakura!" Teriak kak Itachi dan kak Izuna, keduanya berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

Apa ini semacam kebebasan?

Aku mendapat sedikit kebebasanku.

Dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari tanpa Sasuke di mulai.**

Awali hari dengan bangun pagi, Sasuke tidak ada, aku harus rajin bagun lebih pagi, saat ini aku tidur di kamarnya, sendirian dan ranjang itu terasa lebih luas, aku bisa berguling ke sana dan kemari, dan di sana masih ada bau tubuh Sasuke, aku jadi tidak perlu takut dan merasa Sasuke akan selalu tidur di sampingku.

Bergegas ke dapur, aku bangun lebih pagi dari Niichan, selama ini Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, aku tidak benar-benar menjauh dari dapur, aku belajar masak diam-diam dan sering memperhatikan Niichan saat sedang memasak, hari ini aku yang menyiapkan sarapan, setelahnya membangunkan Niichan dan kakak, aku tidak masuk ke kamar mereka, aku hanya mengetuk dan berteriak dari luar, aku harus tetap mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Sapaan hangat kak Izuna dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

Aku sudah membangunkan mereka sejak tadi, tapi setelah aku selesai bersiap, mereka baru akan keluar dari kamar.

"Hooah! Aku terlambat membuat sarapan!" Teriak kak Itachi, bergegas ke dapur dan terburu-buru memakai apron yang lucunya itu, akhirnya Niichan bangun.

"Tenanglah kak, sarapan sudah ada." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Siapa yang membuat sarapan? Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya." Ucap kak Itachi dan menatap tidak percaya pada kak Izuna. Ya, kak Izuna tidak bisa memasak, bahkan masak air hingga hangus.

"Adik kebanggakan kita ini yang membuatnya, sarapannya pun setara masakanmu, ini lezat." Ucap kak Izuna dan aku merasa tersanjung akan pujiannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar _angel_ penolongku hari ini, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Ucap kak Itachi dan sebuah pelukan sayang darinya.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang mengantarnya. Kepala direktur tidak boleh terlambat." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Tidak-tidak, kali ini biarkan aku berangkat sendirian." Ucapku.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus di antar." Tegas kak Izuna.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Biarkan aku pergi sendiri, aku hapal jalan, aku tahu naik bus apa, apa kalian tidak bisa membiarkanku sedikit mandiri?" Ucapku, bahkan memasang tatapan memohon itu pada mereka.

"Ah baiklah, kami menyerah, tapi hubungi kami ketika kau sudah tiba dan sudah pulang dan ini." Ucap kak Itachi dan memberiku sebuah kartu kredit tanpa limit. "Beli apapun yang kau suka." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Niichan."

Aku benar-benar mendapat kebebasanku, aku cukup hapal untuk naik bus menuju sekolah.

"Sakura! Sini-sini." Panggil seseorang, berjalan ke arahnya dan aku bisa duduk bersamanya, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di bus yang sama, dia adalah teman kelasku dan juga kami sangat akrab. "Bagaimana kau bisa naik bus? Apa kakakmu tidak mengantarmu?" Ucap Ino, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke sedang keluar negeri."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua kakakmu yang lainnya?"

"Ini keinginanku, selama Sasuke tidak ada, aku akan melakukan segalanya sendirian. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah?" Ajakku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya Sasuke itu sangat overprotektif?" Ucapnya.

Aku menceritakan setiap kakak-kakakku dan hanya Ino yang tahu jika aku dan mereka bukan saudara kandung, aku hanya anak yang di adopsi.

"Tidak masalah, kau harus menemaniku menikmati waktu bebas ini." Ucapku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sitilafifah989 : terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, =w=, ini author yang keliru, sudah di edit yaa. seharusnya emang 33 tahun, sebelumnya author buat umur Sasu itu 25, itu konsep awal, setelah di pertimbangkan, jadinya 23 saja, hahahaha, jadi keliru lagi mengetik. HAhaha. masih mikir yang umurnya 25 waktu Sakura masih 6 tahun, HAHAHA.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 13 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Ino berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, aku bisa menggunakan kartu kredit yang diberikan Niichan padaku.

"Hari ini aku yang traktir." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau adalah dewiku hari ini." Ucap Ino dan memelukku senang.

Kami hanya berkeliling di pusat kota yang ramai dan banyak toko di sana, hanya melihat-melihat saja, aku tidak berniat membeli barang apapun, semuanya sudah ada, kecuali.

Kami pergi nonton bersama, makan di restoran enak, memesan es krim jumbo hingga membuat kepala kami membeku, bermain di zona game, bermain _ice skating_ yang ada di mall terbesar dan terkenal di Konoha, beberapa kali kami terjatuh dan hanya ada tawa dari kami, kami benar-benar buruk melakukan hal ini, aku melakukan banyak hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan selama ini.

Berakhir dengan duduk di sebuah taman dan tak lupa crepes yang lembut dan memiliki banyak isian di dalamnya, campuran buah yang segar dan manis, sedikit es krim rasa stoberi dan taburan coklat parut. Hari ini aku benar-benar puas melakukan apapun tanpa ada larangan dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sakura, aku tidak pernah merasakan jalan-jalan yang lelah hingga bisa menikmati makanan apapun." Ucapnya.

"Ya, kita harus membuat rencana lagi untuk besok, aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu selama dua minggu selama Sasuke tidak berada di Konoha." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan ke _Konoha Land_? Atau kita pergi _Konoha waterpark_ dan berenang disana, masih ada banyak tempat yang perlu kau kunjungi." Ucap Ino, dia mulai mencari-cari tempat yang menjadi rekomendasi, kita bisa mulai melakukannya besok.

**Dreet…dreeet..**

Ponselku berdering, panggilan Niichan.

"_Halo Sakura. Kau sedang berada dimana?"_ Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang di taman pusat kota bersama seorang teman." Ucapku.

"_Benarkah? Kau harus mengirim bukti padaku dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." _

"Baik." Ucapku. "Kita harus berfoto." Ucapku pada Ino, aku harus memberikan bukti pada Niichan. Mungkin saja karena pemberitahuan dari _mobile card_nya. Semuanya akan berjumlah dua.

"Tentu." Ucap Ino dan kami berfoto bersama, aku bisa mengirimnya pada Niichan.

Sebuah balasan pesan darinya, Niichan hanya mengatakan nikmati hariku.

Jalan-jalan kami pun berakhir untuk hari ini, aku harus pulang menggunakan bus lagi sebelum malam, saat tiba di rumah, Niichan dan kakak belum pulang, malam ini aku akan memasak untuk makan malam.

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan, meskipun kadang setiap mengingat Sasuke aku jadi sangat merindukannya, padahal baru kemarin dia pergi.

"Kami pulang." Aku mendengar suara mereka dan mulai menata makan malam kami.

"Kau memasak lagi?" Tanya kak Itachi padaku.

"Aku ingin Niichan dan kakak mencicipnya." Ucapku.

Mereka tidak mengganti pakaian dan segera saja menyantap makan malamnya, Niichan memintaku untuk menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan seharian ini, aku juga meminta ijin pada mereka, aku akan pergi dengan temanku saat akhir pekan dan serahkan beberapa hari ini untukku, aku akan masak untuk mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari dengan kesibukan di dapur, setelahnya membangunkan kakak-kakakku, kegiatan sekolah seperti biasa dan di tutup dengan jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan, Ino tak pernah bosan untuk menemaniku kemana pun.

Hingga hari minggu itu tiba tapi, menatap ke arah kak Itachi dan Izuna, pakaian ala liburan pantai dan perlengkapan yang lengkap.

"Konoha waterpark adalah tempat yang tidak pernah kami kunjungi, kami harus ikut dan mengawasimu." Ucap mereka, sebagai alasan.

"Aku pikir kalian akan membiarkanku pergi sendirian?" Ucapku.

"Tempat itu sangat jauh, bahkan berada di pinggir kota, kita harus ikut."

Aku pasrah saja, aku harus mengatakan pada Ino jika ada tambahan pasukan.

"Bagaimana dengan kak Naori?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin mengajaknya." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Okey, hari ini kita jalan-jalan bersama." Ucapku bersemangat.

Ino cukup terkejut, kami pergi dengan sebuah mobil yang di kendarai oleh kak Itachi, aku memperkenal kak Naori pada Ino, dan akhirnya Ino melihat kedua kakak itu.

"Mereka sangat tampan, aku tak percaya jika mereka pria yang sudah berkepala 3 dan 4." Bisik Ino padaku.

Wajahnya mereka terlihat sangat muda, padahal mereka tak pernah perawatan, ini yang namanya keajaiban DNA orang tua, Ayah Fugaku juga tidak terlalu tua.

Perjalanan ke sana memakan 2 jam perjalanan, kami tertidur sepanjang perjalanan.

**[ Konoha Waterpark ]**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat seperti ini, tempat yang sangat-sangat luas, sangat ramai, berbagai bentuk kolam ada dimana-mana, seluncuran yang panjang dan tinggi, berbagai wahana bermain air, hampir seluruhnya di dominasi dengan air. Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah mengajakku ke tempat menakjubkan seperti ini?

Mengganti pakaian renang kami dan menyimpan semua barang di loker, Ino menempel padaku dan kurang pe-de untuk keluar bersama kak Naori, ya aku juga kurang percaya diri, kak Naori adalah wanita dewasa, pakaian renangnya pun sangat seksi, rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang, tubuh yang tinggi dan bagian dada yang cukup besar itu, aku juga iri, suatu saat aku akan menjadi wanita dewasa seperti kak Naori.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bagaimana jika segera keluar, mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap kak Naori.

"Tentu, kak." Ucapku.

Menggandeng lengan Ino dan menariknya keluar bersama, bukan saatnya untuk malu dan kurang percaya diri, kak Noari jauh lebih tua dari kami, aku tidak akan memikirkannya, setelahnya, kami hanya bisa melihat kak Izuna yang marah-marah pada kak Naori, pakaian renangnya cukup seksi, kak Izuna bahkan memintanya kembali memakai pakaiannya saja. Aku pikir kak Izuna adalah tipe pacar yang sangat peduli pada pasangannya, tapi Sasuke selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan _playboy_.

Menjelajah tempat ini di mulai, aku tidak akan ke kolam yang dalam, aku tak pernah belajar berenang, selama itu kak Itachi akan mengawasiku, sementara Ino, wah, dia adalah perenang yang handal, aku jadi sulit mengikutinya, kak Izuna dan kak Naori tak terlihat, apa mereka masih berdebat masalah pakaian renang? Kami meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika nantinya kita pergi bersama lagi? Tapi aku ingin Sasuke ikut." Ucapku pada kak Itachi.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, dia akan melarangmu." Ucap kak Itachi dan memperlihatkan wajah malasnya itu.

Aku rasa itu juga ide yang buruk, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkanku keluar saja? Kemana pun? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan hilang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan liburan ke pulai pribadi ayah, kita akan pergi kesana, Sasuke tidak akan melarangmu, kita harus merencanakan ini dengan ayah dan ibu, liburan keluarga adalah yang terbaik." Ucap kak Itachi dan aku merasa sangat senang mendengar rencananya itu, kita akan berkumpul lagi dalam satu keluarga.

Kami bersenang-senang hingga sore harinya, ini sangat menyenangkan, aku berterima kasih pada Ino, dia yang merekomendasi tempat ini, kak Naori juga berterima kasih padaku, katanya aku jauh lebih baik dari pada Sasuke. Aku jadi mengingatnya lagi dan merindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 14 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah liburan yang menyenangkan itu, jika di kamar, aku akan sendirian, masih ada beberapa hari sebelum Sasuke pulang, jika aku menghubunginya, apa tidak akan mengganggunya? Bagaimana jika menghubungi ibu? Tapi aku juga takut mengganggunya.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mengirim pesan pada ibu dan akhirnya sebuah panggilan darinya.

"_Ada apa Sakura? Apa semua baik-baik saja?" _Tanya ibu Mikoto padaku, aku juga merindukannya.

"Semua baik-baik saja, bu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan ibu." Ucapku.

"_Mereka menjagamu dengan baik? Aku dengar dari Sasuke mereka tidak mengerti mengurus seorang adik."_ Ucapnya dan ada tawa kecil disana.

"Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, Niichan dan kakak sangat pandai mengurusku." Ucapku, aku harus membanggakan mereka di hadapan ibu Mikoto.

Lalu, aku menceritakan liburan kami bersama dan berencana untuk liburan keluarga.

"_Itu ide yang bagus, ibu akan bicara pada ayah dan kita akan liburan bersama."_

"Sungguh? Aku akan sangat menantikannya." Ucapku, senang.

"_Tentu sayang. Ibu pun ingin bertemu kalian semua."_ Ucapnya.

Mendengar suara lembut ibu Mikoto membuatku sangat tenang.

"Tapi jangan katakan pada Sasuke jika hari ini kami pergi liburan, ini akan menjadi rahasia ibu dan aku, dia itu sangat tidak ingin aku kemana pun." Ucapku, mencegat ibu Mikoto sebelum membicarakannya pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar tawa ramah itu, aku berharap ibu Mikoto benar-benar mendengarkanku.

"_Ah, Sasuke? Apa kau sudah selesai?" _Aku mendengar suara Sasuke, apa dia sedang berada di ruangan ibu Mikoto?

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dan hanya ada keheningan.

"_Kau tidak menghubungiku dan malah menghubungi ibu." _

Aku hampir saja melempar ponselku, suara Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"A-aku ingin mengetahui apa kau sibuk atau tidak, tapi aku jadi keasikan mengobrol dengan ibu." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"_Jangan begadang, tidurlah lebih cepat, jangan lupa tugas sekolah, apa kakak membuat sarapan dan bekalmu dengan teratur? Kau juga harus makan dengan benar, jangan lupa semua pesan-pesanku."_ Omelnya, kenapa setiap berbicara dengan Sasuke hanya semua ucapan itu yang akan terus di katakannya?

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapku, aku mengabaikan semua omelannya itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"_Ah, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, tidurlah, besok kau akan terlambat jika begadang."_ Ucapnya, suara yang berat dan terdengar begitu dalam, aku sangat suka mendengar suaranya itu.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang, sampaikan selamat malamku untuk ibu dan selamat malam untukmu." Ucapku.

"_Hn."_ Hanya sebuah gumaman darinya dan panggilan kami berakhir.

Aku sudah tidak sabar saat dia pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini.

Aku mendengarkan beberapa murid membicarakanku, apa yang membuat mereka sibuk membicarakanku?

"Apa-apaan itu, kami pikir kau benar anak dari orang yang hebat itu, ternyata hanya anak angkat, bahkan sibuk membanggakan kakak-kakaknya, mereka juga bukan kakak kandungmu." Ucap salah satu murid.

Di kelas sedang ramai membicarakan tentang latar belakangku, bagaimana mereka tahu aku hanya anak angkat? Menatap ke arah Ino, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya, semua tentang latar belakangku. Apa benar Ino yang membocorkan semuanya?

Aku masih berharap tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, Ino adalah teman baikku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" Tegas Ino padaku.

"Aku percaya, jadi tenang saja." Ucapku. Aku akan selalu mempercayai Ino.

"Tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka, mereka hanya iri akan kehidupanmu yang sangat baik." Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu." Ucapku.

Aku berusaha tenang menghadapi sedikit kekacauan ini, jika aku anak adopsi, apa ada masalah? Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka, aku harap pembicaraan mereka tentang keadaanku segera berakhir, walaupun sejujurnya aku merasa tertekan akan hal ini, apa anak sepertiku tidak pantas mendapatkan keluarga baru yang sangat hebat?

Aku jadi kepikiran akan setiap sindiran mereka, bukannya aku memamerkan kakak-kakakku, aku hanya ingin mereka tahu jika aku punya kakak-kakak yang bisa di andalkan, itu tidak salah.

Hari ini aku harus jalan-jalan dengan Ino agar mengalihkan pikiranku terhadap ucapan mereka.

"Nantinya mereka akan bosan dan berhenti dengan sendirinya." Ucap Ino.

"Kau benar Ino, hari ini kita akan karaoke sampai suara kita habis." Ucapku dengan menggunakan mic.

"Yeeyy! Kita akan berlomba skor." Ucap Ino, bersemangat.

Setelahnya.

Uhuk'

Suaraku benar-benar hampir habis, tenggorokanku jadi sakit, aku pulang sebelum malam seperti pesan kak Itachi padaku, hari ini aku akan memasak masakan enak untuk mereka, mengirim pesan pada mereka dan mulai menata makanan di atas meja makan. Menatap jari tanganku, meskipun sudah berusaha melupakan ucapan teman-teman kelasku, aku jadi mengingatnya lagi, aku hampir memotong jariku karena melamun, apa ini akan berbekas? Aku harap akan hilang sebelum Sasuke pulang.

Sasuke sangat cerewet akan apapun, bahkan luka sedikit saja seperti aku sedang mengalami patah tulang, dia sangat-sangat berlebihan, aku mendengar suara pintu yang di buka, akhirnya kak Itachi dan kak Izuna pulang. Aku akan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat da-." Ucapanku terputus. "Sa-Sasuke? Kau pulang lebih cepat?" Ucapku dan hal ini cukup membuatku terkejut. Segera melepaskan apron milik kak Itachi yang aku gunakan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dan tatapan itu sedikit menakutkan.

"Ti-tidak ada, aku tidak melakukan apapun." Panikku.

Sasuke mencium sesuatu, bau masakan ini cukup tercium dari arah ruang tamu.

"Apa kakak sudah pulang?" Tanyanya dan berjalan masuk.

"Niichan tadi baru saja pulang, tapi dia keluar lagi." Bohongku.

"Dan apa ini?" Ucap Sasuke, menarik tanganku dan melihat jari yang aku balut plester itu. Sasuke bahkan membuka plester yang aku gunakan, penglihatannya sangat jelih.

"Ahk!" Rintihku, itu sangat sakit! Kenapa membukanya begitu saja!

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka? Dimana kakak dan Izuna?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tidak berani berbohong pada Sasuke lebih dari itu.

"Sakura." Panggilnya, meskipun nada suara itu melembut, aku sangat takut padanya, selama ini aku tak pernah melawan Sasuke, aku tak pernah melihatnya marah padaku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

tetap stay di rumah yang tidak ada kegiatan di luar dan jaga kesehatan, rajin minum vitamin, rajin cuci tangan setiap sudah memegang sesuatu di luar, tidak hentinya author sampaikan seperti agar ada yang mendengarkan, wabahnya mulai cukup berbahaya dan harus semakin jaga diri... author akan tetap rajin update agar yng bosan di rumah bisa luangkan untuk baca fic hehehe.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 15 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" Itu adalah suara kak Izuna dan kak Itachi, mereka akhirnya pulang dan melihat Sasuke yang masih memegang tanganku dan luka yang belum kering itu kembali berdarah.

"Sasuke? Kau pulang lebih awal? Apa masalah ibu sudah selesai?" Tanya kak Itachi padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, katakan apa ini? Kenapa Sakura memasak dan tangannya terluka?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

"Kau yang terlalu berlebihan, seorang gadis masak adalah hal wajar, tangannya terluka, mungkin Sakura kurang hati-hati, lain kali kau harus hati-hati Sakura." Ucap kak Izuna, dia terlihat santai saja menghadapi Sasuke, tapi perasaan aneh ini, atmosfer yang berbeda, Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau harus mengobati lukanya." Tegur kak Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalian tidak bisa menjaganya! Sakura terluka karena kecerobohan kalian! Aku sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak ke dapur dan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat! Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga!" Teriak Sasuke, dia sangat marah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku dan menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Suaramu, ada apa dengan suaramu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Suaraku begini gara-gara menggila bersama Ino di tempat karokean.

"Sasuke, sudahlah, sekarang obati luka di tangan Sakura." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Kakak harusnya bertanggung jawab sebagai orang yang paling tua disini." Ucap Sasuke, dan masih saja marah.

"Hentikan ini Sasuke, kau marah hanya karena masalah sepeleh itu? Sakura akan baik-baik saja, dia sudah mengatakannya. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Ucap kak Izuna, dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Mereka akan bertengkar sebentar lagi.

"Kita pergi, jangan membuat masalah, aku juga sudah sangat lapar dan ingin mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Maaf Sasuke jika aku tidak menjaga Sakura dengan baik." Ucap kak Itachi dan menyeret kak Izuna dari sana.

Ini bukan salah Niichan, dia tidak pernah salah apapun.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan? Dia yang harus mendengarkan ucapanmu! Kau jauh lebih tua untuk menentukan segalanya di rumah ini!" kak Izuna tetap saja kesal dan tak bisa lepas dari tangan kak Itachi, mereka sudah menghilang naik ke lantai dua.

Aku harap tidak ada pertengkaran, aku tidak ingin mereka ribut lagi.

Sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku jadi sangat emosi melihatmu seperti ini, berjanjilah untuk mendengar ucapanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, aku juga ingin menjadi gadis normal dan bisa melakukan apapun!" Tegasku dengan suara serakku ini. Aku kesulitan berbicara.

"Apa yang terjadi pada suaramu? Baru saja aku meninggalkanmu seminggu lebih, kau jadi seperti ini, apa yang mereka ajarkan padamu?"

"Tidak ada, Niichan dan kakak sangat baik." Tegasku. "Ah, sekarang kau pasti lelah, bagaimana kita ke kamar, tanganku juga sangat sakit, kau tidak mau mengobatiku?" Ucapku, aku juga tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghela napas, kemarin cukup kacau, Sasuke tiba-tiba pulang dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, termenung di dalam kamar mandi, meskipun aku merindukannya, tetap saja, dia sangat-sangat berlebihan, Sasuke marah pada kak Itachi dan kak Izuna, padahal mereka tak melakukan apapun padaku dan memberiku kebebasan, tapi mereka tetap akan memantauku. Mereka tidak salah, Sasuke saja yang tidak bisa tenang.

**Tok tok tok**

"Apa kau tidur di dalam kamar mandi?" Terdengar suara Sasuke dari luar.

"A-aku akan segera selesai." Ucapku. Aku tak sadar jika cukup lama aku melamun di dalam kamar mandi.

Hari-hari bebasku berakhir dan sekarang Niichan yang akan sibuk di dapur.

"Biar aku membantu Niichan." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tidak, dan duduk di tempatmu sekarang juga." Perintah Sasuke.

"Haa…~ si lebay akhirnya pulang, padahal jika tanpanya akan sangat menyenangkan, benar 'kan Sakura? Kau sangat pandai membuat sarapan, aku yakin hanya Sasuke yang tak pernah mencicipi masakanmu." Sindir kak Izuna, di pagi hari ini dia sudah mulai pertengkaran baru lagi.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika membiarkan Sakura berada di dapur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan bertengkar di meja." Tegur kak Itachi. "Apa lukamu baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Uhm, aku rasa ini tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit teriris." Ucapku.

"Hari ini kau teriris, besok jarimu yang akan terpotong atau tanganmu akan terbakar, jangan pernah ke dapur lagi." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap tajam padaku.

"Maaf." Ucapku dan murung.

"Kadang-kadang kau perlu mendengarkan Sakura." Ucap kak Itachi. Menatapnya dan aku yakin Sasuke jauh lebih keras kepala, dia merasa dia lebih baik mengatur segalanya.

"Aku tidak butuh saran kakak." Cueknya.

"Ini, aku kembalikan, terima kasih Niichan, aku sangat menikmati setiap hariku." Ucapku dan mengembalikan kartu kredit yang di berikan kak Itachi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Sakura menikmati waktunya sebagai gadis normal di luar sana, jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya, bukan hal yang berbahaya." Ucap kak Izuna.

Sasuke terdiam dan tidak menanggapi apapun. Kenapa aku merasa jika Sasuke jauh lebih marah dari pada biasanya?

Terdiam sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju sekolah. Aku juga tidak berani berbicara pada Sasuke, kali ini dia tidak akan memaafkanku lagi, menatap bus yang kita lewati, aku ingin naik bus saja saat ke sekolah, tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkanku.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mendengarkannya." Ucapku, aku bahkan tak berani menatapnya.

"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya."

"Aku ke sekolah naik bus, begitu juga saat pulang, setelah jam sekolah berakhir, aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan Ino, dia adalah sahabatku di kelas. Minggu lalu, aku, Niichan, kakak, kak Naori dan juga Ino, kami ke konoha _waterpark_, kami berenang di sana, ternyata sangat menyenangkan saat berada di kolam renang." Ucapku, aku menceritakan segalanya dengan sangat antusias dan bersemangat.

Menghentikan semua ceritaku itu dan menatap Sasuke. Dia hanya terdiam dan tenang sambil berkendara, Sasuke pun tak merespon segala ucapanku, aku benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang.

Mobil kami mulai menepih.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Ucapnya.

Hanya mengangguk, menatap Sasuke, apa dalam suasana seperti ini aku harus mencium pipinya sebelum turun? Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi jika Sasuke semakin marah, bagaimana? Bergerak mendekat ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya menjauh, dia menghindar.

Ha! Apa yang di lakukannya?

"A-ada apa?" Ucapku, aku yang sangat malu saat ini.

"Bergegaslah, kau akan terlambat." Ucap Sasuke dan memintaku keluar dari mobil.

Mengikuti ucapannya, dan berdiri mematung, mobil itu segera melaju ke arah jalan raya.

Ya marah saja sesuka hatimu!

Tapi.

Kenapa jadi terasa menyakitkan?

Apa kesalahan yang aku lakukan begitu besar hingga membuatnya marah?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 16 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memintaku kembali ke kamarku, aku melakukannya, aku juga tidak ingin tidur bersamanya jika dia hanya mengusirku.

Tidak ada yang membangunkanku di pagi hari, aku harus bangun sendiri, melakukan segalanya sendirian dan yang lainnya.

"Mulai hari ini gunakanlah bus untuk pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap dingin padaku.

Ada apa dengannya?

Kemarin mengatakan aku ini akan menjadi pasangan sempurnanya, sekarang dia mengabaikanku begitu saja, sampaikan kapan dia akan marah padaku?

Aku harus naik bus ke sekolah, setiap kak Itachi dan kak Izuna menawarkan tumpangan, aku menolaknya, aku akan melakukan apa yang Sasuke inginkan, jika dia ingin aku naik bus, aku akan naik bus! Aku juga akan jalan-jalan bersama Ino dan pulang hingga malam, aku juga akan memasak untuk kak Itachi dan kak Izuna! Aku akan melakukan segalanya yang aku inginkan!

Belum lagi, aku harus menghadapi masalah di sekolah, mereka terus menyindirku, mengatakan aku gadis yang terlalu beruntung, mereka terus membuat cerita-cerita buruk tentangku, mereka bahkan tidak tahu asal-usulku, keluargaku bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja, seluruh harta masih atas namaku, tapi aku tidak bisa memiliki jika aku belum memenuhi usia dewasa dan berhak untuk mengatur segalanya, selama ini ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto yang mengawasi segala milikku, aku juga tidak keberatan jika harta itu akan investasikan, lagi pula selama ini aku hidup enak dan memiliki segalanya dari ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto.

Ini bukan masalah, aku bisa hadapi segalanya, selama Ino masih ada bersamaku.

"Sasuke sudah pulang dan dia marah besar padaku." Ucapku, aku jadi menceritakannya pada Ino.

"Apa? Dia marah padamu? Padahal kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah, dia benar-benar berlebihan padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi. Dia sangat marah, sekarang aku melakukan segalanya sesuka hatiku, dia tidak akan menegurku dan melarangku lagi."

"Itu jauh lebih baik, kau akhirnya mendapat hidup normalmu. Berpikirlah lebih positif dari apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Ino benar, seharusnya aku menikmati kebebasan yang bukan sementara ini, tapi selama-lamanya, Sasuke tidak akan menegur ini dan itu lagi.

Aku jadi menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino hingga pulang lebih lama. Membuka pintu rumah dan di dalam sangat sepi, mereka belum pulang, wajar saja, mereka adalah pria-pria yang sibuk bekerja, mengganti pakaianku dan hari ini aku akan masak makan malam.

Aku sampai mengirim pesan pada kak Itachi dan kak Izuna jika mereka tidak boleh makan di luar, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Tepat jam 8 malam, mereka baru akan pulang, hanya kak Itachi dan kak Izuna yang pulang. Apa Sasuke tidak pulang?

"Seperti biasa, masakan Sakura memang sangat enak." Puji kak Izuna.

"Terima kasih kakak." Ucapku, senang.

"Mungkin kita mulai mengatur segalanya, bagaimana jika sarapan serahkan padaku dan Sakura akan memasak makan malam, itu tidak memberatkanmu?" Ucap kak Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku setuju." Ucapku, aku juga senang bisa membantu kak Itachi. "Lalu, Sasuke dimana? Apa dia tidak pulang?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini dia terus mengabaikanku dan rasanya tidak enak.

"Dia lembur, entahlah, katanya banyak yang perlu di urus, padahal aku tidak begitu memberinya banyak pekerjaan." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Biarkan saja, selamat Sakura, akhirnya kau bebas dari _brother-con _itu." Ucap kak Izuna.

Terdiam, aku tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, meskipun kak Itachi dan kak Izuna ada bersamaku, rasanya masih ada yang kurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, aku tak tahu Sasuke pulang jam berapa, mungkin sangat malam, dan pagi ini dia sudah rapi lagi dan akan berangkat kerja, menatapnya, dia tak pernah menatapku lagi, berbicara padaku, atau menegur, aku tahu dia marah, tapi ini sudah berhari-hari dan sikapnya begitu saja terus, apa dia tidak bosan marah padaku?

Sedikit timbul ide jahil, apa benar dia akan terus mengabaikanku?

"Aduh! Perutku sakit!" Rintihku dan berusaha berakting jika aku kesakitan, aku sampai berjongkok dan memegang perutku, seakan-akan tengah menahan rasa sakit.

Sasuke sempat melirik ke arahku, gerakan tubuhnya terhenti, kak Itachi dan kak Izuna lebih dulu menghampiriku.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu? Apa mau ke dokter?" Ucap kak Itachi padaku.

"Kita ke dokter saja." Ucap kak Izuna, mereka sangat khawatir.

Ini tidak berhasil, Sasuke hanya bergerak sedikit saja, dia sungguh tidak peduli lagi padaku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa menahannya, mungkin minum obat akan sembuh." Ucapku dan segera berhenti berakting.

Mungkin jika aku mati pun dia tidak akan peduli.

Ke sekolah dengan bus lagi, ya ini yang aku harapkan! Aku senang naik bus! Tapi tidak dengan sikapnya yang mengabaikanku, sejujurnya aku sangat sedih, dia tidak memperhatikanku lagi, jadi kata-katanya yang dulu semua hanya kebohongan saja, aku juga tidak mungkin menjadi pasangannya, sekarang aku sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura, bukan Haruno Sakura lagi.

Di saat seperti ini, aku jadi bimbang sendiri, mungkin ada baiknya hubungan kami seperti ini, ya selayaknya saudara saja, tidak perlu ada hubungan lebih. Menatap halte pemberhentianku, aku tidak turun di sana dan melanjutkan perjalanan, bolos sehari mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Membeli dua ikat bunga dan datang di sebuah makam. Mungkin aku anak yang sangat durhaka, aku terus menikmati kehidupan baikku ini, tapi tidak pernah mengunjungi orang tuaku, aku hanya masih takut, masih takut untuk menerima jika mereka akhirnya lebih dulu pergi dan meninggalkanku.

"Maaf, ayah, ibu, aku baru saja mengunjungi kalian." Ucapku.

Ada begitu banyak hal ingin aku ceritakan, termasuk hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang tidak pantas, masalah di sekolah yang sibuk mengurus kehidupan baru dengan kedua orang tua yang cukup terkenal, sikap kakak-kakakku yang oveprotektif, tapi mereka sangat baik dan kedua orang tua baruku yang sangat-sangat-sangat sayang padaku.

Tapi,

Aku merasa sedikit hilang arah hari ini, aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku jadi merenungkan segalanya jika selama ini aku sangat-sangat egois.

Mungkin kata-kata teman-temanku sekolah benar, aku tidak pantas untuk sebuah keluarga yang sangat sempurna, apalagi mendapatkan perhatian dari ketiga pria itu sekaligus, aku ini apa? Aku bukan orang yang perlu di khususkan, memikirkannya lagi dan membuatku sakit kepala.

Aku juga tidak memiliki kepintaran yang bagus, aku bahkan tidak bisa jadi ketua kelas, selalu saja mendapat kenyamanan dan perhatian lebih, sekarang aku juga menjadi anak yang sedikit buruk dengan lari dari sekolah dan bolos, lagi pula Sasuke juga tidak akan peduli, aku sudah bukan apa-apa untuknya lagi.

Aku jadi merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Apa aku harus mengikuti ayah dan ibu?

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

HAAHAHAHAHA!

GIla! efek apa update tengah malam salah naruh lanjut...! sorry, ini author udah ralat, terima kasih IKUTO! maaf atas gagal paham ini!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 17 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov.**

Itachi berjalan tergesah-gesah ke arah ruangan Sasuke, tanpa mengetuk dan masuk begitu saja.

"Meskipun kau kepala direktur bisakah kau mengetuk terlebih dahulu?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal itu, aku yakin ini karena sikapmu yang sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa maksud kakak?"

"Wali kelas Sakura menghubungiku, dia mengatakan apa Sakura sedang sakit atau apa? Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Ucap Itachi dan cukup membuat Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. "Jika kau marah padanya, cukup sehari saja, kenapa kau terus-terusan saja marah padanya, sekarang Sakura tidak ke sekolah, kemana anak itu?" Tambah Itachi, dia sangat khawatir mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa kakak menyalahkanku?"

"Ya, ini semua salahmu! Kenapa tidak bersikap seperti biasanya saja, menjauhkan Sakura dari kami atau memperlakukannya seperti pasangan hidupmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura? Jika kau sudah memulai sesuatu seperti ini, selesaikan! Jangan membuatnya kebingungan, sekarang dia sedang mengalami masa remajanya, masa itu sangat rentang untuk lebih membenarkan hal buruk yang mereka lakukan. Cari Sakura sekarang juga dan minta maaf padanya."

"Aku akan mencarinya." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas.

Itachi hanya menghela napas, dia tidak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku melihat Sasuke pergi, mau kemana dia?" Tanya Izuna, baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat Sasuke.

"Sakura bolos dan entah berada dimana." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa! Kita harus mencarinya, apa kakak tidak khawatir? Kenapa membolos? Sakura bukan anak seperti itu." Ucap Izuna.

"Jika Sasuke tidak berhasil menemukannya kita akan pergi mencari bersama."

"Apa? Tidak, jangan menunggunya. Ah sial! Sasuke selalu saja membuat masalah, katanya peduli pada Sakura, tapi memperlakukannya seperti itu. Aku jadi sangat kesal dan ingin menghajarnya."

"Sudahlah, kembali ke ruanganmu, kita harus tenang, aku yakin Sasuke akan menemukan Sakura. Dia tidak akan pergi jauh." Ucap Itachi, walaupun dia tetap merasa sangat khawatir.

Sementara itu, Sasuke datang ke sekolah Sakura, dia mungkin bisa mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu teman dekat Sakura.

Beberapa murid cukup terkejut saat melihat seorang pria datang dan masuk begitu saja ke kelas.

"Maaf, aku kakaknya Sakura, apa aku bisa berbicara dengan Yamanaka Ino, hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Seorang guru perempuan hanya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan rona memerahnya.

"Ta-tapi sebentar saja, sebenarnya ini salah, anda tidak bisa masuk ke kelas begitu saja." Ucap guru ini dan terlihat gugup.

"Aku mengerti, ini cukup darurat."

"Baiklah, Yamanaka Ino, cepat selesaikan masalahmu ini." Ucap guru itu.

Ino tidak mengerti, hari ini Sakura tidak masuk tapi kakaknya yang datang, beberapa murid lebih sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, mereka baru saja melihat salah satu kakak Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura sering kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Ino. Mereka hanya berbicara di depan kelas.

"Biasanya kami sering ke pusat kota. Apa Sakura menghilang?" Tanya Ino, khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana. Hari ini dia bahkan berani sekali membolos." Ucap Sasuke. Dan terlihat marah.

Ino hanya menatap wajah Sasuke, pria itu terlihat sangat khawatir, sebelumnya Sakura curhat padanya jika Sasuke sedang marah padanya dan tidak ingin peduli padanya lagi.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu, tapi Sakura sedang mengalami masa sulitnya, jadi kakak jangan marah padanya lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini bukan hal yang bisa aku ceritakan, kakak bisa tanya langsung pada Sakura." Ucap Ino, gadis itu pamit untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

Sasuke berterima kasih pada guru itu dan bergegas kembali mencari Sakura.

Seluruh kelas cukup ribut dan heboh, mereka sangat ingin mengintrogasi Ino yang berbicara pada pria itu.

"Jadi dia kakaknya Sakura? Pria yang sangat tampan." Bisik-bisik para murid pada Ino.

"Kalian belum melihat semua kakak-kakaknya." Ucap Ino. Cukup membanggakan dirinya, dia sudah melihat Itachi dan Izuna.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu mereka semua." Ribut para murid-murid.

"Tenanglah! Kalian ingin belajar atau keluar!" Teriak guru yang sejak tadi pusing mendengar suara heboh mereka.

Sementara itu.

**30 panggilan tak terjawab.**

**5 pesan baru.**

Sakura hanya menatap ponselnya. Ponselnya berdering terus sejak tadi, memikirkan jika mungkin wali kelasnya sudah menanyakan keberadaannya pada kakak-kakaknya, sekarang ponselnya akan mendapat panggilan secara bergantian, dari Sasuke atau Izuna dan juga Itachi, semuanya sedang mencarinya.

"Aku jadi membuat mereka khawatir. Tapi, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka dulu." Ucap Sakura. Hanya duduk bersandar disamping batu nisan milik ayahnya.

Hingga malam tiba, Sakura baru kembali ke rumahnya.

"Sakura! Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Dari mana saja kau?" Ucap Itachi, menatap gadis itu baik-baik, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Kenapa kau membolos? Kau tidak seperti ini Sakura." Tegur Izuna.

Itachi dan Izuna berada dirumah, tapi Sasuke masih sibuk mencarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya rindu pada ayah dan ibuku, aku pergi mengunjungi makam mereka." Ucap Sakura, tatapannya terlihat sedih.

Izuna dan Itachi saling bertatapan, mereka sangat khawatir, tapi Sakura terlihat sangat sedih.

"Baiklah. Lain kali tolong katakan kau pergi kemana, jangan seperti ini." Ucap Itachi.

"Maaf Niichan, maaf kakak." Ucap Sakura.

Suara mobil yang tengah terparkir, Izuna sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke jika Sakura sudah kembali dan berada di rumah. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali dan melihat gadis itu sudah kembali.

Namun,

**Plaak!**

Tamparan yang cukup keras di dapatnya, Sakura hampir terjatuh, Izuna segera menangkap Sakura dan mendekapnya, sementara Itachi menghalangi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" Marah Itachi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menampar wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarinya bersikap seperti itu, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap marah pada Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya? Kau tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini!" Ucap Izuna, dia bisa mendengar suara isak dari Sakura, gadis itu terus memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersikap seperti ini lagi, jangan membuat masalah, aku lelah, kalian bisa mengurusnya." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Sementara Sakura, dia benar-benar syok akan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, pria itu tidak pernah kasar padanya.

"Tenanglah, jangan pikirkan Sasuke, dia memang selalu bersikap aneh." Ucap Izuna, memeluk adiknya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Itachi masih tidak memahami akan sikap Sasuke, mengikuti pemuda itu dan menuntutnya untuk berbicara sejujurnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

maafkan author yang salah update, tapi author udah update ulang, maaf, nggak sadar kalau salah tempat update, hahahahaha. pokoknya sudah di edit dan tolong di baca kembali. akibat terlalu banyak fic TBC seorang author salah update alur, HAHAHAHAH ketawa aja langsung pas lihat HHAHAHAAH...

oh ya, author punya fic baru... tolong baca yang suka tentang kerajaan yaa.. judulnya "Crown for the queen." di jamin juga seru XD.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 18 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Menatap pipiku di depan cermin, ini membekas, rasanya sangat sakit, dia berani sekali menamparku seperti itu, tapi apa dia sangat-sangat marah padaku? Aku sudah banyak berbohong padanya, tidak mendengar ucapannya lagi dan juga, aku membuat masalah, Sasuke pasti sangat khawatir.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan membuatku terkejut, aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur, tatapan matanya terlihat lelah, pria itu berjalan menghampiriku dan aku jadi spontan bergerak seperti menghalangi wajahku jika saja dia akan menamparku lagi.

"Kau tidak mengompres pipimu dengan baik, lakukan dengan benar." Ucapnya, menaruh semangkuk air hangat dan juga handuk kering di atas meja riasku.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Ucapku.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke, setelah dia menaruh dua benda itu, Sasuke beranjak dari kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Hari ini, aku juga harus masuk sekolah, kemarin aku bolos dan seperti menambah rasa marah Sasuke padaku.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapku, aku jadi tidak bersemangat pagi ini.

Di meja makan aku hanya melihat kak Izuna dan kak Itachi yang sibuk menata sarapan, Sasuke masih tidak ingin menemuiku, rasanya jadi semakin menyebalkan, padahal dialah termasuk orang yang lebih tua.

"Selamat pagi Niichan." Ucapku dan memeluk pinggang pria itu, Kak Itachi jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura, sarapan dan bekalmu sudah ada di meja." Ucapnya.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap semangat kak Izuna padaku, sebuah usapan lembut darinya.

Saat ini mereka jadi semakin dekat denganku di saat Sasuke mulai tidak peduli padaku lagi.

"Hari ini biarkan Izuna mengantarmu." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak akan bolos lagi, aku janji." Ucapku. Aku pikir mereka masih mengkhawatirkanku. "Maaf sudah membuat masalah kemarin." Ucapku, lagi.

"Itu bukan sebuah masalah, aku juga pernah membolos hingga kakak sibuk mencariku." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Aku sampai berpikir akan mematahkan kakimu jika menemukanmu." Ucap kak Itachi.

Aku jadi tertawa mendengar ucapan mereka, hingga sarapan kami selesai dan aku harus berangkat, Sasuke tak kunjung terlihat.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanyaku pada kakak Itachi sebelum berangkat.

"Dia masih tidur, mungkin dia perlu istirahat, dan ini-" Ucapnya dan mengusap pelan pipiku. "Sebaiknya kau kompres lagi saat pulang sekolah." Lanjutnya.

"Uhm, akan aku lakukan." Ucapku.

Aku harus mengarang cerita apapun jika bertemu Ino.

Setelah bersekolah lagi, walaupun hanya kabur sehari, aku mendapat teguran dari wali kelasku, aku sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kata Ino, Sasuke sampai datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menanyakan tempat yang mungkin aku kunjungi pada Ino.

"Tidak mungkin kau jatuh dan pipimu seperti ini." Ucap Ino.

"Anggap saja, Sasuke sangat marah kemarin." Ucapku dan membaringkan kepalaku di meja.

"Padahal aku sudah memberinya saran agar tidak marah padamu, apa dia tidak bertanya apa-apa padamu?"

"Tidak, kami hanya bertemu sebentar, dia seperti tidak ingin melihatku."

"Aku tidak memahami akan sikap kakakmu itu."

Kau benar Ino, kau tidak akan memahaminya, tapi aku sangat mengerti akan tindakan Sasuke, dia sedang berusaha menjadi pasangan yang terlalu sempurna hingga aku harus mematuhinya, sejujurnya aku mulai tidak suka dengan cara Sasuke, apa dia lupa jika aku juga memiliki hakku sendiri? Apa lagi dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto mengetahui hal ini, aku yang pusing memikirkannya.

Walaupun kak Itachi sudah menasehatiku, aku juga bisa memilih apapun, tapi tidak dengan tanggapan Sasuke, dia seperti tidak akan berhenti marah jika aku terus membangkang.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua kakakmu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka ada di pihakku, walaupun begitu aku rindu setiap kami bersamanya, hanya saja setiap mengingat sikapnya, aku menjadi sangat-sangat kesal." Ucapku.

"Sakura, akhirnya kau masuk sekolah lagi, apa kakakmu yang datang kemarin?" Ucap salah seorang murid di kelasku.

Menatap mereka dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka jadi ramai menghampiri kursiku.

"Dia bukan kakakku, dia pacarku, apa yang ingin kalian tahu?" Ucapku dan menatap sinis pada mereka.

Mereka pun menatapku dengan tatapan tidak senang, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu mereka berusaha terlihat baik di hadapanku, sekarang mereka pergi dengan mengatakan aku gadis aneh yang menyukai kakaknya sendiri.

Ya, katakan apapun yang kalian suka, lagi pula aku tidak akan peduli!

"Mereka akan terus seperti itu, Kau tidak perlu memikirkan mereka." Ucap Ino.

"Aku hanya percaya padamu Ino." Ucapku dan memeluknya, siapa lagi yang menjadi orang terdekatku, aku hanya memiliki Ino di sekolah ini, walaupun kabar aku anak angkat terbongkar, aku belum mengetahui siapa pelakunya, aku tidak mungkin menuduh Ino, dia sudah mengatakan jika bukan dia pelakunya.

"Sebaiknya jalan-jalan setelah sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" Ajak Ino.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucapku, dan seketika aku mengingat kembali wajah marah Sasuke. "Mungkin lain kali saja, aku harus pulang cepat, kemarin aku sudah membuat mereka khawatir." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, kita pergi lain kali saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, hari ini jadi lebih berat dari biasanya dan sangat lelah, duduk di sofa ruang tamu, di jam seperti ini, semuanya masih berada di kantor, padahal aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Terkejut dan menolah ke belakang. Sasuke ada di rumah! Aku pikir dia sedang bekerja juga, suasananya jadi sangat-sangat canggung.

"Uhm, aku pulang, maaf aku tidak mengatakannya tadi, aku pikir semua sedang bekerja." Ucapku.

Sasuke lagi-lagi pergi setelah mendengar ucapanku, apa-apaan dia? Bikin kesal saja, dasar pak tua!

Kembali merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu, aku sedang tidak ada tenaga untuk naik ke kamarku.

Kembali terkejut dan segera duduk dengan baik, Sasuke datang membawa semangkuk air hangat dan handuk kering lagi, jadi terasa seperti dejavu, tapi ini bukan dejavu.

"Kompres kembali pipimu." Ucapnya, walaupun dia sedang marah padaku, Sasuke masih mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku sedang malas." Ucapku dan kembali merebahkan diri.

Suasana jadi begitu tenang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Ucap Sasuke, dia melakukannya untukku.

Mengompres perlahan pipiku dan menatap pria itu, tatapan yang sangat menusuk.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyaku, aku tidak suka jika dia terus bersikap dingin padaku.

"Pikirkan sendiri apa yang sudah kau lakukan." Ucapnya, seperti tengah menegurku.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, apa kau akan terus seperti ini padaku? Katanya akan menjadi pasangan di masa depan, tapi kau sudah berani menamparku, aku tidak mau hidup bersama pria yang kasar." Tegasku.

Kegiatannya terhenti dan saat ini dia terus menatapku.

**Cup!**

Apa yang di lakukannya! Bergegas bangun dan menjauh darinya, aku sampai duduk di pinggir sofa.

"Kenapa menciumku!" Panikku. Sasuke mencium bibirku lagi!

"Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan kasar padamu lagi, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Ucapku dan wajahku benar-benar merona, aku bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan detak jantungku ini.

"Kemarilah, pipimu masih belum selesai di kompres."

"Tidak, kau akan melakukan hal itu lagi!" Kesalku.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Apa kau lupa kita adalah pasangan." Ucapnya, bahkan dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat enteng itu.

Bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan jika kita adalah saudara secara hukum? Sasuke seperti tidak mendengarkanku.

"Kau mulai benci padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya kesal setiap kau marah padaku."

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan marah lagi." Ucapnya.

Menatap pria itu, aku masih tidak percaya padanya, dulunya aku selalu berpikir jika Sasuke itu adalah pria yang hebat, dia bahkan mampu mengurusku, padahal dia bukan seorang ayah atau seorang pria yang memiliki wanita, dia bisa dengan mudah menangani setiap keperluanku, aku selalu kagum padanya, tapi apa rasa cinta itu akan muncul juga? Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan jika kami benar akan menjadi pasangan, bahkan hingga menikah seperti yang katakannya dulu, dia terus mengulang kalimat itu padaku.

Aku masih belum mengerti apapun tentang hubungan ini dengannya, apa aku juga mencintainya? Cinta itu rumit, aku bahkan masih pusing memikirkan pelajaran, bagaimana memikirkan cinta di usiaku sekarang?

"Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku, aku tidak percaya menanyakan hal ini padanya, apa dia mencintaiku hingga menginginkanku menjadi pasangannya?

Sasuke terdiam, bahkan tidak ada ucapan yang di keluarkannya, nah, Sasuke, katakan, apa kau mencintaiku? Aku juga ingin tahu, apa benar cinta yang melebihi seorang saudara sedang kau tanamkan padaku?

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tidak menatapku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 19 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov.**

"_Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?" _

Hari ini, aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja hanya karena pertanyaan sederhana dari Sakura. Saat itu seharusnya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi sebuah keraguan muncul, aku jadi kembali mengingat ucapan kakak.

Semua yang di ucapkan kakak tidak juga salah, selama ini aku yang membuat Sakura mengikuti segala apa yang aku inginkan darinya, aku ingin dia menjadi seorang wanita yang sesuai jika bersanding denganku, tapi aku lupa jika dia juga memiliki pemikirannya sendiri hingga mulai membangkang padaku, aku tidak suka setiap dia bersikap seperti itu, aku ingin dia tetap patuh, tapi pada akhirnya, semua itu akan membuatnya tertekan dan akan semakin menjauh dariku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Selama ini aku tidak memahami cara untuk menghadapi seorang wanita, walaupun sekarang Sakura masih terbilang seorang gadis remaja dan juga labil.

Aku belum sempat berbicara padanya seperti apa yang teman kelasnya itu katakan, Sakura mendapat masalah? Apa dia berkelahi dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya? Aku yakin Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin berkelahi.

Jika ingin mengetahui bagaimana bersikap pada seorang wanita, apa aku harus belajar pada kak Izuna? Dia dan pacarnya sudah cukup lama bersama, bahkan pacarnya itu begitu betah padanya, apa yang dia lakukan hingga wanita itu begitu patuh?

Mengetuk ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruanganku, apa dia sibuk?

"Masuklah." Ucapnya.

Membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan bersama pacarmu?" Tanyaku, tapi ini sedikit memalukan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak percaya kau bertanya seperti ini, dari pada itu, apa kau sudah bersikap baik pada Sakura? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau masih bersikap buruk padanya." Ucap kak Izuna.

Aku tahu, saat itu seharusnya aku tidak menampar Sakura dan membuatnya semakin tidak suka padaku.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya dan mengakui kesalahanku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapku.

"Seterusnya jangan lakukan itu pada Sakura, bagaimana pun juga dia masih anak kecil."

"Apa kau akan terus menceramahiku? Aku tidak datang untuk mendengar ceramahmu itu."

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Naori? Kenapa itu menjadi penting untukmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Ucapku.

Kenapa kak Izuna jadi sangat berbelit? Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Naori bertahan padanya.

"Kami hanya saling percaya saja."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, apalagi yang di perlukan? Aku jadi tidak akan khawatir jika dia di luar sana, Naori tetap menjaga dirinya."

Bukan seperti itu yang aku harapkan. Bukan ucapan yang sederhana tapi tidak mungkin aku terapkan pada Sakura. Gadis itu juga percaya padaku.

"Bagaimana agar Naori patuh padamu?"

"Patuh? Jangan bercanda Sasuke, Naori itu adalah wanita dewasa, kami sebatas pacaran, aku tidak mungkin membuatnya tunduk padaku, patuh itu adalah hal yang egois, aku tidak mungkin memintanya seperti itu, dia harus bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin jika kita telah menikah nanti, aku akan memberinya sedikit batasan."

Apa seperti itu yang di inginkan Sakura? Apa dia ingin menjadi gadis yang bebas tanpa adanya aturan dariku? Tapi itu akan membuatnya buruk, aku ingin dia menjadi gadis yang baik-baik saja. Apa itu sulit?

"Siapa wanita yang ingin kau buat patuh? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Jaman sekarang wanita lebih banyak ingin bebas, bahkan jika telah memiliki pasangan."

Hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan kak Izuna, apa salahnya membuat Sakura patuh?

"Aku jadi seperti bisa membaca pikiranmu." Ucap kak Izuna, dia pun terus menatap ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Sakura adalah adikmu, ingat itu, jangan pikirkan macam-macam, apa ayah dan ibu tahu kau bersikap seperti ini pada Sakura?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka."

"Coba saja katakan, aku sangat ingin melihat ayah memukulmu." Ucapnya.

Kenapa kak Izuna begitu yakin ayah tidak setuju, lagi pula Sakura bukan saudara kandung kita.

Sebelumnya, aku harus benar-benar meyakinkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu, ini tidak akan sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku datang lebih awal sebelum jam pulang sekolah Sakura, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi dan pulang sekolah sendirian lebih lama lagi.

Tidak beberapa lama, aku bisa melihat gadis itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tapi dengan cara yang aneh, dia berlari sekuat tenaga, ada apa dengannya?

Keluar dari mobil, dia bahkan terus menoleh ke belakang tanpa fokus di hadapannya.

**Bught!**

Sakura terkejut setelah menambrakku, ada apa dengannya?

"Sasuke!" Ucapnya dan memelukku erat, aku sampai bisa merasakan napasnya memburuh.

Menatap ke depan, ada sekitar tiga murid yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sakura, mereka berhenti berlari ke arah Sakura, tatapan yang terlihat cukup terkejut, mereka berubah haluan dan berlari ke arah yang berbeda.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Hahaha, tidak, aku senang kau datang tepat waktu." Ucapnya.

Padahal dia habis di kejar, tapi kenapa terlihat senang? Ada apa dengan gadis ini.

"Aku akan menjemputmu hari ini."

"Sungguh? Kau akan menjemputku lagi?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau sedang menebus kesalahanmu padaku?"

"Kau yang berbuat salah, seharusnya kau yang menebus kesalahanmu." Ucapku dan menyentil jidatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah salah, kau saja yang berlebihan." Tegasnya, dan marah akan tindakanku.

Menghadapi gadis yang beranjak remaja cukup sulit, aku benar-benar harus sabar menghadapinya. Memintanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil, mulai melajukan mobil ini ke arah jalan raya.

"Kita belum berbicara." Ucapku.

"Berbicara apa lagi? Apa kau ingin memarahiku lagi?"

"Tidak. Teman kelasmu mengatakan jika kau sedikit mendapat masalah di sekolah."

"Siapa yang katakan padamu?"

"Gadis berambut _goldpale_. Apa dia temanmu?"

"Ino. Apa dia mengadu padamu?"

"Bukan mengadu, kita harus berbicara ketika kau mendapat masalah, apa gunanya aku untukmu?"

"Masalah di sekolah ya di sekolah, kenapa orang rumah pun akan sibuk mengurusnya? Lagi pula aku bisa mengatasi mereka."

"Kalau begitu panggil temanmu itu. Siapa namanya? Ino? Panggil dia. Aku ingin dia yang mengatakannya dari pada kau yang sangat keras kepala."

"Jangan melibatkan Ino!" Protesnya.

Aku tidak suka setiap dia berbicara dengan menaikkan nada suaranya, kenapa dia mulai banyak berubah?

"Jika kau tidak ingin temanmu itu menemuiku, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang juga."

"Aku ingin ke kafe disana." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, menunjuk sebuah kafe yang berada di persimpangan jalan.

"Baiklah."

Memarkir mobil dengan rapi, kafe yang menyediakan banyak makanan manis, aku benci ini, apa dia sengaja mengajakku kesini?

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan suka, tapi mereka punya _cake coffee_ yang _smooth_, tidak pahit, dan tidak terlalu manis." Ucapnya.

"Kau bisa memesannya." Ucapku.

Menunggunya di sebuah meja kosong, menatap gadis itu mulai memesan beberapa kue yang di tunjuknya dan merekomendasi sebuah kue untukku. Dia cukup memahami apa yang aku inginkan tanpa menyebutkannya.

"Maaf, apa kursi disini kosong?"

Menatap ke arah suara itu, ada dua orang wanita datang dan membawa nampan mereka.

"Kursi ini tidak kosong." Ucapku.

"Sungguh? Tapi disini sudah tidak ada kursi kosong, apa kami bisa berada disini?" Ucap salah satu mereka. Kenapa ada orang-orang yang seperti ini? Mereka terus memaksa, aku berharap Sakura cepat datang, aku malas meladeni mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kami bisa mendapat tempat?" Tanya mereka sekali lagi.

"Maaf bibi, ini kursi kami." Ucap Sakura, akhirnya dia datang, menaruh nampannya dan menduduki kursi di depanku.

"Bi-bibi? Bagaimana gadis sepertimu tidak sopan memanggilku dengan ucapan seperti aku setua itu!" Dia protes hanya karena ucapan Sakura? Gadis ini memang masih muda, tidak ada salahnya dia memanggil dengan sopan.

"Minta maaf padanya!" Temannya pun ikut protes.

Aku benci dengan orang-orang yang mengganggunya.

"Tolong pindahlah dari sini, jika tidak, aku akan memanggil _security_ karena kalian mengganggu ketenangan kami." Ucapku, aku cukup kesal, ini hanya masalah sepeleh dan mereka begitu membesar-besarkannya.

"Ka-kami akan pergi." Ucap wanita yang sempat marah itu.

Akhirnya ketenangan yang bisa aku dapatkan, tapi gadis di hadapanku ini tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, dia mulai sibuk memakan kue yang di pesannya, ada tiga jenis kue yang di ambilnya dan _milk stroberi float_nya sebagai minumannya. Sementara di mejaku, kue yang sudah di rekomendasikannya dan _ice coffee._

"Kau benar-benar tidak ambil pusing." Ucapku dan mulai duduk.

"Aku akan selamat jika bersamamu." Ucapnya dan terkekeh.

"Makanlah dengan baik, kenapa krimnya begitu ramai di sudut bibirmu?" Ucapku, membersihkan sudut bibirnya itu.

"Oh, aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau membersihkannya." Ucapnya dan kembali terkekeh.

"Sekarang apa kita bisa berbicara?"

"Apa? Kau ingin dengar aku di musuhi satu sekolah hanya karena aku tinggal dengan orang hebat? Dengan statusku yang hanya seorang anak yatim-piatu tapi hidupku begitu enak."

Aku akan mendengarnya berbicara hingga selesai.

"Mereka tidak tahu jika aku dulunya bukan orang yang miskin juga, hanya sekarang jauh lebih kaya lagi dari sebelumnya." Ucapnya, apa suasana hatinya sedang senang? Dia bercerita seperti itu tapi tanpa beban.

"Lalu, apa mereka menyerangmu?"

"Walaupun mereka menyerangku, aku tidak akan kalah."

Gadis yang kuat, aku senang dia bisa membela diri, tapi aku tidak ingin dia di sakiti.

"Aku yakin mereka akan semakin membenciku." Ucapnya.

"kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, saat aku berlari tadi, mereka ingin menyerangku, tapi aku bisa kabur dari mereka. Apa salahnya menanggapi ucapan mereka? Mereka bertanya tentangmu yang datang waktu itu, aku sudah mengatakannya dengan tegas jika kau adalah-" ucapannya terhenti, bahkan pupil hijau zambrut itu melirik ke arah lain.

"Adalah, apa?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, mungkin di rumah saja akan aku katakan." Ucapnya dan tersenyum malu di hadapanku.

Dia membuatku penasaran, apa gadis remaja jaman sekarang pandai bermain kata?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya fic ini bisa update...


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 20 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Sebelum keluar dari kelas, mereka menahanku, menanyakan apa aku serius mengatakan jika kakakku sendiri adalah pacarku, apa urusan mereka jika aku punya hubungan seperti itu? Itu tidak aneh, lagi pula aku hanya anak angkat. Melawan mereka dan berakhir dengan mereka ingin menghajarku, untung saja aku berhasil kabur dari mereka, Sasuke juga begitu tepat datang dan menolongku.

Saat ini aku hanya terdiam, sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, setelah dari kafe itu, kami harus pulang, aku cukup menikmati kue yang aku pesan dan Sasuke menuntut aku harus mengatakan segalanya, mengatakan apa terjadi padaku di sekolah, jika dia tahu, apa yang akan di lakukannya? Apa dia akan memarahi mereka atau memberi mereka hukuman? Sama saja dengan aku yang tukang ngadu, aku tidak mau Sasuke, atau pun kak Izuna dan kak Itachi terlibat dalam masalahku di sekolah.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka jika kau adalah pacarku." Ucapku dan aku sempat terkejut dengan rem mendadak dari Sasuke. "A-apa yang terjadi?". Menatap ke arah Sasuke, pria itu tetap saja tenang, meskipun sempat mengerem seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menginjak rem." Ucapnya, Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Apa dia berbohong?

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, mereka mencoba menyerangku, aku hanya mengatakan seperti itu, walaupun aku tidak tahu, hubungan kita ini apa? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku." Ucapku, aku pikir jika orang saling menyukai dia akan mengatakan cinta pada orang yang di sukainya, aku yakin Sasuke tidak mencintaiku, apalagi pertanyaanku saat itu tidak bisa di jawabnya.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakan cinta padamu?" Tanyanya.

Dan hal ini membuatku sangat malu. Kenapa harus menanyakannya padaku?

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpacaran? Apa kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang wanita?"

"Tidak pernah."

Sasuke benar-benar orang yang kolot dan sangat-sangat ketinggalan jaman.

"Jadi apa kita ini semacam suka antar saudara saja? Ta-tapi-" menggantungkan kalimatku, dia sudah menciumku! Kak Itachi dan kak Izuna saja tidak melakukan hal itu, mereka menghargaiku sebagai saudara mereka, mereka hanya sebatas memberiku pelukan hangat.

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah mencium! Itu ilegal!" Tegasku.

"Kita akan segera resmi, tinggal menunggu umurmu dewasa." Ucapnya.

Sasuke selalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan mudah, seperti menungguku dewasa, hubungan ini akan terus terjalin, kita akan menjadi sebuah pasangan yang hebat.

"Aku tidak setuju, rasanya aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, mungkin aku suka padamu karena hanya terbiasa padamu." Ucapku.

"Itu juga tidak masalah."

"Tapi ini masalah bagiku, seharusnya kau mengerti, aku juga ingin kebebasan." Ucapku.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, dia terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanku.

Aku juga tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi padanya, setiap berurusan dengan Sasuke, semakin hari, aku semakin mendapat masalah.

Setibanya di rumah, aku melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir, ini bukan mobil kak Itachi atau kak Izuna, aku hapal akan plat nomer kendaraan ini, bergegas keluar dari mobil dan tidak menunggu Sasuke.

Berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu, ada suara yang cukup ramai di ruang tengah, tentu saja, itu adalah kendaraan milik ayah.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku, rasanya sedikit aneh tidak bertemu mereka dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Ucap ibu Mikoto, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang saat melihatku baru saja pulang, berlari ke arahnya dan sebuah pelukan hangat darinya.

"Sepertinya Sakura semakin tinggi saja." Ucap ayah Fugaku, dia pun mengusap lembuk puncuk kepalaku.

Aku sangat-sangat merindukan mereka.

"Sasuke, kau akhirnya pulang." Ucap ayah Fugaku dan semuanya menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ayah dan ibu sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sasuke, bukannya memberi mereka sebuah sambutan, Sasuke malah menanyakan kedatangan mereka.

"Kami akan liburan keluarga." Ucap ibu Mikoto.

"Sungguh? Ayah dan ibu mendengar permintaanku?" Ucapku, menatap ke arah mereka dan menatap ke arah kak Itachi, dia tersenyum padaku, aku pikir permintaanku itu hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang lewat saja.

"Aku mencoba berbicara pada ayah dan ibu lagi." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Benar Sakura, sudah lama kita tidka berkumpul bersama." Ucap ibu Mikoto.

Aku semakin senang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Apa kalian tidak memiliki kesibukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

Jangan merusak kesenanganku! Dasar tidak peka!"

"Libur beberapa hari tidak akan masalah, Sasuke." Ucap ibu.

"Dengarkan kata ibu, kita harus istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaan." Ucap kak Izuna. "Apa aku boleh membawa Naori?" Tanyanya, aku juga setuju jika kak Naori ada.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya." Ucap ibu.

"Tidak boleh, Naori masih termasuk orang luar, ini adalah liburan keluarga." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu benci pada Naori? Sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi pasangan yang sah." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Benarkah? Kalian akan segera menikah?" Ucapku dan tidak percaya ini.

"Ya, aku akan melamarnya tidak lama lagi." Ucap kak Izuna, dia pun sangat percaya diri.

"Itu lebih baik, sebaiknya kalian segera menikah, bagaimana denganmu Itachi?" Tanya ayah.

"Aku belum memikirkannya, maaf ayah, aku juga tidak bisa memaksa keadaan." Ucap kak Itachi.

Kakak Itachi jarang bersama seorang wanita, tentu saja dia akan sulit mendapatkan pasangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Kau juga harus segera mencari pasanganmu." Tegur ayah Fugaku.

Sasuke menatap ke arahku, apa? Jangan katakan jika kita memiliki hubungan, aku yakin jika ayah dan ibu akan marah besar.

"Baik, ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu jika hubungan ini memang salah, aku terus khawatir, wajah senang ibu Mikoto dan ayah Fugaku akan menghilang dari hadapanku jika mereka tahu Sasuke memperlakukan dengan tidak wajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Pov.**

Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan bersikap seperti ini, dia tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayah dan ibu, aku sudah menegurnya beberapa kali untuk memperlakukan Sakura dengan wajar, layaknya seorang saudara, dia tetap keras kepala, sekarang, jika dia mengatakan sedikit saja tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura, aku yakin Sakura menjadi orang yang tidak ingin Sasuke mendapat marah dan tidak ingin melihat tatapan kecewa dari ayah dan ibu.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau bahkan menutup mulutmu." Ucap Izuna, aku tahu jika dia akan menjadi orang yang terus menuntut Sasuke untuk mengubah sikap anehnya itu.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke, hari ini suasana hanya terlihat tidak baik, apa karena yang ingin di katakannya tertahan?

"Izuna, jangan membuat masalah." Tegurku sebelum mereka berdua kembali berkelahi.

"Aku tidak membuat masalah kakak, aku hanya ingin menyindir seseorang yang berusaha mengubah keadaan sesuai kehendaknya, ini sungguh lucu, sekarang biarkan Sakura hidup tenang dan memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri, mungkin akan ada pria di luar sana yang bisa menjadi pasangannya." Ucap Izuna.

"Jangan menceramahiku." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya mulai terlihat kesal.

"Kau bahkan tidak mendengar nasehat kami."

"Izuna, cukup." Kenapa mereka selalu saja berkelahi?

"Tidak kakak, ini waktu yang tepat, waktu yang tepat untuk membuatnya sadar jika Sakura adalah adik kita."

Aku harap ayah dan ibu yang berada di kamar mereka tidak mendengar pertengkaran kecil ini.

"Izuna kembali ke kamarmu." Perintahku.

"Baik, kakak, ah senangnya hari, aku ingin melihat sehebat apa kau melakukan keinginan yang anehmu itu." Ucap Izuna sebelum pergi.

"Jangan dengarkan Izuna, kau tahu, dia hanya ingin membuat marah, walaupun aku setuju padanya, bukannya aku berpihak pada Izuna, kau harus sadar situasinya sekarang."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kakak ucapkan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih terlihat kesal.

"Kami-"

"Sudahlah, kakak, aku akan mencari cara agar mereka menyetujui hubungan ini, aku juga tidak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun terlihat menghela napas.

Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan? Jika sejak awal ibu dan ayah tidak mengangkat Sakura menjadi anak mereka, kau akan bebas melakukan apapun, padahal awalnya, Sasuke tidak begitu suka pada Sakura, kenapa dia jadi lebih terobesesi untuk membentuk Sakura menjadi gadis yang sesuai untuknya?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

fic yang lain sabar yaa, updatenya tergantung yang mana idenya datang duluan. =w=

ini tuh harus di pikir juga... nggak datang begitu saja, jadi harap bersabar... author pengen buat cerita yang yaa setidaknya alurnya bagus.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 21 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Aku hampir akan memukul Sasuke jika dia benar mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke juga seorang yang pengecut, dia bahkan tidak berani mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu, aku sudah menduga hal ini, berapa kali pun Sasuke mengatakan jika ini tidak apa-apa, setelah berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibu, dia tidak bisa mengatakan segala hal yang sering di katakannya padaku.

Berbaring di kasurku, sejak kami sempat bertengkar, aku memang sudah tidak tidur di kamar Sasuke lagi, sekarang harus tetap tidur di kamarku sendiri.

Tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain, aku sangat menanti liburan keluarga ini, kami akhirnya akan berkumpul setelah bertahun-tahun mereka semuanya sibuk.

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka, bergegas bangun dan melihat seseorang yang masuk tanpa mengetuk dulu, untuk apa Sasuke berada di kamarku?

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Bisakah dia mulai sedikit sopan? Aku sudah menjadi gadis remaja dan kamar ini menjadi bagian privasiku.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kita temui ayah dan ibu dan katakan tentang hubungan ini." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arahku dan menarikku begitu saja.

"Tu-tunggu!" Ucapku dan berusaha menahannya, aku tidak mau pergi menemui mereka. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sudah benar melakukannya, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan!" Tambahku.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti.

"Jika tidak katakan sekarang, ayah dan ibu tidak akan mengetahuinya, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

"Cukup Sasuke, hentikan permainan hubungan ini." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku lelah untuk merasakan takut akan pendapat ayah dan ibu, di sekolah saja mereka menganggapku aneh, bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?

"Kau berani membantahku?" Ucapnya dan sejenak ini membuatku takut padanya, apa dia akan memukulku lagi? Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan kasar padaku.

"Kau lupa, aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, mungkin jika kau mengatakan apa yang sangat ingin kau katakan pada ayah dan ibu, aku akan kehilangan mereka lagi, mereka tidak akan menerimanya, Sasuke, jadi hentikan saja, anggap aku sebagai adik bagimu, itu tidak sulit." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, ini bukan pilihan yang berat, kita akan memulai hubungan yang normal, aku akan berhenti memikirkan Sasuke sebagai pasangan untukku, dia adalah kakak yang baik dan penuh perhatian padaku.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap mengatakannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih tetap memaksaku.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini jika kau seperti in!" Ancamku.

Langkah pria ini terhenti, akhirnya, aku berhasil menghentikannya.

"Jika aku mengatakan, aku cinta padamu, kau mau mendengarkanku?" Ucapnya.

Cinta?

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu, bagaimana dia bisa menggoyahkanku untuk sekedar kata singkat itu?

"Beri aku waktu, setidaknya tunggu aku lulus terlebih dahulu, aku pikir kau sudah merencanakan hal ini, lakukan seperti apa yang sudah kau rencanakan, jangan tiba-tiba seperti ini." Ucapku.

Hentikan ini Sasuke!

Setiap langkah ini, membuatku semakin takut, aku takut jika apa yang aku pikirkan akan tanggapan ayah dan ibu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sasuke berhenti melakukan apa yang ingin di lakukannya, pria ini menutup pintu kamarku, menarikku kembali ke kasur.

"Aku lelah, sebaiknya segera tidur." Ucapnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi padaku, kami berbaring bersama, tidak, dia memaksaku berbaring, tempat tidurku hanya untuk seorang saja, dia memaksa untuk kami berdua tidur, tubuhnya cukup besar dan kaki pajangnya itu bergelantungan di ujung kasurku.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucapku, berusaha mendorongnya walaupun sangat sulit.

"Aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padamu. Kenapa masih mengusirku juga?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Kembali ke kamarmu." Protesku, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa maluku ini.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, apa dia benar-benar tidur? Bahkan suara dengkuran halusnya mulai terdengar, aku tahu, dia pria pekerja keras yang akan selalu sibuk dan akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk.

Sasuke benar-benar tertidur, dia mengatakan cintanya dengan sangat mudah, hal itu membuatku senang, tapi sedikit aneh, ada yang berbeda, sama seperti dia mengatakan suka padaku, semuanya seperti tidak benar-benar dia memikirkan perasaanku ini.

Menyamankan diri pada dekapannya, menyentuh rambut pria ini dan memainkan ujungnya, aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama.

Dan sekali lagi, ini salah. Aku punya rencana lain, maaf Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, meja makan yang cukup ramai, ayah, ibu, kak Itachi, kak Izuna dan juga Sasuke, aku mendapat sebuah keluarga yang jauh lebih baik, aku sampai melupakan siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Sakura." Ucap ibu Mikoto padaku, hari ini bukan kak Itachi yang memasak, ibu Mikoto melakukan segalanya, kemampuan masak ibu Mikoto turun pada kak Itachi.

"Aku akan makan yang banyak." Ucapku. Bersemangat menyuapi setiap makananku.

Suasana bahagia ini hanya sebentar saja, aku lupa harus menghadapi teman-teman kelasku lagi.

Keadaan pun kembali seperti semula, Sasuke akan mengantarku, dia terus menatapku setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman ini. A-apa aku harus menciumnya lagi? Rasanya semakin sulit melakukan hal itu.

"Pergilah." Ucapnya.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak meminta sesuatu dariku?" Tanyaku, memastikan.

"Kau mau memberikannya padaku?" Tanyanya, tatapan itu seakan tengah menggodaku.

"Ti-tidak, aku pergi." Ucapku, bergegas. Aku tidak berani lagi untuk sekedar mengecup pipinya, mengingatnya lagi, rasanya semakin malu.

Aku harus bisa melewati hari ini, ayah dan ibu akan segera merencanakan liburan bersama.

"Kau berani datang juga, Sakura."

Hari ini, jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang fokus untuk belajar." Ucapku.

"Kau ini benar-benar gadis aneh. Coba tebak, siapa yang membocorkan semua rahasiamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuek, aku sedang malas berurusan dengan mereka, jangan merusak _mood_ku hari ini, atau aku pukul kalian semua.

"Bagaimana kau bisa percaya pada Ino? Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Itu adalah pemikiranku sebelumnya, aku terus beranggapan jika Ino yang membocorkannya, siapa lagi yang tahu akan asal usulku? Tapi Ino sudah membela diri, aku sangat ingin percaya padanya.

"Anggap saja aku mendengarkan kalian, puas?" Ucapku, melewati mereka, aku harus lebih tenang dan menjaga sikap, ayah dan ibu sedang berada di Konoha, aku tidak mau mereka di panggil hanya karena masalah sepeleh yang konyol.

Hanya saja, pemikiran setiap orang tidak akan sama, jika aku ingin berdamai, mereka tak tanggung-tanggung menjambak rambutku.

Tiga lawan satu adalah hal yang tidak adil, berusaha melepaskan tangan mereka dan sebuah pukulan dengan menggunakan tas mereka mengarah ke wajahku.

Itu sangat sakit! Apa yang ada di dalam tasnya? Batu?

Aku sedikit sulit untuk melawan mereka, sebelumnya aku kabur dan berhasil menemukan Sasuke, saat ini, Sasuke tidak mungkin menemukanku lagi, aku sudah tidak peduli, aku sudah bosan untuk menjaga sikap. Hari ini, akan hajar mereka semua.

Detik-detik yang terasa begitu lambat, ayunan kepalang tanganku mengarah tak tentu arah, setiap menghantam wajah atau rahang mereka, tanganku terasa hampir remuk, aku memukul mereka dengan sekuat tenaga yang aku punya, namun perkelahian ini di lihat oleh seorang guru.

"Ada apa dengan kalian! Kenapa berkelahi!" Teriak kepala sekolah. Bukan seorang guru yang memarahi kami, kepala sekolah langsung menangani masalah ini.

Wajahku cukup sakit, tapi aku sudah puas membuat karya pada wajah mereka.

"Sakura menyerang kami." Alasan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyerang kalian, sementara aku sendirian!" Balasku.

Kami kembali ribut dan saling ingin menghantam, dua orang guru di dalam ruangan ini memisahkan kami.

"Kalian akan tetap berdiri di ruanganku. Panggil orang tua kalian!" Marah pak kepala sekolah.

siapa sangka, kami akan berkelahi di ruangan kepala sekolah, mungkin ini sebuah rekor terbaru atau kejadian langka.

Setelah Ayah dan ibu akhirnya pulang ke Konoha, kami berkumpul bersama, namun aku membuat mereka harus datang ke sekolah.

Aku merasa kekuatan kekuasaan disini, kedua orang tua mereka jauh lebih segan kepada ayah dan ibu. Sementara aku, aku tidak berani menatap mereka, satu-satunya anak di keluarga mereka yang hanya membuat malu.

Keluarga Uchiha, mungkin tidak cocok untukku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee.

dan terima kasih atas review kalian, yang menyinggung dan lain-lain, hehehe, maaf jika author kurang konsisten untuk mengerjakan fic ini, idenya tertumpuk dengan ide lain, jadi susah di lanjutkan *alasan*


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 22 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Ayah menatap wajahku, tatapan yang sangat tenang, wajah ayah dan Sasuke sangat mirip jika sedang marah, aku tak tahu level marahnya sekarang berada di peringkat berapa.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, wajahmu harus di obati, Sakura." Ucap ibu Mikoto padaku, tatapannya jauh lebih berbeda dari pada ayah, ibu terlihat khawatir.

Mengangguk pelan.

Aku sempat melihat ayah berbicara pada kepala sekolah, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, saat aku di bawa pulang, Ino sempat menatapku, aku masih percaya jika mereka hanya mengarang kebenaran itu. Melemparkan senyum terbaikku padanya, aku ingin dia tenang dan jangan sampai ikut terlibat masalahku ini. Ino membalasnya, sebuah senyuman dan kepalang tangan darinya, seakan memintaku tetap semangat.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, suasana yang begitu sunyi, sejujurnya aku sangat takut pada ayah Fugaku, wajah tegas itu memberikan rasa takut tersendiri, aku tidak begitu mengetahui watak asli ayah Fugaku.

"Katakan, Sakura, apa kau ingin tetap di sekolah itu atau pindah?" Tiba-tiba ayah Fugaku mengajukan pertanyaan ini.

"Kenapa Sakura harus pindah?" Tanya ibu Mikoto. Bingung. Mereka tidak membicarakan hal ini bersama.

"Sekolah itu buruk, sebaiknya pindah saja."

Bukan sekolahnya yang buruk, tapi murid-murid yang di sana yang sungguh keterlaluan, masalah pribadi pun menjadi konsumsi mereka, mereka tidak akan tenang jika tidak membuat masalah denganku.

Jika pindah ke sekolah yang lain, apa keadaan akan berubah atau tetap sama? Mereka menyalahkan atas keadaanku sebagai anak dari keluarga Uchiha.

"A-aku tidak ingin pindah, ayah. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus." Ucapku.

"Itu benar, suamiku, hanya menunggu beberapa bulan lagi, Sakura akan lulus."

"Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika dia terluka lagi?" Ucap ayah Fugaku, dia mengkhawatirkanku juga? Aku sudah memikirkan hal buruk tentangnya. Aku hanya takut, aku takut menjadi anak angkat yang hanya membuat masalah. Aku pun ingin menjadi anak hebat seperti kakak-kakakku.

"Aku yang akan menjaga diri, ayah. Jadi tenang saja." Ucapku, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Jika kau dalam masalah lagi, aku yang akan meratakan sekolah itu." Ancam ayah.

Ucapannya itu membuat ibu Mikoto tertawa, aku yakin jika sikap Sasuke turun dari ayah.

"Aku tidak main-main. Apa kau mau melihat putrimu seperti itu setiap ke sekolah?"

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus, suamiku."

Rasa takutku memudar perlahan, aku lagi-lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak tepat untuk mereka. Mereka sungguh menyayangiku sebagai anak mereka.

Mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk sebuah perawatan ringan, saat pulang ke rumah, mungkin aku perlu menyembunyikan wajah ini, jika mereka melihat luka di wajahku, aku yakin jika reaksi Sasuke akan sangat berlebihan.

Apa yang aku rencana itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Ucap kak Izuna padaku.

"Mereka sangat berani melakukan ini pada keluarga Uchiha." Ucap kak Itachi.

Mereka terlihat marah dan khawatir, aku bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana, aku juga terlibat dalam perkelahian itu.

"Ini adalah masalahku, kalian tenang saja, aku sudah membalas mereka." Ucapku.

"Ini cukup parah, apalagi lebam ini." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebam pun akan menghilang." Aku berusaha membuat mereka tenang.

Aku lelah memberi mereka penjelasan, mereka turus mengutarakan niat jahat untuk membalas murid-murid yang menyerangku.

Selain mereka, ada yang jauh lebih sulit lagi untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"Aku ingat wajah mereka, besok aku akan memberi mereka beberapa nasehat agar tidak menyerangmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan! Ini adalah masalahku, antara aku dan teman-temanku di sekolah, kenapa orang dewasa begitu sibuk mencampurinya!" Kesalku, aku sudah sampai pada batas untuk bersabar sejak tadi.

"Mereka melukaimu."

"Aku juga melukai mereka, semua sudah impas, lagi pula mulai besok aku di minta tinggal istirahat sampai sembuh."

"Apa perlu mendaftarmu di latihan boxing?"

"Itu ide buruk, aku tidak mau melakukannya." Tolakku.

Sasuke terus saja menatap wajahku, ini membuatku sangat malu.

"Kau tahu, aku cukup takut pada ayah." Ucapku.

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu akan sikap asli ayah. Aku pikir dia akan marah besar padaku setelah guru memanggilnya. Aku sudah memikrkan hal terburuk."

"Wajah ayah memang terlihat galak, tapi dia sangat baik."

"Uhm, kau benar Sasuke. Ayah sangat baik, dia bahkan akan meratakan sekolah jika masih ada yang berani melukaiku." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Itu ide yang bagus, aku bisa membantu ayah melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, tapi tatapannya itu terlihat datar-datar saja, ini sedikit membuatku tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai liburan?"

"Tanyakan ini pada ayah dan ibu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berlibur di sebuah resort milik keluarga Uchiha, ini adalah pulau pribadi milik ayah seperti yang sudah di ceritakan kak Itachi sebelumnya.

Pulaunya indah, di sini hanya ada kami saja, para pelayan, penjaga pulau dan petugas keamanan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sakura?" Ucap kak Naori, khawatir, kak Izuna membawanya setelah mendapat ijin dari ayah dan ibu.

"Anak-anak di sekolah menyerangnya, jika saja aku melihat mereka, aku memberi mereka pelajaran." Jelas kak Izuna pada kak Naori.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya masalah kecil." Ucapku.

"Mereka sangat kejam, seharusnya mereka di penjarakan saja." Ucap kak Naori.

Aku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula aku juga melawan mereka, aku rasa itu sudah impas untuk mereka. Ini semua karena keadaan aneh antara aku dan Sasuke, aku tahu itu tidak wajar bagi saudara, tapi Sasuke bukan kakak kandungku.

"Jangan ikut campur masalah Sakura."

Terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku menjauh dari kak Naori, ada apa lagi dengannya? Kenapa dia selalu saja tidak suka pada kak Naori, bukannya sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga?

"A-aku merasa kasihan pada Sakura." Ucap kak Naori, dia terlihat sedikit canggung pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jaga sikapmu. Dia adalah pacarku. Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu." Tegur kak Izuna.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Cuek Sasuke.

Dia terkesan lebih kekanak-kanakan dari pada kak Itachi dan Izuna, sampai kapan dia akan bersikap seperti ini pada kak Naori? Jika aku punya kakak ipar perempuan, dia akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik. Semoga saja kami bisa tinggal bersama.

"Dengarkan ucapan kakak." Ucapku, sedikit membantu kak Izuna, namun yang aku dapat adalah tatapan melotot marah dari Sasuke.

"Segera ke ruang makan, kita akan makan siang bersama." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengabaikan segalanya.

Ruangan makan dengan interior yang indah. Ada koki juga disini, mereka menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan siang kami, ruangan yang di desain seperti sebuah restoran, makanan yang mereka hidangkan sangat enak, aku menyukai tempat ini, ada kolam renang yang luas, bangunan ini memiliki 5 lantai dengan kamar yang cukup banyak, fasilitas penunjang seperti resort lainnya. Hanya saja cukup sunyi, hanya ada keluarga Uchiha dan juga kak Naori, beberapa pelayan akan berlalu-lalang jika setiap kamar membutuhkan pelayanan.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu sebuah tempat." Ucap Sasuke. Dia mengajakku pergi sebelum aku melihat kamarku.

Kami berjalan turun menuju area belakang bangunan ini, di sana begitu rindang dengan pepohonan yang cukup banyak, taman yang di tata indah, rerumputan yang sepertinya telah di potong rapi, aku bisa mencium bau rumput dari sini.

"Ini tempat indah." Ucapku.

"Dulunya kami suka bermain di sini, saat ibu dan ayah memilih liburan sejenak dari penatnya pekerjaan mereka."

"Bagaimana jika memanggil Niichan dan kakak?"

"Tidak. Mereka hanya penganggu, aku ingin mengajakmu berdua."

"Berdua saja, apa ini kencan?"

"Ya, anggap saja."

Kau berani mengatakan hal itu hanya karena ada kami saja. Aku lagi-lagi di buat bingung olehnya. Sejenak, aku ingin menjadi normal saat bersama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Next


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 23 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan keluarga itu hanya sebentar saja dan akhirnya berakhir, kedua orang tuaku yang sibuk dan juga kakak-kakakku yang tipe sibuk. Ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto sudah kembali ke kota tempat mereka bekerja.

Aku kembali ke sekolah setelah masa istirahatku, kami kembali bertemu, mereka bahkan membuang muka dariku, sejujurnya ini yang aku harapkan, aku ingin tenang bersekolah tanpa adanya gangguan dan lagi-lagi salah paham terhadap kehidupan mewah yang aku dapatkan dan juga seorang kakak yang bersikap tidak wajar padaku.

Sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah menargetkan sebuah sekolah SMA untukku." Ucapku. Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada ayah Fugaku, beliau sosok ayah yang begitu lembut, aku tidak tahu wajah tegas itu menyembunyikan hal lain dari ayah Fugaku.

"Padahal ayah sudah mencoba menetapkan sekolah terbaik untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku berterima kasih pada rencana ayah, tapi aku ingin menentukannya sendiri. Apa itu tidak masalah, ayah?"

"Ya, kau bisa menentukannya, Sakura. Ayah akan mendengarkan rencanamu."

"Aku berniat sekolah asrama."

"Asrama? Sungguh? Kau tidak masalah tinggal di asrama? Bagaimana dengan kakak-kakakmu?"

"Aku harus lebih mandiri ayah. Apa aku boleh bersekolah disana? Sekolahnya sangat bagus, nilai masuknya pun sangat tinggi, aku sudah berusaha belajar sekeras mungkin untuk masuk disana. Mereka juga punya banyak ekskul." Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu. Katakan juga pada ibumu."

"Terima kasih, ayah!" Ucapku, berlari dan memeluk pria tua itu. dia membalas pelukanku dengan hangat.

Aku pikir rencanaku ini akan di tolaknya. Lagi pula ayah Fugaku mungkin sudah merencanakan sekolah bergengsi untukku atau sekolah yang pernah menjadi tempat kakak-kakakku bersekolah.

Aku punya rencana sendiri, dan tujuannya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku mengatakan pada ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto untuk merahasiakan rencanaku ini hingga aku benar-benar lulus di sana. Aku tidak ingin mereka menahanku atau melarangku melakukannya. Bukannya aku ingin berpisah dari mereka. Aku ingin kehidupan normalku.

Jika saja di sekolah sekarang aku mendapat masalah karena status anak angkatku, di tambah lagi sikap kakak sendiri yang tidak wajar, aku mungkin saja mendapat masalah yang sama di jenjang pendidikan yang baru, aku selalu ingin menghindari hal itu.

Aku juga tidak menutupi rasa sukaku padanya, aku mencoba bersikap biasa padanya, aku rasa Sasuke tidak akan marah jika aku bersekolah di asrama, mungkin.

"Kapan ujian akhirmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tinggal dua minggu lagi. Aku sudah belajar keras, jadi jangan menegurku lagi." Ucapku.

"Ya kau akan mendapatkan nilai terbaik." Ucapnya dan membelai kepalaku.

Aku senang setiap dia melakukan hal manis ini.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi terbaik seperti kalian. Dimana muka ayah dan ibu akan di taruh jika putri bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha tidak mendapat nilai terbaik."

"Semangat yang bagus."

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita kencan, tapi saat aku mendapat nilai terbaikku." Ucap padanya.

"Uhm. Kau bisa menentukan tempat, kita akan jalan-jalan bersama." Ucapnya. Sasuket tersenyum padaku.

Kita akan merencanakan kencan ini, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk pergi berdua saja. Itu adalah rencana dimana kami berempat bersama untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji." Ucapku.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Jangan mengganggu waktu belajarku."

"Ya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukku."

Uhuk. Sasuke yang bersikap dewasa ini, kadang memiliki sisi yang manis. Tenang Sakura. Kau akan semakin sulit melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah.

Aku sudah memberikan lembaran acuan pada wali kelasku. Aku menargetkan SMA Q sebagai tujuanku.

"Ini sekolah yang cukup jauh dan mematok nilai kelulusan yang tinggi. Jika nilamu saja sudah mampu untuk lulus seleksi, tapi ujiannya cukup sulit. Ini juga sangat jauh, Sakura. Kau yakin? Ada banyak sekolah bergengsi di sekitar kota ini." Ucap wali kelasku, mempertimbangkan apa yang menjadi tujuan SMAku.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menyetujuinya."

"Ini sekolah asrama. Kau akan tinggal disana."

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, pak. Mungkin saja aku akan betah disana."

"Kau ini sangat berani melakukan apapun. Tapi jika kedua orang tuamu sudah setuju, bapak hanya bisa mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih, pak!"

"Ya, belajarlah yang giat, nanti bapak akan mencari kisi-kisi ujian masuk SMA Q untukmu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Rasanya lebih lega. Aku mulai melakukan apapun yang aku suka, melakukan apapun yang menjadi tujuanku. Di umurku yang sekarang. Perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan diri dari apa yang di tanamkan Sasuke padaku, termasuk selalu mendengarkan ucapannya.

Aku juga punya tujuan dalam hidupku. Aku mulai berpikir jika selama ini Sasuke berusaha membuatku tetap berjalan seperti apa yang sudah di rencanakannya. Saat masih kecil, aku tidak paham akan apapun. Dia terus saja memberiku arahan agar aku mendengarkannya.

Sekarang aku sudah lebih dewasa, sedikit lagi aku menjadi gadis dengan pola pikir yang sesuai dengan keinginanku sendiri.

Aku harap, tidak akan ada masalah baru setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menepati janji. Dia tidak menemuiku selama aku sedang belajar, dia juga pria yang sangat sibuk. Hanya saja terlalu sering terlihat bersantai.

"Kau belajar keras terus? Kepalamu akan sakit." Tegur kak Itachi.

Dia datang membawakan cemilan _cookies _dan segelas susu untukku. Menaruhnya di meja kosong yang berada di kamarku.

"Aku sudah bertekad Niichan. Biarkan aku menjadi salah satu Uchiha yang terbaik juga." Ucapku.

"Ayah sudah mengatakan jika seorang Sakura memiliki potensi yang hebat. Bahkan jika dia berada di kalangan Uchiha, potensinya itu akan semakin berkembang. Kau akan menjadi Uchiha yang sukses berikutnya."

"Aku jadi semakin bersemangat mendengar ucapan Niichan."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan sekolah yang menjadi tujuanmu. Apa ayah yang menunjuknya? Apa akan bersekolah di tempat kami?"

Ayah dan ibu benar-benar memegang janji mereka. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka.

"Ya. Mungkin aku akan kesana."

"Itu bagus. Sekolah cukup bergengsi, guru-gurunya hebat."

"Pasti saat kalian bersekolah dulu. Niichan, kakak, dan Sasuke menjadi sorotan seluruh murid perempuan di sekolah."

"Hahahah. Tidak. Kami tidak seperti itu."

Aku tidak percaya. Wajah mereka bak idol, tampan, pasti banyak murid perempuan menginginkan mereka.

"Ceritakan. Apa Niichan dan yang lainnya begitu populer hingga memiliki banyak pacar." Ucapku dan lagi-lagi tawa dari kak Itachi.

"Bukan aku. Pesona Izuna melebih apapun. Tanyakan padanya, sudah berapa murid perempuan yang di buatnya menangis."

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran, Aku akan menanyakannya pada kakak." Ucapku.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke." Tanyanya, tiba-tiba.

Ini berat, aku bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana. Di satu sisi aku begitu menyukai Sasuke. Di satu sisi aku sangat menghargai keluarga yang membesarkanku ini.

"Doakan aku memiliki pacar yang baik saat SMA nanti." Ucapku.

Raut wajah Niichan menjadi tenang. Aku menebak jika kak Itachi tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan yang tidak wajarku dengan Sasuke. Dia juga tidak pernah menyinggung untuk sebuah jarak dari kami atau mengingatkan kembali statusku. Dia sangat berbeda dengan kak Izuna yang lebih memilih blak-blakan di depan Sasuke.

"Kau harus siap Sasuke mematahkan kakinya." Ucap kak Itachi.

Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi aku ingin ucapanku itu menjadi nyata. Mulailah mengambil langkah untuk menjadi normal secara perlahan, bahkan itu untuk menepis perasaan ini.

"Kau tahu Niichan. Aku mulai banyak berpikir dan merasa mulai sulit untuk menerima apa yang di hadapkan kepadaku. Jadi aku mungkin perlu sedikit dukungan darimu. Aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu." Ucapku.

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa, Sakura. Jika itu menjadi pilihanmu. Lakukan. Bahkan jika Sasuke menyeretmu kembali ke dalam keinginannya. Mungkin aku akan membantumu." Ucap kak Itachi.

Dia memahamiku. Pria yang lebih dewasa dari kami dan memiliki pola pikir lebih terkontrol. Aku sangat kagum pada sikap kak Itachi.

"Terima kasih untuk cemilannya. Aku akan semakin bersemangat." Ucapku.

"Aku akan memberikan banyak cemilan lagi setiap kau belajar."

"Aku akan segera menjadi babi gemuk, semua Niichan membawakan cemilan. Mereka sangat enak-enak dan sayang untuk di sisakan."

"Aku senang kau makan yang banyak." Ucapnya.

"Eh-hem. Jangan mengganggunya saat belajar."

Kami cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, dia bahkan berdiri di depan pintu, sedikit mengagetkan, tatapan tajamnya di layang pada kak Itachi.

"Aku hanya membawa cemilan. Sekarang aku akan pergi." Ucapnya Niichan. Dia menyentuh perlahan puncuk kepalaku sebelum keluar.

Sekarang Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat, menatapku baik-baik.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak cemilan." Ucapnya dan mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Ini semangat! Niichan sedang memberi semangat!" Protesku. Pipiku sampai sakit di cubitnya.

"Mulai besok cemilan yang sehat yang harus kau konsumsi. Bukan kue, cookies, puding dan makan manis lainnya." Tegurnya.

Masih berusaha membentuk untuk mengubahku. Ini yang terakhir Sasuke.

"Katakan pada Niichan. Berikan cemilan yang sehat dan rendah gula untukku." Ucapku.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya." Ucapnya.

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat. "Beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk dan kita jarang bertemu, beri aku sedikit apa yang aku inginkan." Lanjutnya.

Wajahku merona-malu. Kenapa dia meminta seperti itu! Pria dewasa yang tidak bisa melihat situasi! Aku sedang berusaha untuk fokus belajar!

"Kenapa? Baiklah jika itu pun tidak kau berikan." Ucapnya.

Sebelum Sasuke beranjak, berusaha menarik kerah pria ini, memberinya sebuah kecupan pada pipinya.

"Aku hanya malu." Ucapku, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Aku tidak berani menatap mata kelam itu.

"Semangat belajarnya." Ucapnya, dia membalasku dengan sebuah kecupan pada jidatku.

**Blusshh..~**

Aku akan kehilangan fokus kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

NEXT


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 24 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah mendaftar online untuk SMA tujuanku, tinggal menunggu hasil seleksi. Guru wali kelasku memberiku sedikit bantuan dengan memberi kisi-kisi ujian dari SMA Q. Besok adalah ujian akhir. Aku juga sudah belajar dengan keras, kepalaku sampai sakit dan bawah mataku lebih hitam. Belajar keras itu juga membutuhkan tenaga dan pikiran.

"Kau tidak mengatakan SMA mana yang menjadi tujuanmu." Tanya Ino.

Aku tidak sempat berbicara padanya, bukannya aku mulai tidak percaya pada Ino. Aku masih percaya jika Ino adalah sahabat terbaikku.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika aku lulus seleksi. Masuk disana juga cukup sulit."

"Aku sampai bingung menentukan SMA mana, aku ingin kita satu sekolah lagi. Wali kelas saja tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku.

"Hehehehe, itu rahasia."

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?"

"Ya, seharusnya ketika kau dalam masalah, aku bisa sedikit membantumu."

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu, jika kau ikut terlibat, ini akan semakin rumit. Mereka yang punya masalah denganku."

"Mereka hanya iri padamu seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya."

"Kau benar. Lalu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Ino."

"Apa? Katakan saja?"

Aku belum pernah membahasnya dengan Ino, aku terus memikirkan jika ini bukan sebuah masalah. Mereka hanya berusaha membuat kami menjadi musuh, mereka ingin kami memutuskan tali persahabatan ini.

"Aku marah karena mereka menuduhmu sebagai pelakunya, mereka terus mengatakan jika kau yang membeberkan keadaanku dengan Sasuke, bahkan statusku sebagai anak angkat. Kau tahu, semua itu aku hanya ceritakan padamu."

Ino terdiam.

Aku harap ini tidak benar. Aku terus percaya pada Ino.

"Mereka mengatakan seperti itu padamu?" Ucapnya, namun tatapan Ino berbeda. Dia sedikit kurang nyaman padaku.

"Ya, kami jadi berkelahi. Aku berusaha membelamu."

Ino kembali terdiam. Dia tidak berbicara selancar tadi. Katakan Ino jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Hubungan pertemanan ini bukan waktu yang sebentar, aku sudah berusaha membangun hubungan dengan murid lainnya, tapi mereka sulit menerima kenyataan yang terjadi padaku, mereka jadi menaruh kebencian padaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah membenci mereka.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Aku rasa ada kesalahpahaman." Ucapnya.

Aku mulai curiga. Ino dekat denganku bukan karena sebuah tujuan 'kan? Selama ini aku hanya percaya padanya.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, tenang saja, aku bukan pendendam. Lagi pula kita harus fokus untuk ujian besok." Ucapku.

"Ah, kau benar." Lagi-lagi Ino menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak nyaman padaku.

Aku sungguh penasaran. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ujian akhir sekolah, di mulai.

Aku selalu berharap, nilaiku akan bagus. Aku sempat membuat masalah, sekolah sampai memanggil ayah Fugaku dan ibu Mikoto, itu rekor terbaru anak dari seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi dan kembali mencoreng keluarga Uchiha yang begitu di pandang.

Selama tiga hari aku memfokuskan segala apa yang sudah aku pelajari beberapa minggu lalu sebelum ujian di mulai, kak Itachi juga kadang membantuku. Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Sasuke, aku tidak bisa fokus jika bersamanya, sedangkan kak Izuna, dia tipe pengajar yang buruk. Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuannya.

Tanpa terasa, ujian itu berakhir, ini belum berakhr, aku akan ujian seleksi lagi di SMA Q, otakku akan semakin bekerja keras lagi.

Berbaring di ranjangku, aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran ini, aku jadi sering begadang dan sulit tidur, memikirkan bagaimana soal ujian besok? Apa aku bisa menjawabnya semua? Semuanya terus berputar-putar di kepala hingga membuatku tidak tidur hingga jam 2 pagi. Aku sering menemui kak Izuna di ruang tengah, dia sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Semuanya bukan orang yang santai, kak Izuna juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku pikir karena kak Itachi adalah direkturnya, mereka akan santai-santai, namun pekerjaan mereka cukup banyak.

"Apa aku juga bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan Niichan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Jangan bekerja padanya, bekerjalah di perusahaan ibu." Ucap kak Izuna.

Lucunya, kak Izuna pun tidak merekomendasikan perusahaan milik kak Itachi.

"Kenapa? Aku jadi sering bertemu kalian." Ucapku.

"Dia bos yang buruk, pekerjaannya selalu banyak, selalu saja memberi pekerjaan dadakan, aku dan Sasuke jadi kesulitan."

"Aku bisa menanganinya." Tegasku.

"Jika kau bekerja pada ibu, kau akan mendapat perlakuan khusus."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Semua pegawai ibu pasti akan menatap risih padaku, untuk apa aku bekerja di kantor ibu jika mendapat perlakuan khusus? Lebih baik aku tinggal di rumah saja."

"Jika mereka melakukan hal itu. Aku akan datang ke kantor ibu dan mencolok mata mereka satu persatu, memberi mereka peringatan jika tidak ada yang boleh risih pada adik bungsuku." Ucap kak Izuna.

Apa dia sedang bercanda? Aku sampai tidak tahu jika itu sebuah candaa atau bukan, semua kakak-kakakku jika bercanda tetap memasang wajah tegas mereka, semuanya jadi terdengar seperti mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku bekerja di perusahaan ayah?"

"Tidak-tidak. Ayah akan mempekerjaanmu dengan setengah hidup. Aku pernah magang di tempat ayah, salah sedikit saja, ayah akan mengomel padaku."

"Itu lebih menantang, aku jadi punya pengalaman kerja yang baik."

"Dengarkan, kau adalah si bungsu Uchiha. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang sulit selama kami masih bisa memberimu jaminan hidup. Tetaplah menjadi seorang putri di keluarga ini, itu akan membuat kami lebih tenang."

"Bagaimana jika kalian menikah nanti? Kalian akan pergi dariku."

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu. Kami akan tetap bersamamu, Sakura."

Kak Izuna punya pola pikir yang berbeda, dia lebih cepat mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak ingin membuatku menjadi banyak pikiran. Dia ingin semuanya terkendali dan aku akan tetap menjadi seorang putri bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menikah?" Tanyaku.

"Pria itu harus melangkahi kami terlebih dahulu." Ucap kak Izuna dengan mata membaranya itu.

Berbeda dengan kak Izuna, dia tidak pernah beranggapan akan hubunganku dengan Sasuke, dia selalu menepis jika kami tidak akan pernah memiliki sebuah hubungan selama aku masih menjadi adik mereka.

Aku jadi sering menikmati pembicaraan ringanku ini dengan kak Izuna di kalah sulit untuk tidur.

Terbangun dari tidurku, aku jadi mengingat semua pembicaraanku dengan kak Izuna.

Tringg..~ sebuah email masuk ke dalam ponselku.

_Calon murid dengan nama Uchiha Sakura, kami nyatakan __**LULUS**_

Wow! Aku lulus! Lulus!

Aku tidak percaya ini, SMA yang cukup sulit untuk masuk, akhirnya memberiku jawaban. Aku harus bersiap untuk babak selanjutnya. Ujian masuk SMA Q. Rasanya mendebarkan, aku sangat senang akan kelulusan ini, walaupun ada rasa bersalah jika aku benar-benar di terima di SMA ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kelulusan SMP.

Aku tidak mendapat peringkat pertama, tapi peringkat tiga besar, sudah termasuk yang terbaik. Kami mendengarkan sedikit pidato dari kepala sekolah dan wali murid dengan peringkat pertama.

"Aku hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga." Ucapku.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit malu. Apalagi mereka semua datang ke acara kelulusanku.

"Tiga tidak masalah, itu juga bagus." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lebih baik saat SMA." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Lain kali kau akan mendapat peringkat pertama jika tidak fokus pada cemilanmu." Ucap Sasuke. Hanya dia yang memberi pernyataan yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan cemilanku?" Protes kak Itachi.

"Kakak terlalu memberi banyak gula padanya. Mereka terlalu manis." Balas Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan bertengkar di acara kelulusan Sakura." Tegur kak Izuna.

Biasanya kak Itachi yang akan mengatakan hal itu, kali ini, kak Izuna yang mengatakannya dan melerai pertengkaran kecil ini.

Aku menjadi sorotan dengan kehadiran ketiga kakakku ini, tidak banyak murid yang ingin menghampiriku dan memberi selamat, hanya Ino saja yang berani, lagi pula dia sudah cukup mengenal kakak-kakakku, mungkin mereka masih beranggapan jika aku gadis yang buruk, bahkan memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu kakakku, itu rumor yang sulit di hentikan, aku hanya berharap tidak sampai ke telinga ayah dan ibuku.

Lagi pula, SMA Q sangat jauh, aku yakin murid-murid yang ada di sini tidak akan sampai ke sana dan kembali menyebar rumor itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

author update cukup banyak, mau cepat di kelarin juga. maaf yaa akhir-akhir jarang update... semoga tetap betah untuk baca.

mungkin update yang ini dulu. kalau fic "My Bodyguard" sabar yaa..

author mau berterima kasih karena sering dapat review untuk di ingatakan, terima kasih...~

mungkin next chapter author kerja sampai tamat aja, soalnya fic ini juga udah cukup lama nggak update2. jadi bakalan update banyak chapter lagi, biar kalian nggak bosan nunggu lagi. XD

see you next chapter!


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 25 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Apa ini? Kau berjanji kita akan kencan." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tidak terima di hadapan Sakura.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan hanya berdua. Aku mengatakan ayo kencan saja." Ucap Sakura, kabur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Itachi.

"Jangan salahkan Sakura. Dia ingin kencan bersama, jangan ge-er sebelum memastikannya." Ucap Izuna, mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Anggap saja hadiah untuk Sakura. Lagi pula dia tidak menginginkan apapun setelah lulus." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas. Dia sempat tidak menyukai rencana ini, dia hanya ingin bersama Sakura, menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun itu hanya dalam pikirannya saja. Sakura mengajak kedua kakaknya juga.

Konoha Land menjadi tujuan kencan bersama mereka.

"Kakak, apa di usia kita akan aman saat naik ini?" Tanya Izuna. Dia tipe pria yang tidak pernah masuk ke taman ria.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku jauh lebih tua darimu, katakan, apa usiaku ini tidak akan masalah?" Ucap Itachi. Pria yang sama yang tidak pernah ke taman ria.

"Berisik. Kalian masih muda dan bukan kakek-kakek tua." Kesal Sasuke. Sejak tadi keduanya tidak bisa diam.

"Diam!" Teriak Izuna dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Tenang saja. Ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Lagi pula, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak duduk bersamaku dan lebih memilih duduk bersama kak Itachi!" Protes Sasuke.

"Kalian harus lebih akur." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Kau bisa duduk paling depan jika kau mau." Ucap Izuna. Menatap datar pada Sasuke.

_Roler coaster_ itu mulai bergerak.

"Jangan membuatku memukul wajahmu." Ucap Sasuke, membalas Izuna dengan tatapan yang juga datar.

Semakin naik dan semakin tingga. Izuna mulai tidak tenang, Itachi berusaha tenang, Sasuke semakin tidak senang. Dia ingin bersama Sakura walaupun ada orang-orang yang di pikirkannya sebagai pengganggu tetap ikut.

Hingga pada puncak. _Roler coaster_ itu mulai turun dengan sangat cepat. Suara teriakan dari orang-orang yang menaiki wahana itu mulai terdengar, setiap adanya belokan dan putaran, suara teriakan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Gilaa! Kenapa ada wahana seperti ini!" Teriak Izuna.

Akhirnya berhenti. Semuanya mual kecuali Sakura.

"Umurku semakin berkurang." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku berhenti." Ucap Izuna, dia tidak cocok dengan bermain wahana.

"Hentikan mual kalian. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan." Protes Sasuke.

"Kau hanya pura-pura saja. Katakan jika kau juga benci wahana itu!" Ucap Izuna.

"Kita akan naik yang lebih lambat saja. Setelah mual kalian hilang." Ucap Sakura. Dia menikmatinya, walaupun membuat mereka mual-mual.

Meng-skip wahana yang memiliki kecepatan dan jalur yang di lihat saja, membuat mereka kembali mual mengingat _roler coaster _itu.

Wajah dan style pakaian mereka pun menjadi sedikit sorotan pengunjung yang cukup banyak adalah para gadis, mulai dari sekedar meminta nomer ponsel mereka atau sebatas untuk saling mengenal.

"Apa? Kau ingin nomer ponselku? Tanyakan itu pada istriku di sana." Ucap Izuna dan menunjuk Sakura. Para gadis itu menjauh setelah mendengar ucapan Izuna, tak lupa permintaan maaf mereka.

"Maaf nona-nona, istriku tipe cemburu, aku tidak bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Itachi, sedikit lebih lembut pada mereka. Dan lagi-lagi menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu namaku?" Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah kesalnya. Menarik Sakura lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Dia pasanganku. Aku tidak tertarik pada kalian." Tambahnya.

Sakura menjadi sangat malu, ketiga kakakknya menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk menolak para gadis yang mendekati mereka. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan tertawa melihat tindakan ketiga kakak-kakaknya itu.

Kencan bersama ini berakhir dengan rasa lelah dari Sakura, dia sangat menikmati bukan karena wahana, tapi reaksi ketiga kakaknya yang tidak pernah naik wahana, masa muda mereka di habiskan dengan belajar dan bekerja, mereka tidak memikirkan jalan-jalan di tempat lain, tempat di mana di luar dari kebiasaan orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Aku jadi berniat untuk membangun wahana yang lebih hebat dari itu." Ide Itachi.

"Hentikan itu. Kau ingin menyusahkan kami lagi dengan proyek barumu?" Ucap Izuna.

"Kita bisa memiliki wahana pribadi, kita bisa pergi di akhir pekan bersama Sakura. Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi padanya.

"Itu ide bagus, kak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah gila! Aku tidak mau mengurus pembebasan lahan, mengurus ini dan itu, pekerjaanku yang lain sangat numpuk, seharusnya kau memberiku libur yang banyak pak direktur!" Protes Izuna.

"Aku akan menambah gajimu. Bagaimana jika korbankan saja salah satu lahan milik ayah?" Ucap Itachi.

"Kehilangan satu Lahan, tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian serius akan membangun taman ria?" Tanya Sakura. Tidak percaya dengan rencana kakak-kakaknya setelah dari tempat itu.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Perencanannya akan segera kita lakukan. Kita bisa kesana di saat kau libur." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau lihat Sakura? Mereka sudah gila ingin membuat taman ria. Aku benci wahana-wahana cepat itu." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi mungkin tidak perlu. Itu rencana yang hebat." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kau tidak suka kita memiliki taman ria pribadi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku lebih senang pergi dengan kalian sekali saja. Tidak apa-apa tidak pergi setiap liburan. Aku ingin ke tempat berbeda bersama kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Dengarkan adik kita ini. Dia ingin kita lebih bersantai dalam pekerjaan dan membuang jauh-jauh rencana yang terlalu besar dan hebat itu." Ucap Izuna, dia sangat setuju akan ucapan Sakura.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Sakura. Apa boleh buat." Ucap Itachi, rencana taman ria terhenti begitu saja.

"Lagi pula hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Ini hadiah terbaik untukku." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun menatap Sakura. Gadis yang tidak memiliki banyak keinginan, menganggap jika berkumpul bersama adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya. Mereka tidak meragukan jika gadis berambut _softpink_ ini sangat cocok bagi keluarga mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Aku sudah mengikuti ujian masuk SMA Q dan hari ini, pemberitahuan kelulusan. Aku bahkan harus sembunyi-sembunyi saat pergi ujian. Sasuke tidak merasa ada yang aneh, aku sudah berusaha menutupi rencanaku ini.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki rencana liburan sebelum masuk SMA?" Tanya kak Itachi padaku.

Kami sedang berada di ruang bersantai. Aku mendapat _cake coklat _terenak dari kak Itachi.

"Tidak. Aku akan istirahat di rumah saja hingga menjelang masuk SMA." Ucapku. Lagi pula aku akan tinggal di asrama dan tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi dalam waktu yang dekat. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku ini lebih bersama mereka.

"Kakak memberinya makanan manis lagi? Aku sudah peringatkan untuk tidak memberinya cemilan manis." Tegur Sasuke. Pria ini baru saja datang dan sudah mengomel.

"Ini keinginanku." Tegasku. Aku tidak ingin kak Itachi mendapat omelannya.

"Selalu saja tidak mendengarkanku."

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu nanti. Tapi kali ini aku akan menghabiskan _cake_ yang enak ini."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke. Aku sudah menggunakan bahan-bahan yang sehat." Ucap kak Itachi. Dia adalah kokinya, jangan membantah sang koki.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahmu?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Apa aku perlu mempersiapkan sesuatu?"

Aku akan tinggal di asrama, seragam akan di bagi di sana. Aku hanya perlu membawa pakaian yang banyak. Jika aku membeli perlengkapan seperti akan tinggal di tempat lain. Sasuke pasti akan mencurigainya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapku.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya?"

"Begitulah."

"Sasuke, Sakura bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengontrolnya seperti itu." Ucap kak Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menatap kak Itachi sejenak. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku tahu dia mulai merasa tidak terima jika aku mulai menentukan apapun sendirian. Lagi pula untuk apa dia mengurus segala keperluanku lagi? Aku sudah menjadi gadis remaja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

author belum tentukan tamat yang enak (?)

jadi author update saja lagi... =w= kenapa setiap mau pikir endingnya malah jadi tambah ide alur lain. =w="

sekalian mau promo.

di akun wattpad author : sasukefans_ama , karya ori pertama author udah tamat, sebanyak 30 chapter. siapa tahu ada yang suka baca, tapi itu karya ori yaa, bukan sasu-saku. =w=


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 26 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mereka bekerja. Aku menghubungi Ino. Dia menemaniku membeli perlengkapan sebelum ke asrama.

"Kau serius akan masuk SMA Q? Aku sungguh tidak percaya, kau bahkan baru mengatakannya setelah kita lulus." Ucap Ino padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang menerormu setelah tahu aku akan melanjutkannya kemana. Lagi pula seleksi berkas pun masih membuatku ragu."

"Aku berharap kau masuk ke SMA T, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, disana banyak teman sekolah SMP kita."

"Aku menghindari hal terburuk Ino. Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi. Saat kedua orang tua datang ke sekolah, secara tidak langsung aku sudah membuat mereka malu. Aku satu-satunya putri di keluarga Uchiha, tapi hanya aku yang berkelahi, tidak dengan kakak-kakakku." Ucapku. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah mereka semua juga punya masalah saat sekolah dulu. Kak Itachi hanya pernah bercerita jika kak Izuna sempat bolos saat bersekolah dulu.

Lalu tujuanku untuk mengajak Ino bukan hanya untuk menemaniku.

"Apa kau lupa, kau berjanji akan menceritakan segalanya padaku." Ucapku.

Tatapan Ino mulai terlihat saat itu, dia mungkin tidak nyaman untuk menceritakannya padaku.

"Katakan saja. Aku sungguh tidak akan marah. Kita akan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan ini. Aku tidak akan pergi seperti di drama-drama ketika dua orang bersahabat saling berselisi." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu berbicara tanpa melihat tempat, mereka mendengarkanku, lalu mereka pun menemuiku, memaksaku untuk mengatakan segalanya. Aku memang pengecut, aku bukan gadis kuat seperti yang selalu aku katakan padaku, Sakura. Aku minta maaf padamu." Ucap Ino, akhirnya dia menjelaskan segalanya, seperti ucapannya sebelumnya, ada kesalahpahaman.

"Ternyata seperti itu. Sekarang kita lanjut lagi kegiatannya." Ucapku.

"Ka-kau tidak marah?" Ucapku, menahan lenganku.

"Marah? Tidak. Kau juga di posisi korban. Jika marah padamu, itu jauh lebih salah."

Ino tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Eh? Ja-jangan menangis, mereka akan berpikir jika aku membullymu." Panikku.

"Maaf." Ucapnya, Ino mulai menyeka wajahnya.

Kami kembali berbelanja. Aku mendapat kartu kredit dari ibu Mikoto, jika kartu itu dari Sasuke, dia akan mengecek segala keperluanku.

"Kita akan terpisah jauh nanti." Ucap Ino.

"Aku juga tidak akan pulang sebelum lulus."

"Apa? Apa kau akan tetap tinggal di asrama selama liburan? Kau akan sendirian, anak-anak lain biasanya akan pulang, mereka pasti merindukan rumah mereka."

"Aku punya rencana lain." Ucapku.

"Rencana?"

"Uhm, aku berniat hidup normal, aku menjauh dari kakak-kakakku, terutama Sasuke, setelah lulus SMA aku akan kuliah dan berikutnya aku akan bekerja, mungkin perusahaan milik ayah yang di wariskan padaku, akan aku kelolah, untuk sementara ayah Fugaku yang memegangnya."

"Kau berniat hidup sendirian? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka yang menyayangimu?"

"Aku akan tetap menghubungi mereka sebagai keluargaku. Bagaimana pun juga secara hukum, aku anak sah mereka. Aku tidak boleh lupa pada semua kebaikan mereka, aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Kau begitu berambisi, Sakura. Memikirkannya saja, aku tidak sanggup berada pada posisimu."

Kau benar Ino, aku juga tidak percaya diri untuk semua rencanaku ini, ada banyak hal yang harus aku hadapi, pertama sikap Sasuke, aku pernah melihatnya sangat marah, jika dia tahu aku sekolah di asrama, apa marahnya akan semakin parah? Aku tidak egois 'kan? Aku ingin kehidupan normal seperti rencana awalku. Jika Sasuke memiliki wanita lain dalam hidupnya. Aku tidak perlu takut melihat tatapan kecewa ayah Fugaku dan Ibu Mikoto. Kedua, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi kehidupan baruku tanpa adanya Uchiha di sisiku, dan juga bagaimana aku menghadapi orang-orang di perusahaan yang ayah kandungku pegang, sekarang mungkin mereka melupakan ayahku, perusahaan Haruno berada di naungan perusahaan Uchiha, hal itu akan terus berlanjut selama aku belum cukup umur, punya pendidikan yang tinggi dan juga wawasan yang luas untuk menjalankan kembali perusahaan Haruno.

Ini bukan sebuah rencana sederhana, ini rencana yang besar dan aku harus siap menghadapi segala rintangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya.

Membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, aku sedikit merindukan kamar ini, aku sudah tidak pernah tidur di sini sejak masalah yang ku buat hingga Sasuke marah besar, tatapanku mengarah pada Sasuke yang siap akan tidur.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, tatapan datar seperti biasanya, dia terlihat lelah, ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

"A-aku akan tidur di kamarmu, malam ini saja." Gugupku. Sejujurnya aku sedikit malu meminta hal semacam ini, aku sudah hampir 17 tahun dan akan tidur bersama Sasuke. Hanya tidur! Bukan apa-apa.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengatur bantal lain untukku di sebelahnya, mungkin karena dia sedang lelah, Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar.

Pria itu mulai berbaring, tangannya menepuk area di sebelahnya. Berlari kecil ke arah ranjangnya, aku ingin tidur bersamanya, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku, besok pagi buta, aku akan naik kereta pagi. Jadwal masuk asrama sudah keluar, jadwalnya besok. Jika melakukan perjalanan lebih cepat, aku bisa tiba dengan cepat.

Menatap pria ini, dia semakin tua semakin berkarisma saja.

"Aku yakin ada banyak pegawai di perusahaan yang mengagumimu." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ada waktu memperhatikan hal yang tidak penting." Ucapnya. Sasuke mulai berbaring.

"Kau sangat kejam pada wanita. Setidaknya biarkan mereka menganggumimu."

"Tidurlah."

Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berbicara.

"Kau tahu saat penerimaan masuk murid baru di sekolah adalah hari apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Nada suaranya terdengar malas. Sasuke mulai menutup matanya.

"Kau bahkan lupa, saat penerimaan murid baru, saat itu sedang musim semi."

"Sekarang juga sedang musim semi."

Dia sungguh tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraanku. Hari itu adalah hari tepat aku di lahirkan. Hari dimana bunga Sakura akan bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Mengabaikan Sasuke dan berbaring, aku jadi tidak _mood_ untuk membahas dengannya, lagi pula saat itu, aku sudah tinggal di asrama.

Terkejut akan sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangku.

"Hari itu tepat hari ulang tahunmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum malu.

"Katakan, kau ingin apa? Apa perlu ada pesta? Kak Itachi akan membuat kue ulang tahun yang besar untukmu."

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah punya segalanya. Jangan merepotkan Niichan, dia akan repot jika membuat kue untukku, lagi pula dia selalu membuat kue yang enak meskipun bukan hari ulang tahun." Ucapku.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu. Katakan padaku."

Keinginanku?

Apa aku bisa hidup normal tanpa adanya hubungan seperti ini?

Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini pada Sasuke, tapi dia akan marah, dia selalu mengatakan jika bagaimana dia nanti? Kita adalah pasangan, ketika aku sudah lebih dewasa dengan umur yang sudah termasuk legal untuk bersamanya, Sasuke ingin hubungan ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Ucapku. Berbalik ke arah Sasuke, sebuah dekapan hangat darinya.

Ini yang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04:00**

Semua sedang tertidur, mendorong pelan-pelan koperku, memanggul tas ranselku, kadang ada suara berdecit, apalagi kamarku berada di lantai atas, aku harus pelan-pelan menurunkan koperku yang cukup berat ini. Gila! Ini sangat berat, aku hampir membawa banyak perlengkapan. Aku sudah memikirkan segalanya jika tidak pulang selama tiga tahun. Jika koperku jatuh semua akan terbangun.

Aku tiba di lantai bawah dengan susah payah, tenagaku terkuras hanya untuk keluar dari kamar. Kembali menarik koperku, namun suara rodanya cukup berisik, aku harus pelan-pelan menariknya. Hampir tiba di depan pintu keluar, dengan begini aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk menahan suara apapun.

Memutar kunci dan membukanya. Segera menutup mulutku, hampir saja aku teriak.

"Naik ke mobil, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun." Ucap kak Itachi.

Mematung cukup lama, menatap kak Itachi yang tengah siap untuk pergi.

"Ada apa? Aku bisa tahu apapun bahkan jika tidak kau katakan pada kami. Aku ini kakakmu, aku orang yang harus lebih memahami kalian." Ucapnya.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf." Ucapku, nada suaraku terdengar lesu.

"Cepat sebelum yang lainnya bangun." Ucap kak Itachi, dia mulai mengangkat koperku, membawanya ke bagasi.

Aku tidak jadi naik taksi, kak Itachi yang akan mengantarku.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kau mau kemana." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Eh? Aku pikir Niichan tahu."

"Aku berbohong, tapi saat tanpa sengaja masuk ke kamarmu. Aku melihat koper dan ransel yang sudah terisi penuh. Kau seakan mau kabur dari rumah."

"Aku lulus di SMA Q."

"Aku sudah tahu jika kau akan begitu nekat Sakura. Apa kata ayah dan ibu?"

"Mereka menyetujuinya, ayah dan ibu bahkan membantuku untuk merahasiakan hal ini."

"Rasa sayang mereka lebih besar padamu Sekarang."

"Apa Niichan marah? Aku melakukan seperti ini?"

"Ya. Aku marah. Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak seperti Sasuke atau Izuna, mereka akan menahanmu, aku yakin jika kau punya tujuan, Sakura. Sekarang di rumah hanya akan melihat para pria saja. Keadaan akan kembali seperti semula, saat kau tidak datang ke rumah itu."

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Sekarang aku senang kau selangkah demi selangkah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa adanya perintah dari seseorang."

"Aku takut jika pergi, akan di paksa pulang lagi." Ucapku. Sasuke pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Laporkan pada ayah jika dia mengganggumu."

"Apa itu termasuk sebuah gangguan?"

"Dia tidak bisa mengerti akan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak masalah jika laporkan pada ayah, katakan Sasuke tidak mendengarkanmu."

Apa akan semudah itu?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 27 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Pov. **

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura akan keluar dari rumah, suasananya pasti akan sangat berbeda tanpanya. Aku hanya bisa mendukungnya, dia punya tekad yang kuat. Sakura mencoba lepas dari Sasuke. Pola pikirnya sudah lebih berkembang. Aku rasa ini wajar, dia gadis remaja yang sehat dan mulai memikirkan segalanya. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara. Sakura ingin mengubah kehidupannya. Semua ucapan Sasuke pada akhirnya tidak akan di dengarnya. Aku sudah memperingati Sasuke berkali-kali, gadis ini akan kesulitan menghadapi hubungan yang di mulai Sasuke.

Setibanya di stasiun.

"Kau sudah membawa semua perlengkapanmu?" Tanyaku. Sebagai seorang kakak baginya, aku sedikit khawatir ketika dia jauh dari rumah. Apa dia bisa menghadapi segalanya? Atau bagaimana dia akan menyelesaikan masalah yang tiba-tiba datang padanya. Kami tidak pernah mengajarinya seperti itu, selama ini kami hanya memperlakukannya khusus sebagai seorang putri kecil kami di rumah.

"Aku sudah memeriksa koperku hingga berkali-kali." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Pesanku.

"Aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia. Panggilan darurat nomor satu adalah Niichan." Tawa kecil mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kenapa bukan Sasuke?" Tanyaku. Aku sudah menebak itu Sasuke.

"Dia akan meledak seperti bom."

"Alasan yang bagus." Ucapku, mengelus perlahan puncuk kepalanya. "Kau sungguh tidak akan pulang saat liburan?" Tanyaku, lagi.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Dia memberi jawaban dengan anggukan dan tatapan murung itu. lagi-lagi ada rasa takut pada benaknya.

"Kau bebas melakukan apapun, Sakura. Kau sudah menjadi gadis remaja dan memikirkan segala resiko yang akan terjadi padamu. Aku cukup bangga padamu."

Pelukan dadakan darinya.

"Aku akan kembali setelah lulus. Aku tidak akan lupa rumah. Lagi pula ayah dan ibu akan mengawasiku." Ucapnya.

"Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya. Tolong jaga kesehatanmu dan makanlah yang banyak." Pesanku lagi dan membalas pelukannya, gadis remaja yang akan tetap aku anggap sebagai adik kecil kami.

Melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sakura sudah naik kereta yang mulai berangkat.

Sekarang.

Bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke? Izuna mungkin akan memahaminya, tapi Sasuke akan jauh lebih sulit.

Aku pulang ketika matahari sudah mulai tinggi, mereka pasti sudah bangun. Orang yang pertama berdiri di depan pintu adalah Sasuke. Aku sudah bisa menebak ini.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanyanya. Sasuke terlihat marah.

**Ending Itachi pov. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Menguap beberapa kali, aku keluar dari kamar Sasuke jam 2 pagi. Aku harus memastikan koperku lagi sebelum keluar. Dia tertidur sangat lelap, bahkan tidak terusik saat aku turun dari ranjangnya. Menatap ponselku. Sebuah pesan dari ibu.

* * *

_Ibu mengirim seorang bodyuard untukmu. Dia bahkan sudah mendekor kamar asramamu, semoga kau nyaman di sana, sayang. Jika ibu punya waktu, ayah dan ibu akan mengunjungimu. Jika kau ada masalah hubungi ibu dan ayah, kapan pun itu._

_Jaga kesehatanmu, sayang._

* * *

Aku tidak percaya ini. Seorang _bodyguard_? Ibu terlalu berlebihan. Apa ini yang ayah katakan sebelumnya? Mereka akan tetap mengawasi meskipun jauh. _Bodyguard_ itu mungkin penghubung mereka. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, jangan membuat masalah, mereka akan segera tahu dari laporan _bodyguard _itu.

Penerimaannya akan di laksanakan besok. Hari ini aku hanya perlu melapor dan mengetahui nomer kamarku. Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu kamarku dan mendekornya? Apa ibu punya kenalan di sekolah ini?

Saat pertama kali masuk, wah! Sekolah yang luas, sangat luas, mungkin karena asrama. Ini sekolah campuran, mereka punya dua asrama yang berbeda, satu khusus perempuan dan satu khusus laki-laki. Fasilitas sekolah yang lebih menjanjikan, lapang larinya juga luas.

Setibanya di bangunan asrama, kembali menyebutkan namaku pada penjaga asrama. Dia memberiku sebuah kunci. Mencari kamar bernomor 102. Di dalam juga luas sekali dan sangat bersih. Di lantai bawah adalah kantin.

Langkahku terhenti di pintu bertuliskan 102. Ini kamarku, aku sudah dengar jika akan ada dua orang dalam satu kamar.

Membuka pintu kamarku. Teman sekamarku sudah ada di dalam, seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Akhirnya teman sekamarku tiba." Ucapnya.

Kesan awalku, dia orang yang ramah dan cepat akrab. Tapi ada yang aneh. Apa benar kamarku sudah di dekor? Aku melihat area yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja di sebelah kanan. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri sudah menjadi tempat teman sekamarku. Apa _bodyguard_ itu lupa? Atau terlambat mendekornya?

"Ada apa? Masuklah. Karena aku pertama datang ini tempatku. Tempatku disebelah sana." Ucapnya.

"Aku harus menghubungi ibuku." Ucapku. Aku tidak juga beranjak dari depan pintu dan menghubungi ibu.

"_Ada apa. Sakura?" _

"Ibu, apa kamarku sudah di dekor atau _bodyguard_ itu terlambat melakukannya?"

"_Itu tidak mungkin Sakura. Dia melapor sudah melakukannya sejak kemarin."_

"Begitu yaa?"

"_Ibu akan mengganggilnya untuk menemuimu." _

"Baik, bu." Ucapku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak perlu dengan dekor kamar, hanya saja ibu ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghampiriku.

"Bukannya aku seenaknya, aku tidak tahu jika tempat itu sudah di buat khusus untukmu. Tidak perlu memanggil siapapun, tempatmu di sana. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya dan mendapat masalah." Ucapnya.

Kenapa aku yang merasa tidak enak padanya?

"Mungkin kau seorang nona muda, makanya tempatnya pun harus di buat khusus." Apa dia sedang menggerutu padaku?

Ketukan dari pintu. Membukanya. Aku bisa melihat seorang wanita, rambut panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda dengan rapi dan pakaian formalnya, jas hitam dan celana kain hitam. Sangat-sangat rapi. Apa dia yang di utus ibu?

"Namaku Haku. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi _bodyguard _anda nona. Katakan apa kau tidak suka dengan dekorasi yang aku buat untukmu?" Ucapnya.

"Aku suka, maaf, hanya ada salah paham." Ucapku.

"Oh, mungkin nona tidak tahu ranjang nona? Di sebelah sana." Tunjuknya, tepat di ranjang sebelah kiri. Sudah ku duga. Ini hanya salah paham.

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu. Maaf membuatmu repot harus masuk ke sini."

"Tidak masalah nona. Panggil aku kapan pun. Biarkan aku mengetik nomer ponselku pada ponsel nona." Ucapnya. Memberikan ponselku padanya. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan tinggi, dia pasti sudah sangat terlatih.

"Sudah. Apa perlu sesuatu lagi, nona?" Tanyanya.

Menatap ke arah kamar ini. Aku sungguh tidak suka akan perbedaan yang mencolok ini.

"Apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu yang sedikit sulit?" Tanyaku.

"Apapun itu, nona. Aku siap melayanimu."

Setelahnya.

"Wah. Kau sungguh nona muda yang kaya raya yaa. Namaku Tenten. Bukannya aku ingin akrab denganmu karena kau kaya. Kita harus lebih akrab karena akan tinggal bersama selama 3 tahun." Ucapnya.

"Uchiha Sakura. Salam kenal. Aku bukan nona muda yang kaya. Orang tuaku lah yang kaya." Ucapku.

Aku meminta Haku mendekor ranjang di sebelahku. Ini jadi terlihat seimbang. Aku tidak ingin ada perbedaan di ruangan ini, rasanya sangat aneh.

"Nona muda yang merendah." Ucapnya dan tertawa.

Aku sungguh tidak suka saat di panggil dengan embel 'nona muda'.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai memasuki kehidupan baruku, tempat baru, lingkungan baru, orang-orang baru, dan juga teman baru, hanya sejenak saja aku memikirkannya.

_**Sasuke calling….**_

"Ponselmu berdering terus menerus, apa kau tidak akan mengangkatnya?" Tegur Tenten.

Kak Itachi pasti sulit menutupinya. Sasuke tipe yang tidak bisa diam begitu saja, dia pasti memaksa kak Itachi untuk berbicara.

"Maaf jika ponselku mengganggumu. Aku akan mematikan nadanya." Ucapku, mengubahnya dalam mode hening.

Sasuke terus menghubungimu. Akhirnya berhenti dan sebuah pesan masuk.

_Angkat ponselmu. Jika tidak aku akan mencarimu sekarang juga._

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke. Aku pikir kak Itachi akan mengatakan segalanya, tapi dari isi pesan Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apapun dan tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

yak, segini dulu lagi yaa...

terima kasih yang masih membaca. author lihat beberapa review, masih pada antusias pada fic yang hampir lama nggak update ini =_= *maafkan author*

see you next chapter.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 28 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov. **

Terbangun setelah merasakan area ranjang di sebelahku kosong. Apa Sakura sudah bangun? Ini masih jam 5 pagi, seharusnya dia masih berada di atas ranjang bersamaku. Kemana dia? Di kamar mandi tidak ada, di dapur juga tidak ada. Mencoba menanyakannya pada kak Itachi. Dia juga tidak berada di kamarnya. Apa Sakura kembali ke kamarnya? Mencarinya di sana. Saat masuk, ada yang berbeda, kamar ini terlihat lebih kosong dari biasanya, seperti ada beberapa barang yang hilang.

Sakura tidak berada dimana-mana. Apa dia keluar bersama kakak? Aku harus menunggu mereka kembali. Kemana mereka pergi begitu pagi?

Hingga jam 8 pagi. Suara mobil yang di parkir, menunggu mereka di depan pintu, namun hanya kakak yang datang, dia sendirian.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ke kantor tadi. Ada sedikit masalah." Ucap kakak. Dia orang yang paling sulit untuk di tebak. Apa kakak sedang berbohong atau tidak. "Aku pikir dia tidur di kamarmu. Semalam aku melihatnya masuk ke kamarmu." Tambahnya.

"Sakura tidak ada di kamarku sejak tadi pagi. Apa kakak melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku keluar jam 7 tadi. Coba hubungi dia. Mungkin pergi tidak jauh atau mungkin sedang joging."

"Untuk apa dia joging? Sakura tidak pernah melakukan hal itu."

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja. Sekarang aku akan membuat sarapan." Ucapnya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Dimana gadis itu?

Aku akan mencoba mencarinya keluar, namun ini sudah terlalu siang untuk joging. Mencari ponselku, aku tidak menemukannya di jalan.

"Sasuke kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya kak Izuna padaku. Aku belum siap sejak tadi. Aku hanya sibuk mencari Sakura.

"Sakura menghilang. Kenapa kalian terlihat santai seperti itu?" Ucapku.

"Apa! Sakura menghilang! Hubungi polisi sekarang juga! Aku akan mencarinya di luar." Kak Izuna terlihat panik. Dia juga tidak tahu apapun.

Hanya tinggal seorang dari kami. Kakak masih terlihat tenang.

"Apa kakak sungguh tidak akan mengatakan pada kami?" Tanyaku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan kak Itachi? Apa kakak tahu Sakura dimana?" Ucap Izuna.

"Mulai sekarang Sakura tidak akan tinggal bersama kita. Dia sudah tinggal di sebuah asrama sekolah. Jangan menganggunya Sasuke. Ayah dan ibu juga sudah menyetujuinya." Ucap kak Itachi.

Aku sudah tahu jika sikapnya akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh, kakak bahkan tidak ingin mengatakan Sakura berada dimana. Ayah dan ibu juga tidak pernah menyinggung sekolah Sakura. Mereka semua menutupinya dariku. Apa ini permintaan Sakura? Dia mulai melawanku lagi.

"Tinggal di asrama! Dia masih kecil, bagaimana dia mengurus dirinya nanti?" Ucap kak Izuna.

"Sakura bukan bayi Izuna. Hentikan itu. Ini keputusannya sendiri, sebagai gantinya, kalian juga harus mendukung keinginannya." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Adik kecil kita sudah dewasa, dia sudah berani keluar dari rumah. Aku hanya khawatir padanya." Kak Izuna mulai berlebihan.

"Ayah dan ibu mengutus _bodyguard_ terbaik untuk mengawasinya disana, jadi Sakura tidak benar-benar hidup sendirian, dia masih tetap di awasi dengan ketat." Jelas kak Itachi.

Tapi itu membuatku tidak tenang. Sakura tidak boleh tinggal di asrama.

Mencoba menghubunginya. Berkali-kali pun aku menghubunginya, dia tidak mengangkat ponselku. Sial! Ada apa dengannya!

Mencoba mengirimnya pesan dengan sedikit ancaman. Aku tahu bagaimana sikapmu Sakura. Kau akan mengangkat ponselku.

"_Ha-halo."_

Aku mendengar suara gugup darinya.

"Pulang sekarang juga!" Perintahku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan kak Izuna dan kak Itachi.

"_Aku tidak akan pulang! Aku akan pulang saat lulus!"_ Ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

"Aku akan datang dan menyeretmu pulang." Ancamku.

"_Coba saja kau datang. Aku akan menghubungi ayah terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak takut padamu, Sasuke."_ Dia mengancamku balik? Dari mana dia belajar hal ini.

"Sakura!" Geramku.

"_Ini keputusanku. Tolong menghargainya."_ Ucapnya. Kali ini nada suara yang lebih rendah, dia berusaha memohon padaku.

"Kau sudah tahu. Aku tidak senang akan tindakanmu. Kenapa kau meninggalkan rumah?"

"_Aku hanya ingin bersekolah, bukan kabur dari rumah."_

"Sekolah ada banyak disini. Tidak perlu mencari sekolah asrama."

"_Aku akan memblokirmu jika menggangguku." _

**Tuk!**

Dia mematikan ponselnya begitu saja.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya bersikap kasar padaku?" Ucapku. Aku tidak percaya ini. Gadis yang sudah aku ajari dengan baik, sekarang menjadi sangat kasar.

"Hahaha, aku rasa itu adalah karma untukmu Sasuke." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Ini bukan karma." Menatap kesal ke arah kak Izuna.

"Kakak, dimana Sakura bersekolah?" Tanyaku. Aku yakin kakak mengetahuinya.

"Kau akan berurusan dengan ayah jika menyeretnya pulang." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Sakura tidak akan betah disana! Aku yakin! Hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja dia akan pulang!" Ucapku.

Akan ku buktikan jika dia tidak akan betah! Dia harus pulang! Jika dia pulang, aku akan mengajarinya menjadi gadis yang lebih baik lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu.

Ini tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali, sementara kak Izuna dan kak Itachi.

"Dia mendapat teman baik disana. Aku senang Sakura baik-baik saja, dia rajin membalas pesanku." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Dia mengirim foto menu makanannya beberapa kali padaku, katanya dia suka menu makanan di sana. Ibu juga membuat kamarnya jadi lebih nyaman. Apa dia mengirim foto kamarnya padamu?." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Tidak. Mana-mana? Aku ingin melihatnya juga. Wah. Kamarnya jadi indah. Ini pasti saran ibu. Pantas saja dia sangat betah."

Aku benci menatap wajah bodoh mereka.

Menatap ponselku. Bahkan pesanku yang menanyakan kabarnya tidak di balas juga. Apa dia tidak peduli padaku lagi?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya kak Izuna dengan tatapan menyebalkannya itu.

"Dia menghubungiku tiap malam." Bohongku.

"Bohong." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Aku tidak bohong!" Protesku.

"Baca pesan ini." Ucapnya dan memperlihatkan pesan singkat dari Sakura.

_Aku memblokir nomer Sasuke. _

Dia memblokir nomerku?

Mencoba menghubunginya. Itu benar. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Suara tawa keras dari kak Izuna dan rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya.

Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, aku harus menemuinya, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti ini padaku? Dia tidak lagi patuh padaku, apa dia lupa hubungan kita?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ SMA Q ]**

Aku bersusah payah hingga menemukan sekolah ini, aku sampai meneror wali kelas SMPnya dulu, dia pasti mengetahui segalanya. Dia mengatakan jika Sakura lulus di SMA Q, ini sangat jauh, aku harus berkendara hingga 3 jam untuk tiba disini. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membuatnya kembali tunduk padaku dan pulang bersamaku. Sekolah ini buruk. Sekolahku masih jauh lebih baik.

Menemui seorang petugas keamanan di asrama ini.

"Aku ingin menemui gadis bernama Uchiha Sakura. Apa dia ada?" Tanyaku.

"Anak-anak sudah pulang di jam segini, dia mungkin sedang berada di kamarnya."

"Apa aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Maaf tuan, ini asrama khusus murid perempuan, seorang pria tidak bisa masuk ke dalam." Ucap petugas itu.

Aku tidak peduli. Mengabaikan ucapannya dan bergegas masuk, aku harus mencari Sakura. Dimana gadis yang mulai membantahku itu.

"Sakuraaa!" Teriakku.

Aku meneriakan namanya berkali-kali. Beberapa pemilik kamar asrama ini keluar, aku akan menemukannya.

"Sakuraa!" Kembali meneriakan namanya.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan ancaman petugas itu. Aku harus membawa Sakura pulang.

Aku bisa melihat para gadis ini keluar dan menatapku. Aku jadi bisa mencarinya, ini akan lebih mudah. Walaupun mereka terus berbisik aku pria yang sudah gila dan teriak-teriak di asrama ini.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Disana rupanya. Tatapannya sangat terkejut saat melihatku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini. Pulang bersamaku!" Ucapku dan menariknya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku sedang bersekolah! Ada apa denganmu!" Tegasnya. Dia terus menahan diri dari tarikanku.

"Tuan, tolong jangan kasar pada temanku." Ucap seorang gadis yang keluar kamar bersamanya.

"Aku kakaknya. Jangan ganggu urusan kami." Kesalku. Aku benci dengan orang yang ikut campur.

Dia hanya gadis kecil, akan lebih mudah menyeretnya pulang. Aku berhasil menariknya, dia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mengikutiku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 29 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haku! Haku!" Teriaknya. Kali ini dia meneriakan nama seseorang.

Haku?

Nama itu tidak asing.

"Tuan muda, tolong lepaskan nona." Dia bahkan datang dengan begitu cepat, dari mana dia muncul?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku jadi terhenti karenanya.

"Tuan besar memintaku mengawasi nona muda." Ucapnya.

"Aku datang untuk membawa Sakura pulang." Tegasku.

"Maaf, tidak bisa, ini perintah langsung dari tuan besar. Nona muda akan bersekolah hingga dia lulus."

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi ini perintah."

"Kau berani melawanku?"

"Maaf tuan muda."

**Bughht!**

Aku tahu dia. Aku tahu salah satu pengawal terbaik ibu. Dia menjatuhkanku di lantai begitu saja. Genggaman tanganku pada Sakura terlepas. Gadis itu segera berlindung pada punggung Haku.

"Ini perintah, maafkan aku, tuan."

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Masih mengatakan hal itu padaku setelah meminta pertolongan pada Haku? Punggungku sakit!

"Apa kau lebih suka aku di pukul Haku?"

"Tidak! Tapi jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Tolong dengarkan aku." Ucapnya. Dia memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya padaku.

Sial!

Lagi-lagi aku lepas kendali. Seharusnya aku tidak kasar padanya. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan bersikap buruk seperti itu.

Para petugas juga datang. Mereka kembali menegurku untuk segera keluar..

"Aku akan menanganinya disini." Ucap Haku pada mereka.

Para petugas itu malah mendengarkan seorang _bodyguard_. Sakura mengajakku keluar dari asrama. Dia bahkan membawa Haku, aku tidak suka ada orang lain mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini." Ucap Sakura. Masih tetap berlindung pada Haku.

"Kau sengaja meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sekolah. Aku akan pulang setelah lulus."

"Bagaimana dengan hari libur sekolah?"

"Aku akan tetap disini."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak menjawabnya? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?

"Haku tinggalkan kami." Perintahku.

"Tidak! Haku akan tetap disini." Ucap Sakura. Bahkan merangkul lengannya untuk menahan Haku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa sekarang kau lebih senang dengan pria yang tidak jelas ini?" Ucapku.

"Pria? Pria siapa?" Ucap Sakura. Dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya?

Mencengkeram kerah Haku dan menariknya ke hadapanku.

"Berhenti berpura-pura menjadi wanita, Haku. Aku tahu kau siapa." Ucapku. Aku cukup kesal melihat Sakura merangkul pria lain selain aku.

"Maaf tuan, aku hanya membaur agar bisa mengawasi di asrama wanita." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam dengan tatapan kebingungan. Apa dia tidak sadar? Haku ini adalah seorang pria!

"Bagaimana jika aku melaporkanmu. Kau akan di keluarkan dari asrama itu." Ancamku pada Haku.

"Tuan muda bisa berurusan dengan tuan besar. Sekali lagi, aku hanya menjalankan perintah."

"Apa kau belum sadar juga. Sakura?" Ucapku padanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu Haku seorang pria." Paniknya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita pulang. Aku mohon padamu." Ucapku.

"Tidak Sasuke. Sesuai dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

Memohon pun tidak ada gunanya. Menatap gadis ini. Dia semakin menjauh dariku dengan segala pemikiran yang terlintas pada benaknya.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini?"

"Hanya sekolah." Ucapnya, tapi tidak dengan tatapan itu, dia mengindar.

"Kenapa dengan sekolah rekomendasi ayah? Aku yakin ayah merekomendasikan sekolah tempatku dulu."

"Ini keputusanku."

"Kenapa tidak kau bicarakan pada kami sebelumnya? Kau anggap apa kami?" Aku sedikit kecewa akan setiap keputusan dadakannya sendiri.

"Maaf." Ucapnya. Hanya itu dan lagi-lagi menghindar untuk menatapku.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli ada Haku bersama kami. Menariknya dan memeluk erat Sakura.

"Apa kau mulai membenciku?" Tanyaku. Aku menyimpulkan hal ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membencimu!" Tegasnya.

"Lalu apa? Sengaja menghindariku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Aku rasa itu jawabannya. Seperti teguran kak Itachi padaku. Bagaimana pun aku membentuk Sakura sebagai pasangan yang aku harapkan. Dia tetap seorang Sakura. Gadis yang pola pikirkannya akan berkembang. Aku mulai sulit menanganinya sejak jenjang pendidikan semakin tinggi.

Melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Baiklah. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka mulai sekarang." Ucapku. Beranjak pergi darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kantor.**

Setelah aku melakukan kegaduhan di asrama wanita SMA Q. Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau membereskan mejamu? Tidak mungkin kakak tiba-tiba menaikkan jabatanmu." Ucap kak Izuna padaku.

Aku mulai mengemasi beberapa dokumen penting dan barangku ke dalam boks kecil yang aku bawa.

"Ayah memindahkanku."

"Memindahkanmu? Dimana?"

"Di perusahaan cabang C."

"Perusahaan cabang C? itu di luar negeri. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba di pindahkan ke sana? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kakak tahu?"

"Mungkin akan tahu secepatnya." Ucapku.

Baru saja mengatakannya. Kak Itachi masuk begitu saja ke ruanganku.

"Aku mendapatkan surat perintah dadakan dari ayah. Kau di pindahkan. Kenapa tidak katakan padaku sebelumnya?" Ucap kakak.

Sebelumya ayah sudah menghubungiku. Dia marah, aku mengganggu Sakura. Mungkin Haku sudah melapor tentang apa yang aku lakukan pada Sakura. Dia pengawal yang cukup ember. Tidak pernah lalai dalam tugasnya. Semuanya akan di laporkan sedetail-detailnya.

"Anggap saja aku sedang di hukum." Ucapku.

Aku mulai sadar. Meminta pada Sakura untuk kembali pun tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku lagi. Sikapku yang selama ini terlalu egois mungkin membuatnya tertekan.

"Sakura pergi. Kau juga pergi. Rumah akan sepi." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Kau akan menikah sebentar lagi. Ajaklah Naori tinggal bersama kalian." Saranku.

"Sasuke. Jelaskan padaku." Ucap kakak. Dia menuntutku untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kakak sudah memberiku peringatan. Aku melanggarnya. Aku menyeret Sakura pulang. Tapi Haku menahanku." Jelasku.

"Haku? _Bodyguard_ level 1 milik ibu? Jadi dia yang mengawasi Sakura." Ucap kak Izuna.

Kak Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Sama halnya dengan tatapan Sakura saat itu. Kakak juga kecewa akan tindakanku.

"Selamat atas posisi barumu." Ucap kakak dan pergi. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah aku jelaskan.

"Ha? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kak Itachi jadi bersikap dingin seperti itu? Sasuke kau ini sungguh kerterlaluan. Kau sudah mengganggu Sakura. Sekarang lihat kakak. Dia pasti merasa kau tidak pernah mendengarkannya lagi." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Kau terlalu meninggikan keinginanmu. Aku juga tidak bisa berpendapat apa-apa. Semoga kau betah di perusahaan barumu itu." Ucap kak Izuna dan beranjak dari ruanganku.

Satu kesalahan yang aku buat, semua menjadi pergi dariku. Aku hanya menginginkan hal sederhana, wanita yang akan mendampingiku seumur hidup. Aku rasa obsesiku untuk membentuk Sakura menjadi pasangan impianku, berubah menjadi perasaan yang benar-benar menginginkannya menjadi milikku.

Namun.

Itu semua hal bodoh yang berusaha ingin aku ubah. Semakin aku melihatnya. Semakin aku ingin mengurungnya saja. Sadarlah Sasuke. Sakura sudah menjadi dewasa yang akan memikirkan segalanya sendirian, tanpa mendengarkanku lagi.

**Ending Sasuke pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Izuna pov. **

Rumah semakin sunyi. Hanya ada aku dan kakak. Aku juga akan mengurus pernikahanku. Aku tidak bisa membuat Naori menunggu lebih lama, tapi akhir-akhir Naori bersikap aneh, dia mulai sulit di hubungi. Apa dia tidak berniat mempersiapkan apa yang diinginkannya saat pernikahan nanti? Aku tidak pandai menentukan apapun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naori. Akhirnya kami bisa bertemu. Aku mengajaknya untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran.

"Apa kau ingin rumah baru atau kita tinggal bersama mereka?" Tanyaku.

"Tinggal bersama mereka akan lebih menyenangkan, Lagi pula aku berjanji akan menjadi kakak ipar yang baik untuk Sakura." Ucapnya. Bahkan dia tidak berpikir. Naori menjawabnya begitu saja.

"Rumah akhir-akhir ini tidak menyenangkan. Sakura bersekolah di asrama. Dia juga tidak ingin pulang jika belum lulus. Lalu Sasuke di pindahkan ayah di luar negeri. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan kak Itachi." Ucapku.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada Sakura. Dia terlalu berlebihan menganggapnya sebagai pasangan. Aku sudah menyinggungnya berkali-kali. Anggap Sakura sebagai adikmu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Sekarang Sakura jadi tidak nyaman padanya dan memilih menjauh dari rumah. Sasuke juga mendapat masalah karena berusaha memaksa Sakura pulang. Itulah yang membuat ayah marah padanya karena mengganggu Sakura." Jelasku. Aku sudah sering bercerita dengan Naori jika ada saja masalah yang aku hadapi.

"Sasuke begitu mencintai Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Itu salah! Sakura sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha!" Tegasku.

"Aku tahu, tapi kalian tetap tidak ada hubungan darah. Sasuke menaruh hati padanya."

"Padahal dia bisa memilih wanita lain di luar sana. Kenapa harus Sakura?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke."

"Dia itu aneh! Dia menyukai Sakura sejak masih berumur 6 tahun! Seharusnya aku menghubungi polisi saat itu. Sasuke tidak waras."

Naori menahan tawa setelah mendengar ucapankanku. Aku benar, Sasuke mulai tertarik pada Sakura saat itu, dia mulai membesarkan gadis kecil itu dengan caranya sendiri agar kelak Sakura menjadi pasangan yang diinginkannya. Walaupun sekarang masalah yang menghadangnya.

Sejujurnya aku jadi kasihan padanya. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Sakura padanya? Apa gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Dia selalu memperlihatkan sikap yang berbeda pada Sasuke. Rasa tertarik sebagai seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pria. Aku selalu memperhatikan adik kecilku itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...

author update dikit-dikit yaa.

chapter sebelumnya ada typo tapi sudah di edit.

padahal rencana mau update setelah di ketik tamat, tapi seperti yang author katakan sebelumnya, author mulai bingung untuk menentukan tamatnya. *maaf* plin-plan banget. jadi author update saja yang ada dulu.

sekarang author menyiapkan banyak cerita baru, sampai rasanya kepala mau meledak *lebay* di wp ada dua cerita baru, di fanfic juga ada dua cerita baru yang sampai sekarang bikin author pusing =w= idenya datang bersamaan dan semua di kerjakan bersamaan. author masih ingat jika masih ada satu fic TBC yang bodyguard. itu ide alurnya lenyap sementara. Ini malah curhat. tapi serius... ketika banyak ide dan pekerjaan author di dunia nyata juga mulai menjadi kesibukan, author udah kerja normal lagi, nggak kayak kemarin WFH dan banyak libur.

author tahu, sampai sekarang pendemik ini belum berakhir. ada setiap hari penambahan pasien. tolong jaga kesehatan kalian semua para reader. author akan terus menghibur kalian dengan fic-fic yang keren-keren.

author juga baru melihat beberapa orang yang mungkin baru-baru saja mengunjungi karya sasuke fans. selamat datang dan semoga terhibur dengan semua karya author.

dan terima kasih untuk semua review kalian. author baca bahkan di fic yang udah tenggelam.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 30 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Akibat kekacauan yang di buat Sasuke. Setiap murid perempuan yang ku lewati akan terus menatap ke arahku. Mereka membicarakan pria yang memaksaku pulang, dia bahkan berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk memanggil namaku. Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk di angkat.

"Sudahlah. Lama kelamaan mereka akan lupa." Ucap Tenten padaku. Setidaknya aku masih punya sahabat yang berada di sampingku. "Jadi dia yang sering menghubungimu? Dia kakakmu ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku tahu, jika Tenten melihatnya, kami tidak mungkin terlihat seperti kakak dan adik, kami tidak mirip. Sasuke bukan kakak kandungku. Menatap Tenten. Jika aku ceritakan padanya, apa hal yang tidak aku harapkan tidak akan terjadi lagi? Aku sempat melakukan hal yang sama, aku menceritakannya pada Ino, hal ini yang menjadikanku dalam masalah. Murid-murid di sekolah menganggapku aneh.

"Ya, dia kakakku." Ucapku. Aku hanya mengatakan itu.

"Jika dia kakakmu kenapa dia tidak membiarkanmu sekolah disini? Ini sangat aneh."

"Aku yang tidak mendiskusikan dengannya terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak ingin aku bersekolah di sekolah yang jauh."

"Kakakmu sangat oveprotektif, mungkin dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak punya saudara, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. _Bodyguard_mu itu juga sangat keren. Aku tidak percaya jika dia akan menjatuhkan kakakmu." Ucapnya dan tertawa.

Saat itu, aku tidak juga menahan Sasuke. Dia pergi dengan wajah kecewa. Apa aku salah? Aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku hanya akan bersekolah saja. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah?

Jangan lupa tujuanmu, Sakura. Kau sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Sasuke mungkin tidak akan datang dan menyeretku lagi.

**Ending Sakura pov. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Izuna Pov. **

Naori benar-benar sedang aneh. Aku sudah menanyakan butik tempat Naori akan memesan gaun, tapi kenapa belum menentukan gaunnya? Bukannya seminggu lagi pernikahan akan di adakan? Kenapa dia begitu santai? Semalam kami makan malam dengan tenang. Dia juga berbicara banyak hal padaku.

Mencoba menghubunginya dan lagi-lagi nomernya sedang tidak aktif. Ada apa dengannya?

Rumah jadi benar-benar sunyi tanpa adanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tegur kak Itachi.

"Apa kita harus keluar dari rumah ini juga?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka semuanya pergi."

"Mereka akan kembali."

"Pasti akan sangat lama."

"Tetap saja mereka akan kembali. Lagi pula saat pernikahanmu, semuanya akan hadir."

"Naori sedang bersikap aneh." Ucapku.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian bertengkar? Bukannya kalian tidak pernah melakukan hal itu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengannya, kakak tahu sendiri, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Dia jadi sulit untuk di tebak. Bahkan gaunnya belum di tentukan. Apa dia berniat mengundur rencana pernikahan ini?"

"Kau sudah berbicara dengannya?"

"Dia tidak menampakan wajah jika sedang bermasalah. Bagaimana aku memulai pembicaraan aneh itu? Dia akan salah paham."

"Mungkin dia hanya gugup untuk hari besarnya."

"Aku harap seperti itu. Ah, bagaimana jika menemui Sakura? Ayolah. Kita menemuinya sebentar saja." Ucapku. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Aku juga ingin menemuinya." Ucap kak Itachi.

Kami pergi ke tempat Sakura. Ternyata cukup jauh jika naik kendaraan. Aku dan kakak bergantian untuk berkendara, kami jarang melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan kendaraan.

Setibanya di sana. Mencari asrama murid perempuan. Seorang petugas terlihat terkejut saat menatapku.

"Tu-tuan, tolong jangan membuat masalah disini lagi." Tegur petugas itu.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku baru saja datang ke sini, aku juga datang baik-baik untuk menjenguk adikku." Ucapku.

"Bapak salah paham. Mungkin yang di maksudkan adalah saudara kami. Maaf jika dia sudah membuat kegaduhan." Ucap kak Itachi pada bapak petugas itu.

Dia meminta maaf dan salah paham. Muka kami memang terlihat cukup mirip. Orang selalu pikir Sasuke itu aku.

Apa Sasuke membuat masalah hingga membuat ayah marah besar padanya? Dia juga membuat petugas keamanan disini mencapnya sebagai seorang pembuat onar. Sakura pasti kesulitan karenanya.

"Tolong berada di ruang tunggu di sebelah sana. Kami akan memanggilnya." Ucap petugas itu.

Kami menunggu di sebuah ruangan, ruangannya di tata dengan sangat nyaman. Disini mungkin tempat untuk mengunjungi murid-murid di sekolah asrama ini.

Aku melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah bangunan ini, namun dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama seseorang.

"Kakak! Niichan!" Panggilnya dengan ceria. Dia sampai berlari dan memeluk kami. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ucapnya.

"Kami juga merindukanmu." Ucap kami.

Menatap orang yang bersama Sakura. Ternyata benar, ini Haku. Pengawal pribadi milik ibu yang bekerja cukup lama. Perawakannya cukup menipu banyak orang. Dia seorang pria. Apa dia sengaja terlihat sebagai seorang wanita agar mudah berada di asrama murid perempuan? Mungkin saja.

"Selamat sore tuan Itachi dan tuan Izuna." Sapanya pada kami.

"Jadi benar ayah dan ibu tetap mengawasimu." Ucap kak Itachi padanya. Sakura mengangguk, dia terlihat tidak keberatan Haku bersamanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura untuk kami." Ucapku.

Haku pamit, dia tidak akan mengganggu kunjungan kami.

Sakura menceritakan bagaimana Sasuke menyeretnya pulang, membuatnya malu setengah mati dan juga Haku menjatuhkannya. Aku sangat ingin melihat Haku membanting Sasuke akibat sikap keterlaluannya itu. Haku itu sangat kuat.

Melihat Sakura baik-baik saja. Aku rasa sudah cukup. Aku hanya merindukannya saat dia berada di rumah bersama kami. Tanpa terasa dia tumbuh menjadi sebesar ini. Aku tidak banyak mengambil peran untuk membesarkannya. Sasuke selalu menghalangiku dan mengatakan aku tidak becus mengurus seorang adik perempuan. Aku hanya akan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Lagi pula dia gadis yang mandiri.

"Kabar buruknya Sasuke di pindahkan keluar negeri akibat sikapnya." Ucapku.

Sakura terlihat terkejut. Dia tidak tahu apapun. Apa Sasuke tidak mengatakannya? Aku lupa. Sakura memblokir nomer Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke tidak berada di rumah lagi?" Tanyanya. Tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Ya, sudah dua minggu perpindahannya. Ayah cukup marah padanya." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakan pada ayah agar tidak memindahkan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak apa tujuan dia bersekolah di asrama atau jauh dari kami. Kakak hanya menceritakan jika Sakura ingin mandiri dengan keputusannya. Apa ada sesuatu? Apa Sakura merencanakan sesuatu? Jika dia jauh dari rumah, apa ini karena Sasuke? Sakura mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

Aku sudah berkali-kali menegur Sasuke untuk memperlakukannya dengan wajar. Aku yakin Sakura merasa tertekan dengan hubungan yang aneh ini. Ada begitu banyak wanita di luar sana. Kenapa harus Sakura? Otaknya Sasuke memang sudah tidak beres. Apalagi umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh.

"Tidak perlu. Itu baik untuknya." Ucapku.

"Uhm. Baiklah, kakak." Ucapnya, namun raut wajah itu tidak mungkin berbohong. Sakura merasa ini salahnya. Padahal yang salah itu Sasuke. Kenapa harus membuat masalah di asrama Sakura?

"Apa ada murid laki-laki yang menggangumu?" Tanyaku. Sedikit mengubah arah pembicaraan ini.

Sakura akhirnya tersenyum mendengarnya. Jika itu Sasuke mungkin sikapnya akan berbeda.

"Tidak. Kakak tenang saja, aku tidak akan mudah di ganggu seorang laki-laki." Ucapnya.

"Katakan pada kami jika ada yang mencoba menggangumu." Ucap kak Itachi dengan tatapan datar itu. Aku yakin itu serius. Kak Itachi tidak akan membiarkan siapapun dengan mudah bersama adik kecilnya.

Ponselku berdering.

Satu pesan dari Naori.

_**Izuna. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu.**_

Pesan singkat ini sontak membuatku tidak percaya. Mencoba menghubunginya, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berbicara padaku terlebih dahulu.?

"Ada apa Izuna?" Tanya kak Itachi.

Memperlihatkan pesan Naori padanya. Sakura pun ikut melihatnya. Mereka menatap bingung padaku.

"Aku mengatakan pada kakak sebelumnya. Sikap Naori sedang aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Dia sampai mengirim pesan seperti ini padaku. Kita harus kembali. Aku harus menemui Naori." Ucapku.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Sakura." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Aku harap kak Naori baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pastikan tidak akan ada masalah." Ucapku. Sejenak mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Sakura agar dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Kami tidak jadi menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Aku harus segera mencari Naori.

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
.**

**.**

* * *

update...

ah author lupa. author memasukan Haku. karena author suka karakternya bisa jadi apapun. tapi lebih cocok emang dia jadi bodyguard yang cantik tapi cowok dan tegas.

nejes. author udah balas di review. tapi sebenarnya author udah cantumku di informasi akun.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 31 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Izuna Pov.**

Jika dia ada masalah, kenapa tidak katakan padaku terlebih dahulu! Aku benar-benar marah padanya. Apa hubungan bertahun-tahun ini begini saja? Aku bahkan sudah berjanji akan menikahinya. Apalagi masalahnya?

Kami tiba tengah malam. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu, bahkan kak Itachi menyuruhku untuk tenang lebih dulu. Aku tetap tidak bisa, aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga. Apa maksudnya mengirim pesan bodoh seperti itu. pernikahan tinggal menghitung hari.

"Naori!" Teriakku di depan pintu rumahnya. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak mendengar semua penjelasannya.

Pintu itu terbuka setelah beberapa kali aku menggedor-gedornya, namun bukan Naori yang keluar. Seorang pria tua.

"Apa begini sikapmu sebagai seorang pria? Tengah malam datang dan teriak di depan rumah seorang wanita." Ucapnya. Dia terlihat marah padaku. Tapi aku punya urusan dengan Naori.

"Aku ingin bertemu Naori."

"Tidak ada sopan santun. Pergi dan jangan temui cucuku lagi!" Bentaknya.

Cucu?

Jadi pria tua ini, kakeknya Naori? Aku hanya tahu kedua orang tuanya, aku tak tahu jika dia punya kakek.

"Aku mohon. Ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya." Kakek tua ini semakin tidak bersahabat.

**Plak!**

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan adikku. Kakek. Kami akan pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian di jam istirahat. Pemisi." Ucap kak Itachi.

Dia turun dari mobil hanya untuk menyeretku pergi dari sana. Masuk ke dalam mobil dan kakak yang mulai mengendarai.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan! Aku belum berbicara dengan Naori! Dan Kenapa memukulku!" Kesalku.

"Kau bisa melakukannya besok."

"Dia membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah di rencanakannya! Aku pikir ini adalah keinginannya. Kenapa dia malah melakukan hal ini? Apa dia tidak berniat ingin menikah denganku!" Aku semakin kesal.

"Dinginkan kepalamu terlebih dahulu. Semuanya akan semakin kacau kalau memperlihatkan sikap burukmu itu. Bahkan di hadapan kakeknya."

"Aku tidak tahu jika Naori masih punya seorang kakek. Dia sangat galak dan menyebalkan."

"Besok temui mereka dan berbicara baik-baik dengan Naori."

Aku sungguh tidak bisa tenang. Bahkan untuk menunggu hingga besok. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali menghubungi nomer ponsel Naori, namun nomer itu seperti sengaja di matikan.

Ayah dan ibu tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini. Lagi pula rencana pernikahan ini mulai berjalan. Mereka juga terlihat senang dan membicarakan hal ini pada rekan-rekan mereka. Aku tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku malu. Lalu apa ini menjelaskan sikap aneh Naori akhir-akhir ini? Apa karena si kakek bau tanah itu yang melarang pernikahan ini?

Gila!

Kami hampir menikah. Kenapa harus ada penghalang lagi! Ini sudah sangat lama aku persiapkan. Aku bahkan ragu jika Naori benar ingin hubungan yang terikat semacam pernikahan.

Aku tidak bisa tidak tidur.

Aku mendapat sebuah pesan dari Sakura. Dia menanyakan tentang kabar Naori. Mencoba menghubunginya. Hanya hitungan detik Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naori hanya sedang gugup." Bohongku. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya Khawatir. Cukup dengan Sasuke yang di pindahkan hingga keluar negeri. Sakura mungkin masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Aku takut terjadi hal buruk pada pernikahan kakak."_ Ucapnya.

"Tidak. Aku jamin kami akan menikah dan kau harus datang dengan gaun indahmu, aku ingin melihat adikku yang cantik." Ucapku. Aku hanya membuatnya tenang. "Sudah ya. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Kau harus sekolah besok."

"_Uhm. Selamat malam. Kakak." _

Memikirkannya semakin membuatku pusing. Turun ke lantai 1 dan mencoba mencari sekaleng bir dingin untuk di teguk. Kakak mungkin sudah tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini.

Aku mencoba kembali mengunjungi rumah Naori. Ucapan kak Itachi ada benarnya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu terburu-buru mengunjunginya. Kedua orang tua Naori juga ada. Sementara Naori, diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak berbicara apapun.

"Ayah. Sudahlah. Izuna ini pria yang baik-baik, dia juga dari keluarga yang terpandang." Bujuk ibunya Naori.

"Maaf jika semalam sikapku sangat buruk, kakek. Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan pembatalan yang mendadak ini. Aku dan Naori sudah pacaran cukup lama. Aku sungguh mencintainya." Ucapku.

Menatap Naori. Dia terlihat sedih. Aku yakin ini hanya karena keegoisan kakeknya.

"Aku berencana menjodohkan cucuku dengan pria pilihanku." Ucapnya.

Itu tidak bisa! Aku lebih lama bersama Naori. Tidak Izuna. Kau harus menahan diri.

Berlutut di hadapan kakek tua ini

"Aku mohon untuk restui kami. Memiliki hubungan lama dengan seorang wanita itu sangat sulit bagiku. Aku terus menjaga perasaannya selama ini, aku terus berusaha melindunginya dan aku akan bertanggung jawab untuknya." Ucapku.

"Maaf kakek. Aku juga tidak bisa dengan orang pilihan kakek. Aku sangat mencintai Izuna." Ucap Naori. Tiba-tiba saja dia ikut berlutut bersamaku.

Kedua orang tua Izuna kembali membujuk kakek tua itu. Dia hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tidak senang itu.

"Aku mencoba memasangkanmu dengan pria yang lebih memiliki sopan santun."

"Sekali kali aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

"Pertemukan aku dengan kedua orang tuamu." Ucapnya.

"Baik jika itu yang kakek inginkan."

Kakek tua ini ingin bertemu kedua orang tuaku. Apa mereka yang super sibuk itu bisa mendengarkan permintaanku? Mungkin salah satunya saja yang bisa datang.

Yang terburuk hanya ayah bisa datang. Aku harus berusaha menjaga sikap dan juga berharap kakek itu tidak mengucapkan hal yang membuat ayah cepat naik darah.

Kami bertemu di sebuah restoran keluarga yang sudah aku reservasi. Mengajak serta kedua orang tua Naori dan kakeknya. Menatap ayah. Dia terlihat dalam mode tenang. Aku harap ayah terus tenang selama pertemuan ini.

"Kenapa memanggil ayah seperti ini?" Tanya ayah sebelum menemui mereka.

"Aku membuat sedikit masalah." Ucapku dan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, ayah." Ucap kak Itachi. Aku membawa kartu AS ku. Aku takut jika sendirian dan tidak ada yang akan mengendalikan suasana. Aku berharap banyak pada kakak tertuaku ini.

"Ada-ada saja. Apa rencana pernikahanmu bermasalah?"

"Tidak ayah. Semua baik-baik saja. Tapi ayah mungkin belum bertemu dengan kakeknya Naori. Beliau sangat ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu." Ucapku.

Akhirnya ayah bertemu dengan kakek tua itu. Tatapan mereka sama-sama dingin. Aku takut jika akan semakin bermasalah.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama. Aku ayah dari Uchiha Izuna, dan sekali lagi aku meminta maaf karena ketidakhadiran istriku. Dia sedang ada rapat penting dan tidak berada di area yang dekat dengan Konoha." Ucap ayah.

Setidaknya ayah berbicara lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"Perawakan ayah dan anak yang berbeda. Aku hanya berharap cucuku memiliki pendamping yang memiliki sikap lebih baik." Kakek itu mulai berbicara.

Aku sudah takut setengah mati jika keadaan memburuk. Menatap kak Itachi. Aku tidak mau pernikahan ini batal. Mata Naori juga terlihat sembab. Aku yakin dia bersedih akan sikap kakeknya.

"Anak keduaku ini sedikit memiliki tempramen, tapi aku bisa menjamin dia punya hati yang lebih baik untuk pasangannya. Aku juga sudah mengenal nak Naori cukup lama. Mereka sudah begitu lama menjalin hubungan. Pernikahan ini adalah sebuah tanda jika mereka serius untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka lebih jauh. Apa kakek punya sedikit masalah atau ada hal yang mengganggu?" Ucap ayah.

"Aku hanya belum begitu mengenal keluarga Uchiha."

"Maaf jika kami tidak begitu terekspos." Ucap ayah.

Kedua orang tua Naori memilih diam. Mereka pasti memikirkan kakek Naori yang jarang melihat berita atau koran. Apanya yang kurang terekspos? Ayah juga menyembunyikannya. Padahal ayah sudah sering masuk berita dan koran.

"Sekarang jika perlu Izuna berlutut dan meminta maaf. Aku akan memintanya melakukannya." Ucap ayah dan menatap tajam padaku.

Uhk!

Aku sampai merinding. Aku sungguh takut akan tatapan itu.

"Tidak perlu. Dia sudah melakukannya. Aku minta maaf membuang waktu sibuk anda tuan Uchiha."

Kakek itu akhirnya luluh setelah bertemu ayah, tapi aku cukup mendapat amarah ayah saat di rumah. Aku membuat ayah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk menenangkan kakeknya Naori.

"Jangan membuat masalah lagi atau kau mau aku kirim ke tempat yang jauh?" Ancam ayah.

"Ti-tidak ayah, jangan lakukan. Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik." Ucapku, memohon. Jika saja ada ibu. Aku bisa berlindung pada ibu.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kabar adik kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami sempat mengunjunginya beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap kakak.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, ayah?" Tanyaku.

"Biarkan dia mendapat hukumannya. Kenapa mengganggu sekolah adiknya sendiri? Bikin pusing saja."

Itu karena Sasuke tidak berani mengatakan segalanya. Akan terdengar aneh jika Sasuke mengatakan dia menyukai Sakura sebagai lawan jenis. Ayah pasti akan lebih marah lagi. Mungkin Sasuke akan di kirim ke bulan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

ada sedikit drama antara Izuna dan Naori.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 32 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

"_Ayah berhasil meluluhkan kakek tua itu, walaupun akhirnya aku juga mendapat marah."_

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kenapa kakak berbohong padaku?"

"_Kau akan khawatir. Padahal aku bisa mengatasinya."_

"Kakak terlalu percaya diri. Aku senang ayah memarahimu."

"_Kau tega pada kakakmu ini?"_

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar keluhannya.

"_Ayah sedang menunju ke sana, dia akan menjengukmu sebelum kembali bekerja."_ Ucap kak Izuna.

Dia menghubungiku untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ternyata hanya masalah kakeknya kak Naori yang kurang setuju, mungkin kakek itu marah karena tidak mendapat kabar akan pernikahan cucunya. Ayah juga terdengar hebat bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku pikir ayah akan marah-marah. Ayah bisa tenang juga ya.

Lalu aku harus bersiap. Ayah akan datang mengunjungiku, ibu masih sibuk, dia tidak bisa pergi bersama ayah.

Sebuah panggilan dari petugas keamanan. Ayah datang bersama seorang _bodyguard _dan asisten pribadinya. Ayah bahkan membawakan kue yang enak dan sebuah gaun yang di titipkan ibu padaku. Katanya aku harus mencobanya, jika tidak sesuai seleraku ibu akan menggantikannya.

Haku menemaniku menemuinya, dia juga mendapat pujian dari ayah karena telah menjagaku.

"Seseorang akan menjemputmu sehari sebelum pernikahan kakakmu. Jadi ijinlah selama dua hari. Haku akan membantumu." Ucap ayah.

"Uhm. Aku mengerti." Ucapku.

Aku sangat ingin menanyakan tentang Sasuke, tapi aku takut. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja di sana?

Sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku. Ayah Fugaku juga sangat menyayangiku.

"Lain kali ayah akan mengajak ibu."

"Aku akan sangat menantikannya."

Ayah tidak bisa berlama-lama, dia juga harus segera ke bandara dan kembali sibuk di perusahaannya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat darinya, membalas pelukan ayah Fugaku dan rasanya jadi sesak. Setiap melihat ayah Fugaku aku memikirkan Sasuke dan mengkhawatirkan.

"A-apa kak Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Sasuke, dia akan baik-baik saja. Pria dewasa seperti dia tidak perlu di cemaskan. Sekarang kau bisa bersekolah dengan tenang. Anak itu, kenapa marah hanya karena kau tidak bersekolah di tempat yang dekat? Ayah akan memarahinya lagi jika dia membuat masalah denganmu."

Itu bukan sebuah kebenaran. Sasuke marah karena aku mencoba menjauh darinya. Apa dia sadar akan tindakanku?

Ayah Fugaku akhirnya pulang. Aku membagi kue yang di berikan ayah pada Tenten. Dia juga sempat melihat ayahku. Katanya dia pria yang terlihat berkarisma.

Ibu sampai menitipkan gaun untuk pernikahan kak Izuna nanti. Aku mencoba gaun itu dan sangat indah. Aku tidak perlu menggantinya. Mengirim pesan pada ibu jika aku suka gaunnya.

"Wah. Aku jadi sendirian saat kau pergi." Ucap Tenten.

"Hanya dua hari. Aku akan cepat kembali." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat untuk kakakmu itu."

"Terima kasih."

Mencari ponselku. Aku lupa masih memblokir nomer Sasuke. Bagaimana jika berhenti memblokirnya? Setelah mendengar ucapan kak Izuna dan kak Itachi. Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku pikir dengan menjauh darinya, aku akan melupakan apapun dan akan fokus dengan kesibukan di sekolah, tapi sekali lagi rasa khawatir dan rindu ini sulit untuk diredahkan.

Apa karena selama ini aku terus menempel pada Sasuke?

Aku hanya merasa ganjil tidak bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Membuka blokir itu, sebuah pesan masuk.

_**Maaf Sakura. **_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke, ini di kirim sebelum dia pergi. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi Tenten sedang bersamaku. Aku harus menahan diri.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten padaku.

"Ti-tidak. Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nikmati pesta kakakmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan kak Izuna. Aku sudah datang sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Kak Izuna dan kak Itachi sampai tidak ingin melepaskanku. Mereka ingin aku terus berada di dekat mereka dan terus berada di rumah. Aku pulang hanya karena acara besar kak Izuna.

"Cepatlah Izuna. Berapa lama lagi kau akan berdandan?" Tegur kak Itachi.

"Aku tidak dandan! Aku-aku hanya gugup." Ucap kak Izuna.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sikap kak Izuna seperti ini. Dia jadi terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Aku pikir Naori saja yang gugup." Sindir kak Itachi.

"Aku juga gugup!" Protes kak Izuna. "Tolong kakakmu ini Sakura." Ucapnya dan merangkulku.

"Kakak akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Ucapku berusaha menyemangatinya.

Kami mulai berangkat ke sebuah hotel dimana pernikahan kak Izuna akan di gelar. berkonsep _outdoor_. Taman hotel yang luas milik keluarga Uchiha. Ayah dan ibu sudah berada di sana lebih dulu. Dekorasi yang indah dan kursi yang di tata rapi. Malamnya akan ada pesta di _ballroom _hotel ini.

Aku sangat ingin menemui kak Naori. Mengunjungi kamar mempelai wanita. Kak Naori sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya itu.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi Sakura." Ucapnya dan memelukku.

"Aku juga senang melihat kak Naori." Ucapku.

"Aku sangat gugup."

"Kak Izuna juga."

Kak Naori tertawa mendengarnya. Aku menceritakan bagaimana kak Izuna begitu lama hanya karena merasa sangat gugup. Dia tidak seperti kak Izuna yang biasanya.

"Aku mendengar cerita kalian dari Izuna." Ucap kak Naori.

Apa kak Naori juga mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku? Dia akan menjadi kakak iparku. Kak Izuna pasti sering menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka berdua begitu terbuka satu sama lain.

"Aku juga memperhatikan sikap Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa kak Naori. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku seorang Uchiha. Aku akan tetap memegang posisiku ini." Ucapku.

Kak Naori memahaminya. Dia mengerti akan keadaanku. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Selalu saja wajah ayah dan ibu yang terbayang mengingat hubunganku dan Sasuke.

"Kau semakin dewasa Sakura. Padahal aku masih mengingat wajah menggemaskanmu saat masih kecil." Ucapnya.

Aku mendapat sedikit semangat dari kak Naori dan aku memberinya juga semangat untuk hari ini.

Kak Naori memperkenalkan kakek yang galak itu. Ternyata beliau tidak seperti apa yang di ceritakan kak Izuna. Dia begitu ramah padaku.

Keluar dari kamar mempelai wanita, mencari kak Izuna dan kak Itachi.

Aku tidak melihat Sasuke. Apa ayah melarangnya datang? Atau ayah tidak ingin dia datang.

"Sasuke mungkin belum turun, dia masih berada di salah satu kamar hotel." Ucap kak Itachi padaku. Di saat orang sibuk. Kak Itachi menghampiriku.

Aku ingin menemui Sasuke.

"Kamar 509." Ucap kak Itachi dan beranjak dari sampingku.

Dia menyebutkan kamar milik Sasuke. Jika menemui Sasuke. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa minta maaf lagi? Dia pasti marah padaku.

Tidak. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan marah lagi. Aku harus menemuinya dan kembali meminta maaf. Setidaknya aku bisa melihatmya lebih dulu. Aku sangat khawatir.

"Ah, ini anak perempuanku. Uchiha Sakura." Tiba-tiba ibu Mikoto menahanku. Dia memperkenalkanku pada para wanita yang mungkin rekan-rekannya.

"Sakura sudah lebih besar ya."

"Dia lebih cantik dan jadi terlihat mirip sepertimu. Mikoto."

"Sekarang masih sekolah?"

"Sekolah dimana?"

Para wanita itu sibuk memujiku dan menanyakan banyak hal. Mungkin jika di depan ibu Mikoto saja aku harus menjaga sikap. Berusaha menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan sopan. Aku tidak begitu suka akan lingkungan semacam ini. Aku hanya percaya pada ibu Mikoto saja.

Hingga acara akan di mulai. Aku tidak sempat untuk menemui Sasuke. Ibu mengajakku untuk duduk disebelah ayah dan kak Itachi. Sebuah kursi kosong mungkin untuk Sasuke.

Seluruh para hadirin mulai tenang saat acara berlangsung. Ucapan janji suci keduanya dan pemasangan cincin. Aku melihat wajah bahagia kak Naori dan kak Izuna. Keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sebuah pasangan. Mereka sungguh cocok.

Mataku menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi ingin aku temui. Sasuke datang dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia terlambat setelah kak Izuna dan kak Noari resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Anehnya Sasuke terus berjalan hingga ke arahku. Berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ini sedikit membuatku terkejut. Apalagi ayah dan ibu duduk di dekatku.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku ingin menikahi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Suaranya cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh seluruh tamu yang hadir.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

wah

wah

wah

apa yang akan terjadi...?


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 33 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Pov. **

"Ayah, ibu. Aku ingin menikahi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan lantang.

Aku yang juga duduk di dekat Sakura mendengarnya. Suaranya cukup keras hingga terdengar ke seluruh tamu.

Hari bahagia Izuna menjadi cukup kacau. Pesta tetap berjalan, namun ayah, ibu, aku, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berada di pesta.

Aku berusaha menahan ayah agar tidak membunuh Sasuke hari ini juga. Ayah marah besar. Marah di luar dari biasanya. Ibu juga mati-matian menenangkan ayah.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Dia seperti hilang akan akal pikirannya. Dia tetap tidak menarik ucapannya itu dan meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibu. Sementara Sakura menangis, dia menangis bukan karena Sasuke akhirnya berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi ayah yang memukul Sasuke hingga wajahnya terluka cukup parah.

"Bagaimana kau mengatakan hal itu pada adikmu!" Marah ayah.

"Sakura bukan adik kandungku!" Sasuke membalas ayah.

"Dia tetap adikmu! Jangan gila untuk menikahi adikmu! Kenapa membuat kami malu!"

Ini tidak akan berakhir jika Sasuke tetap berpegang teguh dengan ucapannya. Meminta ibu untuk membawa ayah pergi dan berbicara baik-baik. Aku sendiri menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya untuk lebih tenang. Dia melihat ayah memukul Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Bawa Sakura ke kamarnya." Perintah ayah padaku. "Dan kau. Jangan keluar dari kamar ini sebelum merenungi sikap burukmu itu." Ucap ayah.

Ibu menatap Sasuke sejenak dengan tatapan kecewa itu. Ibu berhasil membawa ayah pergi.

"Tunggu." Cegat Sasuke sebelum aku keluar.

"Hentikan ini Sasuke. Kau tidak ingin membiarkan Sakura istirahat?" Ucapku.

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan Sakura." Ucapnya.

Aku sangat ingin membawa Sakura, tapi melihat keadaan Sakura. Apa dia akan lebih baik jika bersama Sasuke? Jika ayah kembali dan melihat mereka berdua. Itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Bicaralah. Aku harus tetap mengawasimu." Ucapku.

"Sakura. Tatap aku." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia hanya melihat ke bawah karpet.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak di pindahkan ayah. Sebaiknya aku jujur pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku pikir dia mulai belajar dari kesalahannya dan menerima Sakura sebagai adik baginya, tapi Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali, dia tetap dengan keinginannya untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Sakura.

"Niichan. Aku ingin ke kamar." Ucap Sakura. Nada suaranya bergetar, dia berusaha menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku bahkan jika ayah membunuhku." Ucap Sasuke.

Ucapannya sontak membuat Sakura menatapnya. Dia kembali menangis. Aku tidak suka akan hal ini, aku tidak ingin melihat Sakura menderita hanya karena keegoisan Sasuke.

"Bicaralah pada Sasuke. Aku akan membiarkan kalian dan menjaga pintu masuk." Ucapku.

**Ending Itachi pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

Wajahku cukup sakit, mungkin inilah yang pantas aku dapatkan setelah mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuat ayah dan ibu sangat marah dan malu. Aku melamar Sakura di hadapan mereka.

Ayah memindahkanku ke luar negeri tidak membuatku untuk mengurunkan niatku. Aku selalu memikirkan Sakura setiap harinya. Aku terus menatap ponselku jika akhirnya dia membuka blokir nomer ponselku.

Hari itu pun tiba. Aku melihat dia membaca pesanku. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membuatnya malu di sekolah.

Dan sekali lagi. Aku membuatnya malu di seluruh tamu undangan di pernikahan kak Izuna. Aku tahu, ini sangat buruk.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

Kakak membiarkanku berbicara dengannya. Sakura kembali tidak menatapku. Dia terus menangis. Besok mungkin wajahku akan bengkak. Ayah benar-benar marah. Aku sering melihat wajah tegas ayah, namun amarahnya hari ini tadi tidak main-main. Ayah menyayangi Sakura sebagai anak baginya dan mengharapkan kami semua menganggapnya sebagai saudara.

Aku tidak bisa.

Aku tetap tidak bisa.

Bagaimana pun ayah memaksaku mengubah pemikiranku. Aku sungguh tidak bisa. Perasaan ini semakin membesar hingga sulit aku kendalikan.

"Aku berharap kau berhenti menjadi seorang Uchiha. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu mendapat amarah ayah." Ucapku.

Aku ingin Sakura mengambil kembali marganya dan keluarlah dari keluargaku ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu. Aku selalu memikirkan, bagaimana nantinya aku? Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu lagi. Aku tidak punya saudara, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, bahkan kerabat terdekat tidak ada yang di ketahui. Hari itu, jika saja ibu Mikoto tidak membawaku pergi, jika saja ayah Fugaku tidak mengatakan aku boleh memanggilnya ayah, apa jadinya aku? Hentikan ini Sasuke. Aku ingin hidup tenang dengan keluarga baruku." Ucap Sakura. Akhirnya dia menatapku.

Aku tidak suka akan tatapan sedihnya itu. Aku jadi marah akan diriku yang membuatnya sedih. Mendengar ucapannya juga membuatku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya berkali-kali jika aku tidak ingin menjadi saudara baginya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" Tanyaku.

Aku ingin memastikan sekarang. Bukannya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku? Sakura menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu. Setiap tindakannya memberikan kesan tersendiri. Selayaknya seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pemuda.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai kakakku." Ucapnya.

Bohong.

Raut wajah itu juga berbohong.

"Kau sudah pandai berbohong padaku. Bagaimana dengan dulunya? Kau berbicara dengan sangat jujur. Katakan padaku Sakura."

"Minta maaflah pada ayah. Katakan jika kau hanya bercanda. Aku tidak ingin ayah memukulmu lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu. Kau seharusnya lebih jujur padaku."

"Kita hentikan saja! Aku lelah! Aku lelah dengan pandangan orang-orang akan hubungan tidak wajar ini! Aku tahu kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kau terus membuatku menempel padamu. Aku terus merasa bergantung padamu, sampai aku terus memikirkamu. Aku mencemaskan bagaimana kau di pindahkan ayah begitu saja. Aku ingin membuat ayah menarik kembali ucapannya, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan! Aku ingin keluarga ini, aku sangat ingin memiliki keluarga setelah hari kehilangan itu. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa memberi apa yang kau harapkan dariku. Aku tidak bisa. Hiks…~ Maaf, Sasuke. Aku terus terbebani dengan perasaan ingin memiliki keluarga dan hubungan bersamamu."

Hari ini aku mendengar segala apa yang Sakura tahan. Semua hal yang mungkin di tahannya cukup lama. Apa karena sikapku dia seperti ini? Apa karena keegoisanku? Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan apa yang di rasakan Sakura selama ini.

Dia terus mengatakan setiap masalah yang datang padanya karena hubungan yang berusaha ku bangun dengannya. Aku menginginkan hal lebih darinya. Bukan sebagai seorang kakak, tapi sebagai seorang pasangan. Dampak buruk itu terus berdatangan hingga membuatnya mulai tertekan, tidak patuh padaku, tidak ingin mendengarkanku lagi. Bagaimana pun aku keras padanya. Sakura akan semakin memberontak.

"Sudah cukup. Sakura kita pergi. Sasuke tenangkan pikiranmu terlebih dahulu."

Kakak tiba-tiba masuk. Mengajak gadis itu keluar dari kamar ini. Seharusnya aku bisa memeluknya sekarang, aku hanya mematung, rasanya aku semakin lemah untuk sebuah tindakan. Aku kurang memahami Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 34 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

Baju kak Itachi jadi basah. Aku tidak melepaskannya sejak kakak membawaku ke kamar dimana aku akan menginap. Kak Itachi terus memelukku, dia mencoba menenangkanku walaupun air mata ini lebih sulit untuk di hentikan. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya pada Sasuke. Dia ingin kejujuran. Aku sudah menjelaskan bagaimana sulitnya berada di posisiku.

Apa yang bisa kau harapkan Sasuke?

Aku juga mencintaimu.

Aku punya perasaan yang lebih terhadapmu.

Tapi,

Bagaimana dengan keluarga ini?

Saat melihat ayah marah besar. Aku sudah tahu, hal ini akan mustahil. Ibu bahkan memperlihatkan kekecawaannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan membujuk Sasuke untuk meminta maaf pada ayah." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Sasuke tetap keras kepala." Ucapku.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatap kak Itachi, raut wajahnya juga terlihat kecewa.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Sasuke hanya membuatmu susah." Ucapnya menyeka perlahan wajahku. "Wajah cantik adikku jadi sembab karenanya. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke."

"Niichan tahu 'kan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti Sakura. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikan Sasuke sejak dulu, sejak dia mulai mencoba menargetkanmu sebagai pasangan, tapi mungkin sangat sulit dengan rasa ingin memilikinya semakin besar. Dia mulai mencintaimu hingga berani mengatakan hal itu pada ayah dan ibu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bersama Izuna juga, dia mungkin sedang menahan amarahnya saat ini. Orang-orang mulai berbicara buruk tentang sikap aneh Sasuke dan kau akan menjadi orang yang akan terus di salahkan. Aku tidak ingin mereka menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak bersalah. Kedua orang tuaku sangat menyayangimu hingga menginginkanmu menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."

Itu benar, kak Itachi lebih memahami segalanya. Dia juga tahu akan hubungan aneh kami ini. Kakak Itachi mencoba mendukung walaupun hasilnya sangat sulit.

"Aku senang bisa bersama Niichan saat ini."

"Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk adikku. Aku sudah terbiasa sebagai seorang anak tertua dan sebelumnya memiliki dua adik laki-laki yang cukup sulit di atur. Sekarang mereka bisa melakukan apapun sendiri-sendiri. Saat ini, aku perlu menjadi sandaran untuk adik perempuan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih rapuh dari apapun."

"Sakura!"

Seseorang mengedor pintu kamarku. Itu suara kak Izuna. Kak Itachi membuka pintu untuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Lihatlah, matamu sampai bengkak seperti ini. Aku akan memukul Sasuke. Sial! Dia bahkan membuat masalah di hari bahagiaku ini." Ucap kak Izuna. Dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Naori? Kenapa meninggalkannya? Tegur kak Itachi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah melihat Sasuke mengatakan hal bodoh itu! Semua orang mendengarnya! Jika saja aku tidak harus menjaga sikap, Aku akan menyeretnya menjauh dari Sakura saat itu juga!"

"Kakak, tenanglah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan memukul Sasuke lagi, ayah sudah melakukannya." Ucapku. Aku jadi mengingat bagaimana ayah memukul Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

"Aku harap dia segera sadar akan apa yang di lakukannya."

"Kembalilah pada kak Naori, jangan membuatnya sendirian." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu Sakura." Ucapnya dan memelukku erat.

"Aku akan bersama Niichan, kakak bisa tenang sekarang." Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Jangan menangis lagi. Tidak ada gunanya menangis karena pria idiot itu. sekarang istirahat." Ucap kak Izuna.

Dia keluar dari kamarku setelah memastikan keadaanku. Kak Itachi akan terus menemaniku, selain dia menemaniku, dia tidak ingin Sasuke berusaha menemuiku lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya.

Aku tidak bisa menutupi mata bengkakku ini, kak Itachi terus menemaniku hingga tak sadar aku tertidur begitu saja. Di ruangan ini, salah satu kantor rapat di hotel ini, semuanya berada disini, termasuk Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah di obati.

Ayah terlihat tidak sehat, mungkin dia terus memikirkan bagaimana sikap Sasuke mempermalukan keluarga di hadapan orang-orang. Ibu juga terlihat lelah. Ayah dan ibu sampai tidak menghadiri pesta kak Izuna karena tidak ingin mendengar ucapan orang-orang setelah Sasuke berusaha mengatakan ingin menikahiku.

"Pertama, Sasuke minta maaf pada Izuna dan Naori." Perintah ayah.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sial! Kau merusak hari bahagiaku dan Naori! Kami sangat malu! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu hadir!" Kesal kak Izuna.

"Izuna. Jaga sikapmu." Tegur ayah.

"Ma-maaf ayah."

"Lalu, minta maaf pada Sakura." Ucap ayah, lagi.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatapku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya dan hanya menundukkan wajahku.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Sasuke juga kelelahan dan kesakitan.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu. Ayah tidak ingin melihatmu dulu." Ucap ayah. Seakan meminta Sasuke menjauh dari keluarga ini untuk sejenak.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia pamit dan pergi untuk berkemas. Sasuke akan segera pergi.

"Sakura. Ayah dan ibu yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke asrama." Ucap ayah.

"Apa tidak merepotkan kalian?" Tanyaku hati-hati, aku juga jadi takut pada ayah.

Ini sedikit tidak adil, jika aku juga mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Apa ayah akan marah dan memukulku juga? Lagi-lagi Aku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kami ingin mengantar putri kami kembali ke sekolah." Ucap ayah.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

"Itachi, bantu Izuna dan Naori."

"Baik ayah."

"Dan Naori, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Kau baru saja bergabung menjadi anggota keluarga kami, tapi mendapat hal memalukan seperti ini."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ayah. Setiap masalah pasti sulit untuk di hindari." Ucp kak Naori, dia sungguh wanita dewasa yang sudah cukup lama membuatku ingin seperti dia.

"Kau tidak menginginkan sebuah rumah untuk tempat tinggal kalian?" Tanya ayah.

"Tidak perlu ayah. Aku ingin tinggal di rumah yang sekarang saja. Lagi pula aku senang jika Sakura juga bersama kami nantinya." Ucapnya.

Kak Naori tersenyum di hadapanku. Dia sudah berniat untuk tinggal bersama kami.

"Kau bisa memilih keputusanmu." Ucap ayah.

Hari ini ibu tidak tidak banyak bicara. Ibu pasti sangat syok dengan ucapan Sasuke. Semuanya mulai mengemasi barang dan akan pergi.

Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Semakin memikirkannya, semakin membuatku tidak tenang. Aku juga sudah gila jika akan mengatakan hal konyol pada ayah Fugaku.

Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke.

Tidak Sakura.

Itu akan memperburuk keadaan.

**Tok tok tok.**

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarku. Apa itu Niichan? Atau kak Izuna dan kak Naori, mereka mungkin ingin pamit padaku. Membuka pintu. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannnya. Sasuke masuk begitu saja dan sebuah pelukan erat darinya. Aku sulit melepaskannya.

"Tunggu. Hanya sebentar saja, setelah ini kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Bahkan setelah kau lulus." Ucap Sasuke.

Pergerakanku melemah. Apa benar itu? Sasuke tidak akan pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanku? Jangan menangis Sakura! Itu akan terlihat jika kau tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Pelukan kami melonggar, aku bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke. wajahnya yang penuh dengan plester obat dan beberapa lebam yang membiru. Sorot mata kelam seperti biasanya, namun ada kesedihan disana.

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa, sejujurnya aku bangga membesarkanmu, walaupun kadang ada sedikit kesulitan. Nikmati kebebasanmu sekarang Sakura." Ucapnya.

Apa dia sedang mengujiku? Dia sungguh keterlaluan. Memeluknya kembali tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Aku kembali menangis tanpa sadar, ini sangat sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar rasa sakit ini menghilang?

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan kami, membawa wajahku ke arahnya, sebuah ciuman hangat di bibirku. Aku kembali mengingat ciuman pertama kami dan rasanya semakin membuat jantung ini berdebar.

Aku menyukai Sasuke.

Sangat menyukainya.

Sikapnya berimbas padaku.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku juga ingin menjadi pasangan baginya, bukan sebagai saudara. Perasaan ini berbeda, tidak sama saat bersama dengan kak Itachi maupun kak Izuna.

Setelahnya.

Termenung di dalam mobil. Ayah dan ibu sedang mengantarku. Mataku semakin bengkak setelah menangis lagi. Tenten pasti bertanya tentang keadaanku ini, buat saja cerita bohong jika aku terharu akan acara pernikahan kakakku hingga menangis begitu lama.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke akan melakukan apa yang di ucapkannya. Aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun hingga dia pamit untuk pergi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya ibu padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu." Ucapku. Mencoba tidak membuat mereka khawatir.

"Ayah dan ibu begitu sibuk hingga tidak memperhatikan hal ini terjadi pada kalian. Ibu seharusnya lebih memperhatikanmu dan menegaskan pada Sasuke agar bersikap selayaknya saudaramu." Ucap ibu. Dia mulai berbicara banyak padaku.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan membahas anak kurang ajar itu. Sakura sekolahlah dengan baik. Jangan pikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Dia itu tidak waras." Ucap ayah. Dia masih marah.

Sasuke bukannya tidak waras. Dia sungguh mencintaiku. Obsesinya untuk membentukku sebagai pasangan yang di harapkan untuknya, berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Aku jadi galau memikirkannya yang telah pergi jauh. Aku rasa, aku juga munafik untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

ini cerita nggak lama terputar-putar ini. author pusing sendiri. semoga pada betah saja dengan alur yang rumit ini, kayak harus makan batu tapi batu nggak bisa makan. =_= begitu kira-kira inti alur fic ini.

sekedar info :

yang suka karya original, author punya dua karya yang baru saja di up di wattpad : sasukefans_ama

karya pertama hanya pembuatan ulang "crown for the queen" dengan menggukan karakter ori author dan juga akan ada beberapa perubahan alur, tapi tidak banyak dikit aja.

karya kedua "The Girl I Choose" ini tentang anak sekolah yang ada cinta-cintaannya. XD emang biasa sih kisah yang udah terlalu banyak yang buat. tapi pengen buat.

kalau disini. author selesaikan dulu yng ada =_= amat sangat ingin buat update karya baru, tapi pasti tertinggal lagi kalau yang satu lebih bersemangat saat di buat, hehehe.


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 35 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

Kegiatan sekolah kembali seperti biasa setelah aku ijin dua hari. Tatapan murid-murid semakin aneh padaku. Bukan hanya murid perempuan, murid laki-laki juga begitu.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi beritanya beredar cukup cepat dari sosial media hingga ke seluruh murid-murid." Ucap Tenten padaku. Dia mulai terlihat sungkan padaku.

Mau di tutupi bagaimana pun juga, semua akan cepat mendengar berita itu. Apalagi keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang cukup mendapat sorotan.

Ada yang mengunggah foto Sasuke dan membuat berita jika salah satu dari anak Uchiha Fugaku melamar adiknya sendiri. Ini memang terdengar aneh, mereka tidak memberitakan hal lain seperti, aku ini hanya anak angkat di keluarga mereka. Komentar buruk tentu saja berdatangan, aku yakin ayah akan semakin marah dan akan menuntut orang yang menyebarkan berita itu.

"Aku sempat mendapat masalah karena hal ini. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu Tenten. Kau teman pertama bagiku disini. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah lagi saat SMP dulu. Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku sekolah yang jauh agar tidak bertemu teman-teman SMPku. Sekarang kau harus tahu, aku bukan anak kandung di keluarga Uchiha. Aku hanya anak angkat mereka, semua yang aku miliki karena mereka, tapi salah satu kakakku tidak menerima keberadaanku sebagai keluarga." Jelasku. Aku harap Tenten tidak salah paham akan semua yang aku tutupi.

"Jadi orang-orang salah beranggapan. Mereka berpikir adanya pernikahan sedarah." Ucapnya Tenten, dia terlihat lega.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Tidak juga. Kau hanya anak angkat. Mungkin jika ini memang terdengar sangat aneh, tapi bagaimana jika memang kakakmu sangat menyukaimu? Jadi dia begitu marah karena kau menjauh darinya? Aku sampai mengingat bagaimana dia menyeretmu pulang dan marah-marah."

Memeluk Tenten. Aku tidak percaya ini, selain Ino, dia juga memahami posisiku.

"Sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mungkin menikahinya." Ucapku.

"Kalian hidup begitu lama. Apa kau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa?" Tenten menggodaku.

Aku tidak mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Tidak. Dia adalah kakakku dan aku menghargai hubungan persaudaraan ini." Ucapku.

Jika bersama Tenten, aku bisa mengatasinya, sedangkan murid lain. Mereka mulai mengolokku di belakang, mengatakan aku anak aneh, ya sama seperti saat di SMP dulu. Mau menghindar bagaimana pun tetap saja semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Anak-anak yang tidak peduli padaku mulai terlalu peduli. Mereka menyeretku untuk berbicara, seperti mengancam akan menyebarkan berita yang lebih buruk lagi kalau tidak patuh pada mereka. Mereka hanya menginginkan apa yang aku miliki sebagai keluarga Uchiha.

Jika aku melawan, hal yang sama akan terulang kembali. Ayah dan ibu akan kembali di panggil, aku akan kembali mencoreng nama baik mereka. Rasanya semakin tidak pantas untuk hidup bersama keluarga Uchiha.

"Tolong jangan ganggu nona-ku."

Aku melupakan satu orang. Jika dia tidak ada, aku tidak akan bisa mengatasi semua ini, aku berniat tidak akan akan melawan agar ayah dan ibu tidak perlu di panggil lagi.

Ketenangan yang aku dapatkan hanya saat sekolah berakhir. Berada di taman asrama bersama Haku, di asrama juga rasanya sesak, lagi-lagi aku mendapat tatapan buruk.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi_ bodyguard_, ibu?" Tanyaku.

Aku memulai pembicaraan ini dengan rasa penasaran terhadap Haku. Aku tidak ingin mengingat masalah yang mulai berdatangan lagi. Kak Itachi, kak Izuna dan Sasuke mengenalinya, artinya dia orang yang sudah sangat lama bekerja di keluarga Uchiha.

"Mungkin saat masih berumur 15 tahun." Ucapnya.

"15 tahun? Di umur segitu kau menjadi _bodyguard_? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku sudah mendapat pelatihan khusus sejak kecil, lalu nyonya besar mulai mempekerjakanku, dia menyukai anak perempuan. Awalnya nyonya besar juga berpikir aku anak perempuan, setelah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia tidak berniat melepaskanku dan tetap harus berada di sampingnya." Jelas Haku.

Aku merasakan di posisi yang sama dengan Haku, ibu Mikoto menginginkan anak perempuan di keluarganya.

Haku begitu hebat. Di saat aku berumur 15 tahun, aku mulai sibuk di atur oleh Sasuke. Aturannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Haa..~ seharusnya aku tidak mengingat Sasuke lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku hanya anak angkat. Apa menurutmu aku pantas mendapat perlindungan seperti ini?"

"Ini adalah perintah, aku akan tetap melindungi nona." Ucapnya.

"Kau hanya mendengar perintah."

"Bagaimana pun juga, nona sudah menjadi anak sah di keluarga Uchiha. Tidak perlu mendengar ucapan orang-orang. Nona Sakura adalah bagian dari Uchiha." Ucapnya. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah nasehat sederhana untukku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Haku terdiam, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tenang itu, di lihat bagaimana pun dia ini sangat cantik. Aku masih tak percaya dia seorang pria.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke. Menyukainya melebihi saudara. Apa kau akan melaporkan ini pada ayah dan ibu?"

Tanpa sadar aku menangis lagi. Dasar cengeng, aku terus mengingat apa yang ayah lakukan, Apa yang sasuke katakan dan apa yang terjadi pada kami.

"Aku di perintah ke sini oleh tuan besar, tugasku melindungi nona dan juga mendengar perintah nona. Nona bisa memerintahkanku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak berharap akan memiliki takdir seperti ini, tapi merasa bersyukur saat masih ada keluarga yang mengharapkan kehadiranku di tengah keluarga mereka."

"Nona adalah gadis yang jarang aku temui, kau cocok untuk menjadi keluarga Uchiha. Jangan bersedih lagi, nona. Aku akan melindungimu selama disini." Ucapnya, aku mendapatkan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Uhm, terima kasih, Haku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Liburan semester]**

Aku sudah mengatakan pada kak Itachi jika liburan pun aku tidak akan pulang. Akhirnya semester ini berakhir. Aku sudah mulai jenuh akan pandangan murid-murid di sekitarku. Jika bukan karena Haku, aku bisa saja mendapat masalah yang jauh lebih buruk.

"Kau sungguh akan tetap di asrama?" Tanya Tenten padaku.

Dia sudah berkemas dan akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya selama liburan.

"Aku akan tetap disini, nikmati liburanmu." Ucapku.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, atau bagaimana kau ikut saja aku?"

"Tidak, aku akan di sini, lagi pula Haku ada bersamaku."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang enak untukmu." Ucapnya dan memberi sebuah pelukan erat.

"Jaga dirimu nona muda." Ucapnya saat pamit.

Asrama menjadi sunyi dengan murid-murid yang memilih pulang saat liburan.

Aku juga ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu kak Itachi, kak Izuna, kak Naori dan juga, apa aku bisa bertemu Sasuke? Padahal dia sudah mengatakan hari itu adalah terakhir kami bertemu, dia benar-benar tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Menatap layar ponselku. Aku tidak membalas pesan yang terakhir di kirimnya.

_**Maaf, Sakura. **_

Dia meminta maaf karena sudah membuat masalah dan membuatku malu. Aku tidak pernah mengirim pesan atau membalasnya, aku juga tidak berani menghubunginya, mungkin saat ini Sasuke mencoba melupakanku, jika aku menghubunginya, aku hanya akan mengganggunya kembali.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarku dan panggilan nona dari Haku. Membuka pintu kamarku dan menariknya masuk. Aku tidak leluasa berbicara jika dia ada di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Nona tidak pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin tidak." Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya memastikan."

"Tunggu, ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi." Ucapku.

Aku ingin tinggal di asrama, tapi ada satu tempat yang membuatku penasaran. Saat ayah dan ibu mengantarku kembali ke asrama, ayah memberikan beberapa kunci padaku, kunci yang banyak, menanyakan tentang kunci-kunci apa itu.

"Ini kunci kediaman milikmu." Ucap ayah.

Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ayah memberikan kunci rumah lamaku? Lagi pula jika aku kesana, apa yang aku dapatkan? Aku dengar itu sudah menjadi rumah kosong tanpa penghuni. Seluruh pekerja di sana di berhentikan, mereka tidak bisa bekerja lagi jika pemilik rumah tidak ada. Gaji akhir mereka di berikan oleh ayah Fugaku dari uang yang di tinggalkan ayah dan ibu, sisanya ayah simpan di rekening atas namaku. Aku tidak memegang rekening itu, tidak ada gunanya juga aku memegangnya, ibu sudah memberikan kartu kredit tanpa limit padaku.

Haku mengantarku ke sana, aku tidak tahu jika Haku membawa mobil ke sini dan menyimpannya. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh, kami kembali ke tengah kota Konoha. Setibanya di sana, seperti rumah berhantu, sudah bertahun-tahun rumah ini tidak mendapat penghuninya. Tanaman menjalar mulai merambat ke dinding-dinging rumah besar ini, halamannya tidak terurus lagi, tanaman yang di rawat ada yang kering dan mati.

Haku membantuku masuk, dia juga membuka pintu pagar dan rumah, di dalam semua perabotan masih ada namun di tutupi kain putih, cukup banyak debu dan kotor, tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh atau membersihkan rumah ini.

Listriknya sudah sangat lama di cabut, sementara air masih bisa di gunakan disini. Serasa rumah hantu.

"Aku akan membersihkannya untuk nona." Ucap Haku.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kita lakukan bersama." Ucapku.

Kami mulai membersihkan rumah ini, hanya area dimana kami akan bersantai. Sesekali aku menatap foto yang berada di dinding, foto ayah, ibu dan aku. Foto itu tidak juga di turunkan dari sana.

Aku harap ayah dan ibu tahu jika aku sudah mendapat keluarga yang begitu menyayangiku.

Aku melihat Haku menghubungi seseorang, setelahnya, listrik di rumah ini kembali, lampu-lampu bisa di nyalakan, membersihkan rumah sebesar ini menguras tenaga, aku jadi tahu rasanya para pelayan membersihkan rumah ini.

Selain menjadi _bodyguard _yang hebat, Haku bisa memasak, kami keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan, peralatan dapur dan makan masih tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari, kami harus membersihkannya sedikit dari debu.

Sesekali aku akan berjalan-jalan ke arah kamar ayah dan ibu, kamar yang seluruh perabotnya tertutupi kain-kain putih, beranjak ke kamarku, di sana masih terdapat banyak boneka, kamar untuk seorang gadis kecil yang masih berumur 6 tahun. Aku mendapat kamar yang sama saat di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Datang ke sini bukan hal yang buruk, aku bisa mengenang apapun disini, tapi hanya sedikit ingatan yang masih tersimpan, aku melupakan sebagian akibat dari trauma yang sempat aku alami.

"Nona, makan malam." Panggil Haku.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti memanggilku nona?"

"Apa ini perintah?"

"Ya, ini perintah."

"Nona Sakura." Panggilnya, masih saja sama.

"Kau terlalu formal padaku. Padahal kita ini bisa berteman."

Haku hanya tersenyum dan tidak menanggapinya lagi, dia tetap tidak ingin memanggil namaku saja. Makan malam di rumah yang besar dan hanya ada kami berdua.

Aku sempat terkejut saat melihat Haku bertelanjang dada. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, dia habis mandi dan handuk itu hanya terlilit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sangat ideal dan dia juga termasuk tinggi, tak lupa otot-otot yang berada pada lengan dan perutnya itu. Dia bahkan sangat kuat membanting Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, nona! Aku akan segera berpakaian!" Paniknya.

Eh?

Aku baru saja melihat Haku panik, selama ini dia sangat tegas dan profesional melakukan apapun. Aku akhirnya percaya dia itu seorang pria, dada seorang pria. Aku tidak mungkin menyangkalnya lagi jika dia bukan seorang pria.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

mulai update lambat lagi, masih mikir-mikir ini alur fic mau di bawa kemana.

_mau dimana ke mana hubungan kitaaa...~~ _

_jika kau terus menunda-nunda dan tak ada ikatan pasti...~_

malah nyanyi. :D

sejujurnya ini sudah lewat dari apa yang author targetkan, harusnya ini udah cepat tamat, kenapa malah panjang begini =_="

see you next chapter. author juga udah mulai jarang-jarang balas review ya, tapi makasih banyak kalian tetap rajin tinggalkan review... terima kasih pokoknya yang tinggalkan dan tidak tinggalkan tapi tetap baca, terima kasih. kalian yang terbaik *angkat jempol*


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 36 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sasuke pov.]**

Menatap layar ponselku. Aku sangat ingin menghubunginya, tapi aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi di hadapannya, jika menghubunginya, aku melanggar janji. Aku sudah membuatnya takut saat melihat ayah memukulku. Aku yakin Sakura semakin tertekan.

Kembali bekerja tidak membuatku bisa lupa padanya, kembali menatap layar ponselku, foto Sakura yang sudah beranjak remaja. Dia terlihat manis saat tertidur, satu-satunya foto milik Sakura yang masih aku simpan.

Sakura juga tidak mendengarkan keinginanku agar dia terlepas dari keluarga Uchiha, dia menyayangi kedua orang tuaku, lagi pula itu hanya sementara, aku akan menikahinya dan dia bisa kembali menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Ini tidak semudah yang di ucapkan. Ayah dan ibu tidak akan pernah setuju, mereka menganggapku aneh karena menyukai Sakura, bagaimana pun aku menjelaskan pada mereka, mereka seakan tidak ingin melihat kenyataan jika Sakura hanya anak angkat mereka.

Kepalaku pusing, luka bekas pukulan ayah sudah menghilang, sebelumnya beberapa pegawai menatapku, tapi tidak berani bertanya, seseorang sempat menyebarkan berita yang aku lakukan saat di pernikahan kak Izuna, berita itu hanya sebentar saja. Ayah mungkin sudah bertindak. Berita itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ada yang membicarakannya lagi.

Ayah dan ibu juga tidak menghubungiku lagi, mereka masih marah sampai sekarang. Kak Itachi, kak Izuna, sama saja, mereka juga marah padaku. Aku mengharapkan Sakura, tapi itu melanggar ucapanku sendiri.

Sekarang.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu ruanganku.

"Pak direktur, seorang gadis ingin menemui anda." Ucap sekertarisku.

Di perusahaan ini, ayah memberiku jabatan sebagai kepala direktur. Aku tidak suka, terlalu banyak yang harus di urus. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa patuh pada ayah.

"Seorang gadis? Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Katanya sudah buat janji dengan bapak."

Aku tidak tahu gadis siapa yang berani sekali menemuiku.

"Panggil dia masuk." Ucapku.

Sekertaris itu memanggilnya, dia membiarkan gadis itu masuk sendirian. Aku sungguh tidak percaya, dia datang ke sini?

"Sakura?"

"A-aku sedang liburan sekolah." Ucapnya, dia tidak menatapku.

Bergegas ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, aku sungguh merindukannya.

"Ka-kau terlalu erat memelukku." Ucapnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku merasa seperti hidup kembali. Aku benar-benar senang melihatnya di hadapanku, seketika rasa senang ini memudar. Melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Pulang sekarang juga sebelum ayah tahu kau berada disini. Haku pasti akan melaporkan apapun." Ucapku.

Pintu ruanganku kembali terbuka.

"Bagaimana Haku akan melapor jika aku majikannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Selamat siang, tuan Sasuke. Aku datang untuk menemani nona Sakura ke sini." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura ke sini?"

"Perintah nona adalah mutlak. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintahnya, tuan."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan hingga Haku, _bodyguard_ level 1 milik ibu jadi begitu patuh padanya.

"Haku, bisakah biarkan kami berdua?" Ucapku.

"Baik tuan, aku pamit."

"Tidak. Jalan-jalanlah ke mana pun yang kau suka." Ucapku.

"Baik, tuan, nikmati waktu anda."

Dia juga mendengarkanku? Aku tidak percaya ini.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang ingin liburan, aku juga melanggar janjiku sendiri, aku tidak akan menemuimu bahkan saat liburan sekolah." Ucapnya.

Tidak berubah, dia masih Sakura-ku yang seperti biasanya.

"Ayah akan membunuhku jika tahu kau ada bersamaku." Ucapku.

"Ma-makanya jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak ingin melihat ayah marah dan memukulmu lagi." Paniknya.

"Jadi nona muda, kau ingin kemana? Aku sedang sibuk bekerja."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar dan kembali. Kemana saja pun boleh, asal itu bersamamu."

Aku tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Sakura, sebelumnya dia membentakku karena merasa aku sangat egois, sekarang dia menemuiku seperti ini. Segala hal yang aku persiapkan runtuh begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Kembali memeluknya.

"Kau pasti merindukanku." Godaku.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, tapi sebuah anggukan dan dia membalas pelukanku. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu!" Ucap Sakura. Dia segera menahan wajahku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung, biasanya dia tidak pernah menolak saat aku menciumnya.

"Aku datang tidak hanya untuk menemuimu. mari luruskan beberapa hal Sasuke."

Aku mulai tidak senang untuk masalah ini, dia ingin meluruskan apa?

"Saat aku kecil, aku tidak pernah membantahmu, kenapa? Karena aku terus merasa kau ini benar, aku perlu seseorang yang bisa menuntunku dan hanya kau yang jauh lebih dekat denganku. Kecelakaan itu membuatku kehilangan sosok ayah, saat ayah Fugaku menggantikannya, dia juga sulit berada di sampingku. Aku harus mengerti, dia ayah yang sibuk bahkan ketiga anak laki-lakinya di biarkan begitu saja. Kau menjadi sosok ayah kedua bagiku. Lambat laun, aku mulai memahaminya dan merasa perasaanku ini berubah dari sekedar menginginkanmu menjadi ayah bagiku. Maaf jika aku mulai membangkang padamu, itu aku lakukan untuk mendapat apa yang benar, aku merasa semuanya mulai salah. Bahkan perhatian yang kau berikan."

Aku hanya mendengar setiap ucapan Sakura. Aku sudah tahu ini, dia akan memikirkannya kembali. Tidak ada gunanya aku terobsesi untuk membentuknya menjadi pasangan impianku, kelak dia akan mulai memikirkan segalanya dan merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku mengerti. Maka dari itu aku meminta maaf atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk, semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku kesulitan dan rasanya aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk kedepannya. Sebelumnya aku sudah jujur, tapi tidak semuanya, berapa kali pun aku berbohong, di dalam hatiku ada suara jeritan yang mengatakan aku harus jujur padamu, itu membuatku tersiksa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sakura mulai menderita karena keegoisanku. Ini sangat sulit di hadapinya sendirian. Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku sudah sangat lapar, bagaimana jika mencari makan di luar?" Ucapnya. Sekedar mengubah topik yang berat ini.

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Aku begitu plin-plan, sebelumnya mengatakan seperti ini, saat menemuimu kembali aku mengatakan seperti itu."

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, semuanya sudah jelas, bahkan semua ucapanmu saat berada di hotel. Mari lupakan sejenak untuk masalah itu."

"Kau semakin tenang, Sasuke. Apa karena faktor umur? Biasanya kau akan meledak-meledak. Sekarang seharusnya kau seperti paman bagiku."

"Ya, aku paman yang suka pada anak gadis, kau puas?"

"Terdengar menjijikan ya."

"Dari mana lagi kau belajar bahasa seperti itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Berbicaralah lebih sopan padaku."

"Baik, paman."

"Dan aku bukan pamanmu, tapi kekasihmu."

Gadis ini hanya tertawa, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu khawatir akan apapun. Sejenak saja, walaupun itu hanya sebentar, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu yang berharga dengannya

Sudah cukup lama aku menekannya, dia juga menjauh dariku karena sikap dan keegoisanku. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukannya lagi.

Aku mengajaknya di sebuah restoran, dia menceritakan keadaannya di sekolah memburuk setelah berita itu bereda, aku hanya bisa meminta maaf, lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu dampak yang akan menimpahnya. Semua itu salahku.

Sedikit aneh ketika Sakura lebih terbuka padaku.

"Aku dan Haku jalan-jalan di rumah lamaku." Ucapnya.

Dia juga menceritakan awal perjalanan liburannya ke rumah lamanya. Katanya ayah memberikan kunci rumah miliknya. Kenapa ayah memberikan kunci rumah itu? Bukannya dia dan ibu tidak ingin Sakura mengingat masa lalunya lagi sebagai seorang Haruno?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku. Aku harap trauma itu tidak kembali padanya.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi bisa mengingat wajah ayah dan ibu lagi." Ucapnya.

"Kau gadis yang sudah sangat berubah. Tapi kenapa kau pergi berdua dengan Haku? Aku sudah katakan padamu jika Haku itu seorang pria."

"Aku tahu, dia hanya meilndungiku, siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku. Memangnya kami akan memiliki sebuah hubungan? Padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada Haku jika aku hanya menyukaimu." Wajahnya merona.

Ha? Dia mengatakannya pada Haku? Ceroboh sekali.

"Kau tahu, dia _bodyguard_ yang paling setia pada ibu. Jika dia melapor, bagaimana? Ibu yang akan marah padamu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah katakan padamu, di saat ini aku adalah majikan Haku, bukan ibu. Dia juga sudah mengatakan akan lebih peduli padaku, dia akan mendengar segala perintahku."

"Dia itu seorang pria!"

"Ya aku tahu! Kenapa kau begitu cemburu!"

"Aku sangat cemburu."

"Jangan membuatku malu." Ucapnya.

Tidak ada lagi ucapan darinya, Sakura terfokus akan makan siangnya, wajahnya masih merona hanya karena ucapan sederahanaku.

"Tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria mana pun."

"Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Baik. Aku akan percaya padamu."

"Makananku jadi dingin. Kau terlalu banyak bicara Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update dikit-dikit lagi.

ini kok Sakura tiba-tiba pergi ke sasuke? kenapa bisa ya? kenapa? pasti penasaran... *di tabok rame2* nanti di bahas di next chapter.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 37 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Dengan bantuan Haku, aku akhirnya bertemu Sasuke. Rasanya sangat senang sekali. Aku sulit menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, aku sungguh merindukan pria ini. Aku juga sudah menjelaskan beberapa hal padanya, termasuk kebohongan tentang perasaanku. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya saat itu. Aku tidak mau berbohong lagi pada Sasuke, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Sasuke mengajakku jalan-jalan di tengah kota. Disini para wanitanya jauh lebih berani dari pada di Konoha, mereka tidak peduli jika aku berada di samping Sasuke. Menghampiri kami dan ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Perawakan pria ini sangat cepat sekali memancing mata para wanita.

Kenapa tingkah tidak tahu malu para wanita disini lebih rendah? Kalian tidak melihatku? Aku sudah merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan erat

Seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak peduli, tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari Sasuke. Dia mengajakku pergi menjauh dari mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, tapi dia mulai terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Mau bagaimana pun, dia pria yang sudah lebih dewasa.

Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu Sasuke?

Saat bersama Haku di kediaman lamaku. Aku membuat sedikit drama untuk mengetes Haku. Apa benar dia akan mendengar segala perintahku seperti apa yang di ucapkannya?

Aku hanya mencoba duduk di balkon lantai dua, kami menginap di rumah ini. Haku berada di kamar sebelah. Jika saja aku melompat dari sini, apa akan ada yang datang menolongku?

Aku baru saja duduk dalam hitungan detik, seseorang menarikku menjauh dan aku bisa mendengar ucapan marahnya.

"Apa yang nona lakukan! Bunuh diri bukan hal yang tepat!" Marahnya.

Aku tidak percaya ini, Haku sangat marah padaku.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu Sasuke?" Tanyaku, berpura-pura sedih.

"Tentu, nona bisa bertemu tuan Sasuke. Aku akan mengantar nona."

"Apa kau akan mengatakannya pada ayah dan ibu?"

"Saat ini aku hanya bisa mendengar perintahmu, nona."

Haku benar-benar mendengarkan segala perintahku. Apa dia pikir aku mulai putus asa akan semua masalah yang menimpahku? Selain menjadi _bodyguard_ tipe setia, dia juga ternyata sangat peduli pada orang-orang di keluarga ini, termasuk aku. Apa ini yang membuat ibu sangat menyayangi Haku? Dia membiarkan Haku terus bersamanya.

Kami hanya menginap semalam di rumah lama itu. Haku yang memesankan tiket pesawat kami. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kartu kredit yang di berikan ibu, itu akan ketahuan jika aku menggunakannya untuk membeli tiket. Haku bahkan tahu dimana perusahaan tempat Sasuke bekerja. Apa semua _bodyguard_ di keluarga Uchiha begitu mengetahui segalanya? Atau hanya Haku saja.

Aku akhirnya bertemu Sasuke, namun sebelum aku yang bergerak, Sasuke lebih dulu menghampiriku, sebuah pelukan erat darinya. Dia terlihat kelelahan, wajahnya tidak nampak bahagia. Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Aku lelah untuk memikirkan kesalahanku. Jika Sasuke egois. Aku jauh lebih buruk dengan memilih diam, tidak berani mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku pada ayah dan ibu.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu saja. Aku sudah lelah, perjalanan jauh dari Konoha ke sini dan langsung jalan-jalan." Ucapku, bersandar pada tubuh tinggi pria ini.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ucapnya. Sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan istirahat. Besok aku akan kembali. Seharian ini aku ingin bersamamu." Ucapku.

"Kau mulai pandai menggodaku."

"Si-siapa yang menggodamu!" Malu ku.

Sasuke mengajakku ke sebuah apartemen. Ternyata dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang cukup elit ini. Di dalamnya sangat luas. Kami tiba saat malam hari. Aku sangat menikmati waktu jalan-jalan kami.

"Kenapa begitu cepat kembali?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah katakan pada siapapun. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana selama liburan. Lagi pula jika ketahuan, aku tidak ingin membuat Haku dalam masalah. Ini adalah keinginanku." Ucapku.

Mataku terfokus pada ranjang milik Sasuke. Seperti biasa, dia suka ranjang yang luas dan empuk, melompat ke atas ranjang empuk itu, membongkar seprainya yang rapi.

"Turun dari ranjang sekarang, bersihkan dirimu sebelum berbaring." Tegurnya.

"Kau ternyata tetap saja sama. Selalu peduli akan barang-barangmu."

"Cepat sebelum aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Iya-iya! Lagi pula aku sudah dewasa!" Ucapku, kabur.

Kamar mandinya juga luas. Setelah mandi jadi lebih segar. Dimana Sasuke? Mengganti pakaian dan mencari pria itu, aku menemukannya di dapur, dia membuatkan sesuatu untukku, aku belum makan malam.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memasak." Ucapku.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi kakak jauh lebih baik. Apa kau tidak mengunjungi mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukannya saat kembali dari sini." Ucapku. Aku juga merindukan yang lainnya.

Menikmati makam malam berdua. Berakhir dengan menonton tv bersama, aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke jika aku tidak akan tidur sebelum benar-benar puas bersamanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga katakan pada ayah jika aku menyukaimu?" Ucapku.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Apa kau ingin menyakiti mereka? Cukup aku yang sudah melakukannya."

Sasuke benar. Aku juga tidak tega melihat mereka terluka karena ucapanku, tapi aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkan Sasuke bersama wanita lain? Atau aku juga akan bersama pria lain? Apa ini akhir dari hubungan kami?

**Cup..~**

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucapku.

Aku melakukannya! Aku lebih dulu mencium Sasuke.

"Kau jadi lebih argresif. Apa ada yang mengajarimu?"

"A-aku tidak belajar hal semacam ini!" Panikku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona memerah di wajahku.

"Sebelumnya kau menahan wajahku."

"Itu karena aku ingin bicara denganmu terlebih dahulu, kau main sosor saja."

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu lagi. Aku sudah berjanji dan sempat melanggarnya. Kesulitanmu di sekolah karena sikapku yang seenaknya."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga tuan Sasuke. Kau membuatku terus dalam masalah."

"Aku sudah meminta maaf. Apalagi?"

"Beri aku sebuah pelukan."

"Baiklah, nona muda."

Menyandarkan punggung pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sebuah rangkulan dan pelukan erat darinya. Kecupan ringan pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku juga." Pintaku.

Wajah Sasuke tepat di sisi kiriku. Suaranya yang begitu berat sangat terdengar di telingaku. Hanya sebuah ucapan itu saja, membuat jantungku berdebar dan perut ini terasa tergelitik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**Ending Sakura pov. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

Keras kepala. Dia ingin begadang hingga waktunya bersamaku selesai, tapi dia lebih dulu tertidur. Sakura terlihat kelelahan, dia tidak sempat istirahat setelah penerbangannya. Mengangkat gadis itu ke dalam kamar, dia juga tidak menonton dengan benar, hanya di pertengahan film saja.

Membaringkannya d ranjang, kapan terakhir kami tidur bersama? Ah itu saat dia akan kabur dari rumah, aku juga salah paham. Aku pikir dia akan kabur, dia hanya mencoba menjauh dariku dan dari orang-orang yang pernah membuat masalah dengannya.

Aku membuatmu kesulitan, maaf Sakura, maaf pun mungkin tidak akan menggantikan masa-masa sekolahnya yang sempat kacau.

Lalu bagaimana dia membuat Haku patuh padanya?

"Ada apa tuan Sasuke memanggilku?" Ucap Haku. Aku memintanya datang ke apartemenku, Sakura sedang tertidur, dia tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian?"

"Aku hanya membantu nona Sakura."

"Kau _bodyguard _ibu yang paling patuh dan setia pada ibu. Kenapa sikapmu sekarang jadi lembek seperti ini?"

"Nona Sakura masih terhitung sebagai gadis yang labil pada masanya. Dia sedang tertekan dan tetap diam tanpa mengatakan pada tuan dan nyonya besar. Aku hanya mencoba melindunginya, nona Sakura sempat mencoba melompat dari balkon di kediaman lamanya. Apa tuan akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Di saat seperti ini adalah masa terburuk seorang remaja, tuan. Aku pernah berada di posisi nona Sakura, walaupun kasus kami berbeda."

Aku tidak tahu akan hal ini. Kenapa Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Kenapa dia berniat melompat dari balkon? Selama kami bersama, aku tidak merasa dia sedang depresi akan masalahnya, dia malah menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah dengan santai, termasuk murid-murid lain mem_bull_ynya.

"Terima kasih Haku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu."

"Sudah tugasku tuan, aku ingin melindungi siapapun di keluarga Uchiha ini. Ini karena kebaikan nyonya besar. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikannya seumur hidupku."

Menatap pria ini. Tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Ibu tidak pernah ingin Haku mengubah penampilannya.

"Sebaiknya kau potong rambutmu agar tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita." Tegurku.

"Nyonya besar melarangku melakukannya."

Ibu benar-benar peduli pada salah satu _bodyguard_nya ini.

"Aku masih punya satu kamar, menginaplah disini. Ini sudah sangat malam. Aku dengar besok kalian sudah harus kembali."

"Uhm. Ini keinginan nona Sakura. Dia hanya ingin melihat tuan Sasuke."

"Aku juga ingin kau terus melindunginya di sekolah."

"Baik, tuan."

"Itu saja, istirahatlah."

Haku menempati kamar tamu. Sementara Sakura. dia tidur sangat nyenyak, tanpa sadar membuat seprai berantakan lagi, tidurnya tidak pernah beres sejak kecil.

"Sasuke. Ayo menikah."

Saat tidur pun mengigau seperti itu.

"Ya. Aku kita menikah, walaupun itu hanya di dalam mimpimu."

Mengecup jidat gadis-ku yang sudah lebih dewasa, mengatur posisi tidurnya agar lebih baik. Berbaring dan mendekapnya. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Karena segalanya semakin menjadi rumit.

Malam ini, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.

Ya. Itu jauh lebih, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa pada ayah dan ibu. Semua kesulitanmu berasal dari kesalahanku sejak dulu. Kakak benar, seharusnya aku hentikan. Aku terus memaksakan diri. Siapa yang akan menderita sekarang? Tidak hanya aku, Sakura yang akan jauh lebih menderita.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

PLIN PLAN BANGET SI KALIAN!

INI SAPA YANG NULIS SIH! SIAPA!

(yg punya tulisan ngamuk sendiri) :D :D :D

oh. selamat hari kemerdekaan indonesia yang ke 75 tahun. merdeka!


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 38 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Menatap diriku di cermin. Ini gaun yang indah, aku tengah mengenakan gaun pernikahan. Apa hari ini aku akan menikah? Siapa mempelai prianya?

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya kak Itachi padaku.

"Apa benar aku akan menikah?" Tanyaku, tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja kau akan menikah, sekarang temui ayah, dia yang akan membawamu ke pelaminan." Ucap kak Izuna.

Sungguh? Aku akan menikah?

Mereka membawaku ke arah ayah Fugaku, ayah tersenyum dengan hangat padaku.

Siapa mempelai prianya?

Aku terus bertanya-tanya tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Hey. Jangan menunduk, angkat kepalamu, Sakura." Ucap seseorang.

Suara ini, mengangkat kepalaku, tersenyum haru melihat mempelai prianya. Apa kami sungguh akan menikah? Aku masih tidak percaya ini.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan dari depan, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

Membuka mataku. Wajah Sasuke yang tepat berada di hadapanku. Dia masih tertidur, yang tadi itu apa? Hanya sebuah mimpi? Aku bermimpi menikah dengan Sasuke. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya dengan suara serak. Sasuke ikut terbangun.

"Tidak. Aku belum bangun." Ucapku dan memeluknya.

"Hn. Baiklah. Jam berapa kau angkat berangkat?" Tanyanya, Sasuke membalas pelukanku.

"Sore. Aku meminta Haku untuk mengambil penerbangan sore, aku masih punya sedikit waktu denganmu."

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin seperti ini, bersamamu menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa."

"Baiklah."

"Sasuke, Bagaimana jika kita menikah?" Ucapku.

"Kau masih mengigau rupanya."

"Aku tidak mengigau. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucapku. Melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku sampai duduk untuk menatap serius padanya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia terus menatap ke arahku. Apa aku salah? Sebelumnya dia yang mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Mari akhiri segalanya. Kita akan bersikap normal selayaknya kakak dan adik. Itu akan jauh lebih baik."

Apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan? Bukannya dia tidak ingin hubungan seperti itu? Kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran? Aku rasa dia yang jauh lebih plin-plan.

"Temukanlah pria yang kau sukai di sekolahmu atau manapun, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi, Sakura."

"Aku pikir hubungan kita sudah lebih baik. Kenapa mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi? Kita sembunyikan saja hubungan ini."

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan akan di sembunyikan? Suatu saat ayah dan ibu akan mencari pendamping untukmu."

"Sampai kapan pun! Bahkan sampai aku tua! Aku tidak akan bersama pria lain!" Ucapku, marah.

"Aku sudah mencoba memikirkan jalan keluarnya, tapi tidak ada Sakura. Jalan satu-satunya hanya seperti ucapan ayah, aku harus menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Itu akan mudah."

"Itu Tidak mudah! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau tidak mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kenapa kau ingin melompat dari balkon?"

Aku lupa akan hal itu, lagi pula aku hanya berakting di hadapan Haku agar dia membawaku ke sini. Cukup aku dan tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Itu karena aku mencintamu! Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu!" Aku jadi memanfaatkan keadaan bodohku itu.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Apalagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Aku ingin Sasuke tetap menjadi kekasihku.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik Sakura. Kau akan bisa tenang sekarang."

"Kau ingin kita putus? Hubungan yang kau bangun selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Aku rasa itu hubungan yang tidak benar, apalagi saat itu kau masih kecil. Memalukan, seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan kakak."

"Aku tidak mau!" Tegasku.

"Jika aku memohon dan lakukan demi aku?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap memohon padaku.

Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang? Hubungan ini berakhir? Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya saat datang ke asrama itu, tapi semakin ingin di lupakan, semakin sulit.

"Aku pikir kau sudah memahaminya." Ucapku. Tolong jangan akhiri hubungan ini.

"Ini bukan tentang perasaan saja Sakura. Ini juga tentang pandangan orang, jangan lupa masih ada ayah dan ibu."

Jika berbicara menyangkut ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ini menyakitkan, sebelumnya aku merasa sangat senang, apalagi hubungan ini kembali terjalin.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga sudah muak." Ucapku.

Beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tidak menahanku pergi.

"Haku berada di kamar tamu. Temui dia." Ucapnya.

"Jangan bicara padaku!" Marahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak menemuinya hingga kembali ke Konoha. Aku meminta Haku mengajakku keluar dari apartemen itu. Dia juga tidak mengantarku ke bandara. Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi. Hampa, seperti tidak akan bertemu Sasuke lagi waktu yang sangat-sangat lama.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haku.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sasuke memutuskanku. Selama bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu." Ucapku. Aku curhat pada Haku.

"Mungkin tuan Sasuke juga mulai sulit untuk mencari jalan keluar."

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah pacaran dengan pria mana pun selain Sasuke. Hanya dia yang paling memahamiku."

"Cobalah akrab dengan pemuda lain nona. Lagi pula nona cantik dan memiliki sikap yang baik."

"Jika itu di sekolah, tidak yang akan tertarik padaku, apalagi dengan berita yang sudah menyebar. Mereka semakin memikirkanku sebagai gadis yang aneh, sama saja saat masih SMP."

"Suatu saat nona akan menemukan pria yang cocok dengan nona." Haku memberiku sedikit semangat.

Rasanya putus itu tidak enak. Membangun hubungan dengan seseorang itu sangat sulit, atau mungkin aku yang tidak pernah mencoba akrab dengan pemuda lain?

Setibanya di Konoha. Kami langsung kembali ke rumah, kami tiba malam hari. Kak Naori memelukku dengan sangat erat, dia juga merindukanku. Aku melihat beberapa dekorasi yang berbeda dari rumah ini. Apa ini permintaan kak Naori? Suasananya jadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, posisi _furniture_ juga berubah.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan pada kami? Kami akan menjemputmu." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Aku juga bisa memasak makanan yang lebih istimewa hari ini." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Tidak perlu. Melihat kalian saja aku sudah sangat senang."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura untuk kami." Ucap kakak pada Haku.

"Jadi benar dia seorang pria?" Tanya kak Naori.

"Apa kak Naori tidak pernah bertemu Haku?" Aku pikir kak Naori mengetahui Haku.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu para _bodyguard_ milik ibu. Mereka tidak pernah di bawa ke Konoha, ibu punya_ bodyguard_ lain yang akan di bawanya saat ke Konoha." Jelas kak Naori.

"Dia ini seorang pria. Sentuh saja dada." Ucap kak Izuna.

Tangannya itu tidak sopan. Main menyentuh dada Haku saja. Aku tahu dia seorang pria, tapi dengan penampilan seperti ini kak Izuna jadi terlihat mesum.

"Aku memang seorang pria, nona Naori." Ucap Haku. Membenarkan rasa penasaran kak Naori.

"Mau kah kau memakai pakaianku? Aku rasa kau akan sangat cantik." Ide kak Naori.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau mau mencoba hal aneh apa lagi?" Tegur kak Izuna.

Saat disini, suasananya jauh lebih ceria. Kak Naori tertawa membayangkan Haku yang mengenakan pakaian wanita. Dia terus memaksa kak Izuna untuk membantunya. Di saat seperti ini aku memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Seharusnya aku ikut terbawa suasana ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kak Itachi.

Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku dan Haku akan tinggal beberapa hari disini." Ucapku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku juga sangat senang. Adik manisku ini akhirnya kembali ke rumah." Ucap kak Izuna, sebuah rangkulan darinya.

Mereka bahkan tidak menyinggung Sasuke. Apa mereka masih marah padanya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 39 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa tidur, mengetuk beberapa kali kamar kak Itachi. Apa dia sudah tidur? Aku terus mengingat ucapan Sasuke setiap aku menatap pintu kamar kak Itachi. Dia melarangku masuk ke dalam, alasannya hanya sederhana, gaya tidur kak Itachi yang tidak jauh beda dengan kak Izuna.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Aku melihat kak Itachi sedang mengenakan kacamata bacanya. Di dalam lampu kamarnya masih terang, kak Itachi sedang bekerja di tengah larut malam.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucapku.

"Masuklah dan tunggu aku." Ucap kak Itachi.

Dia keluar dan turun ke dapur, menunggunya di dalam kamar. Kamar kak Itachi tidak banyak perubahan, duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, di atas meja di dalam kamarnya ini penuh dengan kertas-kertas, laptopnya juga masih menyala. Tidak lama kemudian, kak Itachi dengan segelas susu hangat, secangkir kopi dan _cookies_. Dia tetap saja menganggapku seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tidak menolak untuk cemilan malam ini.

"Niichan tidak tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Masih ada yang sedang aku urus. Jika mulai pertengahan bulan evaluasi perusahaan akan segera di lakukan. Aku hanya mengecek beberapa data saja."

"Lalu siapa yang menggantikan Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Seorang wanita. Dia cukup pandai, tidak jauh beda dengan cara Sasuke bekerja, tapi dia selalu terlihat malu." Ucap kak Itachi.

Tatapannya saat membicarakan wanita ini terasa berbeda.

"Apa Niichan menyukainya?" Tebakku.

"Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Niichan memiliki pesona yang lebih baik. Niichan bisa mendapatkannya." Ucapku.

Aku sangat bersemangat untuk keadaan ini. Aku penasaran dengan tipe wanita yang di sukai kak Itachi.

"Hey, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana seseorang memiliki perasaan, semuanya tidak bisa di paksa begitu saja. Jika dia lebih bahagia dengan pilihannya itu lebih baik."

Aku jadi mengingat Sasuke lagi. Jadi siapa yang tidak ingin bahagia? Hubungan itu bahkan bukan sebuah paksaan.

"Niichan bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"Jangan bermain curang dalam masalah perasaan, karma akan menantimu." Tegurnya.

Aku jadi lupa tujuanku menemui kak Itachi.

"Aku ingin bercerita dengan Niichan."

"Katakan saja. Aku akan tetap mendengarnya." Ucap kak Itachi, dia masih fokus pada laptop dan lembaran-lembaran kertasnya.

"Aku dan Sasuke putus." Ucapku.

Kakak segera menatapku. Dia pasti punya banyak pertanyaan dari ucapanku ini.

"Kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Sebelum aku ke rumah. Aku menemui Sasuke." Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada kakak. Bohong pun kak Itachi akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan?"

"Dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang dibuatnya denganku sejak dulu. Ini sebagai alasan agar aku terlepas dari tindakan cerobohku. Aku ingin mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu jika aku juga menyukai Sasuke sebagai lawan jenis bukan saudara, tapi itu sulit, aku tidak ingin menyakiti ayah dan ibu." Jelasku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Kak Itachi hanya memberikan pertanyaan padaku, dia belum menanggapi apapun.

"Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit, seperti ada yang menusuk dada kiriku. Sulit di jelaskan. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir."

Kak Itachi terlihat menghela napas, mematikan laptopnya dan mengatur rapi kertas-kertas berserakannya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Aku selalu menegur Sasuke untuk berhenti, tapi dia tetap keras kepala. Sekarang dia dalam masalah, termasuk kau Sakura."

"Aku sudah berkata jujur pada Sasuke tentang perasaanku, tiba-tiba saja dia mengakhirinya."

"Seharusnya kau tetap diam dan jangan mengatakannya." Ucap kak Itachi. Jidatku sampai di sentilnya.

Menggosok jidatku. Itu cukup sakit.

"Aku tidak tahan Niichan. Aku merasa bersalah, aku harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke, walaupun akhirnya menjadi seperti ini."

"Ini jalan yang terakhir. Lakukan seperti yang di inginkan Sasuke. Lupakan dia sebagai pasanganmu dan bersikaplah sebagai adik baginya."

Aku tahu, aku sudah harus melakukannya, tapi apa aku akan tahan jika melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain? Membayangkannya saja membuat rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa salah jika kita menyukai seseorang?" Ucapku. Sedih.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Sakura, hanya saja keadaan yang tidak bisa di kendalikan. Kalian mungkin tidak di takdirkan. Jika saja ayah dan ibu hanya membawamu ke rumah tanpa perlu menjadikanmu sebagai bagian dari Uchiha, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Pilihlah, menyakiti ayah dan ibu atau memilih melanjutkan hubungan kalian."

Ini sulit.

"Ah! Jadi orang dewasa sangat rumit. Aku ingin kembali menjadi gadis berumur 6 tahun lagi, tanpa tahu apa-apa, hanya bergantung pada Sasuke dan terus bersamanya." Ucapku.

"Kau memikirkannya. Artinya kau sudah lebih dewasa Sakura. Aku tidak bisa lagi memberi dukungan untuk hubungan kalian. Mulai saat ini pikirkan Sasuke sebagai kakakmu."

Mengganguk lemah. Rasanya masih sulit untuk memulai hubungan normal itu. Aku terlanjur memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sasuke, sangat, sangat dalam, hingga membuatku terus memikirkannya.

"Habiskan susumu dan kembali ke kamarmu."

Mengikuti ucapan Niichan, membawa keluar gelas gosong dan piring kotorku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, aku tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa di rumah, kak Noari juga punya pekerjaan. Di rumah terasa sunyi.

"Haku ayo lakukan sesuatu yang menarik." Ucapku. Bosan.

"Apa yang ingin nona lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Aku juga sedang bertanya, tapi Haku membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Aku mengingat ucapan kak Itachi semalam.

"Aku punya sebuah rencana. Apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

"Tentu nona."

Aku diam-diam ke kantor perusahaan mereka. Aku ingin melihat wanita yang menggantikan Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, nona. Apa yang perlu saya bantu?" Tanya wanita bagian resepsionis.

"Aku Uchiha Sakura, tapi jangan katakan pada kakakku jika aku sedang di kantor." Ucapku. Dia tidak mengenaliku?

"Oh, ma-maaf nona Sakura. Pak direktur dan wakilnya sedang berada di ruangan mereka. Apa perlu saya antar?" Gugupnya. Apa akhirnya dia sadar siapa aku?

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke sana sendirian, terima kasih."

Aku jadi malu menyebutkan namaku.

Aku berbohong untuk ke ruangan kakak-kakakku, tujuanku adalah ruangan Sasuke.

"Haku, berjagalah di luar." Ucapku.

"Baik, nona."

Aku masuk begitu saja, seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjangnya. Dia cukup cantik.

"Ada perlu apa, nona?" Tanyanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf, ini bukan tempat untuk bermain, kau tidak bisa disini, nona. Apa kau tersesat?" Ucapnya.

Aku malas memperkenalkan diri. Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil!

"Apa aku bisa mengetahui namamu?" Tanyaku, lagi.

"Izumi. Ada apa dengan namaku?"

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Sejujurnya belum. Aku belum punya pacar." Ucapnya dan terlihat malu.

Itu bagus. Kenapa Niichan bisa salah paham ya?

"Apa kau sungguh tidak tersesat, nona? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Dia juga baik dan ramah, biasanya jika aku masuk ke ruangan begini saja, mereka akan marah-marah dan mengusirku.

"Aku ingin ke ruangan kepala direktur. Aku sudah buat janji, bisa antar aku ke sana?"

"Mari ikut aku."

Dia mengantarku. Saat dia melihat Haku, aku hanya mengatakan jika Haku sedang menemaniku. Ini sedikit kekanak-kanakan, aku datang hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa wanita yang membuat kak Itachi sangat berbeda.

Wanita ini juga sopan, dia mengetuk sebelum masuk dan mengantarku.

"Pak ada yang ingin bertemu dengan bapak." Ucapnya.

"Ini kejutan Niichan." Ucapku. Berlari dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau juga membawa-bawa Haku?" Ucap kak Itachi. Dia tidak marah, hanya terkejut saja.

"Aku bosan di rumah." Rengekku.

"Kau bisa katakan padaku. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ucap kak Itachi.

Melirik ke arah wanita yang masih berdiri mematung itu. Ada apa? Kenapa tatapannya seperti tidak terima begitu? Apa karena aku memeluk kakakku? Aku curiga padanya.

"Bagaimana jika pekerjaan hari ini selesai dan kita kencan? Aku sangat merindukan Niichan." Ucapku, berusaha terlihat manja.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi sekarang. Apa perlu mengajak Izuna?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kak Izumi ikut bersama kita." Ucapku dan menunjuknya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak ingin menggangu kencan kalian." Gugupnya.

"Niichan. Bantu aku untuk mengajaknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Haku?" Tanya kak Itachi.

"Haku. Kembali ke rumah dan tunggu aku." Perintahku.

"Baik. Nona." Ucap Haku, tanpa menolak atau mengatakan apapun. Haku pergi begitu saja.

"Kau ini jadi seenaknya seperti ini." Tegur kak Itachi.

"Aku bersama Niichan, jadi aku bisa aman. Sekarang bantu aku membujuk kak Izumi."

"Izumi, ikutlah bersama kami."

"Ta-tapi pak."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar saja."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya author punya waktu untuk libur.

dan yang liburan juga, selamat menikmati libur kalian.


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 40 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi pov.**

Sakura tiba-tiba berada di kantor, apa yang di rencanakannya? Dia juga memintaku mengajak Izumi.

Izumi masuk ke kantor melalui seleksi pegawai baru, posisi Sasuke harus di isi dengan orang yang jujur. Aku dan Izuna sepakat memilihnya. Jika dia membuat masalah, kami bisa menuntutnya, namun sejauh ini pekerjaan sangat baik, dia jujur dan telaten, tidak ada yang bermasalah, pekerjaannya juga rapi, aku tidak salah memilih.

Sikapnya sangat ramah dan sopan, beberapa pegawai mungkin kurang menyukainya, apalagi dia masuk dan segera mendapat posisi yang penting. Itu juga masih bagian dari_ training_. Jika dia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Aku tidak akan ragu. Dia membuktikannya.

Selain sikap, pekerjaannya dan juga ketekunannya, ada hal yang membuatku sering menatap wanita ini. Mungkin umur kami cukup jauh, dia wanita muda yang berbakat. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tertarik pada seorang wanita, aku terus menyingkirkan perasaan aneh itu. Dia mungkin sudah punya pacar.

Tapi,

"Kak Izumi tidak punya pacar. Aku sudah bertanya padanya." Bisik Sakura padaku.

Apa dia sengaja datang ke kantor? Sesekali menatap Izumi, dia terlihat tidak nyaman di hadapan kami.

"Maaf pak jika aku sedikit menjadi pengganggu." Ucap Izumi, dia terus meminta maaf, bahkan saat kami masih di sebuah kafe. Sakura hanya ingin ke kafe ini.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi, Izumi. Sakura yang mengajakmu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Aku 'kan baik." Ucap gadis yang punya banyak ide ini.

"Jika kau datang diam-diam ke kantor lagi. Aku akan menghukummu saat di rumah." Ucapku, mencubit pipinya agar dia mendengarkanku.

"I-iya. Aku akan mendengarkan Niichan." Ucapnya.

"Pak direktur menyukai tipe gadis yang sangat muda?" Tanya Izumi tiba-tiba.

Ha? Apa maksudnya?

"Kami sudah bersama sejak aku berumur 6 tahun." Ucap Sakura.

Tatapan Izumi tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Tatapan macam apa itu? Apa dia menganggapku pria yang tidak punya akal? Aku bersama gadis yang lebih muda dariku.

"Se-sejak 6 tahun? Pa-pak apa itu tidak terlalu muda untuk pasanganmu?" Ucap Izumi.

Berhenti Sakura. Wanita di hadapanku ini mulai semakin salah paham.

"Bukan seperti itu Izumi." Bela ku.

"Kami tinggal bersama juga." Ucap Sakura, dia merangkul lenganku.

"Selama ini aku sangat menyanjung bapak, tapi kenapa sikap bapak tidak bermoral seperti ini? Maaf, lebih baik aku kembali bekerja, terima kasih atas ajakannya nona Sakura." Ucap Izumi. Dia pergi begitu saja, wanita itu terlihat marah.

Kami sempat menjadi tontonan akibat suara Izumi yang cukup keras.

"Bagaimana nona? Sekarang kau sudah puas membuatnya marah?" Ucapku pada Sakura.

"Dia tidak bisa bertahan lama ya? Tidak seru."

"Kau ingin membuat masalah? Bagaimana jika dia cerita ke orang lain. Kepala direktur perusahaan Uchiha cabang H menyukai gadis di bawah umur?"

"Niichan tinggal klarifikasi saja."

"Kita kembali dan jelaskan pada Izumi."

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kita?"

"Di lanjutkan setelah kau meminta maaf."

"Aku setuju jika Niichan dengannnya. Dia baik, cantik dan sopan."

"Benarkah? Apa dia cocok denganku?"

"Uhm. Sangat cocok, sebaiknya Niichan menyusul kakak."

"Apa lagi ide di kepalamu ini? Sekarang kita kembali."

Sakura benar-benar membuat masalah untukku. Dia membuat Izumi salah paham. Kami kembali ke kantor. Aku melihat Izuna sedang berbicara dengan Izumi. Mungkin Izuna sedang mencariku.

"Kakak!" Panggil Sakura. Dia lebih dulu berlari ke arahnya dan lagi-lagi memeluk Izuna.

"Oh, _princess_-ku! Kenapa kau datang ke kantor? Dimana Haku?" Ucap Izuna.

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang, dan aku juga harus meminta maaf pada kak Izumi."

Izumi berbalik dan menatapku, masih dengan tatapan marah itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Izuna, bingung. Sakura bergerak ke arahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja Izuna tertawa keras. Aku yakin Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf kak Izumi. Kau salah paham." Ucap Sakura.

"A-apa maksudnya nona Sakura?" Tanya Izumi. Dia juga terlihat bingung.

"Hahaha. Aku sungguh ingin melihat kalian." Ucap Izuna.

Sial. Mereka berdua menjadi kompak mengolokku.

"Tenanglah Izumi. Kepala direktur kita ini pria yang normal. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Uchiha Sakura, dia adik bungsu kami." Jelas Izuna.

Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Karena muka kami tidak mirip, siapa saja bisa salah paham. Sakura menikmati permainan kecilnya ini. Anak itu membuat masalah saja.

"Eh? A-adik? A-aku pikir pak direktur dan nona Sakura memiliki hubungan seperti pasangan. Ma-maafkan aku pak! Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku malah menuduh bapak orang yang tidak bermoral."

"Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah bekerja." Ucapku, sengaja menyuruhnya pergi agar bisa memberi kedua adikku ini hukuman.

Kembali ke ruanganku.

"Berdiri yang benar. Angkat tangan kalian tinggi-tinggi." Tegasku.

"Kenapa aku juga di hukum?" Protes Izuna.

"Masih ada setengah jam, lakukan hukuman kalian."

"Niichan, tanganku pegal." Keluh Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Maaf. Niichan."

"Aku punya pekerjaan lain, kakak!"

Hari ini kacau hanya karena ide jahil Sakura, tapi aku bisa melihat sikap yang berbeda dari Izumi karena gadis ini. Tidak buruk. Terima kasih adikku yang nakal dan juga cerdas.

"Berapa lama lagi? Aku ingin kembali ke ruanganku!" Protes Izuna.

**Ending Itachi Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov. **

"Pak, maaf pak, rapatnya akan segera di mulai." Tegur sekertarisku.

"Baiklah."

"Bapak tidak apa-apa? Sejak tadi hanya melamun, atau bapak kurang sehat? Mau di undur saja rapat ini?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera ke sana dan aku baik-baik saja."

Aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Sakura pergi tanpa pamit, dia juga sangat marah. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat 'kan? Apalagi masalahnya? Apa sekarang dia benci padaku. Aku tahu, dia juga sangat menyukaiku. Ini sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Menghadiri rapat untuk meluncurkan sebuah produk baru. Sampai kapan aku harus bekerja terpisah seperti ini? Apa sampai ayah berhenti marah? Kenapa tidak melemparku ke pulau tak berpenghuni saja. Aku juga tidak ingin tinggal disini. Aku ingin kembali ke Konoha.

Aku bisa saja mengontrol Sakura jika masih berada di Konoha. Apa dia makan dengan baik atau dia menjaga kesehatannya.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di pertanyakan?" Tanyaku.

Semua yang hadir setuju saja dengan hasil rapat hari ini.

"Kalian bisa keluar. Rapat hari ini sudah selesai." Ucapku.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai keluar dari ruangan ini, duduk di kursi dan memijat pelan pelipisku. Aku tidak bisa fokus hanya karena ucapanku sendiri. Aku harus lebih tegas untuk diriku. Jika akhirnya aku akan melihat Sakura bersama pria ini, apa aku tidak akan menghentikannya?

Jangan membuat masalah lagi Sasuke.

**Dreeet..dreett.**

Ponselku berdering.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah di hubungi mereka.

"Halo, kakak."

"_Aku menghubungimu untuk menanyakan kabarmu." _

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Nada suaramu tidak menandakan kau baik-baik saja. Sakura masih berada di rumah, nampaknya dia merasa sangat kehilangan setelah berbicara denganku." _

"Dia menceritakannya pada kakak?"

"_Iya, semuanya, jadi apa benar akan tindakanmu itu? Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan bertahan dengan ucapanmu sendiri."_

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"_Dia kadang menikmati kebersamaan dengan kami di rumah, kadang dia tidak banyak bicara, dia terus memikirkanmu. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk melihat keadaannya." _

"Bukannya ini akan lebih baik kakak?"

"_Semua akan berjalan dengan baik, tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?"_

"Tidak ada harapan kak. Aku juga sangat ingin kembali ke rumah. Ayah mungkin masih saja marah padaku."

"_Kau terlalu bertindak ceroboh, seharusnya bukan di waktu seperti itu kau mengatakannya. Kau harus berusaha membujuk ayah dan ibu terlebih dahulu. Kau sungguh salah Sasuke." _

"Apa kakak juga sedang menegurku? Aku sudah mengakhiri segalanya."

"_Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Dia akan kepikiran. Beberapa kali tidurnya tidak nyenyak, dia terus datang ke kamarku untuk berbicara."_

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi kak. Aku bingung mencari jalan keluar."

"_Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kalian. Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku. Jika kau senggang, hubungan Sakura, mungkin itu akan membuatnya sedikit tenang." _

"Baik, kak."

Mendengarkan ucapan kakak, aku jadi merasa bersalah setelah mengucapkan hal itu padanya, lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah. Jika saja ada satu keajaiban, aku harap itu akan terjadi pada kami.

Mencoba mengirim pesan pada Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa dia masih marah padaku atau tidak?

**Sasuke : Apa kau masih marah padaku? **

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 41 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Sebelum liburan berakhir, aku kembali ke asrama, mereka bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarku, terlalu ramai, padahal Haku bisa mengantarku sendiri, jadinya aku dan kak Naori satu kendaraan dengan Haku, sementara kak Itachi bersama kak Izuna. Mereka membeli banyak barang untukku sebelum tiba di asrama, terlalu banyak, padahal aku tidak perlu dengan barang-barang tambahan dan cemilan yang cukup banyak.

Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka lagi. Aku pikir Tenten akan kembali sehari sebelum jadwal sekolah, dia kembali lebih cepat, memelukku erat dan mengatakan mungkin aku akan sangat kesepian. Aku tidak benar-benar kesepian, aku sempat pergi keluar kota bahkan tinggal beberapa hari di rumah.

"Aku membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga banyak cemilan untuk di habiskan bersama, ini kiriman kakak-kakakku." Ucapku.

Aku tidak mengatakan pada Tenten jika aku keluar dari asrama selama liburan juga.

"Banyak sekali. Kakak-kakakmu pasti sangat merindukanmu. Kau seharusnya pulang untuk liburan semester depan."

"Uhm. Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Panggil _bodyguard_mu untuk makan bersama." Ucap Tenten.

Tenten sudah tidak sabaran untuk mencoba oleh-olehnya. Aku rasa dia yang lebih menyukai oleh-olehnya sendiri. Haku datang dan mengikuti ucapan Tenten. Mencoba oleh-oleh yang di bawanya, kebanyakan sejenis cemilan kue yang manis dan beberapa makanan kripik yang pedas dan asin.

"Aku jadi penasaran tipe pria yang di sukai Haku?" Ucap Tenten tiba-tiba. Aku hampir terbatuk karena pertanyaannya ini.

Apa yang akan di jawab Haku?

"Aku suka pria bertubuh kekar, tinggi dan kalau bisa berkulit sawo matang." Jawabnya.

Dia malah menjawabnya. Haku itu pria! Dia bahkan menjelaskan pria yang di sukainya begitu detail.

"Wah. Kalian pasti akan jadi pasangan yang hebat. Apalagi Haku sangat kuat, bahkan bisa membanting orang, hahahaha." Ucap Tenten. Dia tertawa girang mengingat kejadian Sasuke.

Tentang Sasuke, aku menerima pesan darinya sebelum pulang ke asrama.

**Sasuke : Apa kau masih marah padaku? **

Tentu saja aku marah! Aku tidak ingin membalasnya, hingga sekarang aku tidak peduli padanya lagi, carilah wanita yang kau sukai sekarang. Aku juga tidak akan mencegatmu seperti yang kau katakan padaku.

Apa Sasuke pikir mengubah perasaan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tegur Tenten.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku. Aku mungkin sempat terlihat melamun, rasanya akan sulit jika mengubah perasaan ini.

Aku sadar jika Haku terus menatapku. Dia juga sangat tahu bagaimana kami kembali, apalagi aku marah besar dan malah mengomel pada Haku sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami. Saat di rumah aku kesulitan tidur, setiap ingin menutup mata, selalu saja bayangan Sasuke dan ucapannya akan kembali terdengar, aku jadi mengganggu waktu istirahat kak Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan sekolah mulai berjalan seperti biasanya, mungkin karena efek berlibur, tidak ada lagi yang menyinggung masalahku, tapi tetap saja tatapan mereka sangat berbeda setiap menatapku. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang berani menyerangku, Haku selalu bersamaku, aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana, setiap ada yang membuat masalah denganku, Haku akan segera datang, jika saja sejak SMP aku mendapat perlindungan seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin mendapat masalah. Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Aku harus mulai terbiasa akan hal ini juga. Terbiasa akan segalanya termasuk perasaan ini yang harus di ubah.

Rasanya cukup menyiksa. Apa tidak ada cara yang mudah seperti menghilangkan sakit di tubuh? Semuanya jadi mustahil. Lagi-lagi menatap ponselku dengan pesan terakhir Sasuke. Aku tidak juga membalasnya, Sasuke tidak juga mencoba kembali mengirim pesan atau segera menghubungiku seperti biasa yang di lakukannya. Apa benar dia akan mencari wanita lain yang di sukainya?

"Kau jadi sering melamun di kelas, Sakura." Tegur Tenten.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah kelas dua, kami satu kelas. Aku senang bisa bersama Tenten, setahun lagi kami akan lulus. Jika telah lulus. Aku harus kembali ke rumah. Sasuke tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kembali ke Konoha. Ini sudah setahun berlalu. Apa marahnya ayah itu abadi? Apa dia marah hingga sekarang?

"Aku memikirkan masa depanku." Alasanku.

"Kau cepat juga memikirkannya. Aku juga ingin segera lulus dan bekerja." Ucap Tenten.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah?"

"Tidak. Keluargaku tipe pekerja keras. Aku memilih untuk bekerja saja."

"Jika kau kuliah, itu akan menambah kualitasmu."

"Aku tidak mau belajar lagi. Kuliah juga membutuhkan banyak uang, sekolah asrama ini saja sangat mahal. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kedua orang tuaku."

Bukannya Tenten anak tunggal? Itu akan lebih baik untuk dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu akan bekerja langsung atau kuliah. Masuk ke asrama ini adalah dorongan dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka ingin aku sekolah di tempat mahal ini."

"Mungkin ingin membuatmu lebih baik."

"Tidak. Sama saja, aku bukan tipe gadis yang cerdas. Aku saja tidak bisa masuk lima besar sepertimu. Kau sangat pandai Sakura."

"Aku hanya belajar keras saja."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin keluargamu tetap di pandang baik. Jadi keluarga terpandang sangat tidak enak, kau harus terlihat lebih baik. Ah maaf, bukannya aku menyinggungmu, tapi bukannya seperti itu keadaannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau benar Tenten, selama ini aku berusaha keras untuk menutupi kekuranganku. Apalagi dengan gelar marga yang sedang aku bawa ini."

"Kau akan menjadi gadis yang hebat Sakura. Kau akan kuliah dimana? Seharusnya sudah bisa di pikirkan sekarang."

Kuliah?

Aku belum memikirkannya.

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Tenten dan aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"_Setelah lulus, Haku akan mengantarmu ke kota tempat ibu bekerja, kau akan kuliah disini dan tinggal bersama ibu." _

Ibu hubungiku, mengatakannya sejak awal. Ibu ingin aku tinggal bersamanya di kota tempatnya bekerja, aku akan kuliah disana. Sepertinya aku tetap tidak akan pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul dengan kakak-kakakku.

"Jika nona keberatan, nona bisa katakan pada nyonya besar." Ucap Haku padaku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tinggal bersama ibu. Aku tidak masalah kuliah dimana pun, aku juga belum menentukannya." Ucapku.

Hingga.

Setahun itu tanpa terasa. Aku lulus, peringkat kali ini aku bisa mendapat posisi kedua. Kakak-kakakku seperti biasa, mereka datang, tampang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, seperti artis dan model yang cantik.

"Kau naik peringkat Sakura! Kau adik yang hebat." Ucap kak Izuna. Pelukan erat darinya. Dia terlalu berlebihan.

Mereka datang dengan sebuah kabar gembira. Kak Naori sedang hamil dan juga.

"Se-selamat atas kelulusanmu nona Sakura." Ucap kak Izumi.

Kabar baik lainnya, dia dan kak Itachi berpacaran. Kenapa tidak segera menikah saja?

"Berhenti memanggilku 'nona Sakura', panggil aku 'adik'. Kak Izumi." Tegurku.

"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa." Ucapnya. Dia sangat cocok dengan kak Itachi.

Ayah dan ibu tetap tidak bisa hadir di hari kelulusanku ini, setidaknya aku aman dari kasus buruk hingga akan memanggil mereka ke sekolah lagi, namun aku harus segera mengatakan pada mereka jika ibu memintaku pergi ke tempatnya.

Mereka kecewa akan keputusanku, lagi pula ini ajakan ibu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya kak Itachi padaku.

Aku tahu apa yang di tanyakan kak Itachi padaku.

Selama dua tahun lebih ini perkembangannya buruk. Aku mencoba melupakan saja.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Niichan." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapku.

Kak Izuna selalu saja penasaran.

Mengemasi barang-barangku, aku akan berpisah dengan Tenten. Dia memintaku untuk selalu memberi kabar saja, aku mendapat teman terbaikku selama di asrama ini.

"Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapku, pamit.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan bertemu lagi! Jangan pernah berhenti memberi kabar untukku! Kau harus terus menggunakan nomer yang sama, jika di ganti, hubungi aku juga!" Ucapnya. Dia bahkan lebih menangis dari pada aku.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya Tenten. Aku melewati masa-masa SMAku dengan terus mendapat dukungan darimu."

"Apanya yang berterima kasih. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, sejak awal bertemu denganmu, aku sampai mendapat kamar bak kamar hotel."

Tenten kembali menyinggunnya. Aku juga sudah tidak ingat tentang insiden ranjang yang tertukar.

Hari ini yang mengantarku Haku. Kami akan tinggal sebentar di rumah dan mengambil penerbangan ke tempat ibu bekerja. Serasa baru saja aku kabur dari rumah, sekarang kembali lagi. Rumah jadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Kak Izumi akan sering datang ke rumah, dia menjadi teman berbicara kak Naori, pembicaraan mereka akan selalu nyambung, keduanya jadi lebih akrab.

Aku juga ingin menjadi akrab dengan mereka, hanya saja ibu memintaku tidak perlu terlalu lama di rumah, aku harus mendaftar masuk ke universitas yang ibu sarankan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kota Iwa]**

Hari ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan di hadapan ibu. Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Jangan berlutut Sakura. Berdiri dan duduk di sebelahku." Ucapnya.

Walaupun ibu sangat ramah dan terlihat sayang padaku, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa padanya. Melirik ke arah Haku. Sasuke sudah memberiku peringatan, Haku itu pengawal setia ibu, jangan berbicara sembarangan padanya. Aku tidak mendengarkan Sasuke dengan baik. Dia berbohong padaku.

Aku tidak tahu jika Haku akan membocorkan segalanya. Ibu terlihat memijat pelan pelipisnya. Apa dia akan marah besar padaku? Sebelumnya ibu sudah kecewa pada Sasuke. Sekarang apa dia juga kecewa padaku juga?

"Ibu tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Jadi Sakura, apa yang kau mau sekarang? Katakan pada ibu."

Ibu memintaku kemari bukan hanya untuk tinggal dan kuliah, karena semua laporan dari Haku akan masuk setiap harinya pada ibu, sekarang ibu ingin aku bicara.

"Ma-maaf, bu." Ucapku, takut.

Aku sangat takut. Kakiku sampai terasa lemas, aku tidak bisa berdiri. Haku pembohong! Seharusnya aku tidak percaya padanya! Dia tidak benar-benar setia padaku! Dia masih tetap setia pada ibu!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi...

sorry. terlalu banyak yang author lagi kerja selain membuat fic _ author juga lagi berencana mo bikin oneshoot lagi. =_=" cerita di wattpad saja belum di lanjut =_= pengen banyak menulis tapi waktu mulai berkurang lagi =_=

dan untuk chapter ini, sorry skip waktunya cukup jauh. author harus benar-benar menyelesaikan fic ini dengan tuntas tanpa ada yang mengganjal.


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 42 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa selama ini Sasuke mengancammu? Memaksamu untuk memiliki hubungan?" Tanya ibu.

"Ti-tidak, bu."

Aku tidak tahu jika ibu berpikiran Sasuke mengancamku dan memaksaku untuk menyukainya. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sampai rasa cinta ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke. Di awal aku hanya kagum karena dia berusaha mengurus anak perempuan sepertiku. Akhirnya perasaan itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar kagum padanya.

"Bahkan Itachi dan Izuna tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami." Ucap ibu.

Aku selalu kepikiran akan sikap kak Izuna yang selalu menentang Sasuke. Dia juga tidak pernah mengadu pada ayah dan ibu. Berbeda dengan kak Itachi, dia mengetahuinya, tapi tetap di diamkan, sekarang kak Itachi tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibu. Aku pasrah saja jika mendapat hukuman darinya. Ayah Fugaku mungkin masih marah pada Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan kak Sasuke, bu. Ini juga salahku." Ucapku.

"Tidak Sakura. Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak mungkin ini menjadi kesalahanmu jika Sasuke merawatmu dengan benar. Ibu sungguh tidak percaya akan hal ini."

Awas kau Haku!

Aku akan memukulmu setelah hanya ada kami berdua!

"Jika ibu tidak setuju, aku akan berubah, bu. Asal itu tidak membuat ibu kecewa." Aku harus tetap berbakti pada mereka. Ibu Mikoto yang sudah menjadi orang tua bagiku.

"Kembalilah ke rumah dengan Haku. Ibu perlu menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu." Ucap ibu.

"Haku. Jangan lupa urus segala keperluan Sakura."

"Baik. Nyonya."

Tatapan ibu sama persis saat menatap Sasuke yang dengan lantangnya mengajakku menikah.

Kami akhirnya turun ke parkiran basement. Mencoba memukul Haku. Itu tidak semudah yang di bayangkan. Haku menahan pukulanku.

"Kau berbohong padaku!" Marahku.

"Maaf, nona." Ucapnya. Bahkan tanpa wajah bersalah itu.

Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa di percaya. Kedekatan kami selama ini hanya palsu. Dia sengaja agar bisa mendapat informasi apapun untuk di sampaikan pada ibu Mikoto.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi! Kita bukan teman atau apapun! Jangan bicara apapun lagi padaku!" Aku sangat-sangat marah padanya.

Naik ke mobil dan duduk di belakang. Kita tidak akan menjadi apapun lagi. Hubungan pertemanan ini hilang di saat dia membeberkan segalanya pada ibu.

Aku sangat malu di hadapan ibu Mikoto. Bagaimana aku bisa berkata semuanya pada Haku dengan begitu mudah? Aku sungguh bodoh dan mau saja mempercayainya.

Sebuah apartemen, ibu tinggal di apartemen yang terlihat cukup mewah ini. Ada seorang pelayan di dalam. Aku sedang kesal dan tidak ingin menjadi nona yang baik untuk mereka.

"Dimana kamarku?" Ucapku. Masih dengan nada suara yang kesal.

Pelayan itu menatapku bingung dan takut. Tentu saja. Aku datang dan sudah menyambutnya dengan amarah.

"Di-di sebelah sana, nona." Gugupnya.

"Terima kasih."

Bergegas dan tidak pedulikan Haku lagi. Aku benci padanya.

"Nona, jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucap Haku.

Melemparkan tatapan marah padanya. Aku juga tidak mau bicara lagi. Meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarku.

Kamar yang cukup luas. Membuang diri di ranjang. Aku lelah. Kakiku terasa lemas hanya di hadapan ibu. Rasa malu ini juga sulit untuk di hilangkan. Aku sampai tidak ada muka lagi di hadapan ibu. Bagaimana jika ayah Fugaku juga tahu? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Anak yang tidak tahu diri. Sudah sangat baik ada yang mau mengadopsiku sebagai anak mereka. Aku malah memakan salah satu saudaraku sendiri.

Kehidupan baruku ini tidak berjalan mulus. Aku jadi merindukan ayah dan ibu. Aku ingin mengunjungi makam mereka, tapi ini bukan Konoha. Lalu kabar Sasuke bagaimana? Aku masih tidak pernah membalas pesannya yang sudah beberapa tahun itu.

Apa sekarang dia sudah memiliki pacar baru? Hari itu kami sudah putus. Kami secara sah tidak ada hubungan, yang tertinggal hanya hubungan saudara saja.

Mungkin jika saat masuk perkuliahan. Aku bisa menemukan pacar yang baru. Aku harus bisa melupakan Sasuke dan segala perasaan ini. Jangan sampai ibu Mikoto kecewa lagi. Mungkin jika aku memperkenalkan pacarku. Ibu akan lebih tenang.

Bicara itu sangat mudah, kenyataannya.

Aku berusaha lulus di universitas Iwa. Mengambil jurusan bisnis. Aku tidak tertarik dengan jurusan lain. Aku ingin belajar bisnis dan mengambil hak yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Aku harus fokus akan tujuanku kembali. Rasanya memulai sebuah awal di dalam lingkungan ini. Akibat berpindah-pindah setiap jenjang pendidikan. Aku tidak menemukan siapapun yang di kenal disini. Sekali lagi memulai semua dengan keadaan baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kuliah di ruangan B. Aku sangat sibuk dengan masa kuliah. Aku menikmatinya, sekaligus bisa melupakan masalah yang sudah mulai perlahan-lahan di lupakan.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

Aku tidak begitu bergaul di kampus. Aku sedang malas untuk mencari teman baru, namun seseorang mengetahui namaku. Biasanya mereka akan memanggil margaku, Uchiha. Siapa yang memanggilku seperti itu?

Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut ikal merah. Aku tidak ingat punya teman sekelas seperti dia.

"Aku pikir akan salah orang." Ucapnya dan tersenyum malu.

Siapa?

Menatapnya cukup lama. Aku tidak mengingat siapapun kecuali teman-teman dekat. Aku kadang merindukan Ino dan Tenten. Ino sampai terkejut dengan tujuanku yang tidak kembali ke Konoha. Pikirnya kami mungkin bisa sama-sama dia universitas Konoha.

"Ini sudah cukup lama, mungkin kau sudah melupakanku juga. Saat itu aku tak cukup berani untuk berbicara, bahkan setelah mendapat ancama dan kakakmu."

Dia mengetahui kakak-kakakku? Yang mana?

"Kau masih tidak ingat padaku?" Tanyanya.

Menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Kita teman satu SMP. Aku sempat mencoba menyatakan perasaanku, tapi kakakmu sangat galak."

Oh. Akhirnya aku ingat. Pemuda yang berani berbicara pada Sasuke, dia sampai membuat Sasuke marah, dia juga mendengarkanku untuk meminta ijin pada Sasuke. Tentu saja itu tidak akan mudah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku mengikuti ayahku yang pindah kerja hingga ke kota ini. Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu teman satu SMPku."

Aku masih menemukan orang yang mengenalku disini.

"Aku juga mendengar beberapa masalah yang terjadi padamu. Semenjak ucapan kakakmu, aku tidak berana lagi mendekatimu."

Pengaruh Sasuke begitu kuat untuknya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Di kota ini ibuku bekerja. Aku tinggal bersamanya. Sementara di Konoha hanya ada para kakakku."

"Jadi kakakmu yang waktu itu tidak berada disini?"

"Tidak. Dia berada di kota lain juga, sedang mengurus perusahaan."

"Begitu ya." Ucapnya dan tatapannya terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat senang. "Aku juga berada di fakultas bisnis. Aku harap kita bisa berteman seperti dulu." Lanjutnya.

Aku bahkan tidak menganggapnya teman saat itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya disini.

"Namamu Sasori 'kan?" Tanyaku. Memastikan jika aku tidak salah ingat nama yang dulunya masih seorang murid laki-laki ini.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingat namaku."

"Kita bisa berteman lagi." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih. Kau jadi banyak berubah Sakura, termasuk kau semakin cantik."

"Kau berani juga memberiku pujian. Apa aku perlu lapor pada kakakku?"

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Sudah dulu ya, aku sedang ada kelas." Ucapnya dan bergegas.

Sasuke membuatnya trauma. Aku jadi mengingat Sasuke lagi, mau bagaimana pun aku melupakannya. Pasti ada hari dimana kami akan bertemu.

Sepulang dari kampus, selama disini pun Haku akan terus menemanimu. Aku tidak pernah berbicara hal pribadi lagi dengannya. Aku sudah tidak percaya padanya.

"Malam ini ada acara makan bersama nyonya besar. Gaunnya sudah aku siapkan, nona." Ucapnya.

"Apa ini penting? Aku mau tidur saja." Ucapku.

"Nyonya memintamu agar datang."

"Aku sedang malas, bisa katakan pada ibu?"

"Tidak, nona."

Menatap malas ke arahnya. Dia sudah memperlihatkan sikap aslinya padaku. Dia itu hanya mendengarkan ibu.

Memangnya ada hal penting apa sampai aku harus ikut makan malam bersama ibu? Biasanya dia akan makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan bapak-bapak tua. Rata-rata teman ibu pria yang sudah tua, gemuk, besar, dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

Gaun ini ibu sendiri yang pesan. Aku suka akan desainnya. Haku bahkan tidak mengantarku masuk, dia memintaku masuk sendiri. Katanya penting, sejak tadi terus mengatakan makan malam penting. Apa yang penting? Seharusnya dia bisa jelaskan lebih detail.

Memasuki lift, restoran dengan memiliki bangunan yang cukup tinggi, di lantai atas, sengaja dibuat untuk memperlihatkan kota Iwa yang indah di malam hari.

Pintu lif terbuka. Aku cukup terkejut dengan orang yang sedang berdiri menunggu di depan lif.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~ maaf lama update. =_=" author benar-benar buntu dalam beberapa hari ini. malah update oneshoot terus, =_=" idenya ngalir di sana.

fic ini nggak lama jadi drama yang kalah-kalahin sinetron :D :D =_=" sudah panjang begini, sampe pasang surut ini perasaan, drama yang nggak berhenti berhenti, tanpa terasa Sakura udah dewasa,


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 43 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku hanya mematung hingga lif hampir tertutup. Sasuke menahannya dengan tangannya, menarikku untuk keluar dari lif. Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini. Di saat aku mulai mencoba melupakannya, dia muncul di hadapanku secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kau semakin tua saja Sasuke." Ucapku. Aku sedang menyindirnya.

"Dan kau semakin terlihat dewasa."

Aku jadi kesal akan ucapan balasannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Untuk apa kau berada disini? Aku tidak percaya makan malam penting ini hanya untuk menemuimu. Lebih baik aku di rumah saja." Ucapku. Malas.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun darimu lagi. Jangan lupa kakak. Kita ini saudara." Ucapku.

Namun tatapan kecewa yang di perlihatkannya. Siapa yang memulai duluan? Kau yang lebih dulu memutuskan hubungan ini.

"Aku sudah disini sejak kemarin, tapi baru bisa menemui ibu dan juga menemuimu."

Jika dia menemui ibu, apa ibu sudah tidak marah lagi? Wah aku tidak percaya ini. Tidak ada yang memberitahukanku jika ibu sudah berdamai dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak begitu tersanjung akan ucapanmu. Aku harapan kau tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?

"Masih tidak berubah."

Aku jadi semakin kesal padanya.

"Aku lebih baik pulang. Katakan pada ibu, aku sakit perut setelah melihat wajahmu."

"Kau tidak boleh pulang. Hari ini ada hal yang penting ingin aku sampaikan."

"Katakan sekarang."

"Tidak. Ibu juga harus mendengarnya."

Apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan? Aku harap dia tidak membuat masalah lain lagi. Sama seperti dia mengajakku untuk menikah sebelumnya.

Sebuah genggaman darinya, dia mengajakku masuk, restoran yang bahkan sudah di reservasi khusus. Di sebuah meja, aku melihat ibu. Bagaimana pun dia sibuk, hari ini ibu terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun, lalu seorang wanita yang tengah duduk bersama ibu. Siapa gadis cantik itu?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sakura. Perkenalkan dia putriku, Uchiha Sakura." Ucap ibu, memperkenalkanku pada wanita ini.

"Jadi dia anak bungsu ya. Pasti semuanya sangat sayang dan memanjakan Sakura." Ucap wanita itu, seakan merasa sudah akrab. Aku tidak senang akan pertemuan ini, rasanya ada yang aneh.

Sasuke menarikkan kursi untukku dan duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita ini terus saja menatap Sasuke. Kenapa menatap Sasuke terus? Apa ada masalah di wajahnya? Ya dia memang selalu membuat masalah.

"Jadi ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Tanya ibu.

Aku juga penasaran, apa yang ingin di sampaikannya sampai repot mengunjungi ibu? Ibu juga terlihat tenang menghadapi Sasuke, tatapan kecewanya saat itu sudah menghilang begitu saja. Lalu bagaimana ayah? Apa ayah juga sudah berdamai dengan Sasuke? Tidak mungkin mereka marah padanya hingga bertahun-tahun.

"Perkenalkan namanya Hotaru. Aku yakin ibu tahu tentangnya." Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Tentu saja. Dia artis yang cukup terkenal di kota Iwa."

Wanita itu tinggal disini rupanya.

"Maaf jika cukup lama tidak memperkenal diri." Ucapnya, dia terlihat begitu ramah di hadapan ibu. Sesekali menatapku, tapi aku tidak suka padanya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada ibu, sekaligus menanyakannya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap wanita di sebelahnya. "Kami akan bertunang terlebih dahulu. Ibu bisa membantu kami menentukan tanggalnya."

Bertunangan?

Sasuke dan wanita yang bernama Hotaru ini?

"Itu kabar yang sangat baik Sasuke, tapi mungkin menunggu acara Itachi selesai lebih dulu."

Kak Itachi dan kak Izumi akhirnya akan menikah. Mereka cukup lama bersama, pernikahannya akan di adakan bulan depan.

Apa ini yang membuat ibu tidak kecewa lagi? Sasuke sudah menetapkan pasangannya dan itu bukan lagi aku.

"Bagaimana saat acara kakak? Aku bisa langsung mengumumankannya." Ucapnya.

Kenapa dia terlihat terburu-buru ingin menikah? Apa karena dia sudah sangat tua? Ya dia memang pria yang sudah tua.

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Itu juga cukup baik."

Mereka terlihat senang akan perencanaan ini, bagaimana denganku? Dadaku terasa sakit, aku sudah mencoba segala cara apapun, namun hari ini melihatnya saja, semua usahaku runtuh begitu saja. Sasuke akhirnya bersama wanita lain.

Aku tidak bisa senang.

Makan malam ini berjalan begitu saja, aku tidak menikmati makananku, sesekali wanita bernama Hotaru itu menanyakan kesibukanku sekarang ini, aku menjawabnya biasa saja. Aku ingin pulang. Gejolakan di dada ini tidak nyaman, aku takut jika kelepasan dan marah-marah di saat ada ibu bersama kami. Ibu sudah tahu bagaimana kebenarannya. Ibu juga tidak menyingung masalah yang telah di buat Sasuke.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa pulang lebih awal? Aku harus bangun cepat untuk presentasi pagi." Bohongku. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang.

"Baiklah, sayang. Haku sudah menunggumu untuk pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarnya ke bawah." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengantar saja."

Menyebalkan.

Pamit pada ibu dan mau tidak mau aku harus memasang wajah tebal di hadapan wanita itu. Aku juga harus menunjukkan sopan santunku, walaupun aku tidak suka.

Berjalan lebih cepat. Aku tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang akan mengantarku.

"Aku pikir kau akan protes dan mengamuk saat di meja makan. Sekarang kau lebih tenang. Aku cukup se-" ucapannya terputus.

Kenapa?

Aku hanya menatapnya, apa dia melihat mata sedihku ini? Sejujurnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, tapi akhirnya sulit juga untuk di tahan.

"Aku bisa turun sendirian. Sebaiknya kau kembali." Ucapku.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Sasuke hanya mematung menatapku. Dia tidak lagi berbicara sok hebat di hadapanku. Sekarang kau bisa lebih bahagia bersama wanita pilihanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbangun di pagi hari. Aku sampai memimpikan Sasuke memiliki tunangan. Bergegas ke kamar mandi, kuliah pagi ini di undur, aku jadi bisa santai. Apa hari ini ibu pulang? Kadang sangat sulit untuk menemuinya. Pulangnya sangat malam dan perginya sangat pagi. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya.

Aku haus. Apa sarapan sudah ada? Aku juga lapar. Makam malam di restoran itu hanya penampilan yang mendominasi. Porsinya tidak mengeyangkan perut.

Mematung, Aku melihat Sasuke di rumah ibu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

Mengucek kedua mataku. Aku yakin jika semalam itu hanya mimpi, tapi aku ingat dengan makanan di restoran itu. menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Ini sungguh bukan mimpi. Jadi semalam?

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanyanya, tingkahku pasti sangat aneh sekali.

"A-ada apa ke sini?" Ucapku. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Ibu memintaku untuk ke rumah dari pada tidur di hotel. Aku senang ibu sudah tidak marah lagi." Ucapnya.

Sasuke bahkan tak tahu jika ibu sudah tahu akan perasaanku juga. Sekarang ibu memilih melupakan apa yang terjadi di hari itu.

"Mengganggu saja." Ucapku. Melewatinya.

"Apa kau akan kuliah?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara padamu." Tegasku.

"Nona. Apa hari ini-"

"-Kau juga!" Tegasku pada Haku.

Aku malas berbicara pada mereka berdua. Satunya pembohong besar, yang satunya tipe yang tidak setia.

Berhenti.

Apa yang aku harapkan lagi? Melihat wajah kecewa ibu dan ayah? Apa aku bisa memilih untuk kehidupanku? Aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke dan hidup bahagia, tapi itu tidak semudah yang di bayangkan.

Rasa sesak itu kembali. Aku mengingat jelas jika Sasuke sudah memilih tunangannya dan mereka akan segera mengumumkannya. Ini sungguh tidak adil bagiku.

Sarapan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Sasuke ada bersamaku di ruang makan. Aku tidak pernah melihat Haku sarapan. Kata pelayan dirumah, Haku akan makan lebih cepat dari waktu sarapan yang normal. Dasar orang aneh. Napsu makanku semakin berkurang karena pria ini. Rasa sayangnya tidak terasa lagi. Dia sudah punya pasangan baru.

"Aku tidak percaya jika ibu masih mempekerjakanmu." Ucapnya pada pelayan yang tengah menuang air untuknya.

"Nyonya masih percaya pada saya, tuan."

"Itu lebih baik. Sangat sulit mencari orang sangat di percaya. Apa adik kecilku ini tidak membuatmu kesulitan? Dia masih sangat labil. Aku yakin sikapnya sulit di kendalikan." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa-apaan itu?

Apa dia tengah menyindirku?

Aku memang sempat membentak pelayan wanita ini.

"Saya juga memiliki kerabat yang umurnya sama dengan nona. jadi saya tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun, tuan, saya senang melayani nona Sakura."

"Dengar. Aku bukan anak kecil, kakak yang sok tahu. Aku juga tidak rajin membuat masalah seperti kau." Balasku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan itu darimu."

"Sepertinya kau lebih berani dari pada dulu."

"Apa pedulimu jika aku berani atau tidak. Kau bukan apa-apa selain kakak bagiku."

Kenapa aku menjadi murung? Jangan bersikap lemah seperti itu Sakura! Kau harus lebih kuat di hadapannya! Tunjukkan jika kau tenang-tenang saja tanpa dia.

Segera menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku muak melihatnya.

"Aku masih akan tinggal beberapa hari di Iwa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk kuliah. Ajak saja kekasihmu itu."

"Tidak bisa. Dia orang yang sangat sibuk."

"Apa aku terlihat peduli? Kau bisa mengajak orang lain."

"Sakura."

"Aku sangat sibuk!" Tegasku.

Apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Apa dia ingin aku marah lebih dari ini? Apa yang di rencanakannya lagi? Apa dia tidak puas dengan mengatakan rencana bahagianya itu? Sasuke sungguh berubah. Aku tidak percaya jika dia Sasuke yang selama ini selalu bersamaku. Mengatakan suka padaku, bahkan mencapku sebagai pasangannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author sudah tidak tahu lagi. kenapa semakin ingin di percepat selesai. semakin panjang ceritanya =_=

ini emang malah jadi sinetron yaa.

susah banget nemu titik terang yang pas gitu. ada banyak problema yang tidak semudah itu seperti ada reader yang pernah komen, susah amat bikin cerita kalau ujung-ujungnya sasu saku. author berpikir untuk orang semacam itu tidak perlu baca sih. kalau nggka suka ceritanya berbelit kayak kabel tapi kalau ujung-ujung sasu-saku. namanya juga cerita dengan genre drama. kalau nggak ada alurnya. itu bukan cerita namanya. =_=


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 44 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini abaikan saja apapun. Aku harus kuliah dan fokus agar tidak mengulang mata kuliah yang dosennya sangat galak. Dimana Haku? Apa dia tidak mengantarku? Atau aku harus pergi sendirian? Ibu melarangku naik kendaraan umum, Haku akan terus menjaga dan mengawasiku.

"Aku tidak melihat Haku." Ucapku.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ada pria ini yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Hari ini aku yang mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Apa sekarang pekerjaan Haku di gantikan olehmu? Jangan membuatmu repot. Kembali ke kota tempatmu bekerja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendirian." Ucapku.

Dimana Haku? Apa dia sengaja bersembunyi agar Sasuke mengantarku? Aku tidak sudi di antarnya.

"Bukannya aku sering mengantarmu dulu?" Ucapnya.

Menatap pria yang pandai sekali berbicara ini. Apa maksudnya menyinggung yang sudah lewat. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil bodoh yang mau saja di atur olehnya.

"Aku tidak ingat jika pernah di antar olehmu." Cuekku.

"Aku memaksa kali ini. Kau akan terlambat." Ucapnya, menarikku begitu saja.

"Kenapa sangat memaksa? Kau pikir aku senang?" Kesalku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu sebagai kakak yang baik."

Cih, masih seolah-olah menjadi seorang kakak. Apa dia lupa, siapa yang membuatku begitu berharap akan hubungan ini? Aku terus memikirkan jika kelak kami akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna.

Semua kenangan itu jadi terdengar seperti dongeng saja. Semuanya tidak nyata, Sasuke yang berusaha membuatku terus bermimpi untuk menjadi pasangan sempurnanya.

Aku ingin duduk di belakang. Lagi-lagi dia maksaku untuk tetap duduk di depan di sebelahnya.

"Cepatlah pergi. Aku malas melihatmu disini." Ucapku. Hanya mengomel padanya sepanjang perjalanan kami.

"Aku akan segera pergi jadi tenang saja. Lagi pula kita akan bertemu bulan depan di Konoha."

Tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Saat di Konoha, aku akan berusaha menghindarinya. Kalau perlu aku tidak ingin menemuinya dan pasangannya ketika mereka mengumumkan pertunangan mereka.

"Setelah kuliah. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku sangat sibuk. Aku akan pulang tengah malam." Bohongku.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari sebuah cincin."

"Apa kau lihat aku akan membantumu? Jangan harap. Kenapa tidak mengajak kekasihmu itu? Bikin kesal saja."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya. Dia sangat sibuk. Lagi pula selera laki-laki dan wanita itu berbeda."

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Kau seseorang yang paling berharga untukku. Kau juga dari keluarga kami. Aku akan sangat senang jika adikku sendiri yang memilihnya. Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada kakak dan kak Izuna? Sedangkan aku, kau terus mengabaikanku."

Bodoh.

Kenapa mengatakan seperti itu?

Jelas-jelas karena kau memberi kasih sayang yang berbeda dengan mereka. Aku masih sakit hati akan ucapannya saat itu. lagi-lagi aku lupa apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bersama Sasuke. Anggap sebagai hubungan saudara. Hubungan pasangan itu sudah berakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf atas sikapku. Aku akan membantumu, kak Sasuke." Ucapku.

Tenanglah Sakura. Semakin aku marah dan kesal padanya, semakin aku sendiri yang merasakan sakit.

"Katakan jam berapa kau akan selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku akan mengirim pesan."

"Oh, akhirnya kau akan mengirim pesan padaku. Padahal aku menunggu pesan yang beberapa tahun lalu dan tidak di balas."

"Aku tidak ingat itu." Ucapku. Aku mengabaikan pesan itu.

Setibanya di kampus. Aku menanggkap sosok yang familiar.

"Disini saja." Ucapku.

Melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan gerakanku terhenti. Apa yang sedang aku lakukan! Aku hampir saja mengecup pipi Sasuke. Ini hanya refleks. Kebiasan yang seperti sudah tertancap di kepalaku. Kenapa kebiasaan itu tidak juga menghilang!

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Panikku. Menjauh darinya. Jantungku sampai berdebar-debar akibat tindakanku.

"Masih tidak bisa melupakan apapun?" Sindirnya.

Apa dia sedang menggodaku? Aku hanya tidak sadar.

"Aku tidak mengerti akan ucapanmu. Aku sudah minta maaf."

Segera keluar, berlari menghampiri pemuda yang sudah mulai aku anggap sebagai teman.

"Sasori!" Panggilku.

Dia segera menoleh.

"Sakura. Kau ada kelas hari ini?"

"Iya. Hari ini kelas paginya di undur." Ucapku.

Setidaknya suasana kembali tenang, menoleh ke belakang. Segera berbalik. Kenapa mobil Sasuke masih berada di sana?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak ada."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sasuke pov.]**

Tanpa terasa, dia semakin dewasa. Sudah cukup lama kami tidak bertemu, aku terkesan akan perubahan sikapnya, walaupun lebih galak dari sebelumnya.

Aku tidak sadar jika dia akan melakukannya, aku rasa seperti kembali di masa lalu, wajahnya sangat merona, dia hampir melakukan hal yang sering di lakukannya dulu padaku.

Tapi,

Aku melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang pemuda. Mereka terlihat akrab, pemuda itu juga terlihat senang saat Sakura memanggil namanya.

Apa hubungan mereka?

Apa Sakura melakukan seperti apa yang aku ucapkan padanya. Dia bebas mencari pemuda yang dia inginkan dan menjalin hubungan.

Anehnya, Sakura terlihat marah padaku. Cara bicara yang tidak bisa terkontrol, marah setiap detiknya padaku, alis berkerut dan sudut bibir yang tertarik ke bawah akan terus di perlihatkannya padaku. Dia kecewa, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Aku pikir ini akan berjalan lancar. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran ibu.

"Aku sudah lapor pada nyonya besar akan perasaan nona Sakura pada tuan." Ucap Haku saat kami bertemu.

Aku sudah tahu ini. Aku sempat mengatakan pada Sakura untuk hati-hati berbicara dengan Haku. Dia bukan tipe yang setia pada banyak majikan. Dia hanya setia pada ibu, walaupun aku dan kakakku adalah anak dari majikannya. Haku tidak akan mendengarkan kami. Ini sumpahnya selama bekerja pada ibu.

Ibu bahkan terlihat kurusan, aku yakin dia terus memikirkan kesalahan yang sudah aku buat.

Menjelang sore hari. Akhirnya Sakura mengirim pesan. Dia bahkan tidak membalas pesan yang terlihat sudah bertahun-tahun itu.

Hari ini dia ingin membantuku memilih cincin pernikahan. Aku butuh bantuannya.

Menepih di tempat yang di mintainya untuk menunggu. Aku melihatnya kembali dengan pemuda berambut ikal merah itu. Wajah Sakura terlihat senang. Setelah mereka berpisah. Wajah masam itu kembali di pasangnya. Dia sungguh marah padaku.

"Cepatlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku ada tugas kuliah." Ucapnya.

"Baik nona." Candaku dan di balas dengan tatapan kesal darinya.

"Siapa pemuda yang terlihat bersamamu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Mengingatnya? Apa aku kenal pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Dia pemuda yang kau bentak saat masih SMP dulu." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak ingat." Ucapku.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan berani meminta ijin darimu. Hahah saat itu dia takut dan lari begitu saja. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab, dia jadi trauma karena ulahmu."

"Lalu hubungan kalian apa?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Ini privasi."

"Sejak kapan kau punya privasi? Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Sakura."

"Apa yang kau ketahui? Sudah beberapa tahun ini kita tidak bertemu."

"Aku bisa menebak jika kalian tidak ada hubungan."

"Jangan sok tahu kakak. Jika aku katakan kami ini pacaran. Apa kau masih ingin mengatakan aku bohong? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kabarku dalam waktu yang lama."

"Itu kabar yang baik. Akhirnya kau memilih pasangan lain." Ucapku.

Tapi ucapanku itu membuatnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Apa aku salah?

Beberapa menit terlewatkan dengan Sakura yang terdiam. Dia tidak ingin bicara denganku lagi. Memarkirkan mobil setelah tiba di sebuah toko perhiasan yang cukup terkenal, desain yang mereka miliki juga sangat indah dan beragam.

"Pilihlah salah satu yang kau suka." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak tahu selera pacarmu seperti apa. Kenapa aku harus memilih yang aku suka?"

"Biasanya para wanita memiliki selera yang sama."

"Aku tidak jamin, pacarmu itu lebih modis dari pada aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya akan pilihanmu."

"Apa sih. Bikin orang susah saja." Gerutunya.

Memperhatikannya melihat beberapa cincin, walaupun terlihat marah, dia pasti akan memilihnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa tuan mencari cincin untuk pertunangan atau pernikahan?" Tanya seorang pegawai padaku.

"Aku ingin cincin untuk pernikahan. Kau bisa memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu, dia yang akan memilih." Ucapku menunjuk Sakura yang sibuk melihat segal jenis desain cincin.

"Baik, tuan."

Apa itu? Dia jadi terlihat antusias. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya memilih saja.

"Sasuke. Cepat ke sini!" Panggilnya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanyaku.

"Aku menemukan beberapa yang bagus. Ini akan sangat cocok untuknya." Ucapnya.

Dimana sikap kesalnya tadi? Dia jadi bersemangat untuk memilih cincinnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Ini menggunakan batu yang langka." Ucapnya.

Dia tidak salah memilih, cincin yang indah. Mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkan pada jari manisnya, cincin itu sesuai untuknya, bahkan terlihat lebih indah berkali lipat setelah di pakainya.

"Ke-kenapa di pasangakan padaku!" Protesnya.

"Jari kalian sama." Ucapku.

Tatapannya berubah murung. Aku terlalu membuatnya kesal.

"Aku ingin yang ini, tolong di bungkus dengan rapi." Ucapku. Melepaskan cincin itu darinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu sebagai hadiah."

"Tidak. Apa kita bisa ke tempat makan saja? Aku lapar." Ucapnya. Sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah.

Buruknya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu minum?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa tenang melihat tingkahnya seperti ini.

"Siapa? Apa kau tidak pernah kuliah? Senior bahkan akan memakimu jika tidak mengambil minuman dari mereka." Ucapnya. Kesadarannya mulai menurun.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya, bukannya memesan makanan, dia memesan minuman beberapa botol.

"Kita pulang." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah dewasa, kenapa kau masih memerintahku?"

Dia mulai tidak terkendali.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dan istirahat."

"Tidak. Satu botol lagi."

"Berhenti kataku!" Aku sampai harus memarahinya.

"Kau terlalu kolot dan tua!" Balasnya. Dia jauh lebih marah.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Segera membayar dan mengangkatnya dari sana.

Hari sudah gelap. Dia tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan, lebih tepatnya, Sakura tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

author update tiap hari kalau udah kelar ngetik. ini kalau di tinggal lama, semakin author lupa konsepnya. (kayak pernah ngomong begini ya, berasa dejavu) akhirnya ada titik terang untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, walaupun cukup ekstrim nantinya. =_= *lebay* hehehe.

ya author cukup sibuk karena sudah tak WFH, kerja full, pas pulang kerja, nggak bisa ngetik, nge-bleng di depan laptop saja, malamnya ngantuk, pagi lagi kerja. bingung, ini lanjutannya kemana yaa. sampe pengen bongkar otak =_= *lebay part 2*

tapi author berterima kasih jika kalian masih rajin membacanya walaupun ceritanya semakin berbelit kek benang kusut.

kalian terbaik lah. author hanya nulis tapi tidak ada artinya apa-apa jika tak di baca oleh kalian (para reader).

baca juga oneshoot terbaru author yang judulnya "littler cat" dan "Toxic"

okey, thanks...~


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 45 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba di rumah. Aku harus mengangkatnya. Sakura tidak juga bangun. Pelayan di rumah yang membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa dengan nona, tuan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kebanyakan minum. Besok pagi tolong siapkan peredah mabuk untuknya."

"Ba-baik, tuan."

"Apa ibu sudah pulang?"

"Nyonya besar, sepertinya sedang lembur dan akan pulang terlambat."

"Dimana Haku?"

"Tuan Haku sedang bersama nyonya."

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja. Kami juga sudah makan malam. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ucapku.

Mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya. Belum sempat meletakannya di ranjang, pelukan erat darinya.

"Apa jika aku memiliki pasangan juga kau akan merasakan sakit seperti apa yang aku rasakan?" Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak lupa apapun. Aku mengingat semuanya, semua kenangan bersama. Tidak, itu bukan kenangan, itu sikapmu yang sengaja membuatku luluh dan akan sulit melihat pemuda lain. Sekarang kau hanya membuatku kecewa."

Menurunkannya perlahan, namun pelukan itu tidak juga melonggar.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menguatkan diri, tapi setelah melihatmu, semua menjadi tidak berguna."

Suaranya mulai terisak. Sakura tengah menangis.

"Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat aku sakit. Apa ada sesuatu di dadaku ini? Aku semakin sulit melihatmu. Cinta ini semakin membesar hingga membuatku kesulitan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam keluarga Uchiha jika kebahagiaanku bersama orang lain."

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya di luar kendaliku.

Malam ini, aku mendengar segala keluh kesalnya hingga tertidur, bahkan air mata itu masih menetes di wajahnya. Ini kesalahanku. Sejak awal aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa meminta maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

Terbangun di pagi hari dengan sakit kepala yang cukup mengganggu. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi semalam setelah meneguk satu botol minuman. Aku yakin Sasuke akan marah besar pagi ini. Keluar dari kamar, aku cukup haus.

"Nona Sakura. Ini untuk anda." Ucap pelayan ini, dia menawarkan obat peredah mabuk padaku.

"Dimana Sasuke?""

"Tuan Sasuke sudah kembali, nona."

Apa-apaan dia? Katanya akan tinggal beberapa hari lagi di rumah, dasar pembohong. Apa dia sengaja menyuruhku memilih cincin dan pergi setelah itu? Menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku tetap tidak membantunya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, nona?" Tanya Haku.

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau sengaja menyuruh Sasuke melakukan apapun kemarin?"

"Ini keinginan tuan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi."

Aku harap, aku tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh saat tidak sadarkan diri. Dimana mukaku nanti saat menemuinya lagi? Aku harus menghindarinya saat di Konoha.

Kegiatan kampus seperti biasanya. Aku harus kuliah dan akan meminta ijin saat acara kak Itachi. Ini sulit jika akan melihat Sasuke mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan wanita artis itu. Semoga saja mereka mendapat masalah dan tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Sekaleng kopi?"

Sasori menemukan di taman kampus. Memberiku sekaleng kopi.

"Terima kasih."

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tugasmu sangat banyak?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya aku sedang galau." Ucapku.

"Apa ini tentang pasanganmu? Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki pacar."

"Anggap saja. Jadi apa kau masih tertarik padaku?"

"Aku ingin membangun hubungan pertemanan yang baik denganmu."

"Itu jauh lebih baik. Aku jadi tidak perlu sakit kepala bersama orang yang menaruh hati padaku."

"Hahaha. Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Jika saja pacarmu akan menikah dengan orang lain. Apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Aku akan pasrah saja. Akan sulit memaksa jika dia juga menyukai orang itu."

"Kau berbicara tidak seperti seorang laki-laki."

"Kenapa? Apa mau menggunakan cara ekstrim? Seperti menculiknya dan memaksanya untuk menikah denganku? Dia akan menderita, Sakura."

"Itu jawaban yang jauh lebih baik."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tapi jika saja dia masih mencintaimu, kau bisa memperjuangkannya. Kau bisa melakukan lebih baik."

"Kau jadi pandai menasehati orang."

"Aku tidak menasehati. Rasanya pasti akan sulit jika melihat hal itu terjadi di depan matamu. Aku harap, aku tidak pernah mendapat keadaan seperti itu."

"Kau hanya tidak berani."

"Aku mencari jalan aman."

"Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu beberapa hari kedepan."

"Ada apa? Kau ingin membawa kabur pacarmu itu?"

"Bukan!"

Mana mungkin aku membawa kabur pria dewasa itu? Akan sangat sulit membawanya, dia lebih besar.

"Kakakku akan menikah. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Wah. Itu kabar yang baik. Aku turut berbahagia mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih, Sasori. Apa kau tidak ada niat kembali ke Konoha?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ikut saja kemana ayahku akan bekerja."

"Aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. Jadi tunggu aku kembali."

"Baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah dengan pesta kakakmu itu. Jika kembali kau pasti akan pusing lagi dengan tugas kampus." Ucapnya dan terkekeh.

"Ya kau benar. Aku akan menikmati pestanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Konoha]**

Seperti baru kemarin saja aku meninggalkan Konoha. Sekarang rumah cukup ramai dengan kedua putra dari kak Izuna. Keduanya sangat sulit di atur. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kak Izuna yang dulunya seorang pria dengan penuh percaya diri, kesulitan mengawasi anak-anaknya.

"Bibi Sakura!" Keduanya berteriak dan berlari ke arahku.

Aku tidak percaya jika mereka masih mengenaliku. Aku hanya sempat menemui mereka saat kak Izuna mengadakan acara ulang tahun keduanya. Seharusnya si kakak jauh lebih tua, mereka hanya beda tiga tahun. Si kakak di beri nama Ren Uchiha dan di adek di beri nama Yuuto Uchiha. Semuanya mewarisi wajah sang ayah.

"Bibi Sakura yang akan bermain denganku!" Ucap Yuuto

"Tidak! Bibi Sakura akan bersamaku!" Ucap Ren.

Aku jadi pusing dengan keras kepala keduanya.

"Aku akan bermain dengan kalian berdua." Ucapku.

Namun itu hanya semakin membuat keduanya berselisih.

"Kalian, apa yang ayah katakan untuk tetap akur di saat bibi Sakura kembali?" Tegur kak Izuna.

Kak Izuna akhirnya membuat keduanya berdamai.

"Aku membawakan kalian hadiah." Ucapku.

Membongkar koperku dan memberi mereka masing-masing satu kotak. Mereka sampai tidak sabaran dan membukanya. Sejujurnya ibu yang menyuruhku untuk memilih hadiah mainan untuk kedua cucunya yang cukup rewel dan sangat aktif itu.

"Terima kasih, bibi Sakura." Ucap keduanya dan memeluk sayang padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau sering-sering di rumah untuk mengawasi keduanya." Ucap kak Izuna padaku.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk kuliah kakak. Kenapa kau melimpahkan anak-anakmu padaku."

"Jangan dengarkan ucapannya. Dia saja yang sulit mengatur mereka." Sindir kak Naori.

"Aku ingin melihat kakak mengurus mereka." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Rasanya ingin membelah diri saja." Ucap kak Izuna.

Kak Naori dan aku kompak untuk mentertawakannya. Sementara kak Itachi. Dia baru saja kembali setelah mengecek apapun untuk hari bahagianya. Ibu dan ayah baru akan datang besok. Mereka masih sangat sibuk.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Mungkin dia akan datang bersama pacarnya itu. Dia juga belum pulang.

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." Ucap kak Itachi. Dia semakin terlihat seperti ayah. Pria tua yang berkarisma.

Aku jadi punya waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengannya lagi. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu kak Izuna dengan keluarga kecilnya. Kak Itachi tidak masalah dengan kak Izuna dan kak Naori yang memilih tinggal bersama. Lagi pula setelah aku pergi dan juga Sasuke. Kamar yang kosong dan tidak ada yang menempatinya. Mereka mengubah kamar itu menjadi milik kedua anak laki-lakinya. itu jauh lebih baik.

"Apa Niichan sudah mendengar dari Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya mendengar dari ibu."

"Uhm."

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik Sakura. Kau harus bisa mencari pemuda lain."

"Maaf Niichan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku juga mendukung keputusan Sasuke. Lagi pula semua itu sudah berlalu. Aku juga sudah menjadi orang dewasa. Aku tidak akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan lagi."

"Bagaimana jika menemaniku jalan-jalan. Ini hari terakhir aku menjadi pria lajang." Ucapnya.

"Aku akan menemani Niichan kemana pun juga." Ucapku.

Kesenanganku bersama Niichan hanya sebentar saja.

Esoknya.

Aku ingin menghindarinya, tapi kami bertemu secara tiba-tiba. Aku ingin melihat kak Izumi, kenapa bertemu Sasuke?

"Gaun yang indah." Ucapnya padaku.

Aku tidak suka mendengar pujiannya.

"Dimana pacarmu?" Tanyaku.

"Dia masih ada kesibukan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa datang."

Sejenak ini membuatku senang. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Sebentar lagi dia akan mengumumkan jika akan segera bertunangan.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kak Izumi." Ucapku.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin menemuimu di taman gedung ini."

"Untuk apa? Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Kau pasti akan penasaran."

Apanya yang penasaran? Bikin susah saja. Sasuke pergi dengan hanya mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak mau keluar dari gedung ini. Ayah dan ibu pasti mencariku. Mereka akan selalu bersamaku.

Sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai. Aku berhasil menemui kak Izumi. Kami belum sempat bertemu saat aku kembali ke Konoha. Pelukan erat darinya. Dia sangat senang melihatku.

"Akhirnya aku mendapat kakak perempuan lagi." Ucapku.

"Maaf tidak menemuimu sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu kak Izumi sangat sibuk. Lagi pula kita akan sering bertemu." Ucapku.

"Pengantin wanita, harap untuk bersiap." Ucap sebuah suara diri depan pintu.

"Aku sangat gugup." Ucap kak Izumi.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini, tapi aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kak Izumi harus lebih tenang."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sampai bertemu di aula."

Keluar dari kamar kak Izumi. Aku juga harus kembali ke tempatku. Ini adalah gedung hotel yang berbeda, tidak sama dengan acara kak Izuna sebelumnya. Lalu dimana tamannya? Dasar Sasuke. Kenapa harus menenmuinya? Abaikan. Aku harus cepat kembali ke aula utama.

Belum sempat menuju aula. Seseorang menahanku, genggaman erat dari tangannya. Dia ini seperti hantu, selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada waktu."

"Apanya yang tidak ada waktu?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Ini waktu yang tempat. Di saat semua orang fokus untuk acara sakral kakak. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya. Jika hari ini aku akan berbuat nekat."

"Apa maksudmu? Tunggu! Ruangan aula di sebelah sana. Bukan ke arah sana."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Dia terus menarikku keluar dari gedung hotel ini, genggamannya sangat kuat hingga sulit aku lepaskan. Apa akan menuju ke taman? Tapi untuk apa? Acara kak Itachi akan segera dimulai.

Ini bukan taman seperti yang di katakan Sasuke. Untuk apa ke _basement_?

"Kita harus lebih cepat." Ucapnya.

"Kemana?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Kenapa jika sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan menjelaskannya di luar."

Aku sungguh tidak memahami apapun sekarang. Sasuke mengajakku masuk ke sebuah mobil. Kita akan kemana? Bagaimana dengan acara kak Itachi?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

di chapter sebelumnya banyak typo. =_= sorry jadinya bikin tak nyaman untuk di baca.

author mencantumkan dua karakter OC sebagai anak Izuna. Ren dan Yuuto.

hari ini kak itachi nikah. selamat...~

lalu apa yang akan sasuke lakukan?

see you next chapter!

Author bakalan konsisten untuk menyelesaikan ini. Author udah punya cerita baru di kepala, tapi harus menyelesaikan yang lainnya dulu =_="


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 46 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil ini mulai melaju keluar dari gedung hotel, Sasuke akan membawaku kemana?

"Acara Niichan sudah mulai. Kenapa kita harus keluar?" Tanyaku. Sejak tadi Sasuke tidak juga memberi penjelasan apapun.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Sebentar lagi."

"Kita kembali. Kau ini sangat aneh."

"Tidak. Kita harus pergi cukup jauh dari Konoha."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kita harus menjauh dari Konoha?"

"Akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kita pergi tanpa mengatakan pada siapapun? Ayah dan ibu pasti mencariku."

"Biarkan mereka mencarimu."

"Berhenti! Kita kembali!" Kesalku.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Ada apa denganmu!" Marahku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem mendadak. Aku cukup terkejut akan tindakannya. Dia ini sangat aneh. Kemarin begitu tenang sekarang seperti orang yang sedang panik.

"Kita akan pergi jauh dari Konoha, cukup jauh. Aku sudah merencanakannya cukup matang. Ayah dan ibu akan kesulitan mencari kita."

"Kau ini sedang tidak waras? Kembali sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir. Aku baru bisa bertemu keduanya di saat penting ini saja. Aku bahkan ingin melihat Niichan dan kak Izumi menikah."

"Kau bisa melihat mereka lain kali."

"Aku akan pergi sendirian jika kau tidak memutar kendaraan ini."

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ha?

Menatap Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat serius akan ucapannya itu.

"Apa kau habis minum? Kau sedang mabuk?"

"Tidak. Apa aku terlihat habis minum? Aku ingin kita menikah."

"Omong kosong. Bagaimana kau membuat lelucon selucu ini? Bulan lalu kau mengatakan akan menikahi wanita artis itu, sekarang kenapa mengatakan ingin menikah denganku? Kau sungguh pandai mempermainkan orang."

"Aku tidak punya banyak pilih lagi. Ini sebagai penebus kesalahanku. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu dengan baik dan ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini sesuai dengan apa yang aku rencanakan sejak dulu."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang bikin sakit hati, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang ingin sengaja membuatku senang. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Itu sudah berlalu Sasuke. Sekarang aku sudah menegaskan padamu jika kita ini hanyalah saudara."

"Kesalahanku mengatakan hal itu padamu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu. Bagaimana pacarmu?"

"Dia yang menyukaiku. Aku tidak."

"Kau ini tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Aku mencoba segala yang terbaik agar kau tidak tersakiti, tapi rasanya salah, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain. Sekarang umurmu sudah termasuk legal untuk menikah. Aku menunggu saat ini."

Seperti badai di siang hari yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tunggu, apa ini yang namanya kawin lari? Sasuke berencana melakukannya. Dia ingin aku menjauh dari keluarga yang sudah lama mengadopsiku menjadi anak mereka. Ini bukannya sesuatu yang juga salah?

Sasuke mulai melajukan kembali mobil ini. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kami akan menikah?

"Ayah dan ibu akan menemukan kita cepat atau lambat." Ucapku.

"Mereka akan kesulitan." Ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa memilih kabur? Kau pria tua yang sudah lebih dewasa."

"Lebih baik kabur dari pada menghadapi ayah dan ibu secara terang-terangan. Apa kau pikir mereka akan merestui kita? Aku sudah mendengar segalanya dari Haku. Dia melapor pada ibu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

"Da-dasar tukang lapor!"

Wajahku sontak memerah. Kenapa Haku mengatakan pada Sasuke juga! Kenapa! Aku sampai malu untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Kau benar akan ucapanmu saat di kota Iwa. Ini kesalahanku. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Maka dari itu, sesuai apa yang sudah aku pikir untuk masa depan kita bersama. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan segalanya dengan begitu mudah? Bagaimana dengan posisiku sebagai anak adopsi? Aku seperti tak ada malu melakukan hal ini."

"Jadi kau setuju menikah denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Protesku.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku yang melakukannya. Jadi kau tetap anak yang berbakti pada kedua orang tua angkatmu. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Kau sudah dewasa Sakura. Kau berhak memilih masa depanmu sendiri."

"Lagi-lagi mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku? Aku sudah memintamu tapi kau tidak ada respon."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kapan aku bilang ingin menikah denganmu! Dasar ge-er!"

"Aku senang kau tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya. Aku harus lebih berusaha untuk membuatmu kembali padaku."

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Sasuke membuatku pusing. Bagaimana ini? Aku memikirkan tanggpan ayah dan ibu, mereka akan sangat-sangat marah, saat pernikahan kak Izuna, Sasuke dengan lantangnya akan menikahiku, dia sampai membuat ayah marah besar. Sekarang, dengan kabur seperti ini, bukannya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan? Lalu kita akan kemana? Aku bahkan hanya menggunakan gaun untuk acara kak Itachi.

"Sasuke, apa ini tidak masalah?" Ucapku. Aku takut.

"Tidak akan ada masalah. Kau harus percaya padaku." Ucapnya. Sebuah genggaman darinya. Menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Apanya harus percaya. Kita hanya seperti ini saja pergi? Aku bahkan hanya punya satu baju melekat di tubuhku."

"Setelah kita menikah. Kita akan tinggal di sebuah rumah, aku sudah mempersiapkan kebutuhanmu di sana."

"Kapan kau merecanakan semua itu?"

"Saat aku merasa bersalah dan memutuskan hubungan kita."

"Kau begitu percaya diri jika aku akan kembali."

"Tentu saja. Karena kau hanya memikirkanku."

Mencubit tangannya. Dia sungguh membuatku malu.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Kau akan cuti. Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatnya menjadi mudah?"

"Karena aku ingin kita hidup bersama. Aku akan mempersiapkan apapun untukmu."

"Pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku menitipkan pada wakil direktur terpecayaku di sana. Dia akan mengurus selama aku kabur, aku mengatakan padanya jika aku sedang liburan panjang."

"Dasar pembohong."

"Demi siapa aku melakukan semua ini?"

"Apa kau pikir aku mau? Aku sangat takut. Ini hal yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan. Kabur bersamamu."

"Sekarang kita sudah melakukannya."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jadi selama ini, selama kita berpisah, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia merencanakan hal besar ini, termasuk kabur dari ayah dan ibu.

Lalu perjalanan ini akan kemana? Jauh dari Konoha itu, kita akan kemana?

Perjalanannya sungguh jauh. Aku sampai tertidur. Saat di bangunkan Sasuke. Kami tiba di sebuah gedung. Aku tidak tahu tempat ini. Di dalam ada seseorang menunggu kami, apa dia seorang pendeta?

Sungguh!

Kami akan menikah?

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala berkasnya. Dia adalah calon pengantinku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Asistenku yang akan menjadi saksi kalian. Jadi kalian sudah siap?" Ucap pria ini dan seorang pria berada di sebelahnya.

"Tu-tunggu. Kita akan menikah? Sekarang? Disini?" Tanyaku. Panik.

"Iya. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Aku sudah menjelaskannya di mobil."

"Ada apa tuan Sasuke? Masih ada kendala?" Tanya pendeta ini.

Aku masih tidak percaya ini.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya. Hari ini juga kita akan kembali dan lupakan semua yang sudah aku katakan padamu."

Mendengarnya saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin kita kembali, aku tidak ingin melihat ayah memukul Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa ibu dan semua kakak-kakakku.

"Ki-kita akan melakukannya." Gugupku.

Ini terlalu mendadak untukku.

Pendeta mulai membacakan janji suci yang akan mengikat kami, sebuah cincin di keluarkan Sasuke dari saku bajunya. Memasangkan cincin itu ke arah jari manisku.

Menatapnya. Cincin ini adalah cincin yang aku pilih sendiri saat itu. Kenapa dia berbohong jika cincin ini untuk wanita itu? Lalu Sasuke memberikan sebuah cincin yang harus ku pasangkan untuknya.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau bersedia menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu?"

Pendeta ini memanggil nama margaku. Apa Sasuke sengaja mengubah namaku?

"Aku bersedia."

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri tolong tanda tangan di berkas ini."

Acara skaral yang singkat ini sudah selesai. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Suami-istri?

Memikirkannya saja seperti mimpi. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Ada apa? Kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu." Ucapku. Malu.

"Wajahmu terlihat mengatakannya."

"Aku hanya tidak percaya ini."

Sebuah pelukan erat darinya.

"Kita akan menjalaninya pelan-pelan jadi tetaplah sadar. Sekarang kau adalah istriku. Seperti apa yang aku harapakan selama ini."

Perjalanan ini kembali dimulai. Sasuke masih tidak memberikan jawaban tempat yang kami tuju. Apa masih jauh? Tempat menikahnya pun sangat jauh.

Aku kembali tertidur.

Saat membuka mata. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Penerangan sangat minim. Apa kita akan tinggal di sebuah pedesaan?

"Ini dimana?" Ucapku.

"Ini adalah kota Oto. Cukup jauh dari Konoha, tapi pusat kotanya cukup dekat. Kota ini hanya masih dalam tahap pengembangan jadi masih seperti ini. Masih tak cukup ramai." Jelas Sasuke.

Rumah-rumahnya pun sangat berjarak. Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin segera berbaring di ranjang.

Sejam perjalanan, ini sudah jam 1 malam. Kami tiba di sebuah rumah. Gelap, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk rumah ini. Saat mendekat, rumah ini semacam vila di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Aku yakin jika pagi harinya akan sangat indah. Aku bisa melihat sekitar dengan bantuan bulan yang sangat terang. Disini langitnya terasa dekat.

Sasuke sudah memarkir mobil di garasi yang tersedia, dia membuka kunci rumah ini, menyalakan beberapa saklar lampu. Aku bisa melihat isi rumah ini. Sangat indah. Ini sungguh villa bergaya klasik yang memiliki bangunan dengan bahan kayu kuat yang mendominasi. Ada perapian. Kami seperti tengah liburan.

"Kau suka?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sangat suka." Ucapku. Rasa lelah itu berkurang sejenak. Aku semakin penasaran dan mengelilingi rumah ini.

"Dimana kamarnya? Aku juga ingin segera mandi."

"Kamar utama di sebelah sana. Pagi hari kau bisa melihat danau di sini."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

Berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk pria ini. Kenapa dia begitu pandai menenangkan hatiku? Sejak tadi aku ketakutan. Memikirkan segalanya dengan perasaan sulit, sekarang rasa takut dan bingung itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau senang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Uhm. Aku sangat senang."

"Jadi kau sudah menerimaku sebagai suamimu?"

"Tidak. Kita harus kembali pacaran terlebih dahulu." Ucapku. Terkekeh.

Menjauh darinya. Aku penasaran dengan kamar utama. Kamarnya sangat luas. Ranjang empuk seperti milik Sasuke yang ada di rumah utama. Kamar mandi di dalam yang juga luas.

"Dari mana kau mendapat tempat ini? Aku tidak yakin jika ini salah satu properti milik keluarga Uchiha."

"Seorang pria menjualnya padaku. Rumah ini tidak di ketahui oleh ayah maupun ibu, tapi ada satu orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku sempat mengatakannya pada kak Itachi jika aku akan membawamu pergi jauh."

"Sungguh? Kau bicara pada Niichan? Lalu apa yang di katakannya?"

"Kau harus tahu, kakak sangat peduli padaku. Dia membiarkanku pergi. Dia hanya berpesan untuk menjagamu."

Kak Itachi. Aku jadi sedih setelah mendengarnya. Dialah yang mendukungku selama ini, memberiku nasehat bahkan memintaku untuk tetap kuat saat menghadapi apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Niichan."

"Nanti saja. Sekarang mandilah atau kau ingin mandi bersama? Aku juga ingin segera istirahat."

"Tidak boleh! Kau mandi setelah aku!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

sorry kemarin nggak update. banyak pekerjaan rumah kalau minggu. XD


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 47 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Sasuke Pov.]**

Bukan hanya Sakura yang merasa ini seperti mimpi. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Di pikiranku, aku ingin membawa Sakura pergi jauh agar bisa hidup bersamanya. mempersiapkan segalanya jauh hari dan meminta Sakura kembali padaku. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan, rencanaku berhasil dengan sempurna.

Sekarang, di sampingku, terbaring seorang wanita yang telah menjadi istriku. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak dulu. Semuanya menjadi kenyataan, wanita yang akan hidup bersamaku.

Setelah tiba di rumah yang akan kami tempati, yang di pikirkan hanya tidur. Sakura tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Menariknya dalam pelukanku. Dia bahkan mengancamku untuk tidak boleh menyentuhnya jika dia tidak mengijinkannya. Dia memang wanita yang di takdirkan untukku, tidak pernah berubah dan semakin membuatku sayang padanya. Mengecup perlahan puncuk kepalanya. Kegiatanku membangunkannya.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh padaku 'kan?" Ucapan yang keluar di mulutnya saat membuka matanya.

"Tidak. Aku takut di hajar olehmu."

Pelukannya mengerat.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke menjadi suamiku. Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Hn. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku sangat lapar. Apa yang bisa kita makan hari ini?"

"Cuci muka dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak. Sebelumnya aku pernah mengecek sekitar area ini."

Sakura bergegas bangun, dia pasti sangat kelaparan, kami memilih tidur dari pada mencari makan di tengah malam. Rasa kantuk lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa lapar kami.

Sakura sudah bersiap. Aku menaruh beberapa pakaian di lemari untuk persiapan jika rencanaku berhasil membawanya kabur. Aku pikir dia akan menolakku atau tetap keras kepala tidak ingin menikah denganku.

"Cepatlah, cepatlah, aku sudah lapar." Ucapnya, bersemangat.

Mengecup lembut bibirnya yang tidak bisa berhenti menyuruhku bergegas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku menyuruhmu cepat." Ucapnya dan malah memukulku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merona.

"Iya-iya."

Saat keluar dari rumah, matanya terfokus pada danau yang tidak jauh dari rumah ini. Area disini juga sangat luas dengan hamparan ramput pendek sejauh mata memandang.

"Ada perahu di sana, kita bisa gunakan untuk ke danau."

"Ayo kita lakukan nanti." Ucapnya lagi dengan penuh semangat.

Pusat kota hanya bisa di tempuh dengan kendaraan, memarkirnya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Disini tidak begitu ketinggalan jaman, ada banyak restoran dan kafe yang bisa di pilh di sepanjang jalanan. Pejalan kaki dan pesepeda mendomanasi, orang-orang harus memarkir kendaraan mereka di tempat lain.

"Bagaimana dengan makan daging dan roti lapis hari ini? Aku sangat ingin makan seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak mengontrol makananmu lagi?"

"Kali ini saja. Rasanya aku seperti ingin makan bergunung-gunung." Ucapnya dan tertawa.

"Baiklah. Kali ini saja."

Kami menemukan restoran yang memiliki menu sesuai keinginan Sakura. Dia memesan cukup banyak.

"Aku bahkan belum mencicipi makanan di pesta Niichan." Ucapnya.

"Makanlah dan jangan banyak bicara."

"Tidak, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, sebelum aku ke Konoha, aku berbicara dengan temanku yang bernama Sasori. Apa kau lupa lagi padanya?"

"Tidak."

"Dia mengatakan cara ekstrim dengan membawa kabur pacarku. Aku menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Pacarku akan menikah dan aku tidak senang melihatnya." Ucapnya. Sakura menceritakan sebuah kejujuran lain darinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa kabur pacarku. Dia itu pria dewasa dan sangat besar dariku." Ucapnya dan tertawa hingga tersedak.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak bicara saat makan." Ucapku, memberinya segelas air.

"Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Dia yang membawa aku kabur." Ucapnya.

"Oh, jadi kau masih menganggapku sebagai pacarmu dan curhat pada temanmu itu?"

"Aku hanya memberi contoh saja. Lagi pula di saat itu kita sudah putus."

"Aku sudah memulai hubungan baru dengannya." Ucapku. Menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan membuatku malu." Ucapnya pelan. Bahkan tidak menatapku.

Menyelesaikan sarapan kami. Berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuan pokok kami. Aku mempercayakan padanya.

"Apa sekarang kau masih melarangku menggunakan dapur?" Ucapnya, mengingatkanku saat aku marah besar padanya yang sedang memasak.

"Sekarang kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku tidak akan melarangmu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan saat itu. Aku tidak suka saat kau marah." Tegurnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hey, kau jadi rajin protes padaku. Apa karena kau sudah dewasa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mulai berhak berbicara dan mengemukakan pendapatku, tuan Sasuke."

"Baiklah. Maafkan sikap buruku yang dulu. Buatkan aku masakan yang bahkan kakak dan kak Izuna tidak pernah mencobanya."

"Aku butuh bayaran."

"Apa?"

"Ajak aku ke danau."

"Sore hari akan terlihat indah."

"Kau yang terbaik Sasuke."

Siang hari, kami kembali, Sakura mulai sibuk menata bahan-bahan masakannya di kulkas, dia sangat menyukai rumah ini. Aku tidak salah membelinya dengan harga cukup mahal. Aku memindahkan uang tabunganku secara diam-diam agar ayah dan ibu tidak bisa melacakku. Aku bahkan meminta bantuan kakak untuk menutupi setiap pembayaranku agar tidak ketahuan. Aku harus bertahan hingga mereka bisa menemukan kami. Aku tahu, ayah itu tidak mungkin tinggal diam. Dia akan mudah menemukan kami, tapi sebelum itu.

"Aku punya sedikit permintaan." Ucapku pada Sakura.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Bagaimana jika kita punya anak?" Tanyaku, ragu. Apa dia sudah siap?

Hening.

Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya menatapku. Wajah itu perlahan-lahan merona.

"A-apa! Anak! Anak maksudnya anak kita! Kau ingin segera punya anak?" Paniknya.

"Tenanglah."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi. Aku mengerti cara pembuatannya, tapi selama ini, aku tidak tahu jika kau ingin segera punya anak. Apa yang harus aku persiapkan?" Paniknya semakin parah.

"Sakura. Tenanglah." Ucapku. Menahan kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak menginginkannya sekarang. Aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau bisa? Jika kau belum siap. Kita tidak akan lakukan." Ucapku. Aku pikir ini akan mudah, tapi melihat sikapnya yang kebingungan dan panik. Aku rasa ini akan sedikit sulit.

"Se-selama ini kita tidur bersama. Bahkan saat aku masih kecil, tapi aku memikirkan bagaimana jika kita melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Ucapnya dan terlihat sangat malu.

Dia sungguh membuatku tidak tahan, wajah terlihat bingungnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Memeluknya erat.

"Maaf. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap saja. Aku mengerti Sakura."

"A-aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin sekarang."

"Tidak-tidak. Nanti saja. Sekarang istirahat. Aku pikir kau ingin ke danau."

"Uhm. Nanti saja. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu. Lagi pula kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja." Ucapnya dan membalas pelukanku.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan yang menggemeskan, melihat anak kak Izuna, mereka berdua seperti dua bocah iblis yang menakutkan. Mereka sangat sulit di atur dan seperti akan menghancurkan apa saja." Ucap Sakura. Meskipun panik dan malu dia masih ingin membahasnya.

"Hn. Kita akan berusaha mendapatkan anak perempuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Sakura pov]**

Terhitung sudah seminggu kami kabur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ayah dan ibu menemukan kami. Selama ini kami hidup sangat bahagia. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Menikah dengan Sasuke. Menatap cincin di jari manisku ini. Aku sendiri yang memilihnya, memang akan sangat indah jika di jariku. Kami tengah duduk santai di sofa dan suara tv mendominasi ruangan ini. Menonton sebuah film _action_ bersama.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu? Aku yakin dia akan mengamuk pada ibu. Lagi pula dia artis terkenal. Apa yang tidak akan sulit di lakukannya?" Tanyaku. Aku masih tetap saja mengkhawatirkan segalanya.

"Pertama ibu tidak suka wanita yang mengamuk di hadapannya. Dia akan berurusan dengan ibu. Kedua, dia belum pernah mengumumkan pasangannya. Selama ini dia terus menutupi karena tuntutan dari agensi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Jika dia membuat masalah, dia yang akan di tuntut."

"Dia pasti sangat sedih sekali. Kau tiba-tiba pergi dan mengatakan apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan."

"Kenapa kau harus membahas orang lain di saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"Aku selalu mengingatnya setiap menatap cincin ini. Aku terus memikirkan jika bagaimana saat dia mengenakan cincin ini?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan pilih yang kau suka. Bukan berarti aku ingin membelikan untuknya."

"Seharusnya aku curiga saat itu."

"Aku rasa rencanaku sangat sempurna."

"Dasar pembohong."

"Berhenti membicarakan orang lain. Hanya ada kau yang aku harapkan untuk menjadi pendampingku." Ucapnya.

Sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibirku. Meskipun sering melakukannya, tetap saja masih membuatku malu. Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana jika kami segera membuat anak. Selama ini, walaupun tidur bersama, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia hanya memelukku dan memberiku ciuman. Apa sudah saatnya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan untuk melakukannya saja.

Duduk di atas pangkuannya. Pria di hadapanku ini sedikit terkejut, merangkul leher dan mengecup bibirnya. Kali ini aku lebih dulu melakukannya.

"A-aku rasa aku siap jika kau ingin melakukannya." Ucapku. Malu.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan tarik kata-katamu."

"Aku siap!" Tegasku.

"Kau takut?"

"Sedikit." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku.

Apa benar akan terasa sakit? Ini yang pertama untukku. Kami bahkan belum melakukan malam pertama setelah menikah. Sasuke selalu mengatakan akan menunggu keputusanku.

"Aku akan mengajarimu dan memberi arahan, jadi katakan jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kita bisa pelan-pelan saja." Ucapnya.

Di saat seperti ini dia masih sangat pengertian. Memeluknya. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tidak akan mundur lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

author menyelesaikan fic ini.

next


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Chapter 48 )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

pagi harinya. Aku lebih dulu bangun, uhk, area di bawah sana cukup sakit dan pinggangku terasa sangat pegal. Semalam, rasanya wajahku sedikit memanas, jadi itu yang namanya malam pertama? Melirik Sasuke. Dia masih tertidur, bahkan selimut itu hanya menutupi bagian pinggangnya ke bawah. Melihat ke dalam selimutku. Aku juga masih tanpa busana. Aku seperti mendapat pelajaran tentang tata cara melakukan hubungan intim suami-istri. Sasuke menjelaskan sambil mempraktekannya. Bukannya aku senang, tapi aku sangat malu. Aku seperti anak kecil yang baru saja belajar, padahal aku sudah cukup dewasa.

Apa jika melakukannya sekali akan segera mendapat anak? Mungkin saja, di saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang memberiku penjelasan, Sasuke tidak bisa. Jika di rumah ada kak Izumi dan kak Naori, mereka akan mudah memberiku penjelasan, tapi Sasuke mengatakan jika kami tidak akan kembali jika ayah dan ibu belum menemukan kami. Sejujurnya aku sangat berharap jika keadaan ini terus seperti ini saja. Hidup bahagia yang aku harapkan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Terkejut, berbaring ke samping. Sasuke baru saja bangun.

"Uhm."

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Sedikit. Apa ini akan masalah?"

"Tidak. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Karena masih awal, jadi seperti itu. Aku sudah mencari informasinya."

"Kau ini bahkan mencari informasi tentang itu?"

"Aku ingin kau tidak ketakutan. Bagaimana jika kita sama-sama tidak tahu apa-apa. Akan ada dua orang bodoh yang datang ke rumah sakit karena malam pertama mereka."

"I-itu tidak lucu." Ucapku. Malu.

"Tidurlah lebih lama. Aku yakin kau masih lelah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, mungkin hanya berbaring saja."

"Hn."

Sasuke menarikku perlahan, memelukku erat. Aku merasakan usapan lembut pada punggungku.

"Terima kasih kau sudah percaya padaku." Ucapnya.

Aku mengingat kejadian semalam lagi. Aku menangis karena mengatakan sakit pada Sasuke, dia memintaku percaya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Disini hanya ada kau, aku tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain lagi."

Kata Sasuke ini tidak akan langsung terjadi, harus menunggu beberapa minggu dan jika bisa kami akan harus melakukannya lagi. Aku sangat malu, tapi aku senang melihat wajah Sasuke dan suara yang terdengar sangat seksi itu. Tidak-tidak! Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang.

Pagi ini, memulai membuat sarapan. Aku harus terbiasa dengan perubahan hubungan yang semakin harmonis ini. Sasuke akan selalu di rumah, apa dia tidak punya hal yang akan di lakukannya?

"Kau akan di rumah terus?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sedang liburan. Aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun."

"Sampai kapan kau akan libur?"

"Uhm, mungkin sampai istriku hamil." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum mengambang di wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku!" Ucapku, malu.

Semakin tua, semakin saja pandai menggoda.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya. Sasuke terlihat serius.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Bagaimana jika memiliki anak ini adalah rencana dariku. Aku berniat melakukannya karena ini satu-satunya jalan terakhir kita. Jika saja kita berhasil sebelum di temukan. Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Aku tidak tahu jika ini adalah alasan Sasuke terburu-buru untuk memiliki anak. Aku pikir dia senang jika aku cepat hamil atau dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong anaknya sendiri.

Ini adalah rencana Sasuke yang masih berlanjut, selain membawaku kabur, dia harap dengan hal ini semua akan selesai, tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kami lagi.

"Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu." Ucapku. Setidaknya dia jujur padaku.

"Jika ini memberatkanmu, kau bisa menolaknya. Aku sadar, sejak dulu, aku terus memaksa keinginanku, bahkan hingga seperti ini. Aku lagi-lagi egois."

Aku tidak memikirkan lagi masa lalu kami. Aku tahu, kau itu orang yang sangat-sangat egois dulunya. Aku bahkan di larang begitu banyak hal hingga membuatku muak sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, karena sekarang kau adalah suamiku." Ucapku. Memberi senyuman terbaikku.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucapnya.

Tatapan macam apa itu? Dia terlihat sangat bersalah, untuk apa menunjukkannya lagi. Aku sendiri sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Aku tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 bulan berlalu.**

Tes ini menunjukkan dua garis. Aku hamil. Hari ini aku sudah akan menjadi calon ibu. Ini akan menjadi kabar yang sangat menggembirakan bagi Sasuke. Dia sedang keluar, aku akan membuatkan hadiah khusus untuknya. Belum sempat membungkus _testpack_ itu, bunyi bel di depan pintu. Cepat sekali dia kembali. Aku tidak jadi memberinya kejutan.

Berjalan lebih cepat, aku ingin segera memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, wajah bahagiaku memudar.

"Apa kabar, nona Sakura?"

Haku datang, dia datang sendirian, akhirnya kami ditemukan. Apa dia mendapat perintah untuk mencariku?

"Ma-mau apa kau kesini?" Gugupku. Sasuke belum kembali. Aku tidak ingin dipaksa pulang sendirian.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jika aku menemukanmu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan pulang!" Tegasku. Aku juga tidak bisa lari dari sini.

"Aku akan mengajakmu dengan mudah, nona."

"Bahkan jika kau memukulku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan pulang!"

Haku terdiam, dia sibuk menatap ponselnya.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi tidak repot memaksamu." Ucapnya dan sekarang menatap ke arahku. "Tuan Sasuke sudah di temukan dan sekarang dia ada bersama orang-orang yang aku bawa. Jadi bagaimana nona? Kau ingin pergi bersamaku? Atau membiarkan tuan Sasuke kembali sendirian."

Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke di pukul ayah. Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. Mengikuti Haku dengan tenang. Sejenak menatap rumah kebahagian kami. Akhirnya kami akan meninggalkannya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku, aku sangat takut bertemu ayah dan ibu.

"Tuan besar dan nyonya besar menunggu di rumah utama di Konoha."

Jika ayah berani memukul Sasuke lagi. Aku harus melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya di pukul lagi. Mungkin lebih buruk. Ayah akan membunuh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sasuke Pov.]**

Aku keluar untuk mencari beberapa perlengkapan yang tidak ada di rumah.

"Tuan Sasuke, tolong ikut kami pulang." Ucap seorang pria. Wajah-wajah yang tak asing. Dia datang dengan beberapa pria lainnya. Mereka adalah orang-orang milik ayah.

"Apa ayah yang menyuruh kalian?" Tanyaku.

Sial! Mereka sangat cepat menemukan kami.

"Iya. Kami terpaksa tuan, harap ikut kami dengan tenang, nona Sakura sekarang sedang bersama Haku menuju Konoha."

Aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Baik. Aku akan ikut kalian."

Aku harap Sakura bisa lebih tenang. Aku tidak bersamanya ketika kami sudah di temukan.

Selama perjalanan, aku memikirkannya yang mungkin sedang ketakutan.

Setibanya di Konoha dengan perjalanan yang begitu jauh. Aku sangat lelah, tapi tidak ada waktu istirahat jika ayah, ibu, para kakakku dan istrinya sedang menungguku di ruang keluarga. Tatapan itu, tentu saja ayah sangat marah.

Aku melihat kak Izumi yang sedang hamil. Kedua bocah milik kak Izuna sudah lebih besar.

"Izumi, Naori. Sebaiknya kalian ke kamar dan bawa anak-anak." Ucap kak Itachi.

Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kakak. Karena dia, aku sudah berhasil sejauh ini. Aku memikirkan jika mungkin kami tidak akan ketahuan hingga setahun, tapi ini hanya beberapa bulan saja.

"Ada apa? Ingin memukulku lagi? Atau sekalian bunuh saja aku." Ucapku.

"Jaga cara bicara Sasuke!" Ayah terlihat murka. Terasa seperti de'javu saat itu.

"Ayah, tenanglah." Ucap kakak.

Bagaimana ayah bisa berteriak sekeras itu? Sementara dirumah ini ada anak-anak dan seorang wanita yang tengah hamil.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras Sasuke?" Ucap ibu.

"Ya. Ibu benar. Aku sudah tidak waras hingga berani membawa kabur Sakura." Ucapku.

Aku tidak melihat Sakura. Apa dia sudah tiba atau dia sedang di sembunyikan.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanyaku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap ayah.

"Itu sudah menjadi urusanku ayah, Sakura dan aku sudah menjadi suami-istri." Tegasku.

Tentu saja ayah tidak bisa tenang lagi, berjalan ke arahku dan memukul wajahku dengan kuat. Bahkan dia yang sudah setua ini masih sangat kuat untuk memukul anaknya.

"Ayah jangan pukul Sasuke!"

Suara ini. Aku melihatnya baru saja tiba, dia bersama Haku. Sakura berlari hingga menghalangi ayah yang mungkin saja akan kembali memukulku.

Ini sama seperti saat acara pernikahan kak Izuna dan aku membuat masalah, namun aku tidak akan di pukul ayah lagi. Dulunya Sakura hanya menangis dan melihatku, sekarang dia melindungiku.

"Sakura. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak ketakutan? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap ayah. Ayah menjauhkan Sakura dariku.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah."

"Apa Sasuke mengancammu hingga dia bisa membawamu pergi?" Tanya ibu.

Mereka terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sebenarnya anak kalian dia atau aku? Apa mereka pikir aku seorang penjahat yang membawa kabur putri mereka?

"Tenang saja, ayah, ibu. Aku ingin jujur pada kalian. Aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, kami telah menikah dan sekarang-" Sakura menjedah kalimatnya, menatap ke arahku sejenak. "-Aku sedang hamil."

Hamil?

Sakura akhirnya hamil!

Ini adalah rencana yang sudah lama aku persiapkan.

Ayah, ibu, kak Izuna, terlihat syok. Kecuali kak Itachi, dia tetap tenang.

"Jika ayah memukul Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sekarang dia adalah suamiku dan calon ayah anakku." Ucap Sakura. Dia semakin dewasa saja. Aku bangga membesarkanmu, Sakura.

Aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang, aku sangat senang mendengarnya hamil, walaupun ini juga termasuk rencana kami, tapi aku sungguh senang mendengarnya.

Ayah dan ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, keduanya terlihat bingung untuk memisahkan kami. kak Izuna yang biasanya banyak protes juga tidak berani angkat suara. Apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang? Kau tidak bisa mengolokku lagi kak Izuna. Sakura adalah istriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Ucap Sakura, membantuku berdiri. Dia bahkan tak membiarkanku menjauh darinya, dia terus menempel padaku. Aku yakin dia hanya takut jika ayah memukulku. Dia melihat segalanya saat itu.

"Aku senang dengan kabar ini." Ucapku.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan, tapi kita di tangkap." Ucapnya dan membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi aku tidak bisa tertawa dengan atmosfir yang tidak nyaman ini.

Ayah dan ibu menatap sangat-sangat kecewa padaku.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura bersama pria lain. Maaf atas sikapku, ayah dan ibu. Aku tidak begitu mendengar ucapan kalian." Ucapku. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan mereka lagi. Apa yang aku harapkan, hari ini sudah tercapai semuanya.

Mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ayah dan ibu memilih keluar dari rumah ini dan tinggal di hotel mereka. Sekarang kami harus kembali, mereka sudah tidak memandang kami sebagai keluarga maupun saudara.

"Setidaknya menginaplah di rumah sebelum kembali." Ucap kakak. Dia akan terus tenang, walaupun aku sadar, kakak senang melihat keadaan kami baik-baik saja. Aku memegang janjiku untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Kakak tenang saja, aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya khawatir Sasuke membuatmu kesulitan." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Aku tidak akan membuat Sakura dalam kesulitan, aku ini sangat menyayanginya." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu! Dasar adik durhaka!" Kesalnya. Masih tidak berubah, dasar bapak-bapak yang tidak sadar diri. Mau sampai kapan kau melindungi Sakura? Dia memang adikmu, tapi dia adalah pasanganku.

Kak Izumi dan kak Naori bersama dua bocahnya akhirnya turun ke lantai satu setelah mendengar suara mobil pergi. Awalnya mereka sedikit takut, tentu saja mereka takut, ayah adalah pria yang paling keras kepala dan tegas di dalam keluarga ini.

Aku melihat Sakura menghampiri mereka. Aku yakin dia juga sangat merindukan mereka, dia bisa berbicara lebih banyak pada kak Naori atau kak Izumi tentang kehamilannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	50. Epilog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur yang tidak begitu di terima oleh publik, harap memikirkan segala aspek tanpa fokus hanya pada satu bagian saja. **

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Blossom In The Winter ]**

**( Epiloq )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov]**

Pagi harinya, aku lupa jika kami sudah kembali ke rumah di Konoha, kak Itachi meminta kami menginap sebelum kembali. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku berterima kasih, kakak masih peduli pada perasaan kami, tidak ada niatnya untuk menentang rencana Sasuke.

Menatap wajah tidur Sasuke, pipinya sedikit lebam akibat pukulan ayah. Aku sungguh takut jika ayah akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Aku tidak berbicara dengan baik pada mereka, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Seharusnya aku berbicara lebih baik agar semua jelas, aku hanya mengatakan bagaimana perasaan terhadap Sasuke.

Memegang perutku. Sekarang aku sedang hamil, aku ingin membuat kejutan walaupun berakhir dengan menjadi kejutan untuk seluruh keluarga.

Akhirnya aku bertemu kembali dengan kak Izumi, dia tengah hamil 7 bulan. Perutnya terlihat cukup besar, aku juga mungkin akan memiliki perut sebesar itu. Lalu kedua anak kak Izuna, mereka jauh lebih tenang dari pada pertemuan kami sebelumnya.

Memeluk Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat Haku membawaku pergi bersamanya, aku sangat tidak ingin hal yang dulunya terjadi lagi.

"Hn? Kau sudah bangun? Tidur saja lagi, aku yakin kau lelah, kemarin kau berbicara dengan kak Naori dan kak Izumi tanpa melihat waktu." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi." Ucapku.

Sasuke mendekapku erat.

Ini bukan lagi sebuah mimpi, kami benar-benar hidup bersama dan aku merasa sangat bahagia karenanya.

Kami menginap di kamar yang dulunya milik Sasuke, kamarnya sekarang milik Yuuto, tapi dia masih sulit tidur sendirian dan masih satu kamar dengan Ren. Mereka jadi semakin mirip kak Izuna saja.

"Aku jadi mengingat saat kita tidur bersama." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat saat tidur bersama bocah." Ucap Sasuke. Ini sungguh membuatku malu.

"Aku hanya ketakutan dan kau adalah penyelamat bagiku." Ucapku. Dia sendiri yang melarang aku masuk di kamar kak Itachi atau kak Izuna.

"Aku berusaha selalu ada untukmu."

Kau benar Sasuke, kau selalu berusaha ada untukku. Tak lupa dengan keras kepalamu melarangku banyak hal.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Jika kau datang terlambat, ayah mungkin sudah membunuhku." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak perjalanan kembali, hal itu membuatku ketakutan. Sekarang, ayo temui ayah dan ibu lagi."

"Untuk apa? Mau melihat mereka menghabisiku?"

"Tidak. Kita harus meminta maaf baik-baik dan meminta restu, tolong lakukan ini demi kebahagiaan kita juga. Aku masih merasa ini seperti sebuah beban." Ucapku. Aku masih ingin berbakti pada mereka yang merupakan orang tuaku sekarang.

"Hn, kita akan menemui mereka lagi."

Meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar, aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari, saat turun ke dapur, aku bisa melihat kak Izumi dan kak Naori sedang sibuk.

"Aku ingin membantu." Ucapku.

Aku senang saat mereka menyapaku dan membiarkanku membantu mereka. Rumah ini menjadi sangat ramai dari pada sebelumnya. Meja makan sudah di ganti, jauh lebih besar. Kak Naori meminta tolong padaku untuk membangunkan Ren dan Yuuto, mereka harus sekolah pagi.

Keduanya terlihat masih mengantuk dan menggemaskan, mungkin sebelumnya mereka hanya masih sulit di kontrol. Mereka berdua cukup rajin setelah bangun, Ren bahkan membantu adiknya. Aku jadi tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi. Kembali membantu kak Naori dan kak Izumi.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, masih penasaran tentang kehamilan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Mungkin hanya perlu terbiasa karena sedikit membawa beban lebih di tubuh." Jelas kak Izumi.

"Kau akan terbiasa." Ucap kak Naori. Dia jauh lebih berpengalaman, apalagi kak Naori sampai memiliki dua orang anak.

"Aku sedikit takut." Ucapku.

"Aku juga awalnya seperti itu. tapi jangan terlalu di pikirkan, ini akan membuatmu stress dan tidak baik untuk janinmu." Saran kak Naori.

"Uhm. Aku mengerti kak Naori."

Pagi ini aku mendapat lagi sedikit saran dari kakak-kakak perempuanku ini, aku beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti mereka. Mereka tidak membenciku. Mereka seakan tidak mengganggap apa yang sudah aku lakukan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kecewa sama seperti ibu dan ayah?" Tanyaku, ragu.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan membuatku bingung.

"Uhm, mungkin karena aku sudah tahu dari dulu, Sasuke sangat menyukaimu." Ucap kak Naori.

"Saat itu aku masih bocah."

"Ya, dulunya aku pikir Sasuke memang sudah gila, apalagi dia bersama anak gadis yang masih di bawah umur, tapi dia bersabar menunggumu hingga menjadi dewasa, usahanya tidak sia-sia." Ucap kak Naori. Aku sedikit malu mendengarnya.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Itachi. Jadi aku pikir ini tidak ada salahnya Sakura. Kau bisa mencintainya." Ucap kak Izumi. Aku jadi semakin malu mendengar jawaban mereka.

Setelahnya.

Meja makan mulai ramai, Sasuke lebih dulu turun, kak Itachi dan kak Izuna juga sudah terlihat rapi, mereka akan sibuk bekerja. Ren dan Yuuto juga sudah siap akan pergi ke sekolah.

Suasana ini, aku sangat merindukannya, meja makan yang penuh dengan orang-orang, mereka adalah keluargaku.

"Kau makan yang banyak, apa Sasuke memperhatikan makanmu? Dia itu sangat sulit mendengarkan orang." Ucap kak Izuna.

"Apa katamu? Aku sangat memperhatikan istriku." Tegas Sasuke.

Aku jadi malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan bertengkar saat di meja makan." Tegur kak Itachi.

Mereka tidak pernah berubah hingga sekarang, masih selalu bertengkar saat di meja makan dan kak Itachi yang akan melerai keduanya.

"Oh. Paman Itachi sangat hebat, bahkan membuat ayah dan paman Sasuke terdiam." Ucap Ren.

"Aku ingin seperti paman Itachi." Ucap Yuuto.

"Kalian membuat anak-anak jadi salah paham. Ren, Yuuto, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. kau juga, anak-anak terlambat." Tegur kak Naori.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap kak Izuna. Dia jadi sangat patuh pada kak Naori.

"Apa kalian akan segera pulang? Bagaimana jika tinggal beberapa hari lagi." Ucap kak Itachi pada kami.

"Kami harus ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami mendapat informasi dari Haku jika ayah dan ibu menginap di hotel ini. Walaupun mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Aku dan Sasuke harus menemui mereka.

"Kami meminta maaf." Ucapku dan Sasuke. Kami bahkan berlutut di hadapan mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah permintaanku dan Sasuke tidak boleh egois lagi.

Aku hanya tidak ingin ketika anak ini lahir, dia akan mendapat sebuah masalah dari hubunganku dan Sasuke.

Ibu sempat menyinggung tentang calon tunangan Sasuke. Hotaru, wanita itu sempat berbicara pada ibu, tapi ibu tidak memperdulikannya, ibu seperti lebih peduli padaku dan mengatakan jika mungkin dia dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa bersama. Wanita itu sulit untuk mengatakan apapun. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha dan juga dia tidak akan baik-baik saja jika membuat masalah dengan agen perusahaannya.

Sejujurnya ini sedikit membuatku sedikit bersalah, tapi yang mengajakku kabur adalah Sasuke, jadi kesalahannya juga ada pada Sasuke. Sekarang aku harus fokus pada kedua orang tuaku ini.

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkannya baik-baik." Ucap ibu. Ayah masih tidak ingin berbicara.

"Mau di apakan lagi? Kalian sudah menikah. Sakura sedang hamil, kami tidak bisa memisahkan kalian." Ucap ibu, walaupun raut kecewa masih ada disana.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjadi anak angkat yang baik untuk kalian." Ucapku, sedih.

"Tidak Sakura. Ini bukan salahmu. Kami yang kurang mengawasi kalian." Ucap ibu.

Ibu menyalahkan atas dirinya yang sibuk dan tidak memperhatikanku sebagai anak angkatnya. Ibu membiarkan Sasuke merawatku hingga terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu. Ayah tidak bisa memberikan banyak hal untukmu, tapi ayah memberikan apa yang sudah menjadi milikmu, tolong kembali bersama ibu dan lanjutkan kuliahmu. Selesaikan apa yang kau mulai disana. Dan kau, Sasuke, kembali bekerja. Wakilmu tidak bisa bekerja sendiri terus menerus, berhentilah untuk kabur." Akhirnya ayah berbicara pada kami.

Ayah memberi sebuah map coklat, isinya adalah surat rumah dan tanah milik mendiang kedua orang tuaku. Kunci rumah itu masih ada padaku, lalu surat wasiat dari ayahku.

"Setelah kau lulus, jalankan kembali perusahaan ayahmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan pada ayah." Ucapnya.

Sejenak. Aku mengingat kembali apa yang harus aku lakukan saat berpisah dengan Sasuke, rencana awalku. Aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan Haruno, tanpa aku meminta, ayah telah mengembalikannya.

"Ibu juga akan memberimu bantuan jika kesulitan."

Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk meneteskan air mata ini, berjalan ke arah mereka dan memeluk keduanya, mereka masih begitu menyayangimu walaupun sekarang aku seperti membuat mereka sangat-sangat kecewa. Meminta maaf pun tidak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah mereka berikan padaku.

Setelah pembicaraan itu.

Aku berpisah dengan Sasuke. Kata ibu sebelum aku hamil lebih besar, lebih baik menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku dan Sasuke harus berpisah lagi. Aku meminta tolong pada ibu untuk mencarikan orang-orang yang bisa mengurus rumah lamaku sebelum aku kembali. Aku memikirkan untuk membuat rumah itu menjadi tempat tinggalku dan Sasuke kelak. Rumah yang berada di dekat danau mungkin bisa menjadi tempat liburan saja. Disana terlalu jauh jika menjadi tempat tinggal kami.

Aku bertemu dengan Sasori setelah masa cuti yang di buatkan Sasuke untukku berakhir. Dia melihat sedikit perubahan dariku, aku tidak mengatakan saat itu aku sedang hamil, tapi bulan demi bulan, perut ini tidak bisa tertutupi lagi.

Sasuke kadang kabur dari tempatnya bekerja, dia meminta pada ayah untuk di pindahkan, tapi dia membuat ayah kembali marah dan tidak di pindahkan juga dari sana hingga sekarang. Anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman untuknya. Aku tidak ingin memohon pada ayah lagi. Aku rasa, kami memang perlu mendapat hukuman.

"Jangan lupa minum vitamin, jaga diri saat di kampus, hati-hati saat berjalan. Haku juga akan menemanimu selama di kampus. Ibu tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat sedang hamil dan malah sibuk kuliah." Tegur ibu.

Aku rasa ibu jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih khawatir.

"Cuti lagi. Ibu tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan." Ucapnya.

"Aku masih sanggup kuliah, bu." Ucapku.

Ibu jadi sulit di bantah saat ini. Dia jadi sangat rajin memperhatikanku.

Aku sudah melihat jenis kelaminnya, tapi ini akan menjadi kejutan lain untuk Sasuke jika kami bertemu. Aku sudah tidak sabar akan bertemu dengannya lagi. LDR-an itu sangat menyusahkan. Aku jadi sangat-sangat merindukan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal Pov.]**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Sebuah pintu di buka begitu saja, kebiasan para pemuda ini jika datang ke rumah yang terlihat besar ini, halamannya saja sangat luas dan semuanya mulai terawat.

"Nona Sarada sudah menunggu di taman. Silahkan tuan-tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan.

"Sarada kami datang!" Ucap seorang pemuda.

Mereka bertiga jadi sibuk mencari dimana gadis itu, Sarada sedang sudah sibuk membuat pesta kecil untuknya.

"Kalian terlambat!" Protesnya. Gadis bernama Uchiha Sarada ini, meskipun umurnya masih 5 tahun, pemikirannya seperti orang yang lebih dewasa.

"Maaf, kak Ren sangat lama menentukan hadiahnya." Ucap Yuuto.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Bukannya kau sendiri yang begitu plin-plan." Ucap Yuuto.

"Kalian yang begitu lama bedebat hanya karena pilihan hadiah." Ucap Haru. Anak dari Izumi dan Itachi.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan kami!" Protes Yuuto dan Ren.

"Kalian ingin merayakan ulang tahunku atau bertengkar?" Ucap Sarada. Menatap malas ke arah mereka.

"Tentu saja merayakannya." Ucap mereka kompak.

Mereka menjadi akur dan heboh untuk merayakan ulang tahun Uchiha Sarada, anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Semua orang tua mereka masih sibuk.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sarada." Ucap Izumi. Dia juga datang bersama Naori. Kedua anak mereka lebih sibuk bergegas dan meninggalkan para ibunya.

"Terima kasih, bibi Naori, bibi Izumi." Ucap Sarada senang.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti ayahmu." Ucap Naori.

"Sungguh? Aku seperti ayah?" Ucap Sarada, dia terlihat senang. Dia begitu menyayangi ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa masih sibuk bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Izumi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sarada terlihat murung.

Naori dan Izumi saling bertatapan. Kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk, apalagi Sakura menjalankan perusahan Haruno.

"Ibu tidak bisa melihat situasinya." Tegur Haru. Anak laki-laki Izumi menyadari akan sikap Sarada dan ucapan ibunya.

"I-ibu tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Izumi, sedikit merasa bersalah. Meminta maaf pada Sarada, tapi gadis itu berusaha ceria agar mereka tidak salah paham.

"Maaf kami telat." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sarada menoleh dan melihat kedua orang tuanya, kedua pamannya dan juga kakek dan neneknya. Mereka rela meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka untuk seorang putri kecil di keluarga ini.

"Ayah harus menjemput kakek dan nenek." Ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Ucap Sakura, memeluk sayang anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun putri kecilku." Ucap Izuna, sejak Sarada masih bayi, Izuna menganggap Sarada sebagai putrinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sarada." Ucap Itachi.

"Terima kasih paman Izuna, paman Itachi." Ucap Sarada.

Gadis ini berlari ke arah satu-satunya pria tua yang cukup di takuti Ren, Haru dan Yuuto, tapi tidak bagi Sarada. Gadis kecil itu bahkan di gendong begitu saja oleh Uchiha Fugaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sarada." Ucap Fugaku.

"Aku senang kakek dan nenek juga datang." Ucap Sarada, semangat.

Suasana di halaman belakang rumah ini menjadi cukup ramai dengan pesta _outdoor_. Beberapa pelayan mulai menghindangkan kue dan makanan, hari ini mereka mengadakan ulang tahun Sarada yang ke lima tahunnya. Walaupun keluarga terpandang, Sarada hanya menginginkan acaranya di buat untuk di hadiri hanya keluarga besarnya saja. Sarada begitu banyak mendapat cinta dari keluarga besarnya. Masa lalu kedua orang tuanya sudah menjadi masalah yang tidak pernah ungkit lagi oleh siapapun di keluarga ini. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak ingin membahasnya lagi dan membiarkan kebahagiaan ini untuk Sakura.

Sarada terlihat sangat senang. Di rumahnya semua berkumpul, para paman dan bibinya, para kakak sepupunya dan semuanya adalah anak laki-laki, di keluarga ini, dia bagaikan seorang putri jika bersama para kakak sepupuhnya. Mereka menyayangi Sarada karena hanya dia seorang anak perempuan di antara mereka.

"Buatlah adik untuk Sarada." Tegur Naori.

Semuanya kompak menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Wanita berambut _softpink_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu, memperlihatkan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Kata dokter ini sudah 3 minggu." Ucap Sakura. "Apa Sarada akan menyayanginya?" Tanya Sakura pada putrinya itu.

"Iya! Aku akan menyayanginya!" Tegas Sarada. Dia sangat senang, di hari bahagianya, dia akan mendapatkan seorang adik.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membuat anak perempuan saja." Kali ini Sasuke yang menegur para kakak-kakaknya.

"Ya! Kami juga ingin adik perempuan yang menggemaskan seperti Sarada." Kompak Yuuto, Ren dan Haru.

"Pass." Ucap Itachi. Tidak ada komentar. Izumi hanya menahan tawa mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Kalian sudah mendapat adik seperti Sarada, tidak perlu ada adik lagi. Tunggu saja dari bibi Sakura kalian." Ucap Izuna. Ingat akan kerepotan dirinya yang sudah memiliki dua anak dan dulunya sulit di hadapi.

"Hentikan. Apa yang kalian bicarakan di depan anak-anak?" Tegur kepala keluarga di keluarga ini, Fugaku. Semuanya menjadi tenang. "Sekarang fokus untuk ulang tahun Sarada." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap seluruhnya, merasa usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia, dia mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, sekarang dengan putri kecilnya dan keluarga besarnya kembali bersatu dengannya. Masa lalu itu akan menjadi sebuah kenangan bagi Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya fic penuh drama sinetron ini selesai. author harap kalian (reader) puas sama endingnya maupun isi yang emang jadi mirip sinetron. maaf author author yang nge-bleng akhir-akhir ini =_= author malah fokus kerja ONESHOOT, habisnya author dapat ide ONESHOOT terus =_= akhir-akhir ini juga sebenarnya author di berikan copyan anime dari teman, jadi author nonton anime sampe begang dan melupakan fic, tapi ide ONESHOOT tidak bisa terlewatkan, jadi pas dapat ide author malah kerja oneshoot.

fic ini rencananya hanya sekitar 20an chapter, ini malah jadi panjang jadi mirip sinetron. maaf kalau typo bertebaran. author tahu banyak typo, setiap edit semuanya pasti ada terlewatkan lagi.

terima kasih telah membahas Oneshoot author yang baru-baru ini dan dua yang sebelumnya. lagi-lagi maaf dengan typo.. =_=

jangan minta sequel. author pusing mikir lagi. jangan minta sequel oneshoot juga. author pusing juga mikirnya. author masih ada dua oneshoot baru, ah tidak sepertinya akan bertambah ini =_= kenapa ide ini muncul terus sampe sakit kepala dan author jadi kepikiran pas mau molor *lebay*

**Tolong baca ini**

author punya sedikit permintaan. kira-kira jika author buat oneshoot yang sepertinya akan menuju 21 plus-plus. apa kalian tetap membacanya? maksudnya gimana ya. kisah ini keluar dari zona nyaman author setiap mau buat fic dengan standar lemon yang santai dan tidak panas. gimana sih jelasinnya. author tidak suka ide semacam ini malah dapat ide cerita semacam itu! =_= bantu author dengan pendapat kalian.

sekali lagi, terima kasih.

kritikan dan saran yang membangun, bukan yang menjatuhkan yaa. author terima semuanya.

kalian pada reader yang terbaik. *kasih jempol*

dan selamat datang untuk reader yang baru saja mengunjungi lapak author Sasuke fans.

**[sasukefans_ama]**


End file.
